Powrót Huncwotów
by Myrkul
Summary: James zginął, ratując żonę i syna. Mały Harry dorastał pod opieką Lily i Syriusza. Teraz, w wieku 17 lat, świetnie wyszkolony wojownik pojawia się w Hogwarcie, gdzie wstrząśnie czarodziejskim światem w posadach. Animagi, polityka, gobliny i... sukkuby. AU. H/G, R/Hr i wiele innych. Rating ze względu na ostre sceny walki i sceny erotyczne. Tłumaczenie z angielskiego.
1. Rozdział 1

_**Od tłumacza:**__ To opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem „The Return of the Marauders" autorstwa TheLastZion, które możecie znaleźć w oryginale na tej stronie. Wszelkie prawa do historii należą do niego, poza prawami do świata HP, które należą oczywiście do JKR._

* * *

_**From translator: This is translation of „The Return of the Marauders" by TheLastZion, which can be found in English on this website. He has all copyrights for this story, except the HP world, which belongs to JKR.**_

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **__Witam wszystkich w moim nowym tłumaczeniu. Witam serdecznie wszystkich moich stałych czytelników. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie to komentować z równym zapałem jak „Potrzebę", która jest na trzecim miejscu wśród najczęściej komentowanych zakończonych historii po polsku w tym serwisie. Pamiętajcie, że każdy Wasz komentarz mobilizuje mnie do pracy ;)_

_Witam również tych, dla których „Powrót Huncwotów" jest pierwszym kontaktem z moimi tłumaczeniami. Tłumaczę dobre (w moim mniemaniu) historie H/G, w większość z kategorii „tylko dla dorosłych", choć nie będące pornografią. W miejscach, które są nieprzetłumaczalne na polski, mogą być niezrozumiałe ze względu na różnice kulturowe lub po prostu chcę coś dopowiedzieć, stosuję gwiazdki, które rozwijam potem pod rozdziałem. Jestem osobą, która sama zarabia na swoje utrzymanie, więc czasami obowiązki zawodowe nie pozwalają mi poświęcić na tłumaczenia tyle czasu ile bym chciał. Dlatego polecam zapisać się na alerty e-mailowe (musicie być zarejestrowanymi użytkownikami), dzięki którym nie przegapicie żadnej aktualizacji._

_Zapraszam także do innych moich tłumaczeń, których obszerniejsze streszczenia znajdziecie na moim profilu._

_Przed nami najdłuższa z dotychczas tłumaczonych przeze mnie historii. Liczy sobie tyle, co „Armia Dumbledore'a" i „Kryształ Dusz" razem wzięte i składa się z 56 solidnej długości rozdziałów. Zaczyna się na początku piątego roku Ginny. Harry po raz pierwszy trafia do Hogwartu. Do tej pory szkolił się na wojownika pod opieką Lily i Syriusza. Chłopcem, Który Przeżył jest Neville, od początku życia manipulowany i rozpuszczany przez babkę i Dumbledore'a. W historii będzie sporo polityki, akcji, namiętności, zwierzęcej strony animagów i… sukkubów ;) Tak więc przygotujcie się na szaloną jazdę i nietypowy klimat, choć pierwsze wprowadzające rozdziały są zwodniczo spokojne._

_Kończę już moje przynudzanie i zapraszam do pierwszego rozdziału, po którym możecie poświęcić chwilę na zostawienie komentarza i podziękowanie Shaunee Altmann, która po raz kolejny czyta moje wypociny jako pierwsza i eliminuje dziwne błędy i literówki, które mi się przytrafiają._

* * *

**Rozdział 1**

- To co… mamy jakieś szanse na cichy, odprężający rok w Hogwarcie bez ryzykowania życia? – spytała żartobliwie Hermiona Granger swoją przyjaciółkę Ginny Weasley, gdy wchodziły do Wielkiej Sali. Rzeczona dziewczyna zarzuciła ramię na szyję Hermiony, przyciągnęła ją do siebie i szepnęła jej na ucho tak, żeby tylko przyjaciółka mogła ją usłyszeć:

- A jakie są szanse, że ty i mój brat dacie radę wytrzymać cała ucztę powitalną bez bzykania się na całego… jak w pociągu?

- Skąd o tym wiesz? – Hermiona zrobiła wielkie oczy, a jej policzki spłonęły czerwienią świetnie pasującą do koloru włosów jej chłopaka. Ginny musiała użyć całej siły woli, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem.

- Hermiono, w końcu po coś wymyślono zaklęcia ciszy.

Wydawało jej się, że twarz Hermiony nie może się bardziej zarumienić. Myliła się.

- Sły… słyszałaś na? – pisnęła Hermiona.

- Skarbie… szczytujesz dość głośno… słyszał was cały pieprzony pociąg!

- Drogi Merlinie! – Hermiona ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

- A, tak przy okazji, znalazłam to na wieku od mojego kufra. Chciałabym tylko wiedzieć jak się tam znalazły – kontynuowała Ginny, machając przed oczami przyjaciółki różowymi stringami. Hermiona szybko wyrwała kawałek materiału z jej rąk i wepchnęła do kieszeni szaty.

- O, Merlinie! O, Merlinie! O, Merlinie!

- Ciągle go dzisiaj wzywasz. Nie wiedziałam, że jest patronem orgazmów.

- Oj, przymknij się. Tak, lubię porządny seks. To mnie chyba nie czyni szmatą?

Ginny zaśmiała się cicho. Jej przyjaciółka przeszła daleką drogę od cichego mola książkowego, którego poznała cztery lata temu. Jak oni wszyscy.

Ginny już nie była tą małą naiwną dziewczynką, która marzyła o poślubieniu Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Neville był uroczy i w ogóle, ale jakoś jej nie pasował. Poza tym zmienił się po tym incydencie w Komnacie Tajemnic. Racja, uratował jej życie, ale nie samodzielnie. Miał pomoc, jak zawsze. Dumbledore zawsze był przy nim. Nie zaskoczyłoby ją, gdyby starzec trzymał Neville'owi fiuta, kiedy ten szedł się odlać.

Na domiar złego Prorok Codzienny z nabożeństwem podlizywał się chłopakowi, co jeszcze bardziej nadmuchało jego i tak już przerośnięte ego. Jego babcia przez całe życie zapewniała mu wszystko co najlepsze: prywatnych nauczycieli, ciuchy i co tylko chciał. Ginny często zastanawiała się, co o chłopaku pomyśleliby jego rodzice, gdyby mogli go zobaczyć.

Jego babka to zupełnie inna historia. Powiedzieć, że Ginny jej nie znosiła, to jak nic nie powiedzieć. Ta kobieta stanowiła zakałę jej egzystencji. Co prawda Toma Riddle nienawidziła bardziej… ale Auguście Longbottom niewiele brakowało do tego poziomu. Matka Ginny kazała okazywać babce Neville'a najwyższy szacunek przy każdej okazji. _„To bardzo potężna kobieta i nie chcemy, żeby stała się naszym wrogiem" _powtarzała niejednokrotnie. Trzeba jednak pamiętać, że jej matka byłaby cała szczęśliwa, gdyby Ginny została następną Lady Longbottom.

Ginny tego nie chciała, ale jej uczucia nie grały żadnej roli. Dumbledore bardzo chętnie przypominał jej, że ma wobec Neville'a Dług Życia. Jeśli nie zostanie spłacony do jej siedemnastych urodzin, Neville może ją sobie wziąć. Jako żonę… konkubinę… niewolnicę… cokolwiek wybierze. Jako że Longbottom pochodził ze Szlachetnego Rodu i był ostatnim w linii, Dumbledore reaktywował stare prawo, mówiące, że może mieć wiele żon. Właściwie jedną żonę i od zarąbania konkubin, żeby móc odbudować Ród dzięki swojemu nasieniu. Ginny nie widziała innego wyboru niż zostać jego dziewczyną, ale miała nadzieję, że z czasem zmieni go w kogoś, z kim mogłaby żyć. A przynajmniej tak tłumaczyła to sobie na początku. Jednak po fiasku w Departamencie Tajemnic straciła resztki nadziei. W tamtym miejscu ostatecznie umarło wszystko co zostało z naiwnego, dziecięcego zabujania. Nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy. Neville nie był Zbawcą Czarodziejskiego Świata, jak jej wmawiano, ale pieprzonym tchórzem.

Nie wiedziała co gorsze: to, że tak zwany dyrektor cały czas usprawiedliwiał to tym gównianym „większym dobrem" czy że ten mały gnojek nigdy jej za to nie przeprosił. Jej matka zafundowała jej monstrualnie długi wykład o przebaczeniu (ta kobieta naprawdę była ślepa) i zasugerowano jej z naciskiem, że powinna znów zostać dziewczyną Neville'a, jeśli „chce dokończyć swoją edukację w Hogwarcie". Skurwiel! Nie dano jej żadnego pieprzonego wyboru.

Ginny całowała Neville'a, jeśli ten naciskał, ale za każdym razem, kiedy jego dłonie wędrowały po jej ciele, miała wrażenie, że pod skórą lęgnie jej się robactwo. Nie mogła przecież w nieskończoność zasłaniać się, że chce zachować dziewictwo do nocy poślubnej. Kilka razy stary manipulant próbował podać jej eliksir miłosny. Na szczęście jedna z rzeczy, których nauczyła się mając za braci Freda i George'a, to żeby nigdy nie spuszczać z oka swojej szklanki.

Ginny zamyśliła się tak głęboko, że nawet nie spostrzegła, kiedy zajęła miejsce przy stole Gryffindoru. Pierwszoroczniacy zostali już przydzieleni. _Kiedy to się stało? _Spojrzała na lewo, gdzie siedział Ron, odbierający właśnie gratulacje od połowy facetów w szkole. Jej brat nie był może typem, który lubił się przechwalać, ale niczemu też nie zaprzeczał. Hermiona robiła się bardziej czerwona z każdą minutą. W takim tempie może zaraz zemdleć. Wystarczyło jednak, że Ginny wyjęła różdżkę, żeby stado kretynów się rozpierzchło. Jej upiorogacek był szeroko znany i wzbudzał powszechny strach.

- A to kto? – spytał z podziwem Dean. Ginny wywróciła oczami. Kolejny rok i kolejna panienka, nad którą będzie się ślinił. _Czy chłopcy myślą tylko o jednym?_

- Kurde, niezła laska! – zgodził się Seamus. _Najwyraźniej tak._

- Te oczy… te usta… te… - Dean nachylał się nad stołem, żeby mieć lepszy widok. Ginny walnęła go w tył głowy. _Co za ulga._

- Dean, ty palancie, to nowa nauczycielka – zganiła go Hermiona, wywracając oczami i unosząc z niesmakiem ręce. – Poza tym ma tyle lat, że mogłaby być twoją matką.

- Tak, to zdecydowanie MKChP – odparł Dean, szczerząc się do Seamusa.

- A co na miłość boską ma to… to nie jedno z tych twoich mugolskich powiedzeń?

- Ano! To skrót od Mamuśka, Którą Chciałbym Przele… AU! GINNY, TO BOLAŁO!

- Miało boleć, obleśny palancie.

- Ej, co ze Snapem?

- Tylko na niego spójrzcie.

- Na co? Na to, że jego włosy wyjątkowo nie mają na sobie tony łoju czy na to, że ślini się na widok twojej niedoszłej dziewczyny, Dean?

- Ej! Ja ją zobaczyłem pierwszy!

- Jakbyś miał u niej jakieś szanse. Z każdym rokiem stajesz się coraz bardziej naiwny.

- Nikt cię nie prosił o opinię, Longbottom.

- Patrzcie tylko, Wybraniec wreszcie zaszczycił nas swoją obecnością.

- Wyobraźcie sobie, że byłem na spotkaniu z Dumbledorem w cztery oczy. Powinniście się cieszyć, że marnuję swój czas na taką bandę jak wy.

- Raczej klęczał pod jego biurkiem – mruknął Ron do Hermiony. Ta skinęła głową i stłumiła chichot.

- Tak, nigdy nie wiesz kiedy będziesz musiał wydać kogoś na tortury Bellatrix Lestrange, żebyś mógł bezpiecznie uciec – wymamrotała z niechęcią Ginny. Wszystkie osoby w zasięgu słuchu spojrzały na nią gwałtownie. Najwyraźniej mówiła głośniej niż jej się wydawało. Ron zacisnął pięści, przypominając sobie, jak Neville oddał Ginny bez walki. Hermiona delikatnie położyła mu doń na ramieniu, żeby go uspokoić i napomniała wzrokiem, sugerującym, że to niewłaściwa pora.

- Dasz sobie z tym wreszcie spokój? Przecież cię uratowaliśmy.

- NIE! Tonks mnie uratowała!

- Żadna różnica.

- Zamknijcie się oboje! Dumbledore chce coś powiedzieć.

Wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę mównicy, na którą wstąpił Dumbledore. Przez kilka chwil milczał, a spojrzeniem zdawał się kogoś szukać. W końcu westchnął i zwrócił się do uczniów:

- Przed nami kolejny rok szkolny. Wygląda na to, że nasz nowy nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią jeszcze się nie pojawił. Jednak zapewniam was, że przybędzie na czas, żeby poprowadzić jutrzejsze lekcje. Jednocześnie z żalem informuję, że profesor Flitwick został zmuszony do wzięcia długiego urlopu ze względów osobistych. Jednak z radością ogłaszam, że moja przyjaciółka i była uczennica zgodziła się go zastąpić. Powitajmy z entuzjazmem profesor Lily Potter.

W Wielkiej Sali rozbrzmiała owacja.

- Szlag! To znaczy, że on też się tu pojawi. Nie potrzeba mi tego w tej chwili – warknął Neville.

W ogólnym hałasie nikt go nie usłyszał. Jego słowa dotarły jedynie do Ginny i wzbudziły jej zainteresowanie. Neville wyglądał na zaniepokojonego i była to przyjemna odmiana od jego normalnej aroganckiej postawy. Aplauz właśnie zamierał, kiedy przez drzwi Wielkiej Sali wpadł patronus. I to nie byle jaki, ale w pełni uformowany. Srebrnobiały jeleń pogalopował przejściem miedzy stołami Gryffindoru i Hufflepuffu.

- Z DROGI! SPIEPRZAĆ Z DROGI!

Tyle usłyszeli, gdy patronus ich mijał. Profesor Potter przeskoczyła nad stołem nauczycielskim z gracją, która zaskoczyła większość obecnych. Wyszarpnęła różdżkę i leniwym machnięciem nadgarstków wypaliła zaklęcie. Przejście między dwoma domami poszerzyło się trzykrotnie. Co ciekawe żaden z uczniów nie spadł z ławki, a Wielka Sala najwyraźniej się powiększyła.

Rudowłosa kobieta podeszła do krawędzi podwyższenia, gdzie spotkała się z patronusem. Zaciskała pięści, a na jej twarzy zagościł wyraz wściekłości, który Ron świetnie znał. Jeleń zatrzymał się przed nią gwałtownie.

- Mamo… mogę wszystko wyjaśnić.

- Dla twojego dobra oby tak było!

Z zewnątrz dobiegł odległy pomruk. Szybko stawał się coraz głośniejszy, narastał znacznie szybciej niż się spodziewali. Wszyscy parzyli na drzwi, z niecierpliwością oczekując dalszego ciągu. Hałas stał się tak intensywny, że wielu uczniów zakrywało uszy, żeby choć trochę zablokować ten dźwięk.

Dwa motocykle wpadły przez drzwi wejściowe. Jeden o średnicę koła za drugim. Twarze obu motocyklistów zasłaniały kaski. Ze względu na prędkość ich dziwne szaty powiewały za nimi równolegle do podłogi. Wydawało się, że nie zdołają zatrzymać się na tyle szybko, by zapobiec zderzeniu. Nawet nauczyciele za stołem nauczycielskim nurkowali w poszukiwaniu osłony. Wszyscy za wyjątkiem Lily Potter, która stałą bez ruchu, z morderczym spojrzeniem.

Obaj motocykliści wybili się w górę, rzucając jednocześnie zaklęcia zmniejszające i lewitacji. Zawirowali w powietrzu z równą gracją jak chwilę wcześniej profesor Potter. Ich ruchy były idealnie zgrane. Obaj wylądowali tuż przed podwyższeniem i jednocześnie rozchylili swoje dziwne szaty, wykonane z jakiejś smoczej skóry, której nikt wcześniej nie widział. Podszewka ich szat była czarna jak najgłębsza noc. Zmniejszone motocykle poleciały w ich stronę. Kiedy przeleciały przez czarną podszewkę, jej powierzchnia zafalowała jak woda. Ostatnim machnięciem różdżki pozbyli się kasków, ujawniając swoje twarze.

Włosy starszego mężczyzny były równie czarne jak jego nazwisko. Tylko kilka niesfornych kosmyków opadało na jego twarz. Resztę związał w staranny kucyk, który utrzymywała stylowa złota spinka z herbem Rodu Blacków. Na przystojnej twarzy nosił starannie przystrzyżoną bródką. Jego szare oczy roztaczały aurę zagrożenia. Potrafił poruszyć coś w głębi kobiecego serca. Nawet Minerva McGonagall nie była na to odporna.

Po jego prawej stał młodszy z nich. Miał równie czarne włosy jak jego towarzysz, ale opadały mu tylko do ramion. W przeciwieństwie do starszego mężczyzny, jego włosy tworzyły nieuporządkowaną masę, w której było mu dziwnie do twarzy. Przeczesał je, mierzwiąc je jeszcze bardziej. Ginny zauważyła sygnet na jego palcu. To oznaczało, że był Lordem. Wspaniałe szmaragdowe oczy prześliznęły się po uczniach, co wywołało westchnienia pokaźnej części dziewcząt. Nawet Daphne Greengrass, ślizgnońska Królowa Lodu we własnej osobie, patrzyła na niego z rozmarzeniem. Powolny, chytry uśmiech wpłynął na jego przystojną twarz, uśmiech, który sugerował psotę. Leniwie wyciągnął nastawioną dłoń w stronę towarzysza.

- A nie mówiłem? – spytał z uśmiechem. Zapytany wywrócił oczami, wyciągnął sakiewkę ze złotem i podał młodszemu mężczyźnie.

- Poszczęściło ci się, szczeniaczku.

- To moje umiejętności i świetnie o tym wiesz.

Wymienili pełne zadowolenia uśmiechy, które Lily Potter znała aż za dobrze. Nie potrafiła pojąć jakim cudem potrafią ją jednocześnie bawić i wkurzać. Jednak tym razem wkurzenie zdecydowanie przeważało nad rozbawieniem. Przełączyła się na tryb matki.

- HARRY JAMESIE POTTERZE! SYRIUSZU ORIONIE BLACKU! MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE MACIE CHOLERNIE DOBRE WYTŁUMACZENIE NA TO WSZYSTKO! I PAMIĘTAJCIE CHŁOPCY… WASZE KLEJNOTY LEŻĄ NA SZALI!

Obaj mężczyźni poskoczyli i zrobili wielkie oczy.

- Dlaczego ona zawsze grozi naszym klejnotom? – spytał półgębkiem Harry. Syriusz miał mu odpowiedzieć, ale gdy otworzył usta, Lily machnęła różdżką i głowy obu mężczyzn zderzyły się.

- AU! – krzyknęli jednocześnie i zaczęli masować głowy.

- Bo to jedyne co przyciąga waszą uwagę! – odpowiedziała synowi.

- Nienawidzę, kiedy to robi – powiedział Harry do Syriusza i odwrócił się, by stawić czoła wściekłości Lily Potter. Syriusz uniósł ręce w geście kapitulacji, a Harry włożył wszystkie swoje zdolności w najlepsze spojrzenie zbitego szczeniaczka, na jakie go było stać. Lily jedynie wywróciła oczami z niesmakiem.

- Po pierwsze, nie wierzę temu wyglądowi niewiniątka ani odrobinę – powiedziała, celując różdżką w Syriusza. Potem przeniosła ją na Harry'ego. – A to spojrzenie, młody człowieku, przestało na mnie działać, gdy skończyłeś pięć lat.

- Warto było spróbować – uznał Harry, wzruszając ramionami. Lily spojrzała na niego ze złością i jej syn nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Był dobre piętnaście centymetrów wyższy od niej, a jego muskularna sylwetka przytłaczała jej drobną postać. Jego moc była znacznie większa niż jej i znał więcej czarnej magii. Wiedział, że jego matka nigdy nie przekroczy pewnych granic, za którymi on znalazł się dawno temu. Jednak wciąż wolał nie stawać się obiektem jej złości.

- Ależ Lils… - zaczął Syriusz, ale ona spojrzała na niego gwałtownie, uciszając go błyskawicznie.

- Nie mów do mnie „Lils"! Obiecuję ci, jeśli dowiem się, że zaciągnąłeś mojego syna do jakiejś przeklętej Kolonii Sukkubów, żebyś mógł sobie pójść na panienki, zawieszę cię za jaja na najwyższej wieży!

- Po pierwsze! Nie poszedłem „na panienki", jak to delikatnie ujęłaś. Po drugie, przedstawiłem mojego chrześniaka pewnym magicznym stworzeniom, jako część jego treningu, na co, przypominam, oboje się zgodziliśmy.

- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym pozwoliła mojemu synowi na stratę dziewictwa z pieprzonym sukkubem!

- Ej! Ja tu jestem!

- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! – warknęli chórem Lily i Syriusz i znów zaczęli się kłócić.

- To by się stało prędzej czy później, a poza tym nie operuj stereotypami. Sukkuby to bardzo niezrozumiane magiczne stworzenia.

- To prawda – poparł go Hagrid zza stołu nauczycielskiego. Lily spojrzała na niego gwałtownie. Półolbrzym wytrzymał tylko sekundę nim spuścił głowę. Wyglądało na to, że jego łyżka jest niedoczyszczona i ten problem wymaga jego natychmiastowej interwencji. Lily znów popatrzyła na Harry'ego i Syriusza.

- Chciałbym powiedzieć, że to naprawdę urocze stworzenia. Ich piękno jest w równym stopniu wewnętrzne jak zewnętrzne. Mają silne więzy rodzinne i potrafią się świetnie bawić.

- Zabawne, energiczne, zwinne, hojne, otwarte na przygodę i nowe doświadczenia – wyliczał Harry, prostując kolejne palce. – A to, co potrafią zrobić z ogonem…

- HARRY JAMESIE!

- Ups! Czy ja powiedziałem to ostatnie na głos? _Szlag! Użyła mojego drugiego imienia._

- Twój tato byłby dumny.

- SYRIUSZU ORIONIE! Co ja ci powiedziałam o podjudzaniu mojego syna?

- Żeby tego nie robić – odpowiedział Syriusz, udając z całych sił Złomka*. Wbił spojrzenie w buty, bo wiedział, że lepiej nie patrzeć jej w oczy, kiedy jest w takim humorze. – Nie patrz jej w oczy, szczeniaczku.

- Wiem, nie jestem w tym nowy.

Lily spojrzała na Syriusza, na Harry'ego i znowu na Syriusza.

- Być może to rozmowa, która powinna się odbyć na osobności – wtrąciła się McGonagall. Co prawda bardzo podobało jej się, jak Lily zmywała głowę obu chłopakom, ale czuła, że sytuacja może się szybko wymknąć spod kontroli.

Dopiero wtedy dotarło do całej trójki, że są w szkole przed całą Wielką Salą. Lily wyglądała na przerażoną, Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Harry pomachał wesoło zgromadzonym.

- Proszę o wybaczenie za niestosowność naszego przybycia. Nasze spotkanie z nowym Ministrem Magii przeciągnęło się bardziej niż to planowaliśmy. Potem wpadliśmy na grupę starych przyjaciół i odbyliśmy niezwykle energiczną dyskusję pod Gringottem. Tak więc niestety młody Harry przegapił pociąg. Ale, jak to mówią, nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym piwem kremowym. Harry zaproponował, że to świetna okazja, żeby przetestować ograniczenia naszych nowych motocykli. Więc, żeby upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu, uznałem to za dobry moment, by przetestować również osłony wokół Hogwartu – Syriusz mówił spokojnie, idąc w stronę Lily. Ta zrozumiała co ma na myśli jej przyjaciel, ale posłała mu spojrzenie mówiące dobitnie, że pogadają później.

- I co pan o nich sądzi, profesorze Black? – spytał Dumbledore, dostrzegając wymienione przez nich spojrzenia. Będzie musiał mieć na oku cała trójkę. Zdecydowanie nie byli już tymi samymi ludźmi, których kiedyś znał. Nie wiedział, czy to zmiana na lepsze czy na gorsze. Czas pokaże.

- Przedostaliśmy się, więc powiedziałbym, że przydałyby im się pewne poprawki.

- Niecierpliwie czekam na pana pomysły.

- Ja również z radością je przedstawię.

- Dobrze… dobrze… Harry, mój chłopcze, musisz zostać przydzielony.

Oto drugi chłopak, o którym mogła mówić przepowiednia. _Kolejny pionek na szachownicy. To powinno być ciekawe._

- Nie sądzę – odparł bez ceregieli Harry. To wywołało zdumione westchnienia kilkorga uczniów i uśmiech na twarzy Ginny. _Ma charakterek… i jest niebrzydki._

- Przepraszam? – spytał zdumiony Albus Dumbledore. Nikt nie odmówił wzięcia udziału w Ceremonii Przydziału, odkąd stary czarodziej przebywał w Hogwarcie. Musiał to jak najszybciej powstrzymać. Chłopak musiał się jak najszybciej nauczyć, kto tu jest dyrektorem, a kto uczniem. Dumbledore zajrzał do umysłu Harry'ego i nie spodobało mu się to, co tam odkrył. Jego matką była Lily, więc oczekiwał jakiejś blokady. Nadział się jednak na pułapkę. Stał na pustkowiu. Przed nim znajdowały się ogniste mrówki, układające się w słowa:

_**WYNOŚ SIĘ Z MOJEJ GŁOWY, STARCZE!**_

Poczuł jak zapada się w piasek, a tysiące ognistych mrówek opadły jego ciało. Czuł ich piekące ukąszenia. Wycofał się szybko do własnego umysłu i zorientował się, że Harry Potter uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha. _Nie co dzień mam okazję zmusić czarodzieja formatu Albusa Dumbledore do ucieczki niczym zbitego kundla._

- Z całym szacunkiem, panie dyrektorze, ale niezależnie od różnic w pochodzeniu, wszyscy jesteśmy tu w tym samym celu, żeby uczyć się magii. Moja matka opowiadała mi o czterech domach i cenionych przez nie cechach charakteru. Wiem świetnie jakie cechy posiadam i jakie cenię. Lojalność i ciężką pracę… inteligencję i otwarty umysł… spryt i ambicję… śmiałość i pasję. Cenię je wszystkie i wszystkich użyłem, żeby przedrzeć się przez pana osłony, czyż nie? Nie cenię żadnej z nich bardziej niż innych. Powinny się uzupełniać, a nie wykluczać. Rozumiem wagę tradycji i proszę jedynie, żebym otrzymał trochę czasu na zapoznanie się z każdym domem i jego mieszkańcami, zanim JA wybiorę sobie ten, który najlepiej do mnie pasuje.

Lily uśmiechnął się do syna z dumą. Wyrósł z niego naprawdę wspaniały młody człowiek. Choć nie zawsze aprobowała jego wybory, miał w sobie to, co najlepsze ze swojego ojca. Wyglądało też na to, że jednak nauczył się czegoś z jej lekcji.

- Całkiem słusznie mówisz, mój chłopcze. Od czego chciałbyś zacząć?

_Jeśli nazwiesz mnie jeszcze raz „swoim chłopcem", to słowo daję, kopnę cię w dupę tak, że noga wejdzie mi po kolano!_

- Moi rodzice byli w Gryffindorze, więc to odpowiednie miejsce, żeby zacząć – Harry ruszył w stronę Gryffindoru. W tym samym czasie Lily podeszłą do Dumbledore'a i pocałowała go przyjaźnie w policzek. Jednocześnie stary czarodziej poczuł, jak w jego żebra wbija się jej różdżka. Wyszeptała:

- Jeśli jeszcze raz naruszysz prywatność umysłu mojego syna… zjesz własne jaja na śniadanie.

Powiedział to tak słodko, że zmroziła go do kości. Wróciła na swoje miejsce, ale odkryła, że zajął je Syriusz, skutecznie odcinając ją od Snape'a. Widział, jak ten palant na nią patrzy i nie zamierzał na to pozwolić. Lily tylko wywróciła oczami. _Jakbym nie mogła sobie z nim poradzić. Dzięki za zaufanie, Syriuszu._

- Wybacz, Lils. Stare przyzwyczajenia – wyszeptał Syriusz, gdy zajęła miejsce między nim i McGonagall. Rozumiała. Stał u jej boku odkąd James zginął i wiedziała, że gdyby nie on, ona i Harry nie daliby sobie rady. Ścisnęła lekko jego ramię w geście zgody. Potem spojrzała na niego zmrużonymi oczami, żeby dać mu do zrozumienia, że jeszcze nie wszystko mu odpuściła. Skinął lekko głową i zabrał się za posiłek. Żyjąc z Lily Potter nauczył się, że tak samo szybko wybaczała, jak wpadała w gniew.

- Przez chwilę, kiedy stali tak ramię przy ramieniu… - zaczęła McGonagall.

- Wiem, myślałaś, że wrócili twoi chłopcy – uzupełniła Lily. Trąciła ją lekko łokciem i McGonagall westchnęła. Lily świetnie ją znała. W młodości nauczycielka sama lubiła płatać figle, ale jako opiekunka Gryffindoru była wobec psotników bezwzględna. Jednak później wracała do swoich prywatnych pokoi i na osobności śmiała się z ich wyczynów, aż zaczynał ją boleć brzuch.

- Tęsknię za nim.

- Ja też.

- Jaki jest Harry?

- Cóż, jak widziałaś, ma w sobie dużo z ojca.

- A Syriusz go jeszcze podjudza.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

- Ma też bystry umysł.

- Owszem.

- Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie pamięta tej strasznej nocy.

- Są rzeczy, których nigdy nie zapomnisz. To go napędza… potrafi takie rzeczy… to po prostu niesamowite.

- I przerażające?

- Też.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

**Złomek **(ang. Tow Mater) – jeden z bohaterów animowanego filmu „Auta".

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_

_- poznajemy Daphne Greengrass – Lodową Królową Slytherinu  
__- Harry spotyka jedenastoletnią metamorfomag  
__- o czym Syriusz i Harry rozmawiali z Ministrem Magii?  
__- z kim Syriusz i Harry rozmawiali pod Gringottem?_

* * *

_**Od autora: **__Oto pierwszy rozdział, mam nadzieję, że Wam się podoba. Osobiście lubię postać Neville'a. Ale znając jego babcię widzę, jak napawa się sławą bycia babką Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Wypełniła jego głową wizjami jego wielkości. Dumbledore musiał z nią współpracować, jeśli chciał kontrolować Neville'a w jakimkolwiek stopniu. Tak to przynajmniej widzę._

_**Od tłumacza: **__Mała uwaga na temat Neville'a. Wielu z Was wyrażało niepokój co do tej postaci. Jak napisał wyżej autor, Neville nie jest zły sam w sobie. To raczej samolubny i rozpieszczony dzieciak, zepsuty przez manipulacje dorosłych. Pamiętajcie jak bardzo brakowało mu pewności siebie. Takim kimś łatwo manipulować, zwłaszcza jako dzieckiem. Zobaczycie później, że nie jest do końca zdegenerowany, choć trudno go lubić :) Ja też go lubię w kanonie, ale zaufajcie mi – rozpieszczony Neville naprawdę fajnie funkcjonuje w tej opowieści._

_Przypominam o zapisaniu się na alerty e-mailowe :)_


	2. Rozdział 2

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Dzięki za wszystkie Wasze komentarze i dodawanie tej historii do Waszych ulubionych. Komentarze przyrastają w niesamowitym tempie, mam nadzieję, że tak będzie dalej. Wasz nader pozytywny odzew mobilizuje mnie do wytężonej pracy._

_Przypominam o zapisaniu się na alerty e-mailowe, bo w miarę trwania historii rozdziały robią się coraz dłuższe, więc i przerwy między publikacją będą się wydłużały (tłumaczę na bieżąco)._

_Możecie też poświęcić chwilę, żeby podziękować Shaunee Altmann, która szybko i sprawnie uwalnia kolejne rozdziały od błędów i literówek oraz zajrzeć na „Z pierwszej półki", mojego bloga literackiego, do którego link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

* * *

_**Od autora: **__Jeśli ktoś się jeszcze nie zorientował, to jest to historia AU. Lily/Syriusz się nie zdarzy. On flirtuje z nią, żeby przypomnieć jej, że dalej jest piękną kobietą. Każda kobieta tego potrzebuje. Ale są po prostu najlepszymi przyjaciółmi._

* * *

**Rozdział 2**

Gdy Harry ruszył w stronę stołu Gryffindoru, Neville podniósł się i demonstracyjnie przemaszerował w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. _Chyba nadepnąłem Księżniczce na odcisk_, pomyślał Harry, gdy się mijali. Żaden z nich nie poświęcił drugiemu nawet przelotnego spojrzenia.

Kątem oka Harry dostrzegł błysk pomarańczowego… czerwonego… magenty… a potem całe spektrum gwałtownie zmieniających się barw. Ich źródłem były włosy pierwszorocznej dziewczynki siedzącej w otoczeniu pustych miejsc. Sądząc po spojrzeniach pozostałych pierwszaków, czekali aż głowa ich koleżanki eksploduje. Biedna dziewczynka kryła swoją twarz za zasłoną włosów gwałtownie zmieniających kolory, spod których Harry usłyszał ciche chlipanie. _Nie ma kurde mowy!_

Harry klepnął ją lekko w ramię. Dziewczynka pisnęła i podskoczyła na siedzeniu. Powoli obróciła się, żeby na niego popatrzeć. Przez małą przerwę w jej zmieniających kolory włosach dostrzegł jasnoniebieskie oko, które na niego patrzyło. Natychmiast zmieniło kolor i poczuł się, jakby patrzył w oczy swojej mamy. _Tak myślałem._

Często powtarzano mu, że ma oczy swojej matki. Dziewczynka naśladowała wygląd osób wokół niej, choć młody czarodziej był pewien, że robiła to nieświadomie. Harry'emu nie podobał się lęk, który dostrzegł w jej oczach. Oczekiwała, że nieznajomy będzie się z niej naśmiewał albo zrobi coś jeszcze gorszego. Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło i część jej niepokoju zniknęła.

- Przepraszam… mogę z tobą usiąść?

- Co… co? Czemu? – była wstrząśnięta. Nikt nie chciał z nią siedzieć odkąd pamiętała.

- Weź się zlituj nad nowym dzieciakiem w szkole. Trochę się denerwuję – Harry wyszeptał ostatnie zdanie, tak musiała się nachylić, żeby to usłyszeć. Zachichotała i zgodziła się, a on usiadł. Zapadło kilka sekund niezręcznej ciszy. Harry miał nadzieję, że ona zacznie mówić, ale najwyraźniej wciąż była za bardzo zdenerwowana lub nieśmiała.

- Tak w ogóle to jestem Harry. Harry…

- James Potter – dopowiedziała, choć nieco piskliwym głosem.

- Taa… skąd znasz moje pełne imię?

- Twoja mama mówi jakby trochę głośno – zachichotała, a on poczuł się, jakby owiała go słodka oceaniczna bryza. _Kiedy to robi, to jakbym miał bąbelki na całym ciele._

- Dzisiaj nie było tak najgorzej – mruknął. To sprawiło, że dziewczynka wybuchnęła pełnym śmiechem. Opanowanie się zajęło jej kilka chwil. Harry nie miał nic przeciwko. Jej włosy w końcu przestały zmieniać kolor i stały się różowe, jak balonowa guma do żucia. _W sumie jej pasuje._

- Jestem… E… Emma… jakbyś chciał… wiedzieć – wydusiła między napadami śmiechu.

- Miło cię poznać, Emmo Jakbyś Chciał Wiedzieć.

Emma uderzyła Harry'ego w ramię, ale nie szła za tym żadna siła, bo dziewczynka wciąż pękała ze śmiechu.

- Prze… prze… stań… po… posikam się.

Harry zauważył, że pozostali pierwszacy zaczęli się odprężać. Wyglądało na to, że głowa dziewczynki jednak nie eksploduje. Postanowił, że pozwoli jej dojść do siebie, zanim będą kontynuowali rozmowę. Kiedy się opanowała, wyciągnął ręce, rozgarnął zasłonę jej włosów i wsunął je za jej uszy. Teraz mógł wreszcie spojrzeć jej w twarz.

- No proszę, wiedziałem, że pod tymi włosami jest ładna buzia.

Emma nie przywykła do komplementów, co udowodnił gwałtowny napływ krwi do jej policzków. Jej włosy nabrały podobnie czerwonego odcienia. Odruchowo chciała opuścić głowę, ale Harry złapał ją pod brodą kciukiem i palcem wskazującym i delikatnie zmusił ją, żeby spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Nigdy nie kłaniaj się nikomu w tej szkole. Zwłaszcza jakiemuś przeklętemu czarodziejowi czystej krwi, sztywnemu jakby różdżkę połknął. Masz prawo tu być, tak samo jak oni. Emmo, masz niezwykły dar. Znam wiele czarodziejek, które zabiłyby, żeby stać się metamorfomagiem. Nie odrzucaj tego skarbie, tylko ciesz się tym.

Oczy Emmy rozszerzyły się i zaszły łzami. Potem rzuciła się na Harry'ego i przytuliła go z całej siły. Nie wiedziała czym jest metamorfo… czy czym tam do cholery była, ale wiedziała, że w końcu ktoś ją zaakceptował. Nic więcej się dla niej nie liczyło.

Harry dał się zaskoczyć, ale przytulił ją delikatnie. Czuł, że nieczęsto była komplementowana i planował coś na to zaradzić. Poczuł, że jego koszula robi się wilgotna w miejscu, gdzie Emma schowała twarz.

- Co to jest metam… metamor…? – spytał Mark, jeden z pierwszaków.

- Metamorfomag… w uproszczeniu oznacza kogoś, kto może zmieniać swoje ciało. To bardzo rzadki dar.

- Emma, to super! – pisnęły dwie dziewczęta jednocześnie i coraz więcej pierwszaków zaczęło przysuwać się do Emmy. Niezręczna bariera została przełamana.

- Nie… nie wiedziałam.

- Twoi rodzice nigdy ci nie powiedzieli? – spytał Mark.

- Nie. Porzucili mnie w sierocińcu, kiedy moje włosy zaczęły zmieniać kolory – odpowiedziała gorzko Emma. Harry położył jej rękę na ramieniu, a ona uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo.

- Mugole, co?

Emma potaknęła.

- Trochę ich to wystraszyło? – spytała Gabby, białowłosa dziewczyna.

- Nawet bardzo.

- Tak czasem bywa. Mam krewnych… nienajlepszy przykład mugoli. W każdym razie mój tak zwany wujek nazwał mnie małym dziwadłem raz… tylko raz – podkreślił Harry, prostując palec.

- To okropne – powiedziały jednocześnie Emma, Gaby i jeszcze jedna z dziewcząt, Pursa.

- Mama w odpowiedzi potraktowała go zaklęciem jajcomiazgi. Słyszałem, ze nie mógł potem chodzić przez miesiąc. Wierzcie, że odkąd zawsze się baliśmy z Syriuszem, kiedy mama groziła naszym klejnotom.

- Co to jest zaklęcie jajcomiazgi?

- Robi dokładnie to, co sugeruje nazwa. Moja mama stworzyła je, kiedy chodziła do tej szkoły.

- Po co?

- Żeby utrzymywać w porządku miejscową populację palantów, z moim tatą jako naczelnym palantem.

- Twoja mama jest trochę straszna – wyznał Mark, a pozostali pokiwali zgodnie głowami.

- I nie zapominaj o tym.

- Ale założę się, że najczęściej na to zasługiwałeś…. co? – spytała Emma, kiwając na niego karcąco palcem.

- Emma, moja droga… to wielkie, wielkie, naprawdę gigantyczne niedopowiedzenie.

To wywołało wybuch śmiechu wszystkich pierwszaków. Harry oparł się wygodnie i uśmiechnął. _Misja wykonana._

Młody czarodziej powoli wyplątał się z rozmowy, a Emma stopniowo poznawała swoich kolegów i koleżanki. Potrafiła być niezłą gaduła, kiedy chciała. Ona, Mark, Gabby i Pursa szybko się zaprzyjaźniali. Potrzebowali tylko lekkiego impulsu.

* * *

Zza stołu nauczycielskiego Syriusz obserwował chrześniaka z lekkim uśmiechem. Nachylił się do Lily i wyszeptał:

- W końcu zawsze chciał mieć małą siostrzyczkę.

Lily spojrzała na swoje jedyne dziecko i dostrzegła go siedzącego pośród grupki pierwszaków. Mała dziewczynka, która kilka minut temu była niemal we łzach, teraz na prośby koleżanek i kolegów zmieniała kolor swoich włosów. _Ten chłopak zawsze pomaga odrzuconym._

- Możesz sobie sam jakąś donosić i urodzić… moje dni macierzyństwa już minęły – zażartowała Lily z udawanym obrzydzeniem.

- Nie bądź taka pewna, Lils. Któregoś dnia ulegniesz wreszcie mojemu nieodpartemu urokowi – odparował Syriusz.

- Przykro mi, ale mam swoje wymagania. Jesteś trochę za krótki – podkreśliła te słowa, pokazując odległość kciukiem i palcem wskazującym. Ostatnie słowo powiedziała piskliwym tonem, żeby podkreślić obrazę. Potem uniosła wyzywająco brew.

- Lils, po co te subtelności, jeśli chcesz go zmierzyć, wystarczy poprosić.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, potem je zmrużyła. _Zapłacisz za to._

- Black… niektórzy z nas próbują jeść.

Lily pchnęła wstającego Syriusza na miejsce i popatrzyła ponad nim na Severusa Snape'a. Wytrzymał dłużej niż Hagrid, ale w końcu się poddał.

- No to smacznego, Sevi – warknęła na niego Lily. Był na tyle mądry, żeby siedzieć cicho. Syriusz nie:

- Troszkę w prawo, Lils – wyszeptał jej na ucho.

Popatrzyła w dół, na miejsce, w którym opierała dłoń i pospiesznie ją cofnęła.

- Flirciara.

- Zboczuch.

- I to wybitny.

Za to dostał otwartą dłonią w potylicę.

- Dobra, już siedzę cicho.

- Mądry chłopiec.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass zawsze była dumna ze swojego talentu do obserwacji. Jej matka uczyła ją tego od najmłodszych lat. Przy jej pochodzeniu ze szlacheckiej rodziny i polityce, wynikającej bycia dziedziczką rodu Greengrassów, ta zdolność stanowiła klucz do przetrwania. Niezliczone bale wyprawiane przez jej rodziców były jej poligonem. Widziano ją, lecz nie słyszano. Mogłaby podsłuchiwać, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że dla czarodziejów czystej krwi kłamstwa są równie naturalne jak oddychanie. Mowa ciała zdradzała dużo więcej i Daphne świetnie to wiedziała. Dzięki temu odczytywała ludzi jak stare, znajome książki. Potrafiła powiedzieć, które małżeństwa z długim stażem wciąż się kochają, a w których panuje nienawiść. Kto miał sekretny romans i czyja miłość pozostawała nieodwzajemniona. Przekazywała to wszystko swojej matce, która referowała to ojcu. Dzięki zdobytej przez nią wiedzy, ich rodzina zdołała umocnić swoją pozycję w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie.

Była zadowolona, że może to robić. To jej obowiązek jak dziedziczki, ale wiązała się z tym pewna cena. Przyjaciele i normalne dzieciństwo stanowiły niedostępne dla niej luksusy. Uważano ją za zimną i bez serca. Jakby ludzkie emocje były czymś poniżej jej godności. Kiedy konfrontowała się z rówieśnikami nie okazywała niczego, żadnego gniewu, bólu, żalu czy strachu. Tylko lodowato zimne spojrzenie, wytrącające z równowagi każdego, kto popatrzył jej w oczy. I tak narodziła się Ślizgońska Królowa Lodu.

Uważano ją za nieprzystępną i pasowało jej to. Pozwalało jej to skupić się na nauce i hobby: obserwowaniu mieszkańców Hogwartu. Uwielbiała analizować interakcje między nimi. Widziała, jak najlepsi przyjaciele stają się zażartymi wrogami z powodu statusu krwi.

Widziała dziewczyny, które wieczorami wzdychały do chłopaków, na których w świetle dnia patrzyły z pogardą, by uniknąć naznaczenia jako _zdrajczynie krwi_. Uważała to wszystko za zabawne. Słowo _szlama_ można było usłyszeć w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu tak często, że nie szokowało nawet pierwszaków. Jednak ona nigdy nie użyła tego paskudnego wyrazu. Kiedyś Draco Malfoy wyzywająco spytał, czemu tego nie robi. Odpowiedziała, że to słowo jest zbyt obrzydliwe, by kalać jej usta, a potem popatrzyła na niego, jakby był skrzatem domowym.

Już na pierwszym roku przewidziała, że Weasley i Granger skończą jako para. Wiedziała, że profesor Quirrell jest… dziwny, z braku lepszego słowa. Dostrzegła, jak mała Ginny Weasley powoli przygasa, choć jej bracia pozostawali nieświadomi. Profesor Lupin wilkołakiem? To oczywiste! Rozgryzła to po trzech tygodniach roku szkolnego. Szalonooki Moody przebierańcem? A czuliście jego oddech? No naprawdę, Eliksir Wielosokowy ma tak charakterystyczny zapach. Rita Skeeter? Nawet nie zaczynajcie! I tak dalej, i tak dalej… przez te wszystkie lata. Ale zatrzymywała to dla siebie. Czasami czuła z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia, ale była Ślizgonką… a wiedza to władza.

Ten rok zdecydowanie zaczynał się dobrze. Jazda pociągiem była warta całego złota w Gringotcie. Granger niedawno poznała rozkosz, którą dawał seks i najwyraźniej nadrabiała stracony czas. Ta dziewczyna naprawdę miała pojemne płuca. Problemy z oceną sytuacji… ale naprawdę mocne płuca. I niech teraz spróbuje zyskać szacunek jako prefekt naczelna. _Chociaż?_

Jak na razie to Ginny Weasley była najbardziej interesująca. Stopniowo, od czasu incydentu z Komnatą, odsuwała się od Longbottoma. Wybraniec, jak zwykle, z niczego nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Według Daphne, Longbottom postrzegał Weasley raczej jako trofeum niż cokolwiek innego. Dziewczyna była piękna, więc miał chociaż na tyle gustu. Czasami wyglądała jak dzikie zwierzę schwytane w klatkę, pragnące z całej siły wyrwać się z więzienia. Daphne nie rozumiała, czemu dziewczyna w tym tkwiła, jednak tę zagadkę musiała zostawić sobie na później.

Profesor Potter ją intrygowała. Była zdecydowanie zbyt ładna, żeby pracować jako nauczycielka, a przynajmniej tak twierdziło kilkoro Ślizgonów. Musiała się zgodzić, Lily Potter była zbyt ciepła i przyjazna. Brakowało jej zimnego, beznamiętnego spojrzenia profesor McGonagall. To i fakt, że pochodziła z mugolskiej rodziny sprawiało, że Daphne uważała, że Potter ciężko będzie zasłużyć na szacunek większości Slytherinu. A przynajmniej uważała tak do chwili, gdy kobieta skoczyła nad stołem nauczycielskim i bez słowa poszerzyła Wielką Salę. Ten niezwykły wyczyn zaskoczył wszystkich. A to, jak poradziła sobie z dwoma Lordami… po prostu bezcenne.

A jeśli już przy tym jesteśmy, do Hogwartu przybył nie jeden, a dwóch zbuntowanych Lordów i obaj byli cholernie seksowni. Bez wstydu przyznała, że ich śmiałe wejście wywarło na niej wrażenie. Nie była lesbijką. Po prostu do tej pory nie znalazła nikogo, kto by ją zainteresował.

Poza tym przedostali się przez cholerne osłony Hogwartu! Nawet Sami-Wiecie-Kto nie potrafił tego dokonać. Draco Malfoy próbował w zeszłym roku i prawie zapewniło mu to miejsce w Azkabanie, zaraz obok celi tatusia. Nie miała pojęcia w jaki sposób się z tego wywinął.

O Lordzie Syriuszu Orionie Blacku Daphne słyszała od swojej matki. Plotka głosiła, że miał gorące wargi, cokolwiek miałoby to znaczyć. Jednak zanim Daphne zdążyła o to zapytać, do pokoju wszedł jej ojciec i usta jej matki zacisnęły się mocniej, niż pośladki Granger. Jej nowy nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią zapewniał niezłą rozrywkę. Patrzyła jak flirtuje z profesor Potter, która nie pozostawała mu dłużna. Wyglądało to raczej na jakąś ich prywatną grę. Nie widziała żadnych oznak intymności, choć ewidentnie byli sobie bliscy. Najwyraźniej niezmiernie irytowało to profesora Snape'a. Jak na Ślizgona kiepsko to ukrywał. Doszła do wniosku, że facet chyba jednak ma popęd seksualny.

Daphne przeniosła wzrok na nowego Lorda Pottera i na jej twarz wpłynął powolny uśmiech. _Ależ jest seksowny. Daphne, przestań! Jesteś silniejsza! To po prostu kolejny chłopak, jak wszyscy inni. On tylko odciągnie cię od tego co ważne. Masz lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż zachwycanie się chłopakiem, który wygląda jak z Piekło Poczeka.* Jesteś silniejsza! Niech to szlag! Dlaczego on właśnie zdjął szatę? Niezłe mięśnie… naprawdę niezłe. Szlag!_

- Chyba jednak plotki głoszące, że jesteś lesbijką, nie były prawdziwe… szkoda, ale zawsze mogę sobie pomarzyć.

Daphne gwałtownie obróciła głowę w lewo i posłała Tracy Davis lodowate spojrzenie. Jej najlepsza i jedyna przyjaciółka przyznała się do homoseksualizmu dwa lata temu i od tej pory robiła co w jej mocy, żeby „nawrócić" pozostałe czarownice w Hogwarcie.

- Gap się ile chcesz, Greengrass, ale widziałam, jak się ślinisz – Tracy wywróciła oczami i wręczyła przyjaciółce serwetkę. – Ale nie winię cię. To niezły kawał męskiego ciacha. Gdyby miał biust, sama bym się śliniła.

- Po pierwsze, ja się nie ślinię. Pansy tak, ja nie. Po drugie, obserwuję.

- Obserwujesz jego bicepsy czy tyłek? Jedno i drugie jest apetyczne.

- To kto jest twoją ostatnią ofiarą… to znaczy neofitą? – Daphne szybko zmieniła temat. Tracy uznała, że na razie odpuści.

- Cho Chang albo Romilda Vane… a może obie? Z tego co pamiętam była niezła impreza. Pamiętaj, że zawsze jesteś na nie zaproszona. No wiesz, jako obserwator – dodała Tracy mrugając. Na twarzy Daphne nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień. Nie okazała śladu wstrząsu ani obrzydzenia.

- Niezła próba.

- Szlag! Myślałam, że to cię wyprowadzi z równowagi. No dobra, to co obserwujesz? Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie.

Królowa Lodu wywróciła oczami.

- Taaa, jakbyś nie miała ochoty go dosiąść, gdybyś miała okazję.

Zanim Daphne zdążyła zaprzeczyć, Harry spojrzał nad ramieniem i nawiązał z nią kontakt wzrokowy. Patrzyła się na niego z twarzą bez wyrazu, nie zdradzającą niczego. Nikt nie był lepszy w tej grze niż ona. Tracy spojrzała od Daphne do Harry'ego, potem z powrotem na Daphne. Żadne z nich nie cofnęło się nawet na milimetr. Harry uniósł jedną brew. Kącik ust Daphne drgnął na ułamek sekundy. Harry opuścił brew i uniósł drugą. Oczy Daphne rozszerzyły się.

- Rumienisz się – drażniła się z nią Tracy.

- Zamknij się – syknęła Daphne, nie śmiąc odwracać wzroku. Harry uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i skinął jej lekko głową. Po czym odwrócił się z powrotem.

- Szach i mat.

- Nie cierpię cię.

- Ale ja cię koooochaaaam – nabijała się Tracy, posyłając przyjaciółce buziaki.

* * *

Ginny przyjęła wyjście Neville'a z Dumbledorem z lekkim westchnieniem ulgi. Stary pierdziel nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, że musi opuścić kolację. Nie żeby mu współczuła. To on stworzył Neville'a takim, jaki był, na równi z jego babką. Wypchnęła te myśli z głowy. Udało jej się uniknąć spędzenia kolejnego posiłku na wysłuchiwaniu, jak on ględzi o rzeczach, które przestały ją obchodzić rok temu.

To był dzień, kiedy w końcu przejrzała na oczy. Tego dnia ujrzała prawdziwego Neville'a, nie tego, którego sobie wyobrażała lub tego, którym, jak miała nadzieję, któregoś dnia się stanie. Zastanawiała się, czy taki mężczyzna kiedyś w ogóle istniał.

To był dzień, kiedy Bellatrix ją pojmała. Nigdy nie rozmawiała o tym, co stało się z nią tamtego dnia, przynajmniej nie z przyjaciółmi. Zawsze jednak mogła pogadać z Tonks. Kobieta zapewniła sobie jej zaufanie, biorąc pod uwagę, że uratowała ją i w ogóle. Potrafiła słuchać. Nigdy jej nie osądzała, nie wmawiała, że to co czuje, nie jest w porządku. Po prostu kiedy było trzeba, mocno ją przytulała. Dała jej także Cień, jej drugiego powiernika. Czarną jak noc maskotkę pantery, która mruczała, kiedy drapało się ją za uszami. No dobra, wiedziała, że jest za stara na maskotki, ale Cień pozwalał jej przezwyciężyć koszmary.

Teraz była zadowolona, że może spędzić czas ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, choć raz bez Neville'a. Miała nadzieję, że tak będzie przez resztę wieczoru. Spojrzała na Lunę siedzącą przy stole Ravenclawu. Uśmiechnęła się do niej i pomachała jej. Naprawdę tęskniła za nią przez wakacje. Nie mogła się doczekać, aż będzie z nią mogła porozmawiać.

Niespecjalnie zwracała uwagę, co się dzieje wokół niej. Dean i Seamus rozmawiali cicho, pewnie o nowej nauczycielce Zaklęć. Hermiona robiła co w jej mocy, żeby uspokoić Rona. Ginny pożałowała, że wygadała się, że Neville pozwolił Bellatrix ją pojmać, żeby móc samemu uciec.

Ron i Hermiona nie znali szczegółów jej uprowadzenia. W pewnym momencie podzielili się na grupy, żeby choć część z nich zdołała uciec i wezwać pomoc. Wtedy Bellatrix ich dopadła, a Neville pokazał swoją prawdziwą twarz. Zanim Tonks ją znalazła, minęły dwa dni. Dwa dni, o których nigdy nie chciała z nikim rozmawiać. Przyjaciele ją rozumieli i nie naciskali, nawet jeśli bardzo chcieli wiedzieć. Teraz miała nadzieję, że Ron nie zrobi niczego głupiego. Rany, kogo ona próbowała oszukać… jasne, że Ron zrobi coś głupiego. Bardzo poważnie traktował rolę Starszego Brata. Czasami może ją to wkurzało, ale w głębi serca dawało jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Lavender, Romilda i bliźniaczki gadały o tajemniczym mężczyźnie, odpowiedzialnym za ich wolny od Neville'a wieczór. Czy zrobił to świadomie czy nie, będzie musiała mu za to podziękować. Zaryzykowała spojrzenie na niego na drugą stronę stołu. Siedział wśród pierwszaków. Dziewczynka, która siedziała tuż przy nim, nagle zmieniła swoje włosy na zielone w żółte kropki. Z usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechem wyciągnęła w jego stronę rękę. On wywrócił oczami i wręczył jej galeona… całego galeona… jakby to było nic! Dziewczynka wydała radosny okrzyk i schowała monetę do kieszeni. On uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło. Miał naprawdę miły uśmiech. Uniosła wzrok nieco wyżej i ujrzała parę intensywnie szmaragdowych oczu, które patrzył prosto na nią. Szybko odwróciła wzrok z twarzą koloru jej włosów. I znalazła się nos w nos z Hermioną.

Hermiona spojrzała w dół stołu, potem na nią i uniosła prawą brew.

- Och, przymknij się!

- Przecież nic nie powiedziałam.

- Powiedziałam, żebyś się przymknęła.

- A ja powiedziałam, że _nic nie powiedziałam_. Ale… jeśli miałabym coś powiedzieć, przypomniałabym ci, że jesteś prefektem i do twoich obowiązków należy odprowadzenie pierwszaków do Wieży Gryffindora.

- I co?

- Teoretycznie… to jego pierwszy rok.

- Nie znoszę cię.

* * *

- Może zechcesz mi powiedzieć, co zdarzyło się pod Gringottem? – spytała Lily Syriusza, gdy spacerowali pustym korytarzem. Na wszelki wypadek rozstawiła już wokół nich zaklęcia ciszy.

- Nie bój nic, Lils. O wszystkim przeczytasz w jutrzejszym Proroku Codziennym – zachichotał Syriusz, co zirytowało Lily. Jęknęła i przeciągnęła dłonią po twarzy.

- Dlaczego za każdym razem, kiedy zostawiam was dwóch bez opieki, muszę potem czytać o tym w gazetach?

- Przecież nie szukamy tarapatów.

- Ale one was znajdują. A teraz powiesz mi, czy mam…

- Tak, tak… wiem… jaja… najwyższa wieża… łapię.

- Syriuszu… proszę.

- No dobra. Moja najdroższa kuzynka nie była zbyt szczęśliwa w związku ze swoim wydziedziczeniem. Przyprowadziła kilku butolizów Voldiego ze sobą. Zła wiadomość: udało się suce uciec. Dobra wiadomość: przerzedziliśmy nieco stado Tyłkogłowych.

- A co na to Ministerstwo?

- Jaja sobie robisz? Dalej mam odciski ust Ministra na tyłku.

- Więc zgodził się na twoją propozycję?

- Prawie odleciał z radości. Wątpię, żebyśmy dostali tak dobre warunki, gdybyśmy wrócili rok temu, jak chciał Harry. Wygląda na to, że Dumbledore i Scrimgeour nie do końca dogadują się w pewnych kwestiach. A wszystkie łączą się z Wybrańcem.

- Niech zgadnę. Scrimgeour potrzebuje chłoptasia na plakaty, a Dumbledore nie chce się dzielić?

- I ta oto urocza rudowłosa dama wygrywa główną nagrodę!

- Dzięki Bogu udało nam się tego uniknąć. Przynajmniej kiedy będzie po wszystkim, Harry będzie się mógł przejść ulicą, nie ryzykując napaści ze strony prasy.

- Po dzisiejszym będzie tematem dnia, ale to minie.

- A co jeśli Skeeter zacznie kopać? Według niej udało mi się zmusić Jamesa do poślubienia mnie tylko dzięki ogromnym dawkom Eliksiru Miłosnego.

- Już się tym zająłem, kochanie. Już wie, że nie należy podskakiwać Lordowi Blackowi. A jeśli to by nie wystarczyło, Harry pokazał jej, jak bardzo troszczy się o swoją mamę.

- Słodki mały palant… chcę wiedzieć?

- Nie… ale wątpię, żeby ona o tym za szybko zapomniała.

Przez kilka minut szli w milczeniu, zapoznając się na nowo z Hogwartem. Za każdym rogiem czyhały wspomnienia. Niektóre dobre, niektóre nie do końca, a niektóre… potrafiły złamać serce. Lily zatrzymała się w ciemnym rogu. Wyjrzała na Błonia, Czarne Jezioro, piętrzące się za nim góry i wznoszący się nad nie księżyc. Łzy pociekły jej po twarzy, gdy zatonęła we wspomnieniach.

* * *

_Ona i James mieli być na patrolu. Jednak jakimś cudem znaleźli się w tym ciemnym rogu i patrzyli na wschód księżyca. Lily opierała się plecami o pierś Jamesa. Siedziała między jego nogami, a jego ramiona otaczały ją opiekuńczo. Nigdy nie czuła się bardziej bezpieczna niż w jego ramionach. Zawsze przechylała głowę na bok, odsłaniając szyję. Zaproszenie, które on zawsze przyjmował._

_- Kocham cię, Lily – wyszeptał jej na ucho James. Brzmiał tak nerwowo, kiedy to mówił. Prawie zachichotała, ale to by zepsuło nastrój. Potem to do niej dotarło. On powiedział, że ją kocha. Jej serce podskoczyło jej w piersiach i napawała się tą chwilą. Dla Jamesa ta chwila zmieniła się w wieczność. Pozwoliła mu cierpieć jeszcze kilka sekund. Wreszcie się nad nim zlitowała._

_- Czas najwyższy, palancie – zażartowała._

_- Lily, zawału dostanę – odparł James. Powoli odwróciła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy. Ujęła jego twarz w dłonie. Szukała prawdy w jego oczach. Znalazła ją, ale musiała się upewnić._

_- Naprawdę? Nie mówisz tego tylko po to, żeby dobrać mi się do majtek? To jest na zawsze i jeszcze dłużej, prawda? – zaskoczyła ją desperacja w jej głosie, ale było za późno, żeby się wycofać._

_- Lily, zginąłbym za ciebie. Nawet śmierć nie przeszkodzi mi cię kochać._

_- Wiesz jak ckliwie to brzmi?_

_- Co nie zmienia faktu, że to prawda._

_- Mam nadzieję, albo pożałujesz._

_- Tak, wiem… jaja, najwyższa wieża._

_- Kocham cię, James._

* * *

Lily osunęła się na podłogę. To było dokładnie to miejsce, w którym po raz pierwszy wyznali sobie miłość. Syriusz był przy niej w ułamku sekundy. Wziął ją w ramiona. Ukryła twarz na jego piersi i wypuściła łzy, które dusiła w sobie przez szesnaście lat.

- Cze… czemu o… on mnie zostawił? Dlaczego to musiał być on? – dotarło do Syriusza przez stłumione łkanie. Kołysał ją w swoich ramionach. Modlił się, żeby choć trochę jej to pomogło. Rozemocjonowana kobieta nie była czymś, z czym wiedział jak sobie poradzić. Harry był w tym lepszy. Zawsze wiedział co powiedzieć.

- Bo nie pozwolił, żebyś to była ty. Ty i Harry byliście całym jego życiem. Zginął tak, jak chciał… ratując ciebie i szczeniaczka.

- Chcę go z powrotem.

- Ja też, kochanie… ja też.

- Jak możesz mnie ścierpieć? Zabrałam od ciebie Jamesa. Dlaczego tyle z nami zostałeś? Mogłeś mieć każdą kobietę, której zapragnąłeś. Mogłeś mieć własną rodzinę. Poświęciłeś więcej, niż można by oczekiwać od najlepszego ojca chrzestnego.

- Jesteście moją rodziną. To jest moje miejsce i niczego nie żałuję – wyszeptał jej Syriusz.

Pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi, ale nie mogła przestać płakać. Wiedziała, że Syriusz zawsze przy nich będzie i nie poprosi o nic w zamian. Może i flirtował z nią nieustannie, ale nigdy nie przekroczyłby pewnej granicy. Ona, Syriusz i Harry tworzyli dziwną rodzinę, ale twardą jak stal i niezłomną jak sama magia. Nie wiedziała jak długo siedzieli tak na zimnej podłodze. Wiedziała jednak, że trzymał ją, aż poddała się zmęczeniu. Zaniósł ją do jej pokoju i położył do łóżka. Obudziła się tam następnego dnia rano z wielkim, włochatym psem zwiniętym w nogach łóżka. Został z nią, gdyby go potrzebowała.

James dokonał właściwego wyboru, gdy poprosił go, żeby został ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego. Był łobuzem… ale nie było twardszego mężczyzny niż Syriusz Orion Black

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

**Piekło poczeka – **to tytuł książki o Jamesie Bondzie napisanej przez Sebastiana Faulka, wydanej w 2008 r., w setną rocznicę urodzin sir Iana Fleminga, twórcy tej postaci. „Devil May Care" czyli tytuł tej powieści, to również idiom oznaczający kogoś beztroskiego. Ponieważ ciężko oddać taką grę słów po polsku, uznałem, że Daphne porówna Harry'ego do Jamesa Bonda, a nie będzie się zachwycać jego beztroską. To co prawda anachronizm (siódmy rok Harry'ego w Hogwarcie to 1997 r.), ale nie ostatni w tej historii, więc nie będę się przejmował. Ciekawostka: „Devil May Care" to książka, która miała drugi najlepszy wynik sprzedaży w pierwszym dniu po premierze, zaraz za… serią o Harrym Potterze ;)

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_

_- Harry poznaje Ginny  
__- więcej o Emmie  
__- Neville rozmawia z Dumbledorem_


	3. Rozdział 3

_**Od tłumacza:**__ W tym tempie „Powrót Huncwotów" ma szansę stać się najczęściej komentowanym polskojęzycznym fanfikiem na ff net. Nie mam nic przeciwko, jestem Wam głęboko wdzięczny i, jak widzicie, motywuje mnie to, żeby jak najszybciej wrzucać kolejne rozdziały._

_Dzięki dla Shaunee Altmann, która szybko i sprawnie uwalnia kolejne rozdziały od błędów i literówek. Jeśli znajdziecie chwilę możecie zajrzeć też na moje blogi, do których linki znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

* * *

_**Od autora: **__W odpowiedzi na wasze pytanie: NIE, Ginny nie została zgwałcona. Co nie oznacza, że nie została skrzywdzona i upokorzona. W końcu Bellatrix próbowała złamać jej ducha. Dowiecie się na ten temat więcej w następnych rozdziałach._

* * *

**Rozdział 3**

- Przepraszam, że zostałeś w to wciągnięty. Hermiona zmusiła mnie do tego jako prefekt naczelna – powiedziała nerwowo Ginny, ryzykując spojrzenie kątem oka na nowego chłopaka, który szedł tuż obok niej. _Rany, ale ciacho! Ale to pewnie arogancki kretyn, jakbyśmy mało ich tu mieli do tej pory._ Harry uśmiechnął się i roześmiał ciepło. Zaskoczyło ją to i nieco rozluźniło.

- Nie ma sprawy. W końcu to część szkolnego doświadczenia, nie?  
_Wygląda na zdenerwowaną. Wygląda… i jest zdenerwowana_. Jego zdaniem była niezwykle przyjemnym widokiem. Od jej pełnych ust, przez uroczy drobny nos, po głębokie brązowe oczy, które przywodziły mu na myśl poranek wielkanocny. To wszystko znajdowało się w najpiękniejszej twarzy jaką w życiu oglądał.

- Na tak, ale… dzięki, że mi tego nie utrudniasz.  
_Jest taki otwarty i przystępny. A przecież jest Lordem, na miłość Merlina! A jednak przedstawił mi się jako Harry… jakby jego tytuł nic dla niego nie znaczył._ Jego szmaragdowe oczy ją przyciągały. Były takie beztroskie i pełne życia, jakby nic na świecie nie mogło go zdołować. Zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby znowu tak się poczuć. Poczuła, że się uśmiecha, choć nie miała pojęcia dlaczego.

- Wiesz, bez ciebie pewnie bym się zgubił. To dopiero byłoby żenujące.  
_O rany! Ona ma uśmiech, który rozświetla całe pomieszczenie._ A przy tym uroczo przygryzała dolną wargę.

- Pewnie wysłalibyśmy w końcu kogoś na poszukiwanie… za jakiś tydzień… może dwa.  
_Szlag, w mojej głowie brzmiało to dużo zabawniej. Ufff, śmieje się… więc chyba nie wyszłam na kompletną idiotkę._

- Dobre!  
_Prześliczna i fajna. Jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo takiego połączenia? Musi być w tym jakiś haczyk._

- Poważnie, kilka lat temu jeden z moich braci wrzucił pewnego Ślizgona do szafki zniknięć i nikt nie mógł go znaleźć przez kilka tygodni. Ale… to był straszny palant, więc nie szukaliśmy zbyt wytrwale.  
_No brawo, Ginny. Teraz pomyśli, że twoja rodzina to sami psychopaci. _Nieświadomie znów przygryzła dolną wargę.

- Przypomnij mi, żeby nigdy nie wkurzał twoich braci.  
_Super, pewnie ma ich sześciu albo siedmiu. Wiedziałem, że musi być jakiś haczyk._

- Hej! Nie myśl sobie! Oni się wszyscy mnie boją!  
_Nie waż się mnie lekceważyć!_ Mówiąc te słowa Ginny zatrzymała się i stanęła twarzą w twarz z Harrym. Nie obchodziło ją, że czubek jej głowy mieści mu się pod brodą. Wszyscy jej bracia byli od niej wyżsi, ale wiedzieli, że nie należy z nią zadzierać.

- Najlepsze fajerwerki sprzedają w małych paczkach.  
_Łatwo ją wkurzyć, a wtedy jest cholernie seksowna. _Harry postąpił swobodnie w jej stronę z rękami w kieszeniach. Prowokował ją żartobliwie, uśmiechając się chytrze.

- Czyżbyś zamierzał do mnie pyskować, panie Potter?  
_Bezczelny Dupek. _Zrobiła krok w jego stronę. Oparła jedną dłoń na biodrze i posłała mu drapieżny uśmiech.

- I ściągnąć na siebie gniew Ginny Weasley? Nigdy.  
_Chrzanić haczyk. _Zbliżył się do niej jeszcze bardziej, a jego uśmiech się poszerzył.

- Wiesz… jako prefekt, mogę nakładać kary.  
_No dobra, niesamowicie seksowny… pyskaty dupek._ Uniosła wyzywająco brew, prowokując, by się jej postawił.

- Cielesne?  
_Ktoś tu chce się zabawić._

- Szlaban.  
_Dlaczego ta rozmowa mnie podnieca?_

- Szkoda… miałem nadzieję, że lubisz używać rąk.  
_Flirciara._

- Lubię używać różdżki.  
_Rąk! Na tobie zdecydowanie rąk!_

- To też może być fajne.  
_Szlag! Jak ona niesamowicie pachnie._

- Jesteś niepoprawny… i świetnie o tym wiesz.  
_Założę się, że on świetnie całuje._

- I nie zapominaj o tym.  
_Dlaczego ona tak się uśmiecha?_

- Myślisz, że cię nie złamię?  
_Przegrasz, Potter, a ja będę się cieszyć każdą tego sekundą._

- Jeśli już skończyliście, to my naprawdę chcielibyśmy już dojść do Wieży Gryffindora – przerwała im Emma, zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć. Szło im tak dobrze, że pewnie mogliby to kontynuować przez najbliższą godzinę albo dwie. Harry i Ginny poparzyli na stojącą przy nich grupę pierwszaków. Ginny nie była do końca pewna kiedy przestali iść, ani kiedy zbliżyła się tak bardzo do Harry'ego. Ta odległość zdecydowanie naruszała ich sferę prywatną. Szybko się od siebie odsunęli.

- Tak… idziemy tędy – Ginny odwróciła się, by poprowadzić grupę i ukryć jaskrawy rumieniec, który wpłynął na jej twarz. Harry popatrzył na Emmę spode łba.

- Ej, nie strzelaj do posłańca – popatrzyła na niego z udawaną niewinnością. Potem nachyliła się do dziewczynki idącej koło niej i wyszeptała: - Gdyby miał ogon, to by przy niej machał.

- Słyszałem to – rzucił Harry przez ramię. W odpowiedzi usłyszał chichot dziewczynek.

* * *

- Co on tu do cholery robi?! – krzyczał Neville, chodząc nerwowo po gabinecie. Chciał wiedzieć, czemu Harry Potter przybył do Hogwartu i chciał to wiedzieć natychmiast.

- Jeśli miałbym zgadywać, pewnie chce się tu uczyć magii – odparł Dumbledore spokojnie, ale z nutką sarkazmu. Chłopak zachowywał się jak primadonna. Bez wątpienia to wpływ jego babki.

- Gówno prawda i świetnie pan o tym wie! Złamali osłony i rzucili to panu w twarz. To pewnie Śmierciożercy!

- Gdyby nimi byli, a poważnie wątpię czy tak jest, walczylibyśmy już przeciwko Tomowi. A jak widzisz… nie walczymy.

- Co za bzdury! Skoro nie są Śmierciożercami, to gdzie, do cholery, byli przez ostatnie szesnaście lat?

- Profesor Black wziął Lily i Harry'ego w bezpieczne miejsce, kiedy Tom zabił Jamesa Pottera. Zeszli do podziemia, jak powiedzieliby mugole. I tak, zanim zapytasz, powiem ci, że miałem ludzi, którzy ich szukali. Jednak profesor Black ma do dyspozycji duże zasoby.

- Myślałem, że był czarną owcą tej pieprzonej rodziny. Nie wydziedziczyli go czy coś?

- Jego matka tak, ale jego ojciec nigdy formalnie tego nie uczynił. Syriusz i Orion mogli się poróżnić na tle przekonań, ale to nie znaczy, że stary Black nie respektował mocy swojego syna. Wydziedziczenie Syriusza osłabiłoby jedynie ród Blacków.

- Pieprzenie.

- Nie lekceważ go, chłopcze! – warknął na niego Dumbledore. Rzadko zdawało mu się tak stracić cierpliwość. Właściwie Neville myślał wcześniej, że starzec jest w ogóle pozbawiony uczuć. Jednak fakt, że ci mężczyźni przedostali się przez jego osłony, bardzo martwił dyrektora Hogwartu. Dumbledore wskazał na krzesło, które Neville zajął bez słowa. Kiedy usiadł, Dumbledore kontynuował.

- Zakładam, że słyszałeś plotki o grupie zwanej Huncwotami?

Neville skinął głową.

- Dobrze… Było ich czterech: Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, James Potter i Syriusz Black. Razem płatali takie figle, przy których Weasleyowie wyglądają na amatorów. Zawsze wiedzieliśmy kto za nimi stoi, ale nigdy nie dali się złapać. Peter był szpiegiem i najczęściej działał jako czujka. Lupin był mózgiem ich operacji, to on wymyślał, jak je realizować. Syriusz wyznaczał cele i był w tym świetny. James był ich przywódcą i jedynym, który potrafił odwieść Syriusza od co niebezpieczniejszych pomysłów. Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, powinieneś spytać kiedyś profesora Snape'a.

- I pozwala mu pan tu uczyć?

- Neville, nie rozumiesz. Przez szesnaście lat ukrywał oboje bez dostępu do swojej skrytki czy skrytek Potterów. Panieńskie nazwisko Bellatrix to Black, tak samo jak matki Draco. Więc uwierz mi, kiedy ci mówię, żeby nigdy… przenigdy nie lekceważyć Blacka. Ty powinieneś to wiedzieć najlepiej.

- Dobra, łapię. A Potter?

- Które z nich?

- A jakie to ma znaczenie?

- James kontrolował Syriusza, a Lily kontrolowała Jamesa. To było szesnaście lat temu. Obawiam się, że lata w ukryciu ją zmieniły. Wtedy była niezwykle utalentowana, a teraz… no cóż, poczekamy i zobaczymy. Myślę, że ona będzie kluczem do kontrolowania pozostałej dwójki.

- A on?

- Szczerze mówiąc nie mam pojęcia.

Albus miał swoje podejrzenia, ale nie zamierzał się nimi dzielić.

- Nie badał pan jego umysłu?

- Badałem.

- I?

- Przez te wszystkie lata odkąd tu jestem mógłbym zliczyć na palcach jednej ręki umysły, które zdołały mnie powstrzymać. Wszystkie pochodziły z rodu Blacków. Z nich wszystkich tylko jedno zdołało mnie zaatakować i wyrzucić. Harry był szybszy od Bellatrix o dwie minuty. Jest teraz Blackiem w takim samym stopniu jak Potterem.

- Więc poczekamy i zobaczymy?

- Poczekamy i zobaczymy. Skoro już to ustaliliśmy, chciałbym pójść coś zjeść.

- Mamy jeszcze jeden problem.

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko i pomasował skronie.

- A tym problemem jest?

- Potrzebuję, żeby pan jeszcze raz naprostował Ginny. Wygadała się, jak została złapana.

- Zakładam, że przed twoim Wewnętrznym Kręgiem?

- I kilkoma innymi w zasięgu słuchu.

- Porozmawiam z panną Granger, powinna utrzymać resztę na wodzy.

- A co z Ginny?

- Dziewczyna nie chce mi patrzeć w oczy, a eliksiry nie dają rady dotrzeć do jej ust. Jest bardzo sprytna, ośmielę się powiedzieć, że wręcz na poziomie Huncwotów. Tom mądrze wybrał ją jako ciało do którego powróci podczas jej pierwszego roku.

- Co?

- Naprawdę myślałeś, że została wybrana z powodu więzów z tobą? Jest siódmym dzieckiem z rodziny czystej krwi. Rodziny, z której wyszło wielu wspaniałych czarodziejów. Do tego pierwszą kobietą urodzoną od siedmiu pokoleń. Znasz obsesję Toma na punkcie siódemki. Ma bardzo silny Magiczny Rdzeń, który dobrze posłużyłby Tomowi.

- To niech ją pan zmusi, żeby służyła mi dobrze.

- Był czas, kiedy była wobec ciebie ślepo lojalna. Gdybyś traktował ją lepiej, mogłaby dobrowolnie oddać się Bellatrix.

- Pan i babka nauczyliście mnie uważać ich za narzędzia, które odrzuca się, gdy są niepotrzebne.

- Tak, ale nie możesz ich tak traktować. Podążają za tobą, bo jesteś Wybrańcem, nie dlatego, że cię lubią.

- Jakby mnie to obchodziło.

- A powinno. Lojalność to potężna broń, ale obawiam się, że już nią nie dysponujesz.

- A Dług Życia?

- Chłopcze, nie ma żadnego Długu Życia! Nigdy nie było.

- Uratowałem jej życie!

- Ani razu nie wystawiłeś się bezinteresownie na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo, żeby ocalić jej życie. To jedyny sposób, w jaki można stworzyć Dług Życia. Otworzyłeś jedynie Komnatę, żeby umożliwić mi i profesorowi Snape'owi zniszczenie bazyliszka, dziennika i Toma. W żadnej chwili nie byliśmy narażeni na śmierć.

- Ale powiedział jej pan, że ma wobec mnie Dług Życia.

- Po pierwsze to był najlepszy sposób, żeby zapewnić sobie ślepą lojalność Weasleyów, a po drugie miałeś obsesję na punkcie tej dziewczyny. Zresztą wygląda na to, że wciąż masz.

- Jest najlepsza, a ja zasługuję na to, co najlepsze.

- A takim razie nie powinieneś oddawać jej Bellatrix. Słyszałem, że młodym dziewczętom takie zachowanie nie przypada do gustu.

- Wisi mi to! Niech ją pan naprawi… i zrobi bardziej przyjazną.

- Czy ta biedna dziewczyna nie wycierpiała się wystarczająco z powodu twoich czynów?

Neville wstał i ruszył do drzwi Zanim wyszedł z biura odwrócił się i powiedział:

- Niech pan to zrobi… chyba, że mam zaprosić babkę na kolejną rozmowę z panem?

I trzasnął za sobą drzwiami. Dumbledore spojrzał na wiernego chowańca Fawkesa i westchnął ciężko.

- Już za nim tęsknię.

Dumbledore zaczął bębnić palcami w biurko rozważając nowe okoliczności. Neville powinien już zacząć zdradzać oznaki swojej mocy. Być może od początku miał być tylko barankiem ofiarnym. Jeśli tak, Dumbledore nie mógł się doczekać. Czasami naprawdę nienawidził tego, co musi robić dla większego dobra. Z ciężkim sercem ruszył do swej komnaty sypialnej. Dawno stracił apetyt.

* * *

- Powtarzam ci po raz ostatni. Nie jestem. James. Potter. Jestem Harry. James. Potter. Po prostu wyglądam jak mój tato. Na litość boską, mam pieprzone zielone oczy! – Harry z frustracją podniósł ręce i zaczął chodzić przed obrazem. Ginny, Emma i reszta pierwszaków uznała tę sytuację za bardzo zabawną. Podsycali nawet ogień, komentując, że Harry jest uroczy, gdy się denerwuje.

- Nie ma potrzeby używania takiego języka, młody człowieku. Tu są dzieci! James, wiesz doskonale, że jestem daltonistką. Oczekiwałam lepszego zachowania po prefekcie naczelnym – skarciła go z niesmakiem Gruba Dama. Harry obrócił się gwałtownie i dobył różdżki.

- Mam dość! Zaraz będzie kupką popiołu! – Harry wycelował różdżkę w malowidło. Ginny stanęła przed nim i spokojnie położyła dłoń na jego nadgarstku. Ten prosty gest sprawił, że Harry zamarł. Przesunęła jego różdżkę, by celowała w podłogę, a jej rozbawione brązowe oczy spojrzały w jego wściekłe szmaragdowe. Uśmiechnęła się, on warknął… i tak rozpoczęło się starcie.

- Ona mu pośle to spojrzenie – powiedziała Emma Markowi z kpiną.

- To oszustwo – warknął Mark w odpowiedzi.

- A właśnie, że nie – odpowiedziały chórem Gabby, Emma i Pursa.

- I już po nim… przecież wam mówiłam.

Dziewczyny przybiły piątki.

- Pozwolisz mi się tym zająć? – spytała Ginny, z trudem panując nad śmiechem.

- Mogłabyś to zrobić dwadzieścia… jebanych… minut temu – wydusił Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- I stracić taką zabawę? – rzuciła przez ramię, idąc ku Grubej Damie i potrząsając biodrami nieco mocniej, niż to było konieczne.

- Dobrze, kim jestem? – spytała Ginny Grubą Damę.

- Ginny Weasley, to oczywiste.

- Kto jest prefekt naczelną?

- Hermiona Granger. Jest jakiś cel w tych pytaniach?

- A kto był prefekt naczelną, kiedy James Potter był prefektem naczelnym?

- Lily Evans. Pobrali się, wiesz? O rany… przepraszam, mój drogi. Umysł staruszki nie jest już taki sprawny jak kiedyś.

- I co? – Ginny posłała przez ramię spojrzenie, którego nie powstydziłaby się jej matka. Harry nie skulił się, ale poczuł taką potrzebę. Zmusił się do uśmiechu.

- Nic się nie stało. Przepraszam, że się na ciebie zdenerwowałem… Zadowolona? – to ostatnie skierował do Ginny.

- Jeszcze nie – odparła Ginny z uniesioną brwią. Harry znowu warknął.

- Zmusisz mnie, żebym to powiedział, prawda?

- Ano.

- Muszę to robić przy wszystkich?

- Ano – zawołały Emma, Gaby i Pursa, idealnie naśladując ton Ginny. Harry posłał Emmie mordercze spojrzenie, a ta w odpowiedzi pokazała mu język. Harry wywrócił oczami, pokonany. Wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił się do Ginny. Spojrzał w bok, tak jak wtedy, kiedy jego matka zmuszała go do czegoś podobnego. Przeniósł ciężar ciała z pięt na palce i z powrotem.

- Dziękuję panno Weasley, że pokazała mi pani, że lepiej rozwiązywać konflikty inteligencją i rozsądkiem zamiast użycia różdżki, jak zrobiłby to mój niedorobiony ojciec chrzestny – wyrecytował jak pierwszak wyrwany do odpowiedzi przez nauczycielkę. Ginny z trudem opanowała śmiech.

- Dobry chłopiec… Widzicie dziewczęta? Każdy dupek może zostać poskromiony – powiedziała Ginny, klepiąc Harry'ego po głowie.

- Możesz mi skoczyć, Weasley!

- A mogę wybrać miejsce?

W tej chwili cała grupa pierwszaków wybuchnęła śmiechem, do którego wkrótce dołączyli Harry i Ginny.

Gruba Dama stanęła otworem i pierwszacy zaczęli wchodzić do Wieży. Harry odciągnął Emmę na bok, zanim zdążyła wejść. Przykucnął, by ich oczy znalazły się na jednym poziomie. Potem wyciągnął z kieszeni naszyjnik i zawiesił go na jej szyi. Wstrząśnięta Emma rozdziawiła usta. Nigdy nie otrzymała tak pięknego prezentu. Motyw plecionki celtyckiej otaczał elegancki kryształ. Na odwrocie odkryła herb rodowy.

- Kiedy byłem młodszy często się przeprowadzaliśmy. Dlatego tradycją w mojej rodzinie stało się dawanie prezentów dla pierwszego przyjaciela na nowym miejscu. Ty, Emma jesteś moją pierwszą przyjaciółką. Na odwrocie jest herb Rodu Potterów. To oznajmia, że jesteś przyjaciółką rodu, w razie jakby jakiś sztywniak czystej krwi sprawiał ci jakieś problemy.

Harry wziął kryształ w dłonie i spojrzał Emmie w oczy. Dziewczynka odkryła, że nie może odwrócić wzroku. Nie zauważyła, że Harry naciska na klejnot, ani że przebija swoją skórę. Kamień na chwilę zalśnił na czerwono, nim wrócił do początkowej, czystej postaci.

- Muszę iść do Sowiarni i wysłać list do przyjaciela. Powinnaś być w łóżku zanim wrócę, więc chcę ci coś powiedzieć. Jeśli kiedyś będziesz się bała albo wpadniesz w tarapaty i będziesz potrzebowała mojej pomocy, przytrzymaj to naprawdę mocno i powiedz „Niebo". To taki talizman na szczęście.

Oczy Emmy zaszkliły się, rzuciła się Harry'emu na szyję i przytuliła z całej siły.

- Ty też jesteś moim pierwszym przyjacielem – wymamrotała w jego szyję. Głaskał ją po plecach, żeby ją uspokoić. Po minucie rozluźniła uścisk i cofnęła się.

- Teraz leć do reszty przyjaciół. Zobaczymy się jutro.

- W porządku. Dobranoc, Harry – powiedziała Emma, po czym obróciła się i przeszła do Wieży Gryffindora.

- Dobranoc, skarbie – odpowiedział Harry, kiedy dziewczynka zniknęła mu z oczu. Odwrócił się, by odejść, ale został rzucony na ścianę, a Ginny wcisnęła mu różdżkę w szyję.

- Ostra jesteś.

- Widziałam, co zrobiłeś.

- Cieszę się, że jesteś na bieżąco. A teraz może zechciałabyś zabrać tę różdżkę z mojej szyi?

Harry dociskał kciuk do palca wskazującego, żeby zatamować krwawienie. Ginny złapała go za rękę i zobaczyła, że rana się zamknęła, ale na kciuku wciąż była zaschnięta krew.

- Och, wygląda na to, że się zaciąłem.

- Albo… użyłeś Magii Krwi.

- A więc to widziałaś?

- Nie zaprzeczasz?

- Wiesz, jak się tak do mnie przyciskasz, to naprawdę zaczynam się podniecać.

Ginny odskoczyła, ale nie spuszczała różdżki z Harry'ego.

- Flirciara.

- Nie zmieniaj, kurwa, tematu.

- I kto tu teraz używa inteligencji i rozsądku… jak widzę od razu do różdżki.

- Przecież lubię używać różdżki, pamiętasz?

- Zauważyłem, ale dzięki za wyjaśnienie.

- Przestań być osłem i zacznij odpowiadać na moje pytania!

- No dobra… ale musisz mnie o to poprosić twoim seksownym tonem.

- POTTER!

- I ty to nazywasz seksownym? Dobra, dobra… nie ma co się ciskać. Staram się ją ochronić.

- A niby od czego trzeba ją chronić?

- W chuja sobie lecisz?! No pomyślmy… po pierwsze jest sierotą i nie ma nikogo na tym świecie. Po drugie jest pierwszakiem z rodziny mugoli. Po trzecie wokół nas trwa pierdolona wojna, w której chodzi o status krwi. I wreszcie jest kobiecym metamorfomagiem… nie żeby takimi jak ona po kryjomu handlowano jako seksualnymi niewolnicami… Wybierz sobie coś!

Z każdym słowem Harry podchodził bliżej do Ginny. Z każdym słowem ona robiła krok w tył. Kiedy skończył, jej plecy przyciskały się do ściany, a jej różdżka znów wpijała się w jego szyję.

Intensywność w jego oczach i gniew w głosie upewniał ją, że mówi prawdę. Myślał tylko o chronieniu Emmy. Nigdy nie słyszała, żeby metamorfomagami handlowano jako seksualnymi niewolnicami, ale przy pierwszej okazji planowała o to spytać Tonks. Wyciągnęła niewłaściwe wnioski, nie zastanawiając się nad tym ani chwili. Chciała przeprosić, ale jej język nie działał. Przez chwilę mogłaby przysiąść, że zobaczyła ból w jego oczach, ale po chwili jego gniew eksplodował z nową siłą.

- Nie jestem ci winien żadnych wyjaśnień. Wierz sobie w co chcesz, Weasley!

Ruszył gwałtownie korytarzem. Oszołomiona Ginny stała oparta o ścianę. Dlaczego nie dała mu szansy na wyjaśnienie? Bo dała ją Tomowi i nie skończyło się to dobrze. Potem znów zadziałał jej weasleyowski temperament. Ruszyła za nim. Harry zdołał przebyć połowę drogi do Sowiarni, nim Ginny go dogoniła.

- Harry! Harry! Czekaj, Potter, nich cię szlag!

Harry nie wiedział czemu jego stopy posłuchały tego polecenia. Był na nią zdrowo wkurzony, znacznie mocniej niż powinien wkurzać się na kogoś, kogo dopiero co poznał. Naprawdę nie rozumiał czemu tak mu zależało na jej opinii. A dokładniej czemu tak go bolało, że pomyślała, że zrobiłby Emmie coś złego. Że w ogóle jest do czegoś takiego zdolny.

Ginny złapała go za rękę i okręciła, by stanął z nią twarzą w twarz. Była gotowa, żeby nawrzeszczeć na niego w stylu Molly Weasley. Jednak kiedy zobaczyła jego minę, słowa utknęły jej w gardle. Opuściła oczy, bo nie mogła znieść, że patrzył na nią w taki sposób.

- Przepraszam… źle cię oceniłam, przyznaję, ale musisz mnie zrozumieć. Co roku w tym miejscu dzieje się coś złego. Odruchowo oczekujemy najgorszego. Dopiero co cię poznałam i… i… - poczuła ciepłą, pocieszającą dłoń na ramieniu. Uniosła na niego wzrok.

- Ślepa wiara w kogoś, kogo dopiero co poznałaś jest luksusem, na który nie możesz sobie pozwolić – dokończył za nią Harry. Jego gniew zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Ginny z wdzięcznością skinęła głową. – Rozumiem to. Twoim pierwszym odruchem było chronienie Emmy i tak powinno być.

Ginny położyła rękę na dłoni, którą Harry trzymał na jej ramieniu i uśmiechnęła się słabo.

- Przepraszam, że tak cię rzuciłam na ścianę.

- W sumie całkiem mi się to podobało. Wiedziałem, że jednak lubisz używać rąk – znów zaczął się przekomarzać.

- Dupek – odpowiedziała Ginny. Jednak tym razem zabrzmiało to bardziej jak pieszczotliwe przezwisko niż obelga.

* * *

**W następnym rozdziale:  
**_- fragment przeszłości Ginny  
__- Harry i Lily mają poważną rozmowę  
__- konfrontacja między Ginny i Dumbledorem_


	4. Rozdział 4

**_Od tłumacza:_**_Dzięki dla Shaunee Altmann, która szybko i sprawnie uwalnia kolejne rozdziały od błędów i literówek. Jeśli znajdziecie chwilę możecie zajrzeć też na moje blogi, do których linki znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

_Jesteście super! Wasze dziesiątki komentarzy (a zbliżamy się już do setki i to po czwartym rozdziale!) dopingują mnie do pracy. To naprawdę fajne uczucie, kiedy wiem, że moja praca daje komuś radość._

_Pamiętajcie, że na Wasze komentarze odpowiadam tylko, jeśli jesteście zalogowani. W drodze wyjątku dla Mycha09: AU oznacza „Alternative Universe" czyli w dużym uproszczeniu świat, w którym pewne elementy odbiegają od znanego nam kanonu. Większość fanfików, które nie są prequelami albo sequelami podpada pod tę kategorię._

* * *

_**Od autora: **__Małe ostrzeżenie: ten rozdział będzie dość intensywny. Zajrzycie do przeszłości Ginny i zobaczycie czemu Dumbledore chce ją kontrolować. On po prostu wierzy, że cel uświęca środki i postrzega wszystkich jako narzędzia. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba._

* * *

_**Rozdział 4**_

_Nie miałam dobrego dnia… nocy… nieważne, przestało mnie oto obchodzić jakieś dwadzieścia cięć temu. Stół był niewiarygodnie zimny, a na domiar złego moje obecne towarzystwo było… niepożądane, by użyć takiego eufemizmu. Na pewno nie miało to nic wspólnego z faktem, że leżałam naga, przywiązana do ołtarza ofiarnego. Nie, to na pewno nie to. Słowo daję, jeśli to przeżyję, kopnę Neville'a tak, że mu jajca gardłem wyjdą._

_Skurwiele nie mieli nawet na tyle jaj, żeby pokazać mi swoje twarze. Wszyscy chowali się za maskami Śmierciożerców. To pewnie znaczyło, że miałam stamtąd wyjść żywa, ale wówczas nie przyniosło mi to pociechy. Szlag, jak tu zimno! No naprawdę, czy stałaby im się krzywda, gdyby rozpalili pieprzony ogień? Moje sutki mogłyby ciąć szkło!_

_Potem do pokoju weszła ona. Suka, która mnie pojmała… poprawka: suka, na którą zostałam rzucona, żeby tchórzliwa ciota mogła uciec. Bellatrix Lestrange popatrzyła na mnie, ja odpowiedziałam jej hardym spojrzeniem. Nie bałam się… no, prawie. No dobra, prawie narobiłam pod siebie ze strachu, ale nie zamierzałam jej tego pokazywać. W końcu mam swoją dumę._

_- Ciągle harda? Myślałam, że dzień w zimnym lochu cię z tego wyleczy. A jak widzimy… na pewno ci zimno. Hahaha! – roześmiała się jak dziewczynka w wieku szkolnym. Trochę niepokojące. A raczej cholernie odrażające!_

_- Było fajnie i w ogóle, ale wiecie, muszę iść się uczyć na końcowe egzaminy._

_Moja odpowiedź spowodowała, że kilkoro z nich się zaśmiało. Suka warknęła na mnie. Warto było. Odpowiedziałam jej uśmiechem. Lestrange uderzyła mnie w twarz otwartą dłonią. Szlag, ta suka potrafi mocno uderzyć… może jednak nie było warto? Czuję się, jakby mój policzek płonął._

_- Nikt ci nie dał pozwolenia na odezwanie się, zdrajczyni krwi! – wrzasnął jeden ze Śmierciożerców._

_- A co zamierzacie zrobić? Rozebrać mnie i torturować?_

_- Crucio!_

_Chwila, przez którą trzymała mnie pod wpływem klątwy, zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Nie krzyczałam jednak… nie dam jej tej satysfakcji. Czułam się, jakby ktoś mnie smażył od wewnątrz. Boli jak diabli… nie polecam._

_- Bella, przestań! Czarny Pan ma wobec niej specjalne plany! – blondwłosa kobieta wbiegła do pomieszczenia i odciągnęła różdżkę Bellatrix, jednocześnie zakameleonowała swoją twarz, tak że widziałam jedynie rozmazaną plamę tam, gdzie powinna być jej głowa._

_- Ona jest niegodna! To parszywa zdrajczyni krwi!_

_- Nie nam o tym decydować! Słowo Czarnego Pana jest prawem. Ma być przygotowana na Rytuał, nic ponadto. On chce ją złamać własnoręcznie._

_Potem kobieta obróciła się do mnie i rzuciła zaklęcie uzdrawiające. Cudowne uczucie. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja ją jakby polubiłam. Nie byłam tylko zbyt zadowolona z jej gadania o Rytuale i ponownym spotkaniu z Tomem. Tato zawsze powtarzał, że we wszystkim są dobre i złe strony. Tylko gdzie właściwie jest ta dobra?_

_- Wy dwoje zostajecie, reszta wypad! – zaordynowała Bellatrix. Posłuchali bez wahania. Wszyscy poza jedną osobą, tą blondynką, która stała obok niej. Bellatrix odwróciła się do niej i paskudny grymas malujący się z reguły na jej twarzy nieco zelżał. Kiedy się odezwała, mówiła delikatnie, niemal z miłością:_

_- To dotyczy też ciebie._

_- Nie._

_- Nigdy nie przyjęłaś Znaku. To sprawa między Śmierciożercami. Idź… naprawdę. Nie chcę cię mieć w pobliżu. Upewnij się, że masz alibi, tak na wszelki wypadek. Proszę… idź już._

_Blondynka zaczęła protestować, ale Lestrange ujęła jej twarz w dłonie, ucinając protesty kobiety._

_- Proszę… zobaczymy się, jak będzie po wszystkim._

_Blondynka niechętnie skinęła głową. Odwróciła się, by odejść, ale zatrzymała się i spojrzała na mnie._

_- Tak mi przykro, dziecko._

_Tylko ja i Bellatrix mogłyśmy usłyszeć ten szept. Potem kobieta odeszła i opanowało mnie przerażenie. Ciągle czekałam, aż się pokaże to, co w tej sytuacji dobre._

_Lestrange podeszła do stołu i otworzyła antyczny wolumin. Taki, na widok którego Hermiona śliniłaby się jak pies Pawłowa, oczywiście o ile nie promieniowałby tak Czarną Magią. Otworzyła go i zaczęła kartkować. Mniej więcej w połowie drogi zatrzymała się i spojrzała na mnie z uśmiechem, od którego stanęło mi serce. Uniosła długi, wygięty sztylet, na którego ostrzu wyryto starożytne runy._

_- Zaczynajmy._

_Cieszyłam się, że nic nie jadłam i nie piłam przez cały dzień, bo teraz na pewno nie byłabym w stanie opanować zwieraczy. Przez następne dwie godziny wycinała na moim ciele mroczne runy._

_Mam szóstkę braci, więc myślałam, że jestem twarda… myślałam, że potrafię radzić sobie z bólem… myślałam, że przetrwam wszystko, czym mnie może poczęstować… myliłam się. Wrzeszczałam, aż zdarłam sobie całkiem gardło. Błagałam o miłosierdzie i śmierć. Wiedziałam, że ona nie nadejdzie, ale zawsze mogłam się łudzić. Dostałam eliksiry, które uzupełniły krew, która ze mnie wypłynęła._

_- Gdzie ten pieprzony Zakon? Czemu mi się to przydarzyło?_

_Mój głos nie brzmiał jak mój i nie oczekiwałam odpowiedzi. Niemniej jednak dostałam ją:_

_- Masz prawo wiedzieć, więc ci powiem. I tak nigdy nie wyjdziesz żywa z tego lochu. Kilka lat temu mój kochany szwagier próbował użyć cię jako naczynia, do którego mógłby powrócić nasz Pan. Pamiętasz?_

_Skinęłam głową, a ona kontynuowała:_

_- Ocalono cię. I potężna własność mojego Pana uległa zniszczeniu._

_- Chodzi o zemstę?_

_- Naprawdę uważasz, że wybrano cię przypadkiem? Albo ze względu na twoją przyjaźń z Longbottomem? Nie, ty mała głupia dziewko. To ze względu na twój Magiczny Rdzeń. Nawet na twoim pierwszym roku, niezależnie o twojego braku treningu, przyćmiewał wielu dorosłych czarodziejów i czarownic._

_Poczekała aż to do mnie dojdzie. Wpadłam po uszy w gówno._

_- Biorąc pod uwagę kim jest twoja matka, jestem pewna, że wystarczy kichnąć, żebyś zaszła w ciążę. Ale nie będziemy ryzykować. Zaskoczyło mnie, że jesteś jeszcze dziewicą. W swoich hogwardzkich latach twoja matka była znana z tego, że rozkłada nogi przed każdym, kto ma na nią ochotę._

_- Zamknij się!_

_- Ojoj, czyżby prawda bolała, kochanie? Naprawdę myślisz, że twój ojciec by się z nią ożenił, gdyby nie wpadła?_

_- Zamknij się!_

_Jakimś cudem wiedziałam, że mówi prawdę. Ale nie musiała tego tak podkreślać._

_- Ale wróćmy do tematu. Dziś jest pełnia, więc Czarny Pan cię posiądzie i obdarzy swoim nasieniem. To nasienie będzie wzrastało, a runy, które wycięliśmy w twojej skórze będą karmiły dziecko twoją magią. Całą twoją magią. Kiedy urodzisz, będziesz charłakiem. Pewnie wtedy damy ci tą śmierć, o którą błagałaś całą noc albo będziesz naszą kurwą. Nie ja o tym zdecyduję. Dziecko z magii twojej i mojego Pana będzie naprawdę potężne. Zostanie nauczone wartości Czarnego Pana, a kiedy dorośnie, Czarny Pan weźmie jego młode ciało i zwiąże swoją magię z jego. Jaki jest pożytek z nieśmiertelności, jeśli się starzejesz? I cykl rozpocznie się na nowo._

_Potem wszystko stało się trochę zamglone i chyba zemdlałam. To nie powstrzymało ich od kontynuowania swojej pracy. Nie, nie, mieli przecież dokładny terminarz, którego musieli się trzymać._

_Obudziłam się, gdy dotarł do mnie dźwięk niepodobny do czegokolwiek, co wcześniej słyszałam. Brzmiał jak jakieś dzikie zwierzę. Wyglądało na to, że wstrząsnął Bellatrix._

_- Wy dwaj zostańcie tutaj, zamknijcie drzwi i nie wpuszczajcie nikogo poza mną albo Czarnym Panem._

_Zatrzymała się w drzwiach, obróciła się i popatrzyła na mnie. Wycelowała różdżką i rzuciła zaklęcie. Moja skóra zbladła, a włosy stały się białe. Potem odeszła. Teraz nawet jeśli mnie znajdą, nie rozpoznają mnie… Już po mnie. Umrę w tym lochu._

* * *

Ginny obudziła się z wrzaskiem. Minęło sporo czasu odkąd ostatnio miała ten koszmar… czy raczej wspomnienie, to było lepsze słowo. Na szczęście dla jej współlokatorek, rzuciła zaklęcie ciszy wokół swojego łóżka, nim poszła spać. Weszło jej to w nawyk. Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to było naprawdę smutne. Była w pieprzonym Hogwarcie i dalej nie czuła się bezpieczna.

Rzuciła zaklęcie światła i wyciągnęła Mapę Huncwotów spod poduszki. Dzięki Merlinowi, bliźniacy dali jej mapę, nim odeszli z Hogwartu. Ocaliło jej to tyłek więcej razy niż mogła zliczyć.

Szybkie spojrzenie upewniło ją, że nikt nie czaił się w jej pokoju, ani nawet w Wieży Gryffindora. Wypuściła drżący oddech i odprężyła się nieco. Szybko sięgnęła do kufra i wyciągnęła Cienia. Przycisnęła do siebie pluszową panterę i pogłaskała jej grzbiet. Maskotka natychmiast zaczęła mruczeć. Zwinęła się w kłębek i znów zaczęła zasypiać. Wiedziała, że nie powinna się na to zdawać, ale tylko tak potrafiła ponownie zasnąć.

* * *

Kiedy wzeszło słońce, Harry był w trakcie drugiego okrążenia wokół Czarnego Jeziora. Trudno uwierzyć, że kiedyś nie cierpiał wstawać wcześnie i biegać. Kurczę, czasami Syriusz dosłownie musiał go wyciągnąć z łóżka. Teraz jednak było to dla niego tak naturalne jak oddychanie.

Oczywiście to tylko pierwsza część jego porannej rutyny. Potem będzie pracował nad szermierką, następnie nad walką wręcz i wreszcie nad magią bojową. Oczywiście o ile mama i Łapa zwloką swoje leniwe zadki z łóżka i dołączą do niego. Właśnie kończył drugie kółko, kiedy dołączył do niego stary pies.

- Zrobić kogoś nauczycielem i od razu staje się mięczakiem – rzucił Harry nie gubiąc rytmu.

- Twoja mama miała ciężką noc, szczeniaczku.

- Co?! Coś jej się stało?! Gdzie ona jest?!

- Wyluzuj, tam siedzi i medytuje – odparł Syriusz wskazując na drugą stronę jeziora. Hary dostrzegł tam swoją mamę, która siedziała na kocu i promieniowała spokojem. – Wczoraj w nocy uderzyło w nią wszystko na raz. W tym miejscu jest mnóstwo wspomnień związanych z nią i twoim tatą. Kady kamień ma swoją historię. Kurde, nawet ja mam czasami wrażenie, ze Rogacz za chwilę wyjdzie z sąsiedniego korytarza.

- SZLAG! Nie powinno jej tu w ogóle być! Wiedziałem, ze tak będzie!

- I co, miałaby siedzieć zupełnie sama w Dworze Potterów? Tak, na pewno by to świetnie zniosła. Tam na pewno nie byłoby żadnych wspomnień. Słuchaj, szczeniaczku, ona tak naprawdę nigdy nie pozwoliła sobie na żałobę po twoim tacie. Jasne, czasami płacze po nocach, ale tak naprawdę wciąż nie uporała się z tą stratą. Poza tym to nie jest typ kobiety, która byłaby zadowolona siedząc w domu. Żąda krwi, tak jak ty czy ja.

- Była przeznaczona do delikatniejszych spraw. Wybrałem ścieżkę wojownika, żeby ją chronić. Nie chcę, by stała jej się krzywda.

- Szczeniaczku, to twoja mama… jeśli tobie dzieje się krzywda, to i jej dzieje się krzywda. Ty idziesz… ja idę… ona idzie… wszyscy idziemy. Tak działają Huncwoci. Zawsze stajemy ramię przy ramieniu.

Harry pochylił głowę, akceptując porażkę. Byłby hipokrytą, prosząc matkę, żeby się w to nie mieszała. Niecały rok temu podążył za Tonks w bitwę. Nie miała wsparcia i nie zamierzał jej pozwolić, by szła sama. Za ten numer jego matka jeszcze długo suszyła mu głowę.

- Ni… nie mogę jej stracić. Tato… bez niego mogę żyć, ale mama… tego bym nie przetrwał.

- Ani ja, szczeniaczku, ani ja.

- Mnie można zastąpić… jej nie. Wiemy, że Tyłkogłowy lubi zmuszać ludzi do dokonywania niemożliwych wyborów. Jeśli sprowadzi się to do mnie albo do niej… wybierz ją.

- Szczeniaczku?

- NIE! Wybierz ją! Złóż mi na to Przysięgę Krwi, Syriuszu!

Wiedział, że Harry mówi poważnie, jeśli używa jego prawdziwego imienia. Syriusz skinął głową i młody Lord się odprężył. Lily zmusiła Blacka do złożenia takiej samej przysięgi, tylko odwrotnej. Miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie będzie musiał wybierać.

Harry planował zrobić pełne pięć okrążeni wokół jeziora, ale gdy tylko obiegł jego połowę popędził sprintem ku matce. Syriusz kontynuował spokojnym rytmem. Widział, że matka i syn potrzebują odbyć tę rozmowę na osobności.

Harry opadł na koc przed medytującą mamą. Jeśli wiedziała o jego obecności, nie okazała tego w żaden sposób. W myślach prosił ją, żeby otworzyła oczy. Nie musiał czekać długo. Lily uniosła powieki i spojrzała na syna. Użyła zaklęć maskujących, by ukryć, że jej oczy są zaczerwienione od płaczu. Harry to przejrzał, jak zawsze. Widziała troskę w jego twarzy i zorientowała się, że Syriusz się wygadał.

- Nic mi nie jest – zapewniła go. Nie wyglądał na przekonanego. – Naprawdę, skarbie, wszystko w porządku. Łapa niepotrzebnie dramatyzuje.

Harry dalej tego nie kupował. Czekał, aż powie mu prawdę.

- DOBRZE! Nie jest w porządku, to chciałeś usłyszeć?! Wszystko przypomina mi jego. Jezioro, zamek… nawet ten kretyn Snape mi o nim przypomina. Pozwól mi samej sobie z tym poradzić.

Twarz Harry'ego nieco złagodniała, ale wciąż malowała się na niej troska. Wkurzało ją, że jej syn może ją tak łatwo przejrzeć. Ujęła twarz Harry'ego w dłonie, nachyliła się i pocałowała go w czoło.

- Właśnie patrzę na najlepszą część Jamesa. To błogosławieństwo na które nie zasługuję, ale czasem i klątwa.

- Gruba Dama myślała wczoraj wieczorem, że jestem tatą. Ciągle mi powtarzaliście, jak bardzo go przypominam, ale do wczoraj myślałem, że przesadzacie.

- Nie żałuję, że wyglądasz jak on, skarbie. On żyje w tobie i mi to wystarcza, naprawdę, ale czasami… czasami wszystko to dociera do mnie na raz.

- Ale mamo…

- Żadnych ale. Nie możesz mi tu pomóc. Jestem dużą dziewczynką i potrafię o siebie zadbać.

- Dobrze, ale nie oczekuj, że nie będę się martwił.

- Umowa stoi. Ale musimy jeszcze porozmawiać o paru rzeczach. Po pierwsze, chciałabym wnuki. Nie od razu i nie myśl, że to pozwolenie, żeby bzykać połowę czarownic w szkole. Wiem, że to durne prawo daje ci możliwość poślubienia kilku czarownic, ale nie rób tego! Kochaj tylko jedną kobietę i kochaj ją bezwarunkowo. Zaufaj mi, oboje na to zasługujecie.

- Przestań! Nie mów, jakbyś zaraz miała umrzeć!

- Nie spodziewam się, żeby to miało być niedługo. Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że odkąd wyszliśmy z podziemia staliśmy się celami. Możemy nie mieć kolejnej szansy na tę rozmowę i świetnie o tym wiesz – odpowiedziała Lily. Wiedział, że ma rację, ale to nie znaczyło, że musi to lubić.

- Mamusiu…

- Czekałam siedemnaście lat, żebyś tak do mnie powiedział.

- Zawsze tak do ciebie mówię.

- Nie, mówisz mamo, a nie mamusiu.

- A co za różnica?

- Żadna, a jednocześnie olbrzymia. W sumie to trochę głupie. Tak zawsze mówiłam do swojej mamusi i spodziewałam się, że tak będę nazywana, kiedy się nią stanę. To chyba Brytyjka ze mnie wychodzi. Wiem, że ty uważasz się za Jankesa, ale jesteś też Brytyjczykiem.*

- Przepraszam, jeśli jestem trudnym synem, mamusiu.

_Odtąd będę ją tak nazywał._

- Nie chciałabym innego.

- Dobra, to dawaj tę mowę.

- A więc tak…

* * *

Ginny upewniła się, że zaklęcie tarczy nałożone przez bliźniaków na jej kolczyki jest na swoim miejscu. Na szczęście było. Choć raz cieszyła się, że ma nadopiekuńczych braci. Ich prezent uratował jej tyłek więcej niż raz, choć nigdy im się do tego nie przyzna.

Od Komnaty Tajemnic każdy prezent, który od nich otrzymywała, miał wbudowany takie czy inne zaklęcie ochronne. Pomyślała o naszyjniku, który Harry wcisnął Emmie poprzedniego wieczoru i uśmiechnęła się. Był taki słodki, kiedy starał się chronić dziewczynkę. Byli na świecie tacy, którzy spróbują ją zranić lub wykorzystać, z powodu tego kim jest. Żałowała, że tak szybko doszła do niewłaściwych wniosków i uznała Harry'ego za złego człowieka. Po prostu poza swoją rodziną nigdy nie widziała, żeby ktoś pomógł bezinteresownie obcej osobie bez ukrytego motywu. Nie tak dawno temu była w skórze tej dziewczynki. Przeżyła najgorszy możliwy scenariusz. Teraz zaczynała rozumieć swoich braci nieco lepiej.

Fred i George odsunęli się i pozwolili jej rozwinąć skrzydła, żeby odnalazła swoją własną drogę. Nie wisieli nad nią jak Ron. Wiedziała jednak, że jeśli będzie ich potrzebowała, poruszą dla niej niebo i ziemię.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, szykując się na nadchodzącą konfrontację. Skręciła za róg. Drzwi do gabinetu Dumbledore'a były otwarte a mężczyzna siedział za biurkiem, cierpliwie oczekując jej przybycia.

- Wzywał mnie pan, panie dyrektorze? – jej głos ociekał niechęcią i skutecznie określił nastrój spotkania.

- Panno Weasley, dziękuję, że dołączyłaś dziś do mnie bez zwłoki. Może poczęstujesz się cytrynowym dropsem?

- Nie dziękuję. Nie chcę też herbaty. Miejmy to już z głowy – powiedziała Ginny, zajmując miejsce naprzeciw Dumbleodre'a. Skupiła się na jego haczykowatym nosie, żeby uniknąć bezpośredniego kontaktu wzrokowego. _Unik._ Dumbledore przechylił głowę i zerknął na nią znad okularów. _Pchnięcie_. Ginny ze spokojem obejrzała swoje paznokcie, a na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. _Parowanie._ Dumbledore westchnął. _Sprytna dziewczyna._

- Kiedy powierzyłem ci funkcję prefekta, założyłem, że rozumiesz komu jesteś winna lojalność i jakie są twoje powinności, panno Weasley. Istnieją pewne szczegóły wydarzeń w Departamencie Tajemnic, które nie powinny stać się publicznie znane.

- Nie. Uczynił mnie pan prefektem, żeby zacieśnić smycz, którą pan na mnie nałożył. I do tego może pan mnie mieć bardziej na oku. A co do tego, co powiedziałam wczoraj podczas kolacji, braki pańskiego złotego chłopca nie są już moim problemem. Może niech pan pozwoli Bellatrix Lestrange wykonać na panu mroczny rytuał i zobaczymy czy się pan nie zdenerwuje.

- Ginny, masz prawo być zła na Neville'a, ale musze ci przypomnieć o…

- Tak, tak, tak… wiem. Jesteśmy w trakcie wojny… należy ponieść pewne ofiary… większe dobro… pierdu, pierdu, pierdu. NIE ZOSTAŁ PAN PRZYWIĄZANY NAGI DO OŁTARZA! NIE WYRZEŹBIONO RUN NA PANA CIELE! WIĘC NIE OSĄDZAJ MNIE, TY ZADUFANA GNIDO!

Ginny zerwała się z fotela i huknęła pięściami w biurko Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor nawet nie drgnął. Oczekiwał takiego wybuchu, w końcu była Weasleyem.

Kilka portretów poprzednich dyrektorów i dyrektorek Hogwartu krzyczało z oburzeniem. Nie z powodu jej zachowania, ale powodu tego, co dziewczyna musiała wycierpieć. Najgłośniej swoje niezadowolenie wyrażała dyrektor Derwent. Ginny uniosła głowę i zobaczyła w oczach kobiety szok i wściekłość.

- Albusie! Nigdy o tym nie wspominałeś! To, co wycierpiało to dziecko…

- Nie teraz, Dilys! – warknął Dumbledore przez ramię, co wywołało pełne nienawiści spojrzenie portretu. Potem kobieta popatrzyła na Ginny i samym ruchem warg przekazała _Pokój Życzeń_. Delikatne uniesienie kącika ust oznajmiło, że Ginny zrozumiała wiadomość.

- Panno Weasley, o ile pamiętam uratowaliśmy cię zanim rytuał został dopełniony i nie wywołał on żadnych trwałych efektów. Ośmielę się zauważyć, że nie masz nawet blizny.

- My? My? Żadne „my" nie było powiązane z moim ratunkiem. Pana to nie obchodziło. Powiedział pan, że dotarcie do mnie pochłonęłoby zbyt wiele żyć. Jak mnie pan nazwał? A tak, ofiarą wojny! Gdyby nie było tam Tonks i Cienia kto wie co by ze mną zrobili!

Ginny zrobiła wielkie oczy, bo nagle zorientowała się, że się wygadała. _Szlag!_

- Cienia? O jakim Cieniu mówisz?

To przyciągnęło uwagę Albusa. Nikt nigdy nie wspomniał, że Tonks otrzymała pomoc, kiedy wkradała się do Dworu Lestrange'ów. Wiedział, że udało jej się przedrzeć przez osłony wokół posiadłości dzięki jej pokrewieństwu z Bellatrix. Jeszcze raz nie docenił geniuszu Blacków, ale kim był ten Cień i jak można by go wykorzystać?

- Kiedy stanie się to pańską sprawą, poinformuję pana.

- Niemniej jednak musze nalegać.

- Proszę nalegać do woli, ja i tak nie powiem ani słowa – warknęła Ginny, wyciągając różdżkę. Wiedziała, ze nie może wygrać, ale zamierzała przynajmniej spróbować.

- Czy naprawdę musi między nami dojść do takich rzeczy?

- Mam dość bycia pieprzoną ofiarą. Odbieram moje życie, które ukradliście mi z Longbottomem.

Ginny szarpnięciem zerwała odznakę prefekta i rzuciła ją na biurko. Odwróciła się, żeby wybiec z jego biura. Musiała się stamtąd wydostać, zanim starzec ją zatrzyma. Zabrakło jej jednego kroku do zrealizowania tego celu.

Poczuła, że zostaje związana i wylewitowana na fotel, który dopiero co opuściła. Ginny patrzyła wściekle na dyrektora, który wtargnął do jej umysłu, szukając pożądanej przez niego informacji. Jej najbardziej osobiste wspomnienia, myśli i uczucia padły jego łupem, umożliwiając mu manipulacje, by osiągnąć swój cel. Pojedyncza łza uciekła z jej oka i spłynęła po policzku, gdy jej dopiero co zadeklarowana niezależność została brutalnie zmiażdżona pod butami starca. Nie zauważył, że młoda kobieta powoli unosi różdżkę. Jej ręka trzęsła się, gdy walczyła o władzę nad własnym umysłem.

Albus został trafiony potężnym, niewerbalnym upiorogackiem. Siła zaklęcia była wystarczająca, żeby spadł z fotela. Ginny uwolniła się od jego sondy. Przechyliła się, dysząc ciężko z wysiłku. Powinna była wiedzieć, że zaklęcie Frada i George'a nie wytrzyma czegoś takiego. Nie była pewna, czy ma w sobie na tyle sił, żeby wytrzymać kolejne starcie z Dumbledorem, który już rzucał przeciwzaklęcie. Nie miała wyboru. Musiała użyć broni ostatniej szansy. Wiedziała, co ten skurwiel dla niej zaplanował.

- Mrużko!

Rozległo się pyknięcie i u jej boku pojawiła się mała skrzatka.

- Tak, pani Ginny, jak Mrużka może pani usłużyć?

- Broń swojej pani, Mrużko! – krzyknął portret Phineasa Blacka. Nawet jego to zaskoczyło. Portret Dilys Derwent popatrzył na portret Phineasa Blacka. On w odpowiedzi skinął głową. Tak został zawarty sekretny pakt między najbardziej popularną dyrektorką i najbardziej znienawidzonym dyrektorem w dziejach Hogwartu. Dumbledore stracił ich zaufanie.

Na twarzy skrzatki pojawił się wyraz wściekłości. Wypuściła falę magii, która znów obaliła Dumbledore'a na plecy. Magia skrzatki stała się znacznie potężniejsza odkąd związała się z nową panią. Wskoczyła na pierś dyrektora i wskazała na niego ręką. Wyraz jej oczu mówił, że jest gotowa zabić w ochronie swojej pani.

- Ginny, kochanie, nie będziemy o tym więcej mówić, ale teraz musisz wymazać mu pamięć – zawołała do niej Dilys.

- Co? Ale…

- Powiedziałaś A, trzeba powiedzieć B! Kończy ci się czas, dziecko! – krzyknął na nią Phineas Black.

- Ja… nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłam.

- Dasz radę, kochanie. Skup się na tym, co chciałabyś, żeby on zapomniał. Uwierz w siebie, dasz radę – instruowała uspokajająco Dilys.

- Obliviate! – Ginny zrobiła, jak jej polecono i odnalazła w tym czynie satysfakcję z wymierzenia sprawiedliwości. Naprawdę to robiła. Naprawdę odzyskiwała swoje życie.

- Niech pani idzie… Mrużka zajmie się resztą.

- Dziękuję… dziękuję wam wszystkim – Ginny powiodła wzrokiem po portretach dawnych dyrektorów i dyrektorek. Uśmiechali się do niej z dumą. Najbardziej dumna była Dilys Derwent.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

**Mama a mamusia – **Harry, w przeciwieństwie do reszty bohaterów, wtrąca słówka amerykańskie, bo wychowywał się w Stanach. Nie jestem w stanie tego oddać, bo język polski nie ma takich odmian (myślałem o gwarze śląskiej albo wielkopolskiej, ale po pierwsze zabiłoby to klimat, a po drugie nie znam ani jednej ani drugiej). W tym konkretnym przypadku mówi do „Lily" nie amerykańskie „Mom" (co ja tłumaczę jako „mamo"), ale brytyjskie „Mum" (co tłumaczę jako „mamusiu"). Nie spodziewajcie się jednak, że będę tego używał konsekwentnie. To coś, co występuje tylko w relacjach Lily-Harry. Ginny będzie mówiła do mamy „mamo", choć jest Brytyjką :)

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:  
**__- Ginny i Dilys  
__- Prorok Codzienny donosi…  
__- Remus i Tonks__  
_


	5. Rozdział 5

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Dzięki dla Shaunee Altmann, która szybko i sprawnie uwalnia kolejne rozdziały od błędów i literówek. Jeśli znajdziecie chwilę możecie zajrzeć też na moje blogi, do których linki znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

* * *

**Rozdział 5**

Ginny zmierzała pospiesznie do Pokoju Życzeń. Kilkoro uczniów pomachało do niej, gdy ich mijała. Ledwo to zauważyła. Serce waliło jej tak mocno, że bała się, że lada chwila eksploduje. Właśnie zmierzyła się twarzą w twarz z Albusem Dumbledore… i wygrała. Jasne, miała pomoc i masę szczęścia, niemniej jednak niewielu czarodziejów lub czarownic mogło coś takiego powiedzieć. Odprężyła się dopiero, gdy znalazła się bezpiecznie w pokoju.

Ginny rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i uśmiechnęła się. Nie był za duży, wystarczający jedynie dla dwóch osób, by mogły usiąść i porozmawiać. Dwa pluszowe fotele stały przodem do siebie. Pomiędzy nimi stał mały stolik z herbatą i ciasteczkami. Pokój pokrywały ciepłe kolory Gryffindoru i młoda czarownica poczuła się jak w domu.

- Muszę powiedzieć, że zawsze lubiłam ten pokój. Jego magia jest co najmniej niezwykła, ale by pojawić się we własnym ciele… dziękuję ci moja droga. Minęło już jakieś dwieście lat.

Ginny obróciła się błyskawicznie, dobywając różdżki. Stanęła oko w oko nie z portretem, ale z Dilys Derwent we własnej osobie, która parzyła na nią spokojnie. Aprobata w jej spojrzeniu wypełniła Ginny ciepłem do głębi duszy.

- Dobry refleks, moja droga.

Dilys popatrzyła na różdżkę Ginny, wycelowaną w jej twarz, a potem znów spojrzała młodszej kobiecie w oczy. Dopiero wtedy Ginny zdała sobie sprawę, że celuje różdżką w dawną dyrektor Hogwartu.

- Ups, przepraszam – Ginny niezgrabnie schowała różdżkę do futerału.

- Nie przepraszaj, skarbie. W końcu z jakiegoś powodu wszyscy mamy instynkt samozachowawczy. A teraz… wiem, że to próżne, ale czy miałabyś coś przeciwko? – Dilys wskazała na plamy wątrobowe na jej dłoni i Ginny natychmiast zrozumiała.

- Mój wiek ci pasuje?

- Nie, na niebiosa. Wolałabym odpuścić sobie okres dojrzewania, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. Jednak jakiś czas zanim wszystko zaczęło mi obwisać byłby świetny.

Ginny zachichotała z żartów byłej dyrektorki. Pomyślała o wieku, który starsza kobieta by zaaprobowała i pozwoliła, by Pokój dokonał reszty. Dilys Derwent okazała się wspaniałą kobietą. Jej przerzedzone siwe włosy zmieniły się w gęste, ciemnorude pukle. Zmarszczki i plamy ustąpiły młodej, nieskazitelnej skórze. Jej piersi dosłownie wskoczyły na swoje miejsce, co wywołało chichot kobiety. Ginny musiała przyznać, że to dość zabawny widok. Dilys najpierw wzięła w ręce biust, a potem pośladki. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, czując ich jędrność.

- Niech cię Merlin błogosławi, dziecko.

Ginny roześmiała się na głos. Ubrania starszej kobiety nie nadawały się do użytku… nie zdecydowanie niemodne. Ginny pomyślała o profesor Potter i ubraniach, które miała na sobie na uczcie powitalnej – skromnych, ale podkreślających urodę. Ubrania Dilys natychmiast się zmieniły i opięły w strategicznych miejscach.

- Rany! Ale z ciebie laska! – zwołała Ginny. Dilys machnęła ręką, ale spłonęła jaskrawym rumieńcem.

- Naprawdę… sama zobacz.

Duże lustro pojawiło się przed Dilys. Kobieta nie mogła się powstrzymać przed podziwianiem swojego młodego ciała, które spoglądało na nią z lustra.

- Muszę przyznać, że się postarałaś.

- Dziękuję.

- Ale myślę, że wystarczająco długo dogadzałyśmy próżności starej baby. Siadaj, mamy mnóstwo do omówienia.

Kobieta machnęła ręką w stronę foteli. Ginny skinęła głową i zajęła swoje miejsce, tak jak Dilys.

- To czego dokonałaś w biurze dyrektora było po prostu niesamowite. Wyrwanie się na wolność w taki sposób wymaga ogromnej ilości mocy i siły woli. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam upiorogacka rzuconego z taką siłą.

- Wiesz, to wszystko kwestia nadgarstka – zażartowała Ginny, usiłując się nie zarumienić. Nieczęsto zdarzały się pochwały od czarownicy kalibru Dilys Derwent. Kobieta wyczuła zażenowanie Ginny i delikatnie poklepała ją po ręce. Ginny uniosła wzrok i spojrzała Dilys w oczy. Starsza kobieta miała w nich zrozumienie, co uspokoiło Ginny.

- Jesteś wspaniałą czarownicą i nie pozwól, by ktokolwiek mówił ci coś innego.

Ginny skinęła głową, walcząc z całych sił ze łzami. _Dlaczego moja mama nigdy nie mówi mi takich rzeczy?_

- Dziękuję, ale wiem, że dużo z tego było czystym szczęściem – powiedziała Ginny.

- Mogłaś po prostu zaakceptować swój los, ale nie zrobiłaś tego… a to, moja mała, odważna damo, czyni ogromną różnicę.

- Wybacz, ale czy wszystkie portrety nie są zobowiązane do wspierania dyrektora?

- To prawda. Ale… Albus przekroczył dziś pewną granicę. Z tego powodu mogłam uwolnić się od krępującego mnie zaklęcia.

- Jak to?

- Krew. To jedyne, co mogło je przełamać.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Świadomie i dobrowolnie skrzywdził uczennicę… i to uczennicę będącą moim potomkiem. To jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie, jakie przychodzi mi do głowy.

- Więc to znaczy…

- Tak, moja droga. Weasleyowie muszą pochodzić od Derwentów. Jednak na twoim miejscu nie rozpowiadałabym o tym za bardzo. Przynajmniej póki nie pójdziesz do Gringotta i nie przejmiesz tego, co ci się słusznie należy.

- Ale… czy twoi…

- Nie, jestem ostatnia z rodu, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało – nagle po jej twarzy pociekły łzy. – A to znaczy, że moja córka przeżyła… to znaczy… że… że

Ginny nie mogła się powstrzymać i rzuciła się w otwarte ramiona kobiety. Znalazła w nich bezwarunkową akceptację. Coś, czego nie doświadczyła od pierwszego roku w szkole. Obie kobiety trzymały się mocno.

- Mam wnuczkę.

- Chyba prawnuczkę. Ile „pra" w tym będzie?

- Na razie to zostawmy, dobrze?

- A mogę ci mówić babuniu? – zażartowała Ginny.

- Nie, jeśli oczekujesz, że odpowiem – odparła Dilys z mrugnięciem.

- To chyba pozostanę przy „Laska"

- W sumie mi się podoba. Dobrze mi robi na ego.

- Nasz klient, nasz pan.

- Dobrze… wróćmy do twojego obecnego problemu. Moim zdaniem musisz się nauczyć trzymać Albusa z dala od swojej głowy. Następnym razem możesz nie mieć tyle szczęścia. Niestety w tej kwestii nie mogę ci za wiele pomóc. Jestem uzdrowicielką, sztuki umysłu nigdy nie były moją mocną stroną. Potrzebujesz Blacka, który cię tego nauczy. Są w tym w końcu najlepsi.

- Chwila, moment! Jak dyrektor Black przełamał zaklęcie, które go ogranicza?

- Pamiętasz co mówiłam o krwi? Najwyższą lojalność będzie zawsze winien Lordowi Blackowi.

- Czy on mógłby mnie uczyć?

- Być może… ale myślę, że młody Potter będzie najlepszy.

- Harry?

_A co Harry ma z tym wspólnego?_

- Słyszałam, że zaatakował Albusa, gdy ten próbował wczoraj wejść do jego umysłu. Nie tylko zaatakował, ale wręcz go wyrzucił. Chłopak jest jednym z dwojga osób, które były w stanie dokonać czegoś takiego. To wyprowadziło Albusa z równowagi, choć nie chce się do tego przyznać nawet sam przed sobą.

- Ma stary skurwiel za swoje – odpowiedziała Ginny z szerokim uśmiechem. Wyglądało na to, że może pozyskać sojusznika do walki z Dumbledorem. _Harry, jesteś pełen niespodzianek._

- Masz rację, moja droga, masz rację. A teraz czas już odrzucić to nonsensowne gadanie o Długu Życia.

- A jak mam to zrobić? Dumbledore powiedział, że nie da się go złamać.

- A ufasz mu, ponieważ…?

Ginny zrobiła wielkie oczy i otworzyła szeroko usta. Dlaczego sama nigdy na to nie wpadła?

- Ponieważ jestem idiotką – odpowiedziała.

Dilys zmarszczyła brwi. Nie lubiła, kiedy Ginny deprecjonowała swoją wartość, nawet odrobinę.

- Nie jesteś idiotką! Ufna owszem, ale głupia… nie, na Merlina! Dumbledore był dla ciebie autorytetem. To naturalne, ze uznałaś, że ma na celu to, co dla ciebie najlepsze.

- Mała pociecha. Czyli jestem wolną kobietą?

- Nigdy nie byłaś ich. To co zrobili jest niewybaczalne. Ale nie czas teraz na nieprzemyślane działania. Zapłacą za to co zrobili. Daję ci słowo… zapłacą. Potrzebujesz jednak dowodów i potężnego sprzymierzeńca.

- Mam potężnych przyjaciół.

- Potężnych tak, ale tylko magicznie…

Ginny zrozumiała aluzję i nie spodobało jej się to ani odrobinę. Jeśli miała wytoczyć oskarżenia przeciwko Dumbledore'owi i Lonbottomowi będzie potrzebowała niezłych pleców. Pochodziła z ubogiej rodziny. Potrzebowała wsparcia Lorda. Wszyscy stojący niżej zostaną wyśmiani przed Wizengamotem. Ale wolność dzięki manipulacji nie była wolnością. Miała swoją godność, a i Harry zasłużył na coś lepszego.

- Nie wykorzystam go w ten sposób! A w ogóle to ledwo go znam. Wątpię, żeby on w ogóle chciał się plątać w ten cały bałagan.

- Jeśli takie jest twoje życzenie… ale jeśli pomoc zostanie ci zaoferowana, postaraj się, żeby twoja duma tego nie zepsuła.

- Dobra, to jak mam pozyskać dowody, żeby… powiesić ich za jaja na najwyższej wieży?

- Widzę, że poznałaś Lady Potter.

- Raczej usłyszałam niż poznałam, ale nie mogę się tego doczekać.

- Moim zdaniem świetnie się dogadacie. A my zrobimy tak…

* * *

Kiedy przyleciały sowy z Prorokiem Codziennym, w Wielkiej Hali brakowało wielu osób. Nigdzie nie było Harry'ego, Lily, Syriusza i Ginny. Nie umknęło to uwadze Daphne Greengrass. Słyszała, że pierwsza trójka znajdowała się nad brzegiem Czarnego Jeziora. Co do ich poczynań, zeznania zmieniały się w zależności od opowiadającego. Drugoroczna Puchonka twierdziła, że walczyli na miecze. Czwartoroczny Krukon uważał, że profesor Potter uczyła pozostałą dwójkę jakiegoś dziwnego mugolskiego tańca. Jeden ze Ślizgonów zaklinał się, że widział, jak ciskają w siebie klątwami. Zamierzała się sama przekonać, co z tego było prawdą.

Złapała gazetę, którą zrzuciła sowa, nawet nie parząc w górę. Po tylu latach wyrobiła sobie odruch. Leniwie otworzyła dziennik, nawet nie zerknęła na pierwszą stronę. Pewnie jak zwykle same bzdury. Jadła dalej śniadanie. To było znacznie ciekawsze niż cokolwiek, co mógłby napisać Prorok. Tracy skorzystała z okazji, by przeczytać dzisiejsze wydanie.

- Słodki Merlinie! – wrzasnęła, gdy rzuciła okiem na zdjęcie na okładce. Daphne odwróciła się, by zganić przyjaciółkę za tak wulgarny wybuch, ale i jej uwagę przykuła czołówka. Wyrwała gazetę, by się lepiej przyjrzeć.

- Ej, właśnie to miałam przeczytać!

- A zapłaciłaś za gazetę?

- Nie.

- To poczekaj.

- Prawdziwa przyjaciółka by się podzieliła.

- Daj znać, jak jakąś znajdziesz.

- Proszę…

- No dobra, tylko mi tu nie płacz.

Daphne rozłożyła gazetę tak, że obie mogły ją przeczytać. Zahipnotyzowało ją zdjęcie na pierwszej stronie. Znajdowali się na nim Profesor Black i Lord Harry Potter. Stali plecami do siebie i walczyli z kilkoma Śmierciożercami. W artykule poniżej mogła przeczytać:

_**Powracający Lordowie starli się ze Śmierciożercami przed wejściem do Gringotta**_

_Dziś czarodziejski świat powitał ponownie Lorda Syriusza Oriona Blacka i Lorda Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera. Po latach spędzonych za granicą wrócili na naszą szlachetną ziemię. Co do tego gdzie przebywali przez ostatnie szesnaście lat, Lord Black powiedział jedynie:_

_- Trochę tu, trochę tam. To wielki świat, a my nigdy nie czuliśmy potrzeby, żeby się ograniczać._

_Podobno obaj mężczyźni spotkali się w tajemnicy z samym Ministrem Magii. Niestety do momentu wydania tego numeru nie zdołaliśmy tego potwierdzić ani zdementować. Podczas specjalnej sesji Wizengamot powitał młodego Lorda Pottera wśród swoich członków._

_Przesuń się, Neville'u Longbottom! Wybraniec ma konkurencję, bo Harry Potter kwalifikuje się do korzystania z Ustawy o Przywracaniu Szlachetnych Rodów, którą Albus Dumbledore wskrzesił w zeszłym roku. Biorąc pod uwagę reakcję niektórych czarownic, z którymi rozmawiałam, Lord Potter będzie musiał kupić sobie smoka, by utrzymać je z dala od siebie._

_Pierwszym aktem Lorda Pottera jako członka Wizengamotu było uruchomienie Prawa Satysfakcji przeciwko samemu Temu-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Lord Potter twierdzi, że w noc z 31 października na 1 listopada 1981 r. (tą samą, która zakończyła się jego upadkiem) Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać włamał się do jego rodowej posiadłości i próbował dokonać rodobójstwa na ostatnich członkach rodu Potterów. Lord Potter przekazał swoje wspomnienia z tamtej nocy jako dowód swoich roszczeń. Wspomnienie zostało przeanalizowane na osobności przez radę rządzącą. Kiedy opuszczali Komnatę Projekcyjną trudno było znaleźć suche oko._

_- Odważny i szlachetny do samego końca – powiedziała Madame Bones o szlachetnym poświęceniu Jamesa Pottera, który oddał życie, żeby uratować rodzinę._

_Zgodnie z Ustawą o Prawie Satysfakcji z 1759 r. nie ma potrzeby procesu, jeśli zostały przedstawione niepodważalne dowody. Wizengamot jednogłośnie zgodził się z wnioskiem Lorda Pottera. Na podstawie Magicznego Dekretu wszystkie posiadłości, głosy w Wizengamocie i skrytki winnego przechodzą na własność Lorda Pottera. Jedno z moich źródeł w Gringotcie uważa, że młody Lord jest obecnie dumnym posiadaczem klucza do skrytki Slytherina._

_- To nie przywróci życia mojemu ojcu, ani nikomu, kto padł ofiarą tego wężogębego ścierwa karmiącego się smoczymi odchodami i jego zgrai butolizów. Ale przynajmniej może ich to nieco spowolni. Jeśli on ma z tym jakiś problem, może się z tym do mnie zgłosić jak mężczyzna. Ale słyszałem, że woli atakować małych chłopców – powiedział nam Lord Potter._

_Lordowie Black i Potter dostali swoją odpowiedź niespełna pół godziny po tej śmiałej deklaracji. Grupa nie mniej niż siedmiu Śmierciożerców zaatakowała ich przed wejściem do Gringotta. Jeden z naszych fotoreporterów zdołał uwiecznić tę zdumiewającą bitwę. Zdjęcie opowiada to lepiej, niż jakiekolwiek słowa._

_Kiedy ostatnia klątwa została rzucona, okazało się, że pięcioro Śmierciożerców zginęło, a dwójka uciekła. Wśród uciekinierów była Bellatrix Lestrange, kuzynka Lorda Blacka, niedawno przez niego wydziedziczona. Lord Black zabił trzech wrogów, Lord Potter dwóch, obaj pozostali niemal nietknięci. Zgodnie z Prawem Satysfakcji zwycięzcom przypadły łupy wojenne, w tym skrytki pokonanych._

_Jedno jest pewne, świat się zmienia na naszych oczach. Ja będę spała spokojniej, wiedząc, że potężni czarodzieje jak Lord Black i Lord Potter nie obawiają się walczyć o to, co słuszne._

_Rita Skeeter_

- Cholera jasna… - tyle zdołała z siebie wydobyć Daphne. Nie było to może zbyt eleganckie czy wyrafinowane, ale dobrze oddawało jej uczucia.

Ponownie spojrzała na zdjęcie. Potter i Black stali plecami do siebie. Klątwy latały na wszystkie strony. Obaj mężczyźni byli niesamowici. Nawet na siebie nie patrząc osłaniali nawzajem swoje plecy, jakby to było coś tak prostego jak oddychanie. Jednak najbardziej rzuciły jej się w oczy ich miny. Uśmiechali się od ucha do ucha, a oczy im błyszczały. Odniosła wrażenie, że obaj się świetnie bawią.

Potem dotarło do niej, że oni to wszystko zaplanowali. Tym, co zrobili w Wizengamocie zastawili pułapkę, a Śmierciożercy wpadli prosto w nią. Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to było genialne. Nikt nie może kwestionować ich zarzutów. Działania Śmierciożerców dodały im wiarygodności. Wszystko co od tej pory zrobią, będzie usprawiedliwione. Co najważniejsze, pokazali, że ze Śmierciożercami można walczyć, można ich zabić. To nie byli Biali Magowie, na pewno, ale nie byli też Czarnymi Magami. Szarzy Magowie… tak, ten termin najlepiej ich opisywał. Rita miała rację, świat się zmienia. W końcu jakaś strona w tej wojnie, do której Daphne może zechcieć dołączyć.

* * *

- Muszę im to oddać, wiedzą jak robić wrażenie – powiedział ze śmiechem Tonks, odkładając gazetę. To przyciągnęło uwagę Remusa Lupina. Zerknął jej przez ramię i zobaczył, ze jego żona skończyła już swoje lody z piklami. Zadygotał lekko. Nawet jak na czarownicę miała niesamowite potrzeby. Tonks przyłapała go na tym spojrzeniu i popatrzyła na niego ze złością.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie, Lunatyku. To przez ciebie jestem w tym stanie.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz, Psotko. Ale jeśli dzieciak wyjdzie z zielonymi oczami i rozczochranymi włosami, będę musiał zabić mojego nowego szefa.

- Ale zrobiliśmy to tylko raz.

- ŻE CO?! – Remus odwrócił się gwałtownie z szokiem i wściekłością wypisaną na twarzy. Wiedział, że oboje ze sobą bezustannie flirtują, ale to… jak mogła.

- Mam cię! – Tonks dostała takiego ataku śmiechu, że prawie spadła z krzesła. – A… a… ale… miał… miałeś minę – wydobyła z siebie między kolejnymi napadami śmiechu. Remus warknął i odwrócił się, żeby skończyć robienie sobie śniadania. Kiedy wiedział, że jego żona nie zobaczy jego twarzy, uśmiechnął się. Musiał przyznać, że dał się nabrać.

- Oj nie bądź taki, Lunatyku choleryku… Lunatyku choleryku, Lunatyku choleryku… spróbuj to powtórzyć, hahaha! – Tonks dostała głupawki. – Wiedziałeś, że jestem psotnikiem, kiedy się we mnie zakochałeś.

Wstała i podeszła do męża. Otoczyła go ramionami i przycisnęła swoje pełne piersi do jego pleców.

- Oszukujesz – rzucił Remus przez ramię.

- I co z tego?

- Wiesz, że ten chłopak przeleciałby cię, gdyby tylko miał okazję – powiedział z udawanym oburzeniem.

Wiedział jednak, że Harry i Dora nigdy nie przekroczą tej granicy. Jednak on też potrafił w to grać. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego żona jest w _tym nastroju_, jeszcze zanim wstała z krzesła. Jednym z plusów bycia wilkołakiem był niesamowity zmysł węchu. Znacznie lepszy niż Łapy czy Cienia. Nie żeby podzielił się tą małą sztuczką ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem i chłopakiem, którego uważał za syna. Obaj mieli czulszy niż normalny węch dzięki swoim talentom animagów. Ale po prostu nie wiedzieli jakich feromonów szukać. No dobra, może trochę oszukiwał, ale co z tego? Przecież dziewczyny też nie grają uczciwie.

- I pamiętaj o tym. Jeśli będziesz niegrzeczny, mogę mu na to pozwolić.

Tonks wiedziała, że Harry przestał się w niej bujać już jakiś rok temu. Ale Remus nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. To sprawi, że jej mąż nie będzie pewny siebie i nie ustanie w staraniach.

Flirtowanie z Harrym było najprostszym sposobem, żeby wyleczyć go z tej szczenięcej miłości i sprawdziło się rewelacyjnie. Teraz sprowadzało się do rywalizacji, w której przegrywało to z nich, które pierwsze się zarumieniło. A jeśli efektem ubocznym było to, że jej mąż bardziej ją doceniał… nie będzie protestować. W końcu w miłości i na wojnie wszystkie chwyty dozwolone.

Remus gwałtownie obrócił się przodem do niej. Zaskoczyło ją to, ale podnieciło. Aż za dobrze znała głód który widziała w jego oczach. Ten gość naprawdę w lot łapał aluzje. Jednym płynnym ruchem zerwał jej szatę, pod którą znajdowała się jedynie naga i apetyczna metamorfomag.

- Zmieniłem zdanie. Mam ochotę na trochę białka na śniadanie.

Remus podniósł Tonks i posadził ją na blacie kuchennym. Ona objęła go nogami i przyciągnęła do siebie.

- W końcu jesteś wilkiem… O Merlinie! To było dobre – jęknęła Tonks, gdy stary wilk ześlizgiwał się powoli ustami po jej szyi. Zaparło jej dech w piesiach, gdy podrażnił wyjątkowo czułe miejsce.

- A my wilki lubimy się bawić jedzeniem.

Tonks złapała go za uszy i odciągnęła, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Zamknij się i zacznij mnie pieprzyć! – zażądała. Zamierzał się do tego zabrać, kiedy usłyszeli sowę dobijającą się do okna. Remus i Tonks postanowili to zignorować. _Łup… Łup… Łup…_

- Idź sobie! – krzyknęła Dora. _Łup… Łup… Łup…_

Remus wydał z siebie wilczy warkot, ale sowa nie rezygnowała. _Łup… Łup… Łup…_

- Jaja sobie robisz? – zdziwił się. - Zawsze działało.

- Chyba, że nałożono na nią jakieś zaklęcie.

Spojrzeli po sobie i warknęli wspólnie:

- Harry!

- Ona nie przestanie? – spytała Tonks.

- Obawiam się, że nie. Zrób coś dla mnie. Zafunduj Harry'emu zaklęcie jajcomiazgi, kiedy go zobaczysz. Skoro moje jaja mają mnie boleć cały dzień, on też powinien tak cierpieć. Idę się szykować do pracy.

Remus odwrócił się i wyszedł z kuchni. Tonks zerknęła na wybrzuszenie na jego spodniach i zachichotała. _Ładny namiot, kochanie._

Odnalazła szatę, otworzyła okno i wpuściła sowę. Ptak upuścił list i wyleciał przez okno. Spojrzała na kopertę. Od Harry'ego. Zapłaci jej za zrujnowanie proteinowego śniadanka. Przydałyby jej się jakieś włoskie balerinki, uznała.

_Ciotuniu Nimfuś,_

_Powiedz wujkowi Lunatykowi, żeby z ciebie złaził. Płacę mu, żeby był moim i Łapy łącznikiem z Ministrem i głosował za nas w Wizengamocie, a nie żeby Cię zapinał. To moje zadanie… poważanie… zaliczyłbym Cię._

Tonks zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy, widząc jak ją nazwał. Zapłaci za to. Popatrzyła na drugą część i parsknęła śmiechem.

- Mały napalony skubaniec.

_Muszę się z Tobą zobaczyć. Spotkałem metamorfomaga z rodziny mugoli, który potrzebuje twojej pomocy. Nazywa się Emma. Powiem Ci więcej, kiedy tu przybędziesz. Proszę… kupię Ci włoskie baleriny, albo nawet szpilki… mogą nawet być ze smoczej skóry, jeśli chcesz. Może jakaś torebka do kompletu, ale nic więcej. Nie zamierzam się szarpnąć na pełny strój dla Ciebie jak ostatnio. I nie obchodzi mnie ile dekoltu mi pokażesz._

- A żebyś wiedział, że się szarpniesz – odparła Dora. Zawsze się szarpał i zawsze wiedział, co się jej podoba. To było lekko niepokojące, ale przynajmniej będzie miała nowe baleriny.

_P.S. Nie ma jej tutaj. Powiedziała mi, że chodzi do Hogwartu. Słuchaj, wiem, że nie możesz mi powiedzieć kim ona jest i czy jest w bezpiecznym schronieniu. Jeśli tu jest, niech Łapa rozstawi wokół tego miejsca jakieś porządne osłony. Oboje wiemy, że te Dumbledore'a są gówno warte. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, że ona jest bezpieczna. Jeśli by czegoś potrzebowała, daj mi znać._

_Cień_

- Jest bliżej niż myślisz, szczeniaczku – szepnęła Tonks.

Żałowała, że dzieciaki nie mogły poznać swojej tożsamości, ale to dla ich bezpieczeństwa. On i Lily ciągle się jeszcze wtedy ukrywali. Śmierciożercy ciągle szukali jej na całego. Voldemort nie był szczęśliwy, że uciekła.

Tonks wróciła wspomnieniami do swojego tajnego spotkania z ciotką.

* * *

_Weszłam do domu mojej mamy i ujrzałam ostatnią osobę, którą spodziewałam się tam zobaczyć. Z sofy patrzył na mnie nie kto inny jak Narcyza Malfoy. Moim pierwszym instynktem było wyciągnięcie różdżki. Posłuchałam go. Moja mama znała mnie aż za dobrze i zastąpiła mi drogę._

_- TO MÓJ DOM, MŁODA DAMO I NIE POZWALAM CI NA TAKIE ZACHOWANIE!_

_Czy ona zwariowała? W pokoju mojej mamy stoi pieprzona Narcyza Malfoy! W dupie mam czy to młodsza siostrzyczka mojej mamy. Przez moment podejrzewałam, że jest pod wpływem Imperiusa, ale jej oczy nie były zamglone._

_- Mamo, to pieprzony Śmierciożerca!_

_- Tak? A widzisz gdzieś Mroczny Znak na jej ramieniu? Chyba nie tak cię wychowywałam._

_Sprawdziłam jej ramię. Faktycznie, było czyste. Ani śladu magii. Mogła sobie nie być Śmierciożercą, ale sypiała z jednym z nich. Mi to wystarczało, ale mamie najwyraźniej nie. Schowałam różdżkę, ale miałam ją pod ręką na wszelki wypadek._

_- Oczekuję, że wysłuchasz, co ona ma do powiedzenia, młoda damo – poleciła moja mama. Otworzyłam usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale mama ostrzegawczo uniosła różdżkę. – Ani słowa, póki nie skończy._

_Skinęłam głową. Wiedziałam, że nie ma się co kłócić z matką, jeśli ma taki humor._

_- Dziękuję, Andy. Nie oczekuję, że uwierzysz mi na słowo. Więc przysięgam na moją magię, że to, co ci teraz powiem będzie prawdą, cała prawdą i tylko prawdą – wypowiadając te słowa Narcyza wycelowała różdżką w swoją pierś. Zalśniła przez moment, gdy zaklęcie zaczęło działać. Potem kontynuowała: - Zostałam zmuszona do poślubienia Lucjusza za pomocą Kontraktu Małżeńskiego. Szczegóły nie są ważne, ale wiedz, że jestem lojalna przede wszystkim wobec Lorda Blacka. Andy wyjaśni ci wszystko później. Mamy mało czasu, kiedy Bella się rozpędzi, nie sposób jej zatrzymać. Kiedy Czarny Pan przybędzie, nie będzie już szans na uratowanie Ginny Weasley. Jest przetrzymywana w Dworze Lestrange'ów. Ta mapa pokaże ci jej lokalizację. Kiedy ją ostatnio widziałam, była w Komnacie Ofiarnej. Osłony wokół dworu są oparte na krwi. Jako Lord Black, Syriusz może przejść przez te osłony. Wiem, że masz z nim kontakt._

_Przyciągnęła moją uwagę. Ginny żyła, a co ważniejsze można ją było ocalić._

_- A jeśli nie zdołam znaleźć Syriusza? – spytałam._

_Zamknęła oczy i rozważała możliwości. Wzięła głęboki oddech i uniosła powieki, ukazując determinację, którą nieczęsto widywałam. Sięgnęła do szat. Wyciągnęła mała torebkę i wręczyła mi._

_- W środku jest fiolka mojej krwi, runy do osłon, instrukcje jak to działa i świstoklik, który zabierze cię pod Dwór Lestrange'ów. Otworzy przed tobą małe drzwiczki. To nie potrwa długo, najwyżej pół godziny. Spiesz się, dziewczynie zostało nie więcej jak trzy godziny._

_Wzięłam pakunek i ruszyłam do drzwi. Obejrzałam się na moją mamę, może po raz ostatni. Widziałam miłość i dumę w jej oczach. Tego mi było trzeba. Skinęłam lekko głową mojej ciotce i wybiegłam w noc._

_Odnalezienie kryjówki Syriusza nie było za trudne. Jednak otwarcie pieprzonych drzwi to zupełnie inna historia. W końcu znudziło mi się walenie w nie i użyłam alohomora, żeby je otworzyć. Skoczyła na mnie 130-kilowa czarna pantera. Padając zgubiłam różdżkę. Jego kły znalazły się przy mojej szyi, a warkot rozległ się tuż koło ucha._

_Musze powiedzieć, że nie zlałam się w gacie. Chciałam… ale udało mi się. Dobrze, bo wypominałby mi to do końca życia. Zielone oko mrugnęło do mnie i zostałam polizana od żuchwy po włosy. To już było obleśne._

_- Odwal się, palancie! – wrzasnęłam na niego, a on ze mnie zeskoczył i w podskokach pognał do domu. Jak tylko znajdę moją różdżkę, dostanie klątwą. Odepchnęłam tę myśl. Mam teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Ale później… zapłaci mi za to._

_- Gdzie Łapa? – spytałam. On wskazał na otwarte okno. Podeszłam i wyjrzałam. Księżyc w pełni uśmiechał się do mnie._

_- Biega z Lunatykiem, prawda?_

_Skinął potwierdzająco głową._

_- Jest twoja mama?_

_Harry potrząsnął przecząco łbem._

_- Szlag! Naprawdę potrzebuję wsparcia._

_Zaryczał tak głośno, że aż podskoczyłam. Muszę powiedzieć, że opanował to ryczenie. Naprawdę działa człowiekowi na nerwy._

_- O nie! Nie idziesz ze mną._

_Warknięcie._

_- Po pierwsze będę się wkradała do Dworu Lestrange'ów. Po drugie, pełno tam Śmierciożerców. Po trzecie zostały ci jeszcze dwa tygodnie, zanim będziesz mógł się zmienić w człowieka. Nie patrz tak na mnie. To Łapa wymyślił, nie ja. Po czwarte, twoja mama mnie zabije… twoja mama mnie zabije… twoja mama mnie zabije…_

_Zaskomlał, a ja wywróciłam oczami. Nie miałam na to czasu. A Ginny ma go jeszcze mniej. Ruszyłam do drzwi, ale zablokował mi drogę._

_- Nie możesz iść ze mną! Życie mojej przyjaciółki jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Muszę iść._

_Klęknęłam przed nim i spojrzałam mu w oczy._

_- Jeśli nie wrócę… - nie mogłam dokończyć. Wyglądał tak smutno. Jak mogłam się z nim żegnać, wiedząc, że mogę go już nigdy nie zobaczyć? Przytuliłam go mocno i miałam nadzieję, że zrozumie. Potem znów wyszłam w noc. Księżyc w pełni jaśniał na nocnym niebie. Nie zauważyłam, że gówniarz wskoczył w mój cień i zniknął._

* * *

- Kochanie, wszystko w porządku? – Remus nachylił się zatroskany nad żoną. Znów zatopiła się we własnym świecie. Zamrugała kilka razy i odepchnęła od siebie wspomnienie. Uśmiechnęła się słabo do męża.

- W porządku. Myślałam o nocy, kiedy odzyskaliśmy Ginny. Harry naprawdę uratował mi wtedy tyłek.

- Jasne, że uratował twój tyłek. W końcu od zawsze ma na niego ochotę – zażartował Remus. Trochę pomogło.

- Więc chyba nie powinnam się na nim tak bardzo wyżywać za to, że nam rano przeszkodził.

- Taaa, nie chcę nawet myśleć jak blisko było, żebym cię wtedy stracił na zawsze.

- Ciekawe jak taka bliskość śmierci potrafi sprawić, że palant weźmie się w garść i zaprosi dziewczynę na randkę. Może powinnam mu za to podziękować i wybzykać smarkacza za wszystkie czasy?

- Starczy, Psotko! Bierzemy się za to tu i teraz – powiedział Remus, ściągając ją z siedzenia. Tonks rzuciła swoją szatę na drugi koniec pokoju i spojrzała na swojego faceta. _Czasami tak łatwo go sprowokować._

- No, ja już jestem odpowiednio ubrana. Wyskakuj z tych ciuchów!

Lunatyk wyszczerzył się do żony, z entuzjazmem zrywając z siebie nowy garnitur. Czasami jego życie było naprawdę piękne. Miał zamiar się tym cieszyć tak długo, jak los pozwoli.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:  
**__- akcja odbicia Ginny punktu widzenia Harry'ego  
__- jakie moce posiada Harry jako animag?_


	6. Rozdział 6

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Dzięki dla Shaunee Altmann, która szybko i sprawnie uwalnia kolejne rozdziały od błędów i literówek. Zapraszam na mojego bloga „Z pierwszej półki", do którego link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

_Ogromnie się cieszę, że ta historia wywołała tak ogromny odzew. Liczba komentarzy i odsłon bije kolejne rekordy. Mam nadzieję, że dalej będziecie tak chętnie czytać i komentować „Powrót Huncwotów". Wasz entuzjazm udziela się i mi i sprawia, że poświęcam na tłumaczenie więcej czasu. Jednocześnie nie mogę Wam obiecać, ze utrzymam takie tempo, bo nie zawsze mam tyle wolnego czasu jak ostatnio. Ale zrobię co w mojej mocy :)_

* * *

**Rozdział 6**

Harry wyszedł z prywatnej łazienki i przeszedł do swojej sypialni. Gorący prysznic pomógł mu odzyskać siły po porannym treningu. Ubrał się błyskawicznie. Jeśli się nie pospieszy, spóźni się na pierwszą lekcję. Dobrze, że wziął ze sobą swój specjalny kufer. Miło mieć przy sobie własne mieszkanie. Logbottom zakpił, że Hary podobno jest Lordem, a wozi ze sobą taki nędzny, stary kufer. _Idiota._ Gdyby tylko wiedział…

Podczas gdy Longbottom musiał znosić dysonans chrapania swoich współlokatorów, Harry mieszkał we własnym pokoju ze wszystkimi wynikającymi z tego wygodami. To był potężny apartament z w pełni funkcjonującą mugolską technologią. Razem z Łapą doszli do tego, jak ominąć ten mały problem magii, która wszystko zaburza. Dodatkowo mógł użyć swojego kufra jako miejsca do wchodzenia i wychodzenia z Hogwartu bez wiedzy starego pierdziela.

Przez te lata w podziemiu nauczyli się ukrywać na widoku. Kufer nieprzypadkowo wyglądał nędznie. Im gorzej wyglądał, tym częściej zostawiano go w spokoju. Powiedział pompatycznemu kretynowi, że ten przedmiot ma dla niego znaczenie sentymentalne. Najwyraźniej wszyscy to kupili. To znaczy, ciągle nie wiedział co na to ten, którego nazywali Ronem. Nie spał w ich pokoju zeszłej nocy. Według Deana spędził ją z dziewczyną, na którą mówili _Wielkie Płuco._

Jego kufer otaczały osłony, które miały utrzymać z dala niechcianych gości. Podczas jego pobytu w tym miejscu miał stać się jego bazą wypadową. Albo _Gniazdem Huncwotów_, jak go ochrzcił. W ciągu najbliższych miesięcy zamierzał powoli rekrutować uczniów w szeregi Huncwotów. Głównie dlatego pragnął spędzić trochę czasu we wszystkich czterech domach. Ta szkoła musiała zostać zjednoczona, a nie ma opcji, żeby to się stało, póki Dumbledore pociąga za sznurki. Ten facet zbyt polegał na tradycyjnych metodach.

Teraz po szkole będzie chodzić nowe pokolenie Huncwotów. W przeciwieństwie do ekipy jego ojca, będzie ich więcej i będą korzystali z dziedzictwa całej czwórki założycieli, nie tylko jednego. Nauczą się nie tylko walczyć z wrogiem, ale również jak go przechytrzyć, wymanewrować i oszukać na każdy możliwy sposób. Będzie miał do dyspozycji wojowników, uzdrowicieli, szpiegów i polityków. Nie będą walczyć tylko na polu bitwy, ale i na pozostałych obszarach. Po ostatniej wojnie nic się nie zmieniło, a to doprowadziło do kolejnej wojny, która trwała teraz. Tym razem wszystko musi się zmienić i oni tego dopilnują.

Przez ostatnie szesnaście lat on, jego mama i ojciec chrzestny zawarli sojusze i zapewnili sobie przysługi czarnych i białych czarodziejów i czarodziejek na całym świecie. Można było z nich skorzystać w każdej chwili. Jednak ci ludzie byli Huncwotami Syriusza i mamy. Chociaż był ich członkiem i kochał ich z całego serca, chciał zebrać własną grupę. Przełomem stała się noc, kiedy podążył za Tonks. Już nie chodziło o pomszczenie taty. Niewinnym działa się krzywda tylko dlatego, że nikt nie chciał ubrudzić sobie rąk krwią.

Krew… krew… sama myśl przywołała mnóstwo wspomnień. Straciła mnóstwo krwi. Krew była wszędzie. Na ołtarzu… na ziemi… na Tonks… na tej suce… na jego futrze, nie mógł się pozbyć tego zapachu ze swojego futra. Nawet teraz nie pamiętał, jaki był jej naturalny zapach. Krew go zagłuszyła. A to był jedyny sposób, w jaki mógłby ją teraz rozpoznać.

* * *

_Wskoczyłem w cień Tonks, gdy tylko odwróciła się ode mnie. Naprawdę myślała, że pozwolę, żeby poszła sama? Czułem jej strach. Nie sądziła, by mogła stamtąd wrócić. Zaakceptowała to, a i tak poszła. Właśnie dlatego tak trudno było mi przestać kochać się w Nimfie._

_Tak cholernie łatwo było się w niej zadurzyć. To nie miało nic wspólnego z tym jej zajebistym ciałem. Ale na pewno jedno nie przeszkadzało drugiemu. Nie, ona po prostu była bezinteresowna, troskliwa i pełna wyrozumiałości, kiedy chudy dzieciak w okularach i z trądzikiem łaził za nią jak szczeniak. Przy czym, jeśli wierzyć mojemu chrzestnemu, śliniłem się dużo bardziej niż szczeniak. No dobra, może trochę za dobrze się bawiła, kiedy czerwieniłem się przy niej jak burak. Ale to mnie wzmocniło. Pewnie zawsze będzie mi się w jakimś stopniu podobała, ale poradzę sobie z tym. Pewnie właśnie dlatego Łapa zaciągnął mnie do Kolonii Sukkubów. Tydzień tam spędzony świetnie robi na cerę i pomaga się pozbyć nieodwzajemnionej miłości._

_Jedną z zalet bycia animagiem jest fakt, że zyskuje się pewne cechy swojej formy. W moim przypadku to siła, zręczność, czulsze zmysły i to, że nie musze już nigdy nosić tych paskudnych okularów. W dupie mam, czy według mojej mamy wyglądam w nich dystyngowanie… są przeobrzydliwe. Najlepszy środek antykoncepcyjny na całym pieprzonym świecie, mówię wam._

_Ciągle nie mogę uwierzyć, że moją formą animagiczną jest pantera cienia. Magiczne stworzenie! Teleportacja cienia jest zarąbista. Nie żebym się przechwalał… no dobra, przechwalam się na całego._

_Kiedy mama wychodzi zająć się chorą przyjaciółką i zostawia mnie tylko z ojcem chrzestnym, trzeba pamiętać o trzech rzeczach. Po pierwsze: nie ma jej w pobliżu, żeby kazać ci jeść porządnie. Po drugie: nikt nie każe ci iść spać o przyzwoitej godzinie. Po trzecie: nigdy, przenigdy, pod żadnym pozorem nie należy słuchać Łapy, który mówi, że ma świetny pomysł._

_- Hej, szczeniaczku, mam świetny pomysł! – a nie mówiłem? – Skoro nie ma twojej mamy – to powinien być dla mnie pierwszy sygnał ostrzegawczy – może pozostaniesz w formie pantery przez miesiąc non stop, żeby faktycznie stać się jednością ze zwierzęciem?_

_Kiedy tak to powiedział, wszystko brzmiało banalnie. Nie wspomniał tylko o tym, że pójdzie w długą, wyrwie kilka dupeczek, złamie kilka serc i będzie biegał z wujkiem Lunatykiem podczas pełni księżyca. Mógł też coś wspomnieć, że spróbuje namówić go, żeby wreszcie zadziałał, ale nie mam pewności._

_A co się dzieje, kiedy szesnastolatek w formie pantery cienia nie ma odpowiedniego nadzoru? Klaso, proszę o uwagę, bo tu właśnie robi się ciekawie. Otóż odkrywa on, że ma hybrydową formę pantery cienia. Trochę przypomina wilkołaka, ale mogę posługiwać się magią bezróżdżkową. Nie jestem jeszcze do końca pewny jak to działa, ale darowanemu koniowi nie patrzy się w zęby. Na pewno moja mama to rozgryzie, jest w tym dobra… to znaczy po tym, jak przestanie się zamartwiać albo znudzi jej się ciskanie klątw w jaja Łapy._

_Nigdy wcześniej tak naprawdę nie testowałem granic możliwości każdej formy. Tej nocy miałem to zrobić. Poczekałem aż Tonks przełamie osłony wokół starej posiadłości i wyskoczyłem z jej cienia. Zrobiłem to tak cicho, że nawet nie zorientowała się, że tam jestem. Na jej twarzy widziałem koncentrację, kiedy planowała jak dostać się do środka i potem uciec._

_Ze środka dochodziło do mnie mnóstwo zapachów. Jeśli ją odkryją, trzeba będzie wyrąbać sobie drogę na zewnątrz. Właściwie oczekiwałem, że te zapachy będą złe. To by wiele uprościło. Nie byłoby dylematów moralnych przed permanentną eliminacją. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle: zapachy były paskudne… ale nie złe. Ci ludzie ciągle byli czyimiś braćmi lub siostrami, czyimiś synami i córkami. Czy miałem prawo to zniszczyć tylko dlatego, że są po drugiej stronie?_

_Jak często słyszałem, jak mama i Łapa dyskutują na ten temat do późna w nocy? Zawsze kończyło się tak samo. Syriusz mówił jej, żeby poszła i zadała to samo pytanie Jamesowi. Ona rzucała klątwę na jego klejnoty i uciekała do swojego pokoju, gdzie zaczynała płakać. Kiedy on mógł już wstać, ja kopałem go w jaja, bo przez niego ona płakała. Cud, że w ogóle jeszcze mu działają. W każdym razie następnego dnia się przepraszali i wybaczali sobie. To był dziwny cykl, ale dzięki niemu coś zrozumiałem. Nie chodziło o dobro i zło, ale o życie i śmierć. Nie ma moralności na polu bitwy._

_Serce Tonks waliło naprawdę szybko i czułem jej strach. Wiedziałem, że odepchnie go na bok i zrobi to, co konieczne. Taka jest jej natura. Stałem tuż przy niej, a ona wciąż nie okazała, że wie o mojej obecności. Przyklęknęła za krzakiem, żeby nikt jej nie zauważył. Polizałem ją po twarzy, żeby dać jej znać, że tu jestem. Prawie wyskoczyła ze skóry. W każdej innej sytuacji zacząłbym się śmiać. Ale teraz zachowanie ciszy było sprawą życia i śmierci._

_- Co ty tu, kurwa, robisz? – syknęła, gdy doszła do siebie. Uderzyłem ją w tyłek ogonem, w nadziei, że zrozumie._

_- Chyba sobie jaja robisz._

_Pokiwałem łbem, a ona zmrużyła oczy._

_- Nie ma opcji._

_Pokazałem jej kły._

_- Nie tym tonem!_

_Skoczyłem na nią i warknąłem cichutko. Tylko mojej mamie wolno tak mówić. Przycisnąłem jej ręce moimi łapami. Uwielbiam być panterą!_

_- No dobra, może jednak możesz mówić tym tonem._

_Polizałem ją w policzek._

_- To obleśne, wiesz?_

_Za to polizałem ją jeszcze raz. Pewnie kiedyś za to zapłacę, ale co tam, fajnie było._

_- Dobra, dobra, możesz iść ze mną._

_Zlazłem z niej i obszedłem z dumą. Potrząsnęła głową i wywróciła oczami._

_- Tylko pamiętaj, jeśli twoja mama mnie zabije, będę cię straszyć po nocach – powiedziała, celując we mnie różdżką. Znowu kiwnąłem łbem, a ona znowu przewróciła oczami._

_- Dobra, z tego co widzę mamy dziesięcioro strażników patrolujących teren. Muszą znaleźć się po drugiej stronie posiadłości, kiedy będę wychodzić. Jeśli nie będzie nas tu za dwadzieścia minut zabieraj stąd swoje dupsko. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Masz wykonywać rozkazy._

_Patrzyła się na mnie z góry, póki nie pokiwałem łbem. Chyba mama nauczyła ją tego spojrzenia. Przerażające._

_- Daj mi pięć minut, żeby dostać się do środka. Jak wyjdę, będę pewnie wyglądała jak moja szalona ciotka, więc mnie nie pogryź._

_Porządnie ją obwąchałem, żeby nie pomylić jej zapachu z żadnym innym. Co prawda nie musiałem tego robić, ale lubię ją denerwować._

_- Za pięć minut będę potrzebowała dużej dywersji. Naprawdę dużej. No i chyba tyle. Dzięki, że za mną poszedłeś. Jeśli to przeżyjemy, to może jednak cię przelecę._

_Opadła mi szczęka. Zmieniła się w lisa, mrugnęła do mnie i uciekła. Cholerna flirciara._

_A więc to moja pierwsza prawdziwa misja. Razem z Łapą często chodziłem polować, ale to coś innego. Czekałem na to od dawna. Więc czemu nagle zacząłem się bać? Co jeśli coś spieprzę i Tonks zginie? Moje serce waliło dwa razy szybciej niż kilka chwil wcześniej. A jednak w pewnym sensie nie mogę się doczekać. To są skurwysyny, które zabrały mi ojca. Czy jestem na tyle silny, żeby zrobić to, co powinienem? Jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby się dowiedzieć._

_Trzydzieści sekund zajęło mi dotarcie do mojego pierwszego celu. Byłem tak szybki, że stałem tuż za nim, a on się nie zorientował, że tam jestem. Zawahałem się. Czemu się zawahałem? Wtedy się odwrócił. Był tylko kilka lat ode mnie starszy. Patrzyliśmy na siebie przez moment, a potem zaczął działać instynkt. On wyciągnął różdżkę, ja skoczyłem na niego._

_Opadłem na jego pierś całą masą ciała i usłyszałem, jak pękają żebra. Próbował krzyczeć, ale nie mógł wydobyć dźwięku. Widziałem strach w jego oczach. Wiedział, że to koniec… obaj wiedzieliśmy. Ale czy postąpiłem słusznie? Wtedy przypomniałem sobie ostatni raz, kiedy zobaczyłem mojego ojca. Jedno oko zamykała opuchlizna, połowę twarzy pokrywała krew. Jedną ręką trzymał wylatujące wnętrzności, a drugą wepchnął mnie i mamę do kołyski, którą zmienił w świstoklik w chwili, w której trafiło go zaklęcie śmierci._

_JEBAĆ ICH! Nie okażę im dziś miłosierdzia i przysiągłem sobie nie wahać się już nigdy więcej. Moje pazury rozszarpały jego aortę i ruszyłem ku następnemu celowi. Księżyc w pełni świecił na błonia. Było tam mnóstwo cieni i zamierzałem je wykorzystać. Zanim nadszedł czas na dywersję zginęło dalszych pięcioro._

_Zauważyłem Tonks w cieniach przy drzwiach. Zaryczałem tak głośno, jak tylko mogłem i czekałem na nich. Po minucie drzwi się otworzyły i butolizy zaczęły wyłazić na werandę. Kobieta w czerni, która cuchnęła bardziej niż cokolwiek, co miałem okazję w życiu wąchać, zaczęła wydawać rozkazy. Wyskoczyłem na światło i jeszcze raz zaryczałem. Zaklęcia pofrunęły w moim kierunku, ale schowałem się w cieniach nim zdążyły do mnie dotrzeć. Tonks transformowała się w kobietę i zniknęła w środku._

_Przez następne dziesięć minut bawiłem się z nimi w kotka i myszkę. Ci idioci myśleli, że grają rolę kota. Powoli zacząłem przerzedzać stado. Wykorzystywałem przeciwko nim ich własne cienie. Taktyka „uderz i zmykaj" okazała się bardzo efektywna. Celowałem głównie w aorty. Potrafiłem wyjść z cienia, zaatakować i ukryć się w kolejnym cieniu, nim ciało uderzyło o ziemię._

_Gdzieś po drodze straciłem z oczu sukę w czerni. Zostało już tylko kilkoro. Musieli odgadnąć mój mały sekret, bo stłoczyli się razem. Dopiero wtedy usłyszałem ogień zaklęć z drugiej strony dworu. SZLAG! Ruszyłem błyskawicznie. Tonks mnie potrzebowała._

_Wypadłem za róg i to co ujrzałem na zawsze pozostanie w mojej pamięci. Prawie dwieście metrów otwartej przestrzeni bez jednego cienia między mną i nią… a raczej nimi. Tonks wypalała zaklęcie za zaklęciem przez ramię, jednocześnie ciągnąc coś, co wyglądało na półprzytomną osobę okrytą szatą._

_Ruszyłem przez otwarty teren pełnym sprintem, modląc się, żebym dotarł na czas. Wtedy szata pokryta krwią się rozchyliła, a kaptur zsunął do tyłu. Dziewczyna o białych włosach wypaliła zaklęcie, które zostało z łatwością zatrzymane. Mogłaby udawać ducha, gdyby nie krew spływająca jej po ciele. Pod szatą była naga i poryta skaleczeniami. Nie rozumiałem jakim cudem może w tym stanie korzystać z magii. Zdecydowanie to wojowniczka._

_Kilku butolizów ciskało w nich klątwami, a one zmierzały do granicy osłon. Suka w czerni prowadziła stado. Trafiła Tonks zaklęciem tnącym w nogę, a ona przewróciła się. Dziewczyna wylądowała na niej. Udało mi się pokonać dopiero połowę dystansu._

_Musiałem kupić im czas, więc zaryczałem. Udało się. Musieli połapać się, że pozostali są wyeliminowani i nie stanowią już zagrożenia, bo większość z nich obróciła się w moją stronę. Wszyscy poza suką. Ona miała na oku swój łup._

_Przebiegłem przez nawałę zaklęć. Tylko mój refleks pantery pozwolił mi uniknąć trafienia. Choć było blisko… naprawdę. Tonks cisnęła zaklęcie w kobietę, która przewróciła się na tyłek. Słyszałem, jak Tonks krzyczy do dziewczyny, żeby uciekała, ale ta nie chciała jej zostawić. Prawie udało im się wstać, kiedy dostały kolejną klątwą. Tonks obróciła się w ostatniej chwili i przyjęła większość siły zaklęcia. Poleciały w przeciwnych kierunkach._

_- Naprawdę myślałaś, że uciekniesz, dziewczyno? – kpiła suka, zbliżając się do niej. Uniosła różdżkę w stronę biednej dziewczyny, a wciąż byłem od niej za daleko._

_- Zostaw ją, pierdolona psychopatko! – Tonks udało się podnieść na czworaka. Ale delikatnie mówiąc nie wyglądała dobrze._

_- Przyzwyczajaj się do te pozycji, szmato! Moi mężczyźni będą wiedzieli, jak cię wykorzystać. Chyba wyślę Andy zdjęcia jako kartkę bożonarodzeniową._

_Nie ma chuja!_

_Wtedy właśnie los postanowił mi pomóc, a może to było po prostu ślepe szczęście? Teraz to nieważne. Część księżyca przesłoniła chmura, dając mi cień, który mogłem wykorzystać. I zrobiłem to. Wyskoczyłem w cieniu Tonks, przeskoczyłem nad dziewczyną, wylądowałem tuż przed psychopatką i zaryczałem. Szkoda, że nie widziałem, jak zlała się w gacie, ale na pewno to poczułem._

_Szybko jednak doszła do siebie. Pewnie dlatego zrobili ją szefem. Wiedziała jak odepchnąć strach. Przykucnąłem, gotowy do skoku, a ona wycelowała we mnie różdżkę._

_- PIERDOL SIĘ, GŁUPIA CIPO!_

_Zaklęcie śmignęło mi obok ucha i trafiło ją prosto w twarz. Skrzydła nietoperzy eksplodowały jej z nosa. Potem ją zaatakowały… to było niezłe. Suka wyła jak szyszymora._

_Popatrzyłem przez ramię i ujrzałem, że dziewczyna ledwo utrzymuje otwarte oczy, ale uśmiechała się z satysfakcją. Popatrzyła na mnie, jakby nie wiedziała co o mnie myśleć. Polizałem ją po twarzy, żeby wiedziała, że jestem jej przyjacielem. Spodziewałem się podobnej reakcji do Tonks, ale nie. Dziewczyna objęła mnie za szyję i przytuliła. Polizałem ją jeszcze raz, a ona zachichotała._

_- Cień!_

_Popatrzyłem zmieszany na Tonks._

_- Właśnie, od teraz będzie się nazywał Cień – skinąłem łbem, a ona kontynuowała: - Weź ją do świstokliku._

_Warknąłem na nią. Wiedziałem o co jej chodzi. Nie chciała się wycofać._

_- JUŻ! To rozkaz!_

_Nigdy wcześniej nie próbowałem teleportacji cienia z pasażerem, ale chyba nie miałem za wiele innych opcji. Weszliśmy w cień Tonks i wyłoniliśmy się przy wyjściu. Zaraz będziemy przy świstokliku._

_- Dzi… dziękuję – chrypiała, ale jej intencje były słodkie. Polizałem ją jeszcze raz i zdziwiło mnie, jaką przyjemność sprawił mi fakt, że jej się to podoba._

_- Nic mi nie będzie. Pomóż Tonks._

_Nie musiała powtarzać. Wróciłem przez osłony i dobiegł mnie smród wilkołaków. Źle. Bardzo źle. Okrążyłem krzak, za którym wcześniej chowała się Tonks i zobaczyłem, jak kuśtyka do granicy osłon. Dostała w plecy kolejnym zaklęciem tnącym i padła z wrzaskiem._

_- Rozerwać tę dziwkę na strzępy! – ryknęła sadystyczna suka._

_Dwa wilkołaki u jej boku zaszarżowały na Tonks. __**Jakim, kurwa, cudem ta suka kontroluje wilkołaki?**__ Ruszyłem za Tonks. Musiałem się do niej dostać. Teraz czułem strach innego rodzaju. Tym razem się nie zawaham. Nie mogę stracić Tonks! Czołgała się, ale zauważyła, że nadchodzę. Jej nogi nie działały._

_- NIE! SPIERDALAJ SZCZENIAKU! ZOSTAW MNIE!_

_Nie ma, kurwa, mowy. Nie ma też, kurwa, mowy, żebym zdołał dostarczyć nas oboje do świstoklika z dwoma wilkołakami na karku. Pantera cienia też ma swoje ograniczenia. Czas najwyższy podbić stawkę._

_Skoczyłem nad Tonks i zaatakowałem wilkołaki. Zmieniłem się w formę hybrydową. Wyobraźcie sobie panterołaka z ogonem, jeśli w ogóle coś takiego jest i… no, chyba łapiecie. Mugole mówią, że wilkołaka da się zabić tylko srebrem. Co za brak wyobraźni!_

_Na szczęście byłem większy niż oni. Złapałem ich obu za gardło i uniosłem z ziemi. Wspominałem już, że forma hybrydowa jest cholernie silna? Chyba nie byli przyzwyczajeni, że ich ofiary z nimi walczą. Zderzyłem ich głowami i uderzyłem nimi o ziemię. Piszczeli jak suczki. A Syriusz mówił, ze zapasy to bzdura. Ta dwójka na pewno by się nie zgodziła._

_Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, skurwiele się podnieśli. Ale przynajmniej teraz ja interesowałem ich bardziej niż Tonks. Czego nie da się po wiedzieć o tej psycho suce, jej ciotce. Kiedy ja mierzyłem się z tymi dwoma, ona ruszyła na Tonks._

_Przewaga hybrydy nad wilkołakiem jest taka, że oni działają instynktownie, a ja nie. Moje pazury są ostrzejsze niż ich i wiem gdzie uderzać. Musiałem trochę się z nimi zabawić, ale kilka otwartych tętnic potrafi zdziałać cuda. Niestety… leczą się szybko. Chyba że dosłownie zatłuczesz jednego wilkołaka drugim. A jeśli i to zawiedzie, zawsze można wyrwać im serca. Obrzydliwe, ale bardzo skuteczne._

_Niestety kiedy byłem zajęty tymi dwoma kolesiami, pozostałe butolizy otoczyły Tonks i rzucały na nią na zmianę klątwy. Zobaczyłem, że suka celuje w Tonks. Potem popatrzyła na mnie i wyszczerzyła się. Wiedziałem, ze zamierza ją zabić, a ona wiedziała, że nie zdołam dotrzeć do Tonks na czas._

_Moja mama nauczyła mnie kiedyś zaklęcia. To stary czar, przekazywany z Pottera na Pottera. Dzięki niemu mój tato zdołał nas zasłonić na czas. To zaklęcie ostatniej szansy. Otworzy mały międzywymiarowy portal, który pozwoli na ucieczkę. Zasięg wynosił jakieś dziesięć kilometrów, więc trudno to traktować jako podstawową metodę podróży. Bawiłem się nim, żeby sprawdzić, czy ma inne zastosowania. Miałem nadzieję, ze zadziała razem z tą dziurą w osłonach._

_Sięgnąłem magią w chwili, kiedy suka rzuciła zaklęcie śmierci. Ziemia pod Tonks zmarszczyła się jak powierzchnia wody i Nimfa zapadła się w nią. Przy odrobienie szczęścia wyląduje obok świstoklika. Ku mojemu przerażeniu klątwa również przeleciała przez portal._

_Nie wiem czy to, czy śmiech tej suki doprowadził mnie do takiego szału. Wiem tylko, że moja pantera wyrwała się na wolność. Rozrywałem tych skurwieli na strzępy, a moja żądza krwi zawstydziłaby wampira. Kły, pazury i magia zostały spuszczone ze smyczy. Wyrwałem jednemu tchawicę. Wybebeszyłem kolejnych trzech. Złamałem dwa kręgosłupy, a jednemu chyba urwałem głowę. Padali jeden po drugim, aż została tylko ta suka. Jej ramię z różdżką było połamane w kilku miejscach. Zwisała bezradnie z moich szponów._

_Po raz kolejny tej nocy wyczułem wilkołaka. Ale tym razem jakoś inaczej. Potem usłyszałem wycie, od którego przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Spojrzałem przez ramię i ujrzałem wielkiego wilkołaka… naprawdę zajebiście wielkiego. Wujek Lunatyk kiedyś mi go opisał. Nie miałem wątpliwości, ze właśnie patrzę na Greybacka._

_- Przyszliśmy się pobawić, co, chłopcze? – warknął, a ja go zrozumiałem._

_- Przyszedłem zabijać – odpowiedziałem warknięciem, modląc się, żeby nie poczuł ode mnie strachu. Wiedziałem, ze nie dam mu rady. On chyba też o tym wiedział._

_- Czarny Pan ją lubi. Wynagrodzi mnie, jeśli uratuję jej życie._

_- Nie jesteś aż tak szybki._

_Spod mojego pazura na jej szyi pociekła strużka krwi._

_- Ty też nie._

_Zza siebie wyciągnął białowłosą dziewczynę. Miała zamknięte oczy, ale usłyszałem jęk, który wyrwał się jej z ust. Warknąłem, a dźwięk, który on wydał z siebie w odpowiedzi musiał być wilkołaczą wersją śmiechu._

_- Ugryzłeś ją?_

_- Jeszcze nie. Ale taka świeża i apetyczna… trudno się powstrzymać._

_Czułem, że nie kłamie. Nie mam pojęcia jak, po prostu czułem._

_- Wymienimy się?_

_- Co ty nie powiesz?_

_Nienawidzę przemądrzałych wilkołaków. Nie miałem czasu. Osłony mogły się zatrzasnąć lada chwila. Zabawiliśmy się więc w „rzuć zakładnikiem". Ja ją złapałem, a on pozwolił suce wylądować na ziemi u jego stóp. To chyba jej słodka osobowość inspiruje takie oddanie. Wisiało mi to jednak. Cień później byliśmy za obrębem osłon. Nie mogłem znaleźć świstoklika ani Tonks. Modliłem się, żeby była bezpieczna. Zrobiłem następny świstoklik i zmyliśmy się stamtąd._

_Zaniosłem ją z powrotem do kryjówki. Wyglądała na taką małą i bladą. Wiedziałem, że nie będę jej w stanie pomóc. Musiałem zawiadomić mamę. Jakim cudem ona ma jeszcze w sobie jakąś krew? Oszołomiła mnie ilość krwi, która była na moim futrze. Zakłócała działanie moich zmysłów. Byłem zmęczony, przekroczyłem tej nocy granice mojej wytrzymałości. Każdy krok wydawał się ostatnim, który jestem w stanie zrobić. Jakimś cudem dotarliśmy do drzwi. Moje pazury pokrywała krew i nie mogłem złapać klamki. Nie było innego wyjścia, musiałem je wyważyć. To uruchomi osłony wokół tego miejsca. Miałem nadzieję, że odsiecz zaraz przybędzie, bo nie zostały mi żadne siły._

_Najpierw dostrzegłem mamę, pochylającą się nad nieruchomą Tonks. Potem dotarło do mnie, że mama nigdy nie widziała tej wersji mojego zwierzęcia. Więc podsumujmy: panterołak, pokryty krwią, trzymający bladą, nagą dziewczynę, pokrytą ranami. Czy moja mama przyjęła to spokojnie? __**A jak wam się wydaje?**_

* * *

Harry otrząsnął się ze wspomnień, gdy poczuł wibrację osłon alarmowych, które rozstawili wokół Hogwartu. W swoim czarodziejskim zegarku zobaczył twarz Łapy.

- Szczeniaczku, sektor 5! Jesteś bliżej niż ja!

- Ruszam! – krzyknął Harry i wyszedł z kufra. Pokój wspólny powinien być pusty, więc zeskoczył ze schodów, transformując się w locie w Cień. Nie zobaczył Emmy na balkonie przy sypialniach dziewcząt. A już na pewno nie zobaczył jej miny, zanim dziewczynka zemdlała.

* * *

**W następnym rozdziale:  
**_- co naruszyło osłony Hogwartu?  
__- Harry znów ściera się z Ginny_

* * *

**_Od tłumacza: _**_Mycha 09 - już odpowiedziałem na Twoje pytanie, czytaj uważnie ;)_


	7. Rozdział 7

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Dzięki dla Shaunee Altmann, która szybko i sprawnie uwalnia kolejne rozdziały od błędów i literówek. Zapraszam na mojego bloga „Z pierwszej półki", do którego link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

_Coś ostatnio maleje liczba komentarzy. Nie będę, jak co niektórzy autorzy, grozić, że nie będzie nowego rozdziału, póki nie zobaczę iluś tam komentarzy, niemniej jednak te Wasze wyrazy uznania to jedyna zapłata, jaką dostaję za moją pracę. Chyba nie jest to wygórowana cena? :)_

* * *

_**Od autora: **__Na pewien czas skończyłem z retrospekcjami. Postacie są na tyle wykreowane, że możemy wrzucić wyższy bieg._

* * *

**Rozdział 7**

Dilys powiedziała Ginny o tajnym wyjściu z Hogwartu, o którym wiedza przekazywana była z dyrektora na dyrektora. Sprawdziła na Mapie Huncwotów. Faktycznie, nie było zaznaczone. Dzięki Fredowi i George'owi udało jej się dostać krwotoku z nosa, gdy tylko weszła do Wielkiej Sali. Profesor McGonagall nalegała, by dziewczyna poszła prosto do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. To było niemal za łatwe. Jeśli wciąż będzie miała tyle szczęścia, to uda jej się dotrzeć do Gringotta i wrócić jeszcze przed obiadem. Nikt się o tym nie dowie, a ona będzie dysponowała wystarczającą ilością złota, żeby Dumbledore nie mógł jej szantażować odebraniem stypendium. Kolejny krok ku prawdziwej niezależności.

Nie planowała nadmiernie eksploatować skrytki Dilys. Chciała jednak dać swoim braciom pieniądze na otwarcie ich sklepu z dowcipami. Oni zawsze byli przy niej, więc choć tyle mogła dla nich zrobić. Nie miała zamiaru ujawniać swojego nowego bogactwa przed swoją matką. A przynajmniej póki nie będzie pełnoletnia. Wówczas ta kobieta nie będzie nic z tym mogła zrobić. Spodziewała się, że jej mama dostanie szału, kiedy dowie się, że Ginny rzuca Neville'a. Jej marzenie o Ginny jako następnej Lady Longbottom się nie ziści. Nigdy! Nigdy! Nigdy! Nigdy… przenigdy!

Wśliznęła się za stary gobelin na trzecim piętrze i popędziła długim korytarzem. Po kilku minutach dotarła do starych, zakurzonych drzwi. Domyśliła się, że nikt ich nie używał od lat, może nawet stuleci. Uniosła różdżkę i rzuciła Alohomora.

W chwili, gdy zaklęcie wyleciało z jej różdżki, korytarz wypełniło oślepiające światło. Instynktownie zakryła oczy dłonią. Jednak nawet wtedy światło było zbyt intensywne, by otwierać oczy. Nagle coś chwyciło ją za kostki i zawisła głową w dół. Jej sukienka i szaty zaczęły owijać się ciasno wokół jej ciała. Jakoś w trakcie tej szamotaniny różdżka wysunęła się z jej palców i zaginęła gdzieś wśród ubrania. Zaczęła ją ogarniać panika. Desperacko szarpała się, usiłując uwolnić od krępującego ją odzienia. Im bardziej się szarpała, tym ciaśniej ją trzymało. Kaptur jej szaty objął jej głowę. Czuła się, jakby ubranie usiłowało ją połknąć. Szarpnęła szaleńczo głową, usiłując się pozbyć kaptura. Jednak tak jak reszta jej ciała, głowa została ciasno związana. Na wierzchu pozostały jedynie jej usta i żuchwa.

Gdyby nie to, że właśnie wisiała owinięta niczym mumia, byłaby pod wrażeniem sprytnej pułapki. Teraz jednak była wkurzona. Przede wszystkim bała się, że to tylko kwestia czasu, nim ją znajdą, a wtedy będzie martwa. No, może nie do końca martwa, ale równie dobrze mogła by być. Dumbledore zmieni ją w to, czego pragnie Neville. _Niech mnie piekło pochłonie!_

Czuła swoją różdżkę gdzieś w okolicy krzyża. Jeśli uda jej się do niej dotrzeć i rzucić kontrzaklęcie… kogo ona oszukuje, przecież nie ma pojęcia, jakie zaklęcie ją więzi. Jednak nigdy wcześniej takie przeciwności jej nie powstrzymały. To bliźniacy nauczyli ją, że nic nie jest niemożliwe, jeśli ma się wystarczająco determinacji. A tej jej nie brakowało. Alternatywa była… nieakceptowalna.

Spróbowała delikatnych ruchów i odkryła, że jej ubrania na to nie reagują. Jeden pieprzony centymetr po drugim jej dłoń przysuwała się bliżej do różdżki. Już prawie. Jeszcze tylko odrobina, czuje ją czubkiem palców. Pchnęła mocniej i złapała ją między dwa palce. Próbowała pociągnąć, ale różdżka zakleszczyła się mocno. Wtedy usłyszała kroki. Najpierw odległe, ale z każdą chwilą rozlegały się bliżej. Nie zamierzała się poddać bez walki. Z jej ust wymknęła się wiązanka przekleństw, gdy desperacko próbowała chwycić różdżkę.

Harry opierał się o ścianę i z rozbawieniem obserwował przedstawienie. Pod postacią pantery mógł się zakraść do niej szybko i cicho. Zamek wypełniały cienie, więc dotarł tu, a nikt nie miał najmniejszej szansy go zauważyć. Wiedział, że ma jeszcze kilka minut nim Łapa i pozostali tu dotrą. Kimkolwiek była osoba, która usiłowała wymknąć się ze szkoły, wpadła w jego pułapkę. Razem ze swoim chrzestnym opracowali osłony, które nie tylko odpychały, ale także atakowały. A w przypadku tych uruchomionych dzisiaj… chwytały.

Miał niezły widok. Dziewczyna wisiała do góry nogami. Jej ubrania zaciskały się mocno na jej ciele. Tak ciasno, że niemal nie miała miejsca na ruch. Zaklęcie mumifikacji zadziałało idealnie. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział, żeby ktoś próbował się z niego uwolnić, nie licząc starego psa. Na szczęście jego mama miała na tyle rozsądku, żeby nie pozwolić im nigdy testować pułapek na niej. Byłoby trochę niezręcznie. Bo teraz każda krągłość ciała dziewczyny była podkreślona. I to tak, że trudno było mu się skupić na czymkolwiek innym. Potrząsnął głową, żeby oczyścić umysł.

Jednak jego oczy wróciły do jej kształtnego ciała. Miała naprawdę atrakcyjny tyłek. Podobało mu się, jak kręciła nim za każdym razem, gdy usiłowała się wyrwać. Trzeba jej przyznać, była uparta. Poczuł się nieco zdegustowany swoją postawą, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że zachowywał się jak zboczeniec.

Zwłaszcza, że właśnie zorientował się, kto to jest. Pył, który uniósł się w powietrze po jej przejściu, nieco utrudnił jej identyfikację. Nie cuchnęła, jak jeden z jego popleczników. Wręcz przeciwnie, jej zapach był niezmiernie pociągający, wręcz uzależniający. Zapamiętał ten zapach z wczorajszego wieczora. Choć już zeszłej nocy miał wrażenie, że skądś go zna.

Niemal dotarła do różdżki. Jej zimna krew zrobiła na nim wrażenie. Uznał, że czas zwiększyć presję i rzucił zaklęcie symulujące odgłos zbliżających się kroków. Szarpnęła głową, gdy usłyszała dźwięk odbijający się echem w korytarzu. Potem dotarła do niego imponująca wiązanka przekleństw. Bawił się znacznie lepiej, niż przy oglądaniu starego psa, to na pewno. _Może jeszcze zrobię z ciebie Huncwota_.

Zerknął na zegarek i uznał, że co za dużo, to niezdrowo. Zaczął rzucać przeciwzaklęcie, kiedy Ginny triumfalnie krzyknęła:

- Mam cię!

Rzuciła Liberacorpus i z głuchym hukiem spadła na podłogę.

- Auć! Może powinnam z tym poczekać. Myśl, Weasley, myśl! Musi być jakiś sposób, żeby się z tego wydostać!

Zastanowiła się, wiedząc, że będzie musiała znaleźć jakiś sposób na obejście klątwy. Dotarło do niej, że zaklęcie zostało rzucone na ubrania, nie na nią. Wystarczy, że wyeliminuje problem. Ale to wywołało problem numer dwa.

- A pieprzyć to! Przecież nikogo tu teraz nie ma. Daję słowo, jeśli kiedyś dorwę sukinsyna, który to wymyślił…

Ginny rzuciła zaklęcie znikania i usunęła z siebie wszystkie ubrania. Harry nie po raz pierwszy widział nagą dziewczynę. Ale z reguły kiedy do tego dochodziło, relacje między nimi były znacznie przyjaźniejsze. Przypuszczał, że zanim to się skończy, zarobi jakąś klątwą. Szczerze mówiąc nawet to rozumiał. Może za kilka lat będą się potrafili z tego śmiać. Zresztą kogo on oszukiwał? Ona go zabije i on świetnie o tym wiedział.

- Co robisz?

_Naprawdę to powiedziałem na głos? _Harry miał nadzieję, że odrobina humoru pomoże w tej niezręcznej sytuacji. Tak, to było głupie, ale warto spróbować. Ginny gwałtownie podniosła głowę, a jej oczy wyglądały, jakby lada moment miały wyskoczyć z orbit. Instynktownie zerwała się na nogi. Potem dotarło do niej, że powinna pozostać w przysiadzie. Przez chwilę stała w szoku, wreszcie doszła do siebie na tyle, żeby zakryć to, co zakryć się dało. Na plus należy policzyć Harry'emu, że cały czas patrzył jej w oczy. No, prawie cały czas. W końcu był facetem.

- A jak ci się wydaje, co robię, dupku? Zechciałbyś się odwrócić?

- Plecami do nagiej, wkurzonej czarownicy? Nie ma, kurde, mowy.

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? – wydarła się Ginny, kiedy Harry zaczął ściągać swoją szatę. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią zdumiony, a potem wręczył jej materiał. – Proszę, więc nagle zacząłeś być dżentelmenem?

- Skoro tego nie chcesz… - odparł Harry, zabierając szatę.

- Nie bądź fiutem! – Ginny wyrwała mu materiał z rąk. Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, Harry powinien paść trupem. Przykryła się nieco dokładniej i czekała, aż się od niej odwróci. Jednak on nie zamierzał robić nic podobnego. Sapnęła i odwróciła się do niego plecami.

- Wiesz co, śniłem dokładnie o czymś takim dzisiaj w nocy. A tu przychodzę i znajduję cię zapakowaną na prezent. To naprawdę magiczna szkoła.

Ginny zrobiła wielkie oczy, ale zaraz zmrużyła je złowieszczo. Wymamrotała coś, czemu daleko było do przyjacielskiej odpowiedzi.

- Nie masz się czego wstydzić.

_Naprawdę powinienem przestać to robić._

- Jestem wkurzona… a nie zawstydzona!

_Dupek myśli, że zjadł wszystkie rozumy!_

- Rumienisz się… podoba mi się.

Ginny zawirowała i stanęła twarzą w twarz z Harrym. Oparła ręce na biodrach i spojrzała na niego ze zwierzęcą wściekłością.

- Nieprawda – warknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Harry nachylił się, aż prawie zetknęli się nosami.

- Nie mówiłem o twoich policzkach – zażartował, mając nadzieję na rozładowanie atmosfery.

- Dlaczego muszę znosić takie gówno?!

Zaczęła chodzić w kółko. Mamrotała coś pod nosem tak szybko, że Harry nie nadążał. Uznał, że tak jest pewnie najlepiej.

Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech i spróbowała się uspokoić. To nie Harry sprawił, że jej ubrania zniknęły. To jej dzieło, a on w końcu dał jej swoją szatę. No dobra, nabijał się z niej, ale musiała przyznać, że gdyby role się odwróciły, ona również nie potrafiłaby się powstrzymać.

- Możemy stąd spadać?

- Najpierw powiedz mi, czemu usiłowałaś uciec ze szkoły.

- Nie twój jebany interes, Potter! – odwróciła się znowu do niego, a jej temperament Weasleyów szalał w najlepsze. Popatrzył na nią ze złością, a ona poczuła to, co czuli jej bracia, gdy sytuacja się odwracała.

- W takim razie, Weasley, możesz to wyjaśnić nauczycielom, gdy się tu pojawią. Sądząc po odgłosach, masz jakąś minutę – odparł Harry lodowatym tonem, od którego przeszedł ją dreszcz. Odwrócił się, żeby odejść. Nie miała drogi ucieczki. Wyjście było zamknięte i słyszała, ze nie są już sami w korytarzu.

- Nie idź, proszę! Przepraszam… po prostu nie mogę ci powiedzieć – błagała go Ginny. Zaskoczyła ją desperacja w jej głosie. Znów zaczynała brzmieć jak ofiara. Nie chciała już nią być. Co więcej, nie chciała, żeby on ją za taką uważał. Harry zatrzymał się, ale nie odwrócił do niej.

- Nie możesz czy nie chcesz?

- Proszę… oni tu zaraz będą. Muszę się stąd wydostać.

Harry odwrócił się i spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Widział, jak bezgłośnie i desperacko Ginny błaga go o pomoc. Ona widziała, jak on usiłuje podjąć decyzję. Prosiła go, żeby zaufał jej w ciemno. Czyli zrobił to, czego odmówiła mu poprzedniego wieczora.

Chwila minęła, gdy usłyszeli zbliżający się dźwięk biegnących stóp. Oboje spojrzeli w głąb ciemnego korytarza. Sądząc po odgłosach zmierzała tu więcej niż jedna osoba. Harry odwrócił się do niej i rzekł:

- Musimy popracować nad zaufaniem.

I rzucił zaklęcie.

Syriusz dotarł na miejsce jako pierwszy. Lily deptała mu po piętach, za nią dobiegł Snape, a całość uzupełniał Dumbledore. Stary pies złapał zapach i popatrzył podejrzliwie na Harry'ego. _To będzie ciekawe_.

- Przepraszam za kłopot. Wygląda na to, że ten kociak* uruchomił osłony.

Na dłoniach Harry'ego leżała Ginny transmutowana w rudowłosego kota. Syknęła na niego w reakcji na ten komentarz i podrapała jego rękę, próbując się wyrwać. Jednak on trzymał mocno.

- Może to zakamuflowany animag – warknął Snape, celując różdżką w Ginny. Harry instynktownie zasłonił ją swoim ciałem. Ginny przestała się wyrywać. Wiedziała, że on nie pozwoli, żeby stało jej się coś złego. Mógł być dupkiem, ale nie był świnią.

- Wyczułbym, gdyby to nie był kot – powiedział Syriusz, łapiąc Snape'a z nadgarstek i odciągając jego różdżkę z dala od Harry'ego. Potem przed nauczycielem Eliksirów stanęła Lily. Mężczyzna poczuł, jak jej różdżka dotyka jego klejnotów.

- Nigdy nie celuj różdżką w mojego syna – mówiła cicho, ale jej głos ociekał jadem. Przez ułamek sekundy w jego oczach mignął ból, ale szybko zastąpiła go zwykła maska obojętności. Zrobił krok w tył i skłonił głowę.

- Proszę o wybaczenie, Li… pani Potter. Chłopak nie był zamierzonym celem.

Wszyscy wyraźnie usłyszeli, z jakim niesmakiem nazwał Lily panią Potter. Dumbledore uznał, że czas zabawić się w rozjemcę, nim dojdzie do eskalacji napięcia.

- Nic się nie stało – rzekł. – Muszę przyznać, że dysponuje pan ciekawymi osłonami, profesorze Black.

- To nie moje. Tą ustawiał szczeniaczek.

- Naprawdę? Bardzo ciekawe.

Harry niemal widział jak obracają się kółka w głowie starca i nie podobało mu się to ani odrobinę. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że nie skorzysta z tego, jeśli będzie ku temu okazja.

- Tak, człowiek uczy się paru rzeczy pozostając w ukryciu – dodał Harry. Jego głos ociekał niechęcią i sarkazmem. Ginny gwałtownie uniosła głowę. Im więcej czasu przy nim spędzała, tym więcej miała pytań.

- Rozumiem… - Dumbledore nie miał pewności, czy chłopak kieruje te słowa do niego czy do Snape'a.

- Proszę się nie martwić, dostosuję je tak, żeby niczyje zwierzątko się w nie więcej nie złapało.

- Jasne, szczeniaczku.

Syriusz posłał Harry'emu spojrzenie, sygnalizujące, że będzie grał w jego grę. Z miny swojej mamy wyczytał, że ma postępować ostrożnie, ale jeśli przyjdzie co do czego, może oczekiwać jej wsparcia.

- Ponowne ustawienie osłon zajmie mi kilka minut. Potem upewnię się, że ten maluch trafi do swojego pana.

Ginny znów syknęła na Harry'ego, słysząc ten komentarz.

- Wygląda mi na bojowego zwierzaka. Może cię przechytrzyć.

- Proszę cię… - odparł Harry z lekceważeniem i skrzywił się, gdy Ginny smagnęła go pazurami. Posłał jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, a ona pokazała mu język. Nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu. _Faktycznie, bojowe maleństwo._

- Może powinieneś spróbować współczucia i zrozumienia z odrobiną szacunku, synu – dodała Lily. Harry zrozumiał przesłanie i skinął głową.

- O czy wy gadacie? To tylko głupi kot – wtrącił się Snape.

- Nie o to chodzi, debilu. To nie jeden z twoich cudnych eliksirów, tylko żywa istota.

- To bezcelowa konwersacja. Panie dyrektorze, jeśli nie jestem potrzebny? Mam lekcję, którą muszę prowadzić.

Snape odszedł szybkim krokiem, nie czekając na reakcję Dumbledore'a. Lily wywróciła oczami, a Syriusz zachichotał. _Marudny skubaniec, co?_

- No to chodźmy i pozwólmy młodemu Harry'emu pracować w spokoju, dobrze? – powiedział Albus, gestem pokazując w stronę wyjścia.

- Przepraszam, panie dyrektorze, wygląda na to, że zapomniałem pewnych niezbędnych zapasów na niektóre z moich lekcji. Będę musiał pójść na Ulicę Pokątną.

- Nie widzę przeszkód. To przecież dopiero pierwszy dzień zajęć.

Czytał Proroka Codziennego i wiedział, że chłopak potrafi o siebie zadbać. A poza tym nie bardzo mógł odmówić Lordowi. Po wydarzeniach zeszłej nocy uznał, że rozsądniej będzie próbować się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. To był dopiero pierwszy ruch na szachownicy. Mógł sobie pozwolić na hojność. Zwłaszcza, jeśli chciał skłonić chłopaka do dołączenia do Zakonu.

- Nie znam za dobrze tego miejsca. Czy miałby pan coś przeciwko, gdybym pożyczył sobie jednego z pana prefektów, żeby mnie oprowadził? Bardzo to przyspieszy całą wizytę. – dodał Harry spokojnie, jakby ten pomysł właśnie przyszedł mu do głowy. Nie okazywał żadnych oznak, że właśnie manipuluje mistrzem manipulacji. Ginny zamruczała i polizała z aprobatą jego dłoń. Lily wciągnęła powietrze i uniosła brew. _A więc znów się spotykamy? _Popatrzyła na kota w rękach syna. Ginny aż się cofnęła pod mocą tego spojrzenia. _O szlag! Jego mama wie!_ Wzrok Lily złagodniał i dziewczyna rozluźniła się nieco. Potem kobieta uśmiechnęła się i mrugnęła do niej. Ginny odpowiedziała mrugnięciem, zadowolona z zaufania wyrażonego przez Lily. _Dlaczego ona mi się wydaje taka znajoma?_

- Dobry pomysł, szczeniaczku. Kiedy zostajesz ze swoimi sprawami, łatwo tracisz koncentrację – zaśmiał się Syriusz. Harry popatrzył na niego spode łba.

- Nie patrz tak na Łapę, młody człowieku. On ma absolutną rację. Nie chcemy, żebyś zboczył z trasy i skończył w Kolonii Sukkubów – powiedziała Lily, patrząc lodowato na syna. Ginny gwałtownie spojrzała na Syriusza. _Czy ona właśnie nazwała go Łapą? Zaraz, co ona mówiła o Kolonii Sukkubów?_

- Nie odpuścisz mi tego?

- Nie. I nie wywracaj oczami w moją stronę.

- I to właśnie muszę znosić – mruknął Harry tak cicho, że tylko Ginny mogła go usłyszeć. Ona zamruczała zadowolona. Naprawdę zaczynała lubić jego mamę.

- Co takiego, skarbie? – spytał ostrzegawczo Lily, choć jej ton zdradzał rozbawienie.

- Nic… tylko sobie odchrząkiwałem.

_Jak ona to, co cholery, usłyszała?_

- Tak, to dobry pomysł. Zawiadomię pozostałych nauczycieli – wtrącił się Dumbledore, usiłując wrócić do tematu. Ta trójka potrafiła rozmawiać tak, że kompletnie się gubił.

Kiedy odchodzili, Syriusz wyszeptał do Lily:

- To była ona, prawda?

- Tak mi się wydaje.

- Chłopak nie ma pojęcia?

- Jej krew nie chciała zejść z jego futra. To ten zapach z nią kojarzy.

- Błąd debiutanta.

- A ty masz formę hybrydową?

- Racja. Stawiam galeona, że ona pierwsza się zorientuje.

- Założysz się przeciwko własnemu chrześniakowi?

- Bez wahania.

- No to zakład stoi.

* * *

Harry odczarował Ginny dopiero, gdy znaleźli się w Gnieździe Huncwotów. Patrzyła na niego z mieszaniną niedowierzania, zdumienia i podziwu. Potem rozejrzała się wokół siebie i jej zdumienie wzrosło dziesięciokrotnie. To miejsce było niesamowite. I pomyśleć, że całe mieściło się w starym, obdrapanym kufrze. Ale mogła się założyć, że to tylko zaklęcie maskujące. Harry był pełen niespodzianek.

- Nieźle Potter… naprawdę nieźle. Przez chwilę myślałam, że na mnie nakapujesz.

_Ale i tak zapłacisz za tego „kociaka"._

- Nie w moim stylu, poza tym nienawidzę kapusiów* – odparł Harry, wchodząc do kuchni. Ginny podążyła za nim. Coś w jego tonie uruchomiło alarm w jej głowie.

- Ładnie to rozegrałeś – skomentowała, podziwiając mugolskie urządzenia w pomieszczeniu. Jej tato zwariowałby tu ze szczęścia.

- Tak, stary pierdziel nawet się nie połapał. Muszę tylko podziękować mamusi i Syriuszowi za pomoc – odparł Harry, sięgając do lodówki.

- Mówisz na nią „mamusia". Jeszcze wczoraj mówiłeś „mama".

Chciała, żeby ta rozmowa była tak niezobowiązująca, jak to tylko możliwe. Wiedziała, że on będzie chciał jej zadać całą masę pytań, a ona nie wiedziała, czy jest gotowa, żeby na nie odpowiadać. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest mu coś winna. Naprawdę uratował przed chwilą jej tyłek. Ale skąd wiedział, że chciała iść na Ulicę Pokątną?

- Taaa, najwyraźniej to dużo dla niej znaczy – odpowiedział Harry, jakby to było coś, co mu wisi, ale Ginny nie uwierzyła mu nawet na moment. Postanowiła na razie odpuścić. Nie musiała się spieszyć. Będzie się świetnie bawić rozwikłując zagadkę, którą jest Harry Potter.

- Fajnie, że tak cię tam poparła. Rodzice rzadko tacy są.

Harry wyjął z lodówki dwie butelki i rzucił jej jedną. Wzdrygnęła się. Lodowato zimna. Zrobiona z plastiku, a etykieta głosiła „Dr Pepper". Spojrzała na nią ostrożnie. Z zewnątrz zimne, ale nazwa sugerowała, że to coś ostrego.* Pewnie będzie palić przy przełykaniu jak ognista whisky.

- Ufają mojemu osądowi sytuacji. Przynajmniej z reguły.

Ginny wiedziała, do czego odnoszą się te słowa Harry'ego i odkryła, że nie podoba jej się, że chłopak był z sukkubami. Chciała go o to zapytać, ale uznała, że tak naprawdę to nie jej sprawa. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Harry widział, że dziewczyna chciałaby go o to zapytać, ale się powstrzymuje i był jej za to wdzięczny. Dlaczego jego mama musiała o tym wspominać? Musiał zmienić temat.

- Spróbuj, to naprawdę dobre.

- Ty pierwszy – odpowiedziała ostrożnie, ale na jej twarzy pojawił się psotny uśmiech.

- Tchórzysz? – prowokował ją Harry. Ginny przechyliła głowę i uniosła brew. _Czy on naprawdę myśli, że to na mnie zadziała?_

- Czy ja wyglądam na idiotkę? Nie odpowiadaj! – dodała pospiesznie, unosząc ostrzegawczo palec. Harry zaśmiał się, otworzył swoją butelkę i przełknął duży łyk. Patrzył na nią z zuchwałym uśmiechem przez jakieś dwie sekundy, a potem jego tułów zadrżał.

- Nie taki twardy, co, Potter? – zaśmiała się Ginny.

- Dasz radę wytrzymać dłużej, moja droga? – rzucił wyzywająco Harry, a ona uśmiechnęła się.

- Proszę cię, u mnie w domu nie przetrwałbyś dwóch minut. Bliźniacy pożarliby cię na śniadanie – odparła Ginny wywracając oczami. A potem wzięła duży łyk. Oczekiwała, że będzie palił jej przełyk. Tymczasem zrobił coś zupełnie przeciwnego. Napój był chłodny, a jej gardło delikatnie mrowiło, kiedy płyn spływał w dół. – Widzisz, to nie było takie… O JA! – krzyknęła Ginny, a jej ciało zadrżało.

- A nie mówiłem? – rzucił Harry z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha.

- Dupek – odgryzła się i wzięła kolejny łyk. Tym razem doznania nie były tak intensywne, ale wciąż rewelacyjne.

- Cieszę się, że mogłem zafundować ci twój pierwszy Pepgazm.

- Moje pierwsze Pep co?

- No wiesz, Pepper… orgazm… Pepgazm. A zresztą nieważne. To wcale nie takie śmieszne, kiedy muszę to tłumaczyć.

- Nigdy nie miałam orgazmu, więc nie wiem jakie to uczucie.

_O kurwa! Czy ja to powiedziałam na głos?_

Ginny zrobiła wielkie oczy i poczuła, jak ciepło wpływa na jej policzki. Harry uniósł brew. _No super, teraz będzie jak rekin, który wyczuł krew._

- Naprawdę? Będziemy musieli jakoś temu zaradzić?

_Oj zaraz mi zmiażdży jaja._

- I po to mnie tu sprowadziłeś, panie Potter?

_Nie dam się zagiąć._

Ginny oparła się kusząco o blat kuchenny. Szata Harry'ego rozchyliła się na tyle, że wyjrzało spod niej jedno nagie ramię. Harry boleśnie uświadomił sobie, że młoda kobieta jest naga pod tym materiałem. Jego pantera przebudziła się i zaczęła węszyć. Ginny przełknęła ciężko ślinę, widząc drapieżny błysk w jego oczach. Pomyślała, że posunęła się za daleko. Ale po chwili błysk zniknął, a do jego spojrzenia wróciło normalne rozbawienie. Wtedy zorientowała się, że przełknęła ślinę nie ze strachu… a z podniecenia. Przy Neville'u nigdy tak się nie czuła. Nigdy tak bardzo nie chciała zostać pocałowana.

- Flirciara – powiedział Harry, unosząc ją na blat. Wciągnął jej zapach i znów poczuł obecność pantery. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed lekkim warknięciem.

- Dupek! – szepnęła mu na ucho Ginny, przesuwając dłonie po jego rozwichrzonych włosach.

- Przy okazji, byłaś niesamowita. Syriuszowi nigdy nie udało się uwolnić.

_Czemu ja ciągle gadam?_

- Taaa, w desperacka sytuacja wymaga desperackich środków. Zrozumiałam, że to moje ubrania są pod wpływem zaklęcia, a nie ja.

_Zamknij się i pocałuj mnie!_

Szata Harry'ego zsunęła się z jej drugiego ramienia, a jej pulsująca żyłka na szyi wyglądała niezwykle kusząco.

- Czasami najprostsze zaklęcia działają najlepiej.

_Czy ona w ogóle wie, co ze mną robi?_

Ginny rozpięła mu koszulę i przesunęła dłońmi po jego piersi.

- Tak przy okazji, _Dupku_, jak długo mnie obserwowałeś?

_Czy on właśnie zamruczał? Na Merlina! Jestem taka napalona!_

- Na tyle długo, żeby zaobserwować, jak fajnie kręcisz tyłeczkiem, _Flirciaro_.

Ginny ukryła twarz na piersi Harry'ego i roześmiała się. Jego palce we włosach sprawiały jej ogromną przyjemność. Popatrzyła na niego i znów ujrzała ten drapieżny błysk.

- Skończyłeś gadać?

- A żebyś wiedziała!

I pocałował ją namiętnie. Ona wyszła mu naprzeciw z własną namiętnością i zatracili się w sobie.

* * *

**Słowniczek**

**Kociak – **w oryginale Harry używa słowa „pussy", które owszem, znaczy kociak, ale można je też przetłumaczyć jako „cipka". Nic dziwnego, że się Ginny wkurzyła ;)

**Kapuś – **Ginny używa angielskiego idiomu „rat me out", czyli „wydasz mnie". „Rat" to po angielsku „szczur". Harry odpowiada, że „nienawidzi szczurów" (ciekawe czemu:) ). Oczywiście w wersji polskiej nie miałoby to większego sensu.

**Dr Pepper – **napój typu cola produkowany przez Cadbury Schwepss. Nazwa znaczy dosłownie „Dr Pieprz" lub „Dr Papryka" (w domyśle ostra papryka).

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:  
**__- Narcyza Malfoy i nieco więcej o historii Rodu Blacków  
__- Ginny zdradzi Harry'emu parę szczegółów ze swojego życia  
__- zajrzymy do gniazda Śmierciożerców_


	8. Rozdział 8

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Dzięki dla Shaunee Altmann, która szybko i sprawnie uwalnia kolejne rozdziały od błędów i literówek. Zapraszam na mojego bloga „Z pierwszej półki", do którego link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

* * *

**Rozdział 8**

Remus Lupin miał naprawdę dobry dzień. Zaczęło się od szalonego, ostrego seksu, jednego z najlepszych w jego życiu. Jego żona, którą poślubił pół roku wcześniej, właśnie odkryła, że jest w ciąży. Najwyraźniej ciąża uaktywniła jej sprośną stronę. Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko. Zamierzał się tym cieszyć tak długo, jak to będzie możliwe. Rozejrzał się po swoim biurze z uśmiechem przypominającym minę Harry'ego.

Jako plenipotent zarówno Lorda Blacka, jak Lorda Potera, mógł wybierać pomiędzy dwoma biurami. Wszyscy Lordowie mieli swoje pomieszczenia w Ministerstwie Magii. Lupin postanowił zająć dawne biuro Charlusa Pottera. Ten człowiek zawsze traktował go jak syna, niezależnie od jego małego futrzastego problemu. Nawet zaproponował mu pracę w tym właśnie biurze zaraz po ukończeniu Hogwartu. Remus był jednak młody i pozwolił, by kierowała nim duma. Pragnął zarabiać sam na siebie, a nie przyjmować pomoc charytatywną.

Charles chciał go zatrudnić, bo zdawał sobie sprawę z potencjału chłopaka. Był też realistą. Wiedział, że praca u jednego z przedstawicieli Szlachetnych Rodów, choćby tylko krótki staż, otworzy Remusowi więcej możliwości, niż mieli przed sobą niektórzy czarodzieje czystej krwi. Lord Potter był bardzo szanowany i miał posłuch u wielu innych Lordów. Między innymi dlatego Voldemort kazał zamordować jego i jego żonę. To pokazało wszystkim innym Lordom, że Czarny Pan to siła, której należy się obawiać.

Jeden z Lordów odczytał te znaki szybciej niż inni. Orion Black przejrzał piękne słówka i kłamstwa rozsiewane przez Voldemorta. On i Charlus różnili się poglądami na wiele spraw. Jednak wciąż szanował i podziwiał swojego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa. Charlus był Gryfonem, śmiałym z natury. On był Ślizgonem, co oczywiście łączyło się ze sprytem. Potrafił uśmiechać się szaleńcowi w twarz, jednocześnie knując za jego plecami. Jeśli Voldemort potrafił zamordować Lorda czystej krwi, to czy ktoś mógł czuć się bezpiecznie?

Pogodził się ze swoim synem i wspólnie rozpoczęli działania, które miały doprowadzić do upadku tego człowieka. Bellatrix spisał na straty. Ta kobieta została zepsuta na długo, nim Orion przejrzał na oczy. Po drodze zdążył polecić swojemu młodszemu synowi, by wstąpił w szeregi popleczników węża i skazać swoją piękną bratanicę na ślub bez miłości z żałosną namiastką mężczyzny. Dwie decyzje, które do śmierci dręczyły jego sumienie.

Regulus nie odszedł w pokoju, ale zginął z honorem. Jego śmierć nie poszła na marne, bo odkrył sekret nieśmiertelności tego sukinsyna. Jednak marna to była pociecha dla Oriona, który wpadł w depresję tak głęboką, że niemal zakończyła jego żywot. W końcu to słowa Narcyzy pomogły mu dojść do siebie. To jej wyznał prawdę o horkruksie podczas pogrzebu Regulusa. To ona dostrzegła przerażenie w oczach Horacego Slughorna, który miał właśnie złożyć kondolencje, ale podsłuchał Oriona. Wycofał się pospiesznie i nie zdradził niczego, nawet gdy Narcyza przyparła go do muru w ogrodzie. Nie straciła jednak nadziei, bo znała jego piętę achillesową. A była nią Lily Potter.

Wiedziała, że jej kuzyn Syriusz przyjaźnił się z Lily i była pewna, że on może jej pomóc. Może nie zawsze dogadywał się z Regulusem, niemniej jednak byli braćmi. Wiedziała, że chciałby przyjść na pogrzeb Regulusa i nie zawiodła się. Pod osłoną nocy przyszedł do rodzinnego grobowca. Kiedy wiedział, że nikogo już nie będzie, wielki czarny pies złożył pojedynczy kwiat na grobie Regulusa Blacka. Podążał za nim wielki jeleń. Obaj stali nad grobem jej kuzyna. Pies położył się obok nagrobka i zaczął wyć w żalu. Jeleń ułożył się obok psa i w geście pociechy położył na nim swój łeb. Narcyza nie chciała przerywać tej chwili. Była pewna, że to Syriusz. To by znaczyło, ze jeleniem był James Potter. W końcu byli braćmi we wszystkim oprócz krwi.

Wyglądało na to, że zdawali sobie sprawę z jej obecności, jeszcze zanim się ujawniła. Obaj popatrzyli na nią i pokiwali łbami, żeby wiedziała, że może do nich wyjść. Okazali jej niewiarygodne zaufanie, w końcu została poślubiona członkowi wewnętrznego kręgu Voldemorta. Powiedziała im o wszystkim co wiedziała, jak również o słowach, które wypowiedział do niej Orion i błagała obu o pomoc. Dwa dni później otrzymała skrawek papieru z napisanym adresem. Kiedy tam dotarła, spotkała się z Lily Potter.

Byli tam James, Syriusz, a także Remus. Usiedli i zaczęli rozmawiać. Narcyza ujawniła wszystko co wiedziała. Jamesa i Syriusza zaskoczyła informacja, że ich ojcowie przyjaźnili się w dzieciństwie. A jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyły ich działania Oriona i wysiłek, jaki podjął, by przeciwstawić się Voldemortowi. Jednak na niej największe wrażenie zrobiło zrozumienie i współczucie, jakie okazała jej Lily. Nigdy nie były przyjaciółkami, gdy chodziły do szkoły. Właściwie nigdy nawet nie rozmawiały.

Oto kobieta, której właściwie nie znała i nigdy pewnie nie zatrzymałaby się nawet na moment, gdyby spotkały się na ulicy. A jednak Lily opłakiwała jej małżeństwo z okrutnym człowiekiem, związek, w którym nie było miłości, zawarty w imię honoru i obowiązku. Obowiązek to sens życia Blacka, a ona została wychowana, by akceptować ten obowiązek bez wahania. Zgodnie z Kontraktem Małżeńskim musiała powić mężowi męskiego dziedzica. Chroniła ją zawarta w nim klauzula, zgodnie z którą nie mogła zostać zmuszona do przyjęcia Mrocznego Znaku. W kontrakcie zawarto również punkt, że jeśli Lucjusz zostanie skazany za przestępstwo, które przyniesie wstyd Rodowi Blacków, będzie musiał oddać wszystkie skrytki, posiadłości i głosy w Wizengamocie należące do Malfoyów. I to Lord Black określał, co przynosi wstyd. Orion Black był chytrym człowiekiem.

Kiedy Lily opuściła pokój, by się uspokoić, Narcyza powiedziała Syriuszowi, że nie sądziła, że tacy ludzie jak Lily w ogóle istnieją. On odparł, że właśnie dlatego uciekł z domu. James dodał, że właśnie to było w Lily takie wyjątkowe. Potrafiła współczuć zarówno wrogowi, jak przyjacielowi. Narcyza podążyła do drugiego pokoju, gdzie obyły rozmowę, która zmieniła jej życie. W Lily Potter znalazła przyjaciółkę, której pragnęła całe życie.

Nawet gdy Lily wyciągnęła już prawdę od Slughorna, obie kobiety spędzały czas robiąc zakupy lub spacerując po parku. Oczywiście zawsze ukrywały się pod osłoną zaklęcia maskującego. Były łącznikiem między Huncwotami i Orionem. Nim Narcyza urodziła dziecko przekonała się, że ideały, które przemocą wpajano jej od dziecka, były jedną wielką bzdurą.

Orion potajemnie sponsorował polowanie na horkruksy. Kiedy ta cholerna przepowiednia została wygłoszona, Remusa nie było w kraju. Nie mógł nawet przyjść na pogrzeb Jamesa. Niestety nie było tam również Syriusza, Lily i Harry'ego. W tym czasie już ukrywali się we Francji.

- Gotów, Lunatyku… znaczy panie Lupin? – spytała Narcyza, dygając żartobliwie. Osłaniało ja zaklęcie maskujące. Mężczyzna tak zatopił się w przeszłości, ze nie wyczuł, jak weszła do biura. Rozpoznała nieobecny wyraz jego oczu i westchnęła. – Spodziewałabym się, że ze wszystkich ludzi to właśnie ty będziesz patrzył w przyszłość, a nie w przeszłość. Wkrótce masz zostać ojcem, prawda?

- Tylko przypominam sobie jak to się właściwie zaczęło. Spędziłem dwanaście lat mojego życia poszukując tych przeklętych obiektów. Już tylko trzy zostały.

- Więc dorwałeś tego przeklętego węża?

- Zabiłem go jak należy.

- To dobrze, zawsze przyprawiał mnie o dreszcze.

* * *

- Chyba jestem ci winna wyjaśnienia – powiedziała Ginny nie mogą złapać tchu. Ona i Harry zdołali się wreszcie od siebie oderwać. Sądząc po wyrazie oczu Harry'ego, to była ostatnia rzecz, na jaką miał ochotę. Musiała się z nim zgodzić w tej kwestii. Całował wprost niesamowicie. Fakt, mogła go porównać jedynie z Nevillem, ale… _Rany!_ Jego usta były zaskakująco delikatne i doskonale wiedział jak z nich korzystać. Jego język był giętki niczym tancerz i świetnie wiedział, gdzie kłaść dłonie, by doprowadzić ją do szaleństwa.

Hermiona często gadała, jak to mogłaby spędzić całe godziny całując się z Ronem. Do tej pory Ginny nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć. Jednak teraz doszła do wniosku, że to wszystko kwestia partnera. Zdecydowanie mogłaby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Zaskoczyło ją tylko, że Harry nie wziął jej na ręce i nie zaniósł do sypialni. Szczerze mówiąc nie miała pewności czy zaprotestowałaby w takiej sytuacji. Jej głowa mówiła, że to za szybko. Mnóstwo jej przyjaciółek twierdziło, że wskakiwanie z facetem do łóżka za wcześnie zawsze rujnuje związek. On wtedy uznaje cię za dziwkę i chce tylko jednego. Nie sądziła jednak, by Harry miał się okazać takim mężczyzną. Była niemal pewna, że mama wychowała go inaczej. Jednak każda część jej ciała pragnęła, by się z nią kochał, a w jego oczach znów widziała ten błysk.

- Eee… co? – wymamrotał Harry, a jego usta wędrowały po jej szyi. Usta, zęby i język pracowały wspólnie, doprowadzając Ginny do wrzenia. Wydała z siebie długi, niski jęk, który brzmiał jak najsłodsza muzyka dla jego uszu. Zaczął właśnie atakować zagłębienie między szyją a barkiem, gdy mocno złapała jego włosy obiema rękami i pociągnęła.

- Nie potrafię myśleć, kiedy tak robisz – zaprotestowała, choć zabrzmiało to bardziej jak westchnienie rozkoszy.

- To nie myśl – odparł Harry i chciał zaatakować. Jednak ręka we włosach przytrzymała go w miejscu, a druga uderzyła w policzek. Nie za mocno, tylko na tyle, żeby doszedł do siebie i zaczął zwracać uwagę na jej słowa. Harry potrząsnął głową, żeby się skupić. Kiedy na nią spojrzał, widziała pożądanie w jego oczach, ale teraz trzymał je pod kontrolą.

- Możesz już słuchać?

- Na pewno nie póki jesteś tak ubrana. W końcu jestem facetem – odpowiedział Harry, a jego oczy prześliznęły się po jej ciele. Jego szata ledwo cokolwiek zakrywała. Na twarzy Ginny pojawił się uśmiech. Podobało jej się, że mogła go doprowadzić do takiego stanu.

- Nie ma sprawy. Pójdę do dormitorium dziewcząt i w coś się przebiorę – zaproponowała zeskakując z blatu. Kiedy to robiła, szata się rozchyliła. Harry nie miał pojęcia, czy to przypadek, czy zrobiła to specjalnie. Nie zobaczył wszystkiego tylko dlatego, że szata zatrzymała się na jej piersiach. _Cholerna Flirciara._

- Jesteś straszna… wiesz o tym?

Trzeba Harry'emu przyznać, że usiłował patrzeć jej w oczy, ale czuł się jak na torturach. To spowodowało, ze Ginny uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe.

- Może trochę.

Mrugnęła do niego i pokazała mu na palcach jak mało.

- Będę potrzebował kolejnej _zimnej_ coli – powiedział Harry z naciskiem na chłód.

- Pić ci się chce? – spytała Ginny, zaskoczona nagła zmianą tematu.

- Nie, to na moje klejnoty – burknął.

- Och, przykro mi – zachichotała bezwstydnie.

- Wcale nie – odparł z humorem Harry. Złapał ją za rękę i poprowadził do sypialni. Ginny przełknęła ciężko ślinę, widząc stojące tam wielkie łóżko. Harry zignorował je, poprowadził je do szafy i otworzył drzwi.

- Na Merlina! Widziałam sklepy, które były mniejsze. Skąd masz te wszystkie ciuchy? Nie jesteś chyba transwestytą? – spytała Ginny, wchodząc do ogromnej garderoby, której ściany pokrywały półki z ubraniami od bardzo formalnych po codzienne. Na środku stała ławka, a przed nią wsiało wielkie lustro. Ubrania wyglądały, jakby nikt ich nigdy nie nosił. Potem dostrzegła kolekcję butów, za którą warto umrzeć.

- To jest pokój gościnny, a ja nie jestem transwestytą. Kiedy chcę osiągnąć swój cel, czasami uciekam się do przekupstwa, a ciotunia Nimfuś ma dość szeroki gust, jeśli chodzi o ubiór.

- Jaka porąbana osoba nazywa swoje dziecko Nimfuś?

- Najwyraźniej jej mama była wtedy na jakimś eliksirze. Teraz wyjdę i pozwolę ci wybrać ubrania. Potem możemy pogadać.

Harry otworzył drzwi. Kiedy już prawie zniknął, Ginny spytała:

- Nie żebym się skarżyła, ale już widziałeś mnie nagą. Już nie muszę się tajemniczo skrywać pod ubraniami.

Harry opuścił głowę i mruknął coś pod nosem, a potem odpowiedział jej:

- Chodzi o to, że moja samokontrola ma swoje granice.

I zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Po pewnym czasie Ginny wyłoniła się z garderoby odziana w jasnoniebieską jedwabną bluzkę, która pasowała na nią idealnie. Rozpięła ją na tyle by pokazać nieco dekoltu, ale nie na tyle, by odwracał uwagę od całej reszty. Jej spódnica sięgała do połowy uda i ładnie podkreślała jej kształtne nogi. Na wierzch narzuciła dziwną szatę Harry'ego, rozchyloną z przodu. Kiedy weszła do pokoju, Harry siedział na kanapie. Sądząc po jego minie, Ginny uznała, że spodobała mu się w tej kombinacji ubrań. _Kurczę… wygląda na seksowną i niebezpieczną._

- Dlaczego wszystko pasuje, jakby zostało zrobione na mnie?

- Magia.

- Super!

Ginny zauważyła, że Harry patrzył na zdjęcie. Podeszła i usiadła obok niego na kanapie. Nachyliła się, a Harry skorzystał z okazji, by znów wciągnąć jej zapach. Sądząc po ubraniach, które mieli na sobie obaj chłopcy, zdjęcie zrobiono dość dawno temu. Obaj śmiali się i bawili. Obaj mieli czarne włosy, ale u jednego sterczały na wszystkie strony, podobnie jak u Harry'ego, a drugi miał je proste, jak profesor Black.

- Czy to twój tato i ojciec chrzestny?

- Nie, to ich ojcowie.

- Ale słyszałem, że Potterowie są uważani za białych czarodziejów, a Blackowie zawsze byli czarnymi magami?

- A jakie to ma znaczenie, kiedy bawisz się w piaskownicy? Ile przyjaźni skończyło się, kiedy dzieciaki przychodzą tu i są zmuszane do dołączenia do domów? Czy do tego momentu kogoś naprawdę obchodzi status krwi?

Harry miał rację. Jeśli nie liczyć Luny, nie miała przyjaciół, którzy nie pochodzili z Gryffindoru. Chociaż GD składała się z ludzi ze wszystkich domów, właściwie nie rozmawiała z nimi poza spotkaniami grupy.

- Rozumiem co masz na myśli.

- W takim razie… od czego uciekasz?

- Nie boję się walki, Potter! – warknęła Ginny, ale od razu tego pożałowała. – Przepraszam.

Naprawdę uratował jej dziś tyłek i miał prawo zadawać pytania.

- Nie przepraszaj. Nigdy nie przestawaj być sobą, żeby kogoś zadowolić. Przycisnąłem cię, a ty się odgryzłaś. To jedna z tych rzeczy, które w tobie lubię… _masz charakter._

- Dzięki… chyba. Po prostu przywykłam… zresztą nieważne.

Harry czuł, że to jednak ważne, ale na razie postanowił uszanować jej prywatność. Powie mu kiedy będzie gotowa i jeśli będzie gotowa. Zaczęła przygryzać dolną wargę i Harry czuł, że toczy ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę. Przesunął dłonią po jej włosach. Zupełnie jakby czuł jedwab pod palcami. Ginny zamknęła oczy i nachyliła się ku niemu. Uspokajało ją to, tak jak miał nadzieję i wyglądało na to, że sprawiało jej to tyle przyjemności co jemu.

- Wiesz, że masz we włosach właściwie każdy możliwy odcień czerwieni? – spytał Harry. – Są jak ogień.

Patrzył na nią tak intensywnie, że zrozumiała, że mówi szczerze, a nie tylko prawi tanie komplementy. To co powiedział, poruszyło w niej jakąś strunę. Większość ludzi nabijała się z jej włosów, ale Harry'emu się podobały. Był wręcz zauroczony przez nie… przez nią. Nie chciał, by była kimkolwiek innym niż sobą. Nie czuła takiej akceptacji od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Odkąd otworzyła ten przeklęty dziennik i wszystko zrujnowała.

Czuła, że zaczyna się w nim naprawdę mocno zakochiwać. Wydawało jej się, że ta część jej serca umarła już dawno temu. Przez ostatnich kilka lat wzniosła wokół niego nienaruszalną twierdzę. Ale ten dupek wmaszerował tam, jakby te umocnienia zniknęły. A może po prostu sama otworzyła mu wrota? Nie potrafiła tego rozstrzygnąć. Wiedziała tylko, że z całej siły pragnie go pocałować, tu i teraz. Kiedy spojrzał jej w oczy, wszystkie jej wątpliwości rozpłynęły się w mgnieniu oka i mocno przycisnęła swoje usta do jego warg. I po raz drugi tego poranka odpłynęli w świat, w którym istnieli tylko oni dwoje.

To Harry odsunął się jako pierwszy. Jego pantera chciała się wydostać… nie, chciała z cała mocą posiąść tę samicę. Wiedział, że przebywanie w pokoju z łóżkiem nie jest najlepszym pomysłem.

- Co? Co się stało? – spytała Ginny. Kiedy Harry wstał, zobaczyła odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. – Och.

- Co ty nie powiesz? – rzucił Harry przez ramię, wychodząc z pokoju. Wstała i podążyła za nim, ale najpierw rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na wygodne łóżko.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że muszę iść na Ulicę Pokątną?

- Nie wiedziałem. To była najbardziej prawdopodobna wymówka, żeby umożliwić nam opuszczenie szkoły.

- Tak przy okazji, to dzięki. Mówienie ci, że nie musisz ze mną iść jest bezcelowe?

- A jak często można się chwalić, że zwiało się na wagary pierwszego dnia lekcji?

- I to tuż pod nosem dyrektora.

- Słodkie. Tak słodkie, że pewnie od tego utyję.

Oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem. Ginny opanowała się jako pierwsza. Jej twarz stała się bardzo poważna. Harry widział, że młoda kobieta jest wreszcie gotowa na poważną rozmowę. Usiadł na pobliskim krześle. Ginny zaczęła chodzić po pokoju, próbując ułożyć swoje myśli.

- Czy kiedykolwiek popełniłeś błąd, który zmienił twoje życie? – spytała. Harry skinął głową, a ona kontynuowała: - To był mój pierwszy rok. Kiedy myślę o tych czasach… miałam zaplanowane całe życie. Wyjdę za Neville'a, będziemy mieli trójkę dzieci i będziemy szaleńczo szczęśliwi. Głupie, wiem, ale on wtedy był inny, a może to ja byłam za bardzo zaślepiona, żeby zobaczyć kim on w rzeczywistości jest. A zresztą, miałam dopiero jedenaście lat, co ja mogłam wiedzieć o życiu?

Znów zaczęła krążyć po pokoju.

- Zaufałam złej osobie… nie, złej rzeczy. To lepsze słowo. Przepraszam, gadam bez sensu.

Harry siedział w milczeniu. Musiała to z siebie wyrzucić, dla jej własnego dobra.

- Jak już mówiłam miałam jedenaście lat i byłam zdecydowanie zbyt ufna. Doszło do złych rzeczy… naprawdę złych. Ludziom działa się krzywda. Ja krzywdziłam ludzi… przeze mnie prawie zginęła dziewczyna, która jest dla mnie jak siostra.

Po jej twarzy spływały łzy. Harry chciał wziąć ją w ramiona i zabrać od niej ten ból. Pragnął powiedzieć jej, że każdemu zdarza się popełniać błędy. Że miała tylko jedenaście lat i nie powinna tak ostro się oceniać. Zrobi to, nim dzień się skończy, ale na razie musiała to z siebie wyrzucić, więc wciąż siedział w milczeniu.

Ginny opowiedziała o wszystkim, o każdym szczególe, który palił jej duszę. Nie była pewna kiedy właściwie Harry wstał i wziął ją w ramiona. Nigdy w życiu nie czuła się tak wspaniale podczas przytulania. Płakała z głową na jego piersi, opowiadając mu o najczarniejszych chwilach jej życia. Słuchał w milczeniu, głaszcząc ją po włosach. Od czasu do czasu całował ją lekko w czubek głowy, dając znać, że to wszystko nie zmienia tego, co o niej myśli. Niczego tak się nie bała jak tego, że będzie winił ją tak samo, jak ona winiła siebie.

- Potem powiedział mi, że jestem winna Neville'owi Dług Życia. To było jebane kłamstwo! Wykorzystywał to, żeby mnie kontrolować! Od tego dnia Neville traktował mnie jak swoją prywatną zabawkę. Jakbym nie była nawet osobą, a ja byłam tak głupia, że mu uwierzyłam.

Teraz to Harry krążył po pokoju. Aż się gotował ze złości. Zacisnął pięści w upiornym, bezgłośnym napadzie wściekłości. Takim, który sprawia, że włosy na karku stają dęba. Obrazy na ścianach zaczęły podskakiwać, a meble przesuwać się po podłodze.

- _**Co za popierdolone obesrańce! Jak ich w dupsko kopnę, to im mój but wyjdzie…**_

- HARRY! – krzyknęła na niego Ginny. A potem zrobiła jedyną rzecz, która jej przyszła do głowy. Objęła go od tyłu i przytuliła się z całej siły do jego pleców. Przyciskała jego ręce do boków, piersiami przywarła do niego i trzymała się jakby jej życie od tego zależało. Poczuł, jak ona dygocze. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że kilka przedmiotów wiruje po pokoju, a ściany się trzęsą. Przeciągnął językiem po zębach i wyczuł kły. Poczuł pieczenie dłoni, które zraniły formujące się pazury. Potrzebował kilka sekund, by opanować swoją magię. Zmiana w Cień w tej chwili raczej nie była najlepszym pomysłem. Ginny puściła go dopiero, gdy poczuła, jak jego ciało się rozluźnia.

- Przepraszam.

- A ludzie mówią, że to ja mam charakterek – zażartowała młoda kobieta.

- Załatwię tych skurwysynów!

To nie była groźba, a zapowiedź. Nadszedł czas, żeby Cień znów wziął się do roboty. Ginny cieszyła się, że wreszcie ktoś postrzega tych dwóch tak jak ona.

- Harry, cieszę się, że chcesz mi pomóc, ale to moja bitwa. Mówimy tu o mojej wolności. To ja muszę ich załatwić. Jeśli tego nie zrobię… nigdy tak naprawdę się nie uwolnię.

Rozumiał mądrość zawartą w jej słowach. Nie podobało mu się to… ale rozumiał.

- Nie oczekuj, że będę stał bezczynnie z boku. Nikt nie może zadzierać z kimś, na kim mi zależy i spodziewać się, że ujdzie mu to na sucho. To nie w moim stylu! – zaoponował.

- Nie oczekuj, ze będę stała z boku jak jakaś bezradna panienka. Bo mam już tego dość i nigdy taka nie będę! – odpowiedziała mu ostro, nie cofając się. Patrzyła mu w oczy mimo różnicy wzrostu. Dawała mu jasno do zrozumienia, że nie wycofa się. Patrzyli się na siebie ze złością dwie minuty, wreszcie sfrustrowany Harry uniósł ręce.

- Daj mi coś do zrobienia. Musi być coś, na co mogę się przydać – powiedział Harry, odwracając wzrok.

- Nie chcę cię wykorzystywać – odparła delikatnie Ginny, kładąc dłoń na jego przedramieniu.

- Nie jesteś taką osobą i oboje o tym wiemy – zapewnił cicho, znów patrząc jej w oczy.

- No dobrze, jest coś, co możesz dla mnie zrobić. Nauczysz mnie Oklumencji?

- Czemu? Co się stało?

- Dobrze się składa, że pytasz…

* * *

Posłaniec przynoszący złe wieści to niewdzięczna rola. Tak zawsze powtarzała mama Marcusa Flinta. Jego ojciec był mężczyzną skłonnym do przemocy i chłopak przez lata nauczył się, że to prawda. Podbite oczy, połamany nos, powybijane zęby, popękane żebra i tak dalej. Po tych doświadczeniach powinien pamiętać, żeby patrzeć na nagłówki Proroka Codziennego nim wręczy gazetę Czarnemu Panu. Przy całym swoim okrucieństwie ojciec Marcusa był jak kocię w porównaniu z Voldemortem.

Śmierciożerca cierpiał pod cruciatusem i miał wrażenie, że minęły całe wieki. W rzeczywistości były to jakieś trzy minuty. Przez cały czas Czarny Pan wściekał się na to, co przeczytał w gazecie. Może jednak warto przemyśleć to całe wstąpienie do Śmierciożerców?

- Jak taki smarkacz śmie mnie wyzywać? Mnie, Lorda Voldemorta, największego czarodzieja w historii! – wrzeszczał Voldemort, torturując głupiego chłopaka, który przyniósł mu poranną gazetę. Wszyscy obecni Śmierciożercy wiedzieli, ze nie warto zadawać pytań. Nikt nie chciał zamienić się z chłopakiem miejscami. Kiedy odpowiedź nie nadeszła, Voldemort popatrzył z obrzydzeniem na Flinta. Chłopak stracił już kontrolę nad zwieraczami. Czarny pan zdjął klątwę i kopniakiem odsunął od siebie ciało.

- Zabierajcie z moich oczu tę żałosną namiastkę Śmierciożercy! Muszę powiedzieć, że jakość moich zwolenników spada z roku na rok. Każdy szanujący się Śmierciożerca powinien wytrzymać dziesięć minut!

Znów brak odpowiedzi.

- Greyback! Zabierz go do dziury i naucz cieszyć się bólem.

- Tak, mój Panie – mężczyzna podszedł i uniósł chłopaka za kostki. Flint zwisał smętnie, gdy Władca Wilkołaków wychodził ze swoją najnowszą zabawką.

- Powiedzcie Glizdogonowi, żeby tu przyszedł. Wygląda na to, że jego stary przyjaciel powrócił.

- Tak, mój Panie.

- Gdzie Bellatrx?

- U uzdrowicielki, mój Panie.

- Jak ciężkie są jej wczorajsze rany?

- Niektóre były ciężkie, ale powinna w pełni wyzdrowieć.

Szkoda. W swej młodości była jednym z jego najlepszych Śmierciożerców. Nie zawodziła w niczym. Jednak lata w Azkabanie nie podziałały na nią zbyt dobrze. Przestała być taką siłą jak kiedyś. Nie zdołała przynieść mu przepowiedni, przyprowadzić Longbottoma i straciła dziewczynę Weasleyów. Teraz miała szansę przyprowadzić młodego Pottera i znów zawiodła. Będzie musiał ją ponownie nauczyć czego oczekuje od członka swojego wewnętrznego kręgu i od kochanki.

Drzwi do komnaty stanęły otworem i wkroczyli trzej Śmierciożercy, którzy wyglądali, jakby wracali z pola bitwy. Ich podarte szaty znaczyły nadpalone miejsca, gdzie klątwy minęły ich o włos.

- Mój Panie, straciliśmy kontrolę nad Wizengamotem i Ministerstwem.

- Crucio!

Pierwszy mężczyzna padł pod wpływem klątwy. Voldemort popatrzył na dwóch pozostałych:

- Wyjaśnić!

- Ogromne przetasowanie… w Ministerstwie. Wszystkich sprawdzają na obecność Mrocznego Znaku. Jeśli go znajdują, zakuwają taką osobę w magiczne kajdany i na miejscu łamią różdżkę. Ci, których trzymaliśmy pod Imperio zostali uwolnieni. Musieliśmy wyrąbać sobie drogę ucieczki. Zostaliśmy też zaatakowani przez cywilów. Wrzeszczą coś o łupach wojennych.

- Chcą przejąć nasze skrytki, mój Panie!

- Twoja zdolność dostrzegania oczywistego jest niesamowita, Crabbe. Najpierw musimy zabezpieczyć zawartość naszych skrytek. Mają za mało ludzi i będą zbyt zajęci, żeby dać goblinom porządną pomoc. Gobliny powinny zostać neutralne. Czas wycofać z konta większą kwotę.

- A co z Ministerstwem, mój Panie?

- Niech najpierw opadnie bitewny pył. Ale co nam odebrano, odbijemy, zapamiętajcie me słowa!

- Mój Pan mnie wzywał?

- Ach, Glizdogonie. Wygląda na to, że twój stary przyjaciel Black wrócił i przywiózł ze sobą bachora Potterów.

- On nigdy nie był moim przyjacielem, mój Panie.

- Niemniej jednak chcę o nim wiedzieć wszystko co możliwe. On i bachor walczą inaczej niż ludzie Dumbledore'a.

- Oczywiście, mój Panie.

- Jest jeszcze coś, co możesz dla mnie zrobić, Glizdogonie.

- Żyję, by służyć mojemu Panu.

- Chłopaka trzeba nauczyć, jak naprawdę korzysta się z mocy… Przynieś mi ciało Jamesa Pottera!

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:  
**__- Emma wpada w tarapaty  
__- Harry i Ginny przybywają do Gringotta_

* * *

**_Od tłumacza:_**_Dzięki wszystkim za Wasze komentarze, które po chwilowym spowolnieniu dalej przyrastają w ogromnym tempie. W lipcu moje tłumaczenia były najchętniej odwiedzane odkąd w ogóle jestem na ff net :) Teraz niestety musicie uzbroić się w cierpliwość, bo wyjeżdżam na tydzień i raczej nie będę miał czasu na tłumaczenia. Zapiszcie się na alerty e-mailowe, żeby nie przegapić dziewiątego rozdziału jakoś w połowie sierpnia :) Do zobaczenia!_


	9. Rozdział 9

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Dzięki dla Shaunee Altmann, która szybko i sprawnie uwalnia kolejne rozdziały od błędów i literówek. Zapraszam na mojego bloga „Z pierwszej półki", do którego link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

_Wracam po urlopie, wypoczęty, ale to nie znaczy, że mam więcej czasu ;) Tak serio to nie mam pojęcia czy uda mi się utrzymać tempo aktualizacji. Postaram się, ale na wszelki wypadek nie likwidujcie alertów e-mailowych. Widziałem, że przez ostatni tydzień sporo osób się na nie zapisało. Dzięki serdeczne za wszystkie komentarze, jest ich już niemal 200 – nie przestawajcie, jako i ja nie przestaję ;)_

* * *

**Rozdział 9**

Emma była spóźniona na Transmutację. Zostawiła jeden z podręczników w swoim dormitorium i musiała po niego wrócić. To wtedy wydawało jej się, że widzi Harry'ego zmieniającego się w panterę. Ale musiała to sobie wyobrazić. Czarodzieje nie mogą się zmieniać w zwierzęta… prawda? Chyba spadł jej poziom cukru we krwi czy coś takiego. Właśnie. A przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję.

Przy śniadaniu wszyscy gadali o Proroku Codziennym. Usłyszała sporo zabawnych historii na temat tego, co się naprawdę wydarzyło. Logbottom twierdził, całkiem głośno, że to wszystko kompletne bzdury i Prorok nie nadaje się nawet, żeby wyłożyć nim klatkę dla sowy. Chłopak nazywany Deanem przypomniał mu, że Neville ma specjalny album z wszystkimi wycinkami prasowymi na swój temat. Potem obaj zaczęli posyłać sobie zabójcze spojrzenia, a wszyscy naokoło pękali ze śmiechu.

Mark był pewien, że wszystko zostało wyciszone. Twierdził, że tak naprawdę rozegrała się tam epicka bitwa. Emma domyślała się, że przemawia przez niego jego uwielbienie dla Harry'ego. Wersja wydarzeń, którą opowiadał Mark, była znacznie efektowniejsza niż historia gazety. Emma z przyjemnością słuchała jego opowieści. A może po prostu lubiła na niego patrzeć? Gabby wspomniała raz czy dwa, że Emma powinna przestać się ślinić. Ale jej to nie obchodziło. Chłopak był naprawdę uroczy.

Tak się spieszyła, żeby zająć miejsce obok niego na śniadaniu, że zostawiła w Wieży jedną ze swoich książek. Pursa zaproponowała, że będzie jej towarzyszyć, ale Emma powiedziała koleżance, że poradzi sobie sama. Właśnie schodziła ze schodów, gdy ujrzała przemieniającego się Harry'ego. Ale kiedy miała czas, żeby wszystko przemyśleć, upewniła się, że tylko to sobie wyobraziła. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że zemdlała. Teraz spóźni się przez to na lekcję.

Kiedy skręciła za róg, zderzyła się z grupą Ślizgonów z siódmego roku. Przewróciła się ciężko na pupę, a jej książki rozsypały się na wszystkie strony. Byłoby miło, gdyby ktoś pomógł jej wstać. Wyglądało jednak na to, że nie ma takiej opcji.

- Ej, patrz gdzie leziesz, ty mały przygłupie!

- To następnym razem nie stój na środku korytarza, debilu! – sapnęła Emma i zaczęła zbierać swoje rozrzucone rzeczy. Słyszała już o nastawieniu Ślizgonów wobec Gryfonów. Ron, gość o marchewkowych włosach, powiedział jej poprzedniego dnia: _„Myślą, że rządzą w tej szkole. Do nas należy przypomnienie im, że tak nie jest_". Nie powiedział jej jednak, co ma zrobić, jeśli któryś podnosi ją za włosy. Bo możecie być pewni, że boli jak diabli. Dupek trzymał ją tak wysoko, że musiała stać na koniuszkach palców, żeby nie wyrwał jej włosów.

- Słyszeliście co mała szlama do mnie powiedziała? – spytał Draco, pokazując Crabbe'owi i Goyle'owi, żeby podeszli bliżej. Obaj zaśmiali się, patrząc jak dziewczynka ze zmieniającymi kolory włosami usiłuje się wyrwać.

- Ej, odwalcie się!

Emma spróbowała kopnąć go w łydkę, ale spudłowała. Dwaj mięśniacy otoczyli ją, cały czas rechocząc. Potem została rzucona na ścianę. Chłopak z białymi włosami wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował w jej głowę. Emma ciężko przełknęła ślinę. Tym razem wpadła po uszy. Nie po raz pierwszy musiała się bronić przed większą grupą. W sierocińcu miała to codziennie. Jednak z reguły byli przy tym świadkowie, więc nie dochodziło do najgorszego. Ale z tego co widziała, teraz byli sami. A poza tym łobuzy z sierocińca nie miały różdżek.

- Chyba trzeba dać jej nauczkę. Co ty na to, Crabbe?

Zapytany zacisnął pięści, aż strzeliły mu stawy.

- Dobrze powiedziane. A ty, Goyle?

Drugi tylko się zaśmiał. Emma patrzyła to na jednego, to na drugiego, to na trzeciego. Widząc jej przerażenie, cała trójka zaczęła rechotać jeszcze głośniej. _Myśl, dziewczyno, myśl… Różdżka… Ja też mam cholerną różdżkę!_ Emma szybko sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła różdżkę, ale zanim zdążyła wycelować, wykręcili jej ramię. Krzyknęłaby z bólu, ale przywykła już do tego. Wszystko dzięki gnojom z sierocińca. Poczuła, jak ktoś wyrywa jej różdżkę z dłoni, a potem usłyszała, jak ją łamią.

- Ups, Crabbe, ty niezdaro. Teraz biedna mała szlama nie ma różdżki.

- I tak pewnie nie zna żadnych zaklęć.

- Wygląda jakby się miała popłakać.

- Będziesz płakać, szlamo?

Wyzywali ją jeden po drugim. Emma nie lubiła płakać. Płacz nigdy nie rozwiązywał problemów. Nie uśmierzał bólu ani nie przywracał godności. Nie! Nie da im tej satysfakcji. Cała trójka tak była zajęta naśmiewaniem się z niej, że otworzyła się między nimi szpara. Emma nie wahała się. Zanurkowała, unikając złapania i popędziła tak szybko, jak tylko mogła. Jednak nagle jej nogi skleiły się ze sobą i upadła na twarz. Niewidzialna siła uniosła ją i dziewczynka zawisła głową w dół. W tej pozycji ujrzała, jak trójka Ślizgonów niespiesznie zmierza w jej stronę. Emma krzyczała, wzywając pomocy, ale z jej ust nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk.

- W przeciwieństwie do Granger, umiemy używać zaklęcia ciszy, ty paskudna mała szlamo.

Potem zaczęli popychać Emmę między sobą, jak w jakiejś chorej zabawie w rzucanie piłką. Krew spływała jej do głowy. Kręciła się wokół własnej osi i robiło jej się od tego niedobrze. W tym momencie naszyjnik, który dostała od Harry'ego, spadł na podłogę. Zaklęła w myślach, niezadowolona, że o nim zapomniała. Powiedział jej, że to sprawi, że takie sukinsyny nie będą mogły jej skrzywdzić. Na pewno powiedział jej jakieś słowo, które by to sprawiło. Ale za nic nie mogła sobie w tej chwili przypomnieć tego słowa. _Pomocy! Błagam, niech mi ktoś pomoże!_ Jej bezgłośna modlitwa przyniosła niespodziewany efekt szybciej, niż się spodziewała.

* * *

Daphne obserwowała jak Draco i jego kumple dręczą małą metamorfomag przez jakieś pół minuty, choć jej wydawało się, że minęły całe godziny. Jej instynkt samozachowawczy podpowiadał jej, żeby stąd odejść. Lepiej obserwować, niż stać się ofiarą. Nic ją nie łączyło z tą dziewczynką. Nic nie mogła zyskać, zatrzymując to, nim sprawy przybiorą gorszy obrót. A przy tej trójce to tylko kwestia czasu. Ale przecież to nie jej siostrę dręczyli. Wtedy w jej głowie pojawił się obraz jej małej siostry. Potem ujrzała Tracy, jedyną osobę w tej szkole, którą niemal mogła nazwać przyjacielem. A potem wyobraziła sobie siebie na miejscu dziewczynki. Czy nie pragnęłaby, żeby ktoś przyszedł jej z pomocą? Nie, ona była za mądra, żeby samotnie wędrować po korytarzach.

Na końcu ujrzała twarz Ginny Weasley. Poczucie winy, które tłumiła w sobie przez sześć lat, wypłynęło na powierzchnię z taką siłą, że zebrało jej się na wymioty. Znów robiła to samo: patrzyła w inną stronę, zamiast się przeciwstawić. Nie bez przyczyny była Ślizgonką. Nie miała złudzeń na własny temat. Znała się na tyle dobrze, że nie uważała się za odważną osobę. Jednak czy naprawdę będzie mogła sobie wybaczyć, jeśli teraz nic nie zrobi? _Myśl, Daphne, myśl! Musi być coś, co możesz zrobić!_ Ogarnęła ją bezgłośna wściekłość. Daphne Greengrass wreszcie wybrała swoją stronę.

* * *

- No naprawdę! Kiedy już myślałam, że wasza trójka nie może bardziej skompromitować imienia Slytherina, wy znajdujecie sposób, by znaleźć się w najgorszym możliwym bagnie!

Blondynka z siódmego roku podeszła do trzech chłopaków. Dwóch mięśniaków natychmiast przestało, ale Draco jedynie posłał jej pogardliwy uśmiech.

- Zajmij się swoimi sprawami, Greengrass. To cię nie dotyczy.

- Odkąd trzymasz się z tymi dwoma stałeś się bardziej ograniczony, zamiast uczynić ich bystrzejszymi. Nie potrafię pojąć, jakim sposobem wasza trójka dostała się do Slytherinu. Atakować otwarcie ucznia w taki sposób? Powinniście być w Gryffindorze. Nie, za wysoko was cenię. Oni mają na to za dużo rozsądku. I to jeszcze pierwszaka – narzekała Daphne, rzucając przeciwzaklęcie, by uwolnić Emmę. Wiedziała, że musi to rozegrać ostrożnie. Jeśli zorientują się, że pomaga mugolaczce z jakiegokolwiek innego powodu, niż reputacja ich domu, znajdzie się na miejscu biednej dziewczynki. Pomagała jej wstać, gdy ujrzała naszyjnik na podłodze. Herb Rodu Potterów lśnił w słabym świetle.

- Nikogo nie obchodzi co się stanie z głupią szlamowatą sierotą!

Daphne wywróciła oczami słysząc te słowa i podniosła naszyjnik. Odwróciła się twarzą do trójki chłopaków. Popatrzyła na nich z niesmakiem stając między nimi i Emmą.

- Nienawidzę się powtarzać, ale jakim cudem wasza trójka dostała się do Slytherinu? Za każdym razem, kiedy coś takiego robicie, Slytherin staje się coraz bardziej izolowany. Jeśli wojna wkroczy w te korytarze, Slytherin pozostanie osamotniony. A poza tym czy naprawdę jesteście tak ograniczeni, że nie dotarło do was, że ta dziewczynka nie spędziła tu nawet jednego dnia i już zdołała zawrzeć sojusz z Lordem? – spytała, pokazując im naszyjnik. Cała trójka pobladła.

- Szlag! – wrzasnęli Crabbe i Goyle, ale Draco szybko doszedł do siebie i na jego twarzy znów pojawił się pogardliwy uśmieszek. Nie lubił, kiedy ktoś mówił do niego w taki sposób. Jeszcze rok temu nie ośmieliłaby się tak do niego przemawiać. Niestety od zeszłego roku wiele się zmieniło. Odkąd uwięziono jego ojca, nazwisko Malfoy straciło wiele z dawnej siły. W przeszłości wystarczało, że wspomniał ojca, a nawet dorośli czarodzieje korzyli się przed nim. Jednak został pozbawiony szlachectwa, a jego skrytka rodzinna została skonfiskowana przez lorda Blacka. Tylko dzięki jego łaskawości wciąż miał Dwór Malfoyów i swój fundusz powierniczy. Jednak ze względu na jego beztroskie wydawanie pieniędzy, nie pozostało w nim wiele złota. Nie miał też żadnych skrzatów domowych, którym mógł wydawać rozkazy.

Jego matka nie była sobą od wydarzeń w Ministerstwie. Nie żeby miał z nią wcześniej wiele do czynienia. Ojciec zawsze twierdził, że jej przydatność skończyła się, kiedy urodziła mu dziedzica. Nie miała nic do gadania w kwestii jego wychowania, ojciec o wszystko zadbał. Po pewnym czasie zaczął ją traktować tak samo jak ojciec.

- Dobra robota, mała. Udało ci się pozyskać Lorda. Może jednak przeżyjesz ten rok. W przyszłości sugeruję jednak lepszą ocenę sytuacji. Samotne wędrowanie po tych korytarzach nie należy do najmądrzejszych – powiedziała Daphne, nakładając dziewczynce naszyjnik tak, by wyraźnie było widać herb.

- Dziękuję.

- Kiedy będziesz opowiadała o tym Lordowi Potterowi, zapewnij go proszę, że nie wszyscy Ślizgoni są tacy jak ta trójka – powiedziała z naciskiem, a Emma od razu pojęła o co jej chodzi.

- Te gnojki złamały mi różdżkę – poskarżyła się Emma, patrząc na nich ze złością. Daphne zerknęła przez ramię z niesmakiem.

- Ups.

- Rany! Czy wy naprawdę jesteście tak durni? Ile macie lat? Pięć?

- Ostrożnie, Greengrass. Twoja wypolerowana powłoka zaczyna pękać.

- Taa, zaraz zaczniesz gadać jak Weasley.

- Jakby kogoś obchodziła twoja opinia, Crabbe. Upewnię się, że ta mała dojdzie do klasy. Wy trzej zmykajcie na Obronę, zanim przyniesiecie Slytherinowi więcej wstydu.

- Odwal się, Greengrass! Nie będziesz mi rozkazywać!

Po tych słowach Draco ruszył w głąb korytarza z Crabbem i Goylem następującymi mu na pięty. Daphne odetchnęła z ulgę. Było blisko. Sytuacja mogła się rozwinąć zupełnie inaczej. Dobrze odgrywała zniesmaczoną arystokratkę, ale to tylko kwestia czasu, nim Malfoy by coś wywinął. Jednocześnie jednak czuła euforię. Nigdy w życiu nie zrobiła czegoś tak bezczelnego. Może jednak miała w sobie coś z Gryfona. Jedno było pewne: skończyła z siedzeniem na trybunach. Czas włączyć się do gry.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała Emma, gdy trzech chłopaków oddaliło się na tyle, by nie mogli jej usłyszeć. Daphne uśmiechnęła się do niej lekko, a potem machnęła różdżką i złamana różdżka Emmy poleciała ku niej. Potrząsnęła głową i wymamrotała coś pod nosem. Po kolejnym machnięciu różdżką złamane części zrosły się razem. Emmie opadła szczęka, gdy zobaczyła jak łatwo blondwłosa Ślizgonka rzuciła niewerbalne zaklęcie.

- Proszę, spróbuj – rzekła Daphne, wręczając Emmie jej różdżkę. Emma nią machnęła. Kilka portretów zadygotało, ale poza tym nic się nie stało. Daphne wyglądała na przybitą. Była pewna, że to zadziała. Potem jednak uświadomiła sobie, że skoro odebrali jej tę różdżkę, to pewnie przedmiot nie rozpoznawał już Emmy jako swojej pani.

- Przykro mi, ale chyba będziesz musiała wymienić ją na nową.

- Nic się nie stało, i tak nie działała mi za dobrze.

- Gdzie ją kupiłaś?

- Zostawili mnie w sierocińcu. Taką dostałam. I tak nie było z czego wybierać.

Daphne sapnęła z frustracją. Miała wrażenie, że nieważne jak bardzo dziewczynka będzie się starać, zawsze będzie musiała nadrabiać zaległości do wszystkich innych.

- Jak oni oczekują, ze staniesz się kompetentną czarodziejką z różdżkami wyciągniętymi ze śmietnika i podręcznikami z drugiej ręki? Ostatnia osoba, która korzystała z tej różdżki, mogła być szaleńcem. Mogłaś zniknąć sobie wszystkie włosy!

- A co? Myślisz, że nie dam rady sama ich tak zmienić? – zażartowała Emma. Daphne popatrzyła na nią beznamiętnie, ale po chwili kąciki jej ust uniosły się do góry, a spojrzenie zmiękło. Potem obie wybuchnęły śmiechem.

- Ile właściwie wiesz o tym świecie?

- Emma. Nazywam się Emma – powiedziała, wyciągając dłoń do Ślizgonki. Daphne ujęła ją i mocno uścisnęła.

- Daphne Greengrass, do usług.

- W odpowiedzi na twoje pytanie, Daphne, wiem tyle co ktoś mi powiedział albo co podsłuchałam z rozmów innych. A czemu?

- Po pierwsze: musisz wiedzieć jak najwięcej o swoim otoczeniu. Chyba nie skaczesz na główkę do mętnej wody? – odpowiedziała Daphne. Emma z powagą pokiwała głową. – Dzisiaj po kolacji idź do biblioteki i czekaj tam na mnie. Dam ci książki, które powinnaś przeczytać. Nie zawracaj sobie głowy „Historią Hogwartu". Jest długa i nudna, wyssie z ciebie całą witalność. Po drugie: trwa wojna. Nigdy, powtarzam _nigdy_, nie chodź nigdzie sama. Po trzecie: to twoja pierwsza linia obrony. Nigdy go nie zdejmuj – zakończyła Daphne, wskazując naszyjnik.

Potem szły w ciszy. Daphne odprowadzała Emmę na jej Zaklęcia. Przez cały czas coś dziewczynkę dręczyło. Dopiero gdy dotarły do klasy, zebrała w sobie na tyle odwagi, żeby zadać pytanie:

- Nie żebym miała coś przeciwko i w ogóle, ale czemu mi pomogłaś?

Daphne stanęła jak wryta. Przez chwilę Emma myślała, że przeholowała i rozzłościła młodą kobietę. Nie oczekiwała, że Daphne spojrzy na nią z dumą. A tymczasem ona nawet się uśmiechała. Żartobliwie zwichrzyła Emmie włosy.

- Jeszcze zrobimy z ciebie Ślizgonkę – zażartowała, ale zaraz spoważniała i przykucnęła, by spojrzeć młodszej dziewczynce w twarz. – Odkupienie.

- Odkupienie?

- Tak, Emmo. Odkupienie. Nie jestem do końca pewna, czemu ci to mówię. Może chcę, żeby przynajmniej jedna osoba wiedziała, że nie jestem zimną suką, za jaką mnie wszyscy uważają. Widzisz, kilka lat temu inny pierwszak wpadł w kłopoty i najwyraźniej nikt poza mną tego nie zauważył. Ani jej bracia, ani nauczyciele. Nikt. Najbardziej żałuję tego, że nic nie zrobiłam. Nie powiedziałam nikomu. Cierpiała, choć nie musiała. A wszystko dlatego, że byłyśmy w innych domach, a ja nie byłam na tyle silna, żeby wyłamać się z durnej rywalizacji między domami. Byłam tchórzem.

- A ja uważam, że jesteś świetna i byłaś dzisiaj bardzo dzielna, więc dziękuję.

- Nie rozpowiadaj tego za bardzo. Zaszkodzisz mojej reputacji.

Emma wykonała gest, jakby zapinała swoje usta na zamek błyskawiczny, a Daphne znów parsknęła śmiechem. Podniosła się i otworzyła drzwi do klasy Zaklęć.

- Ach, to zapewne moja brakująca Gryfonka?

- Przepraszam za jej późne przybycie, pani profesor.

- Nic się nie stało. To wielki zamek. Słowo daję, czasami te poruszające się schody celowo sobie z nami pogrywają. Emmo, zajmij proszę miejsce.

- Dziękuję jeszcze raz za wszystko, Daphne – powiedziała Emma z uśmiechem i usiadła na miejscu, które Mark najwyraźniej jej zajął. Kiedy już się usadowiła, Mark nachylił się i wyszeptał:

- Co się z tobą działo.

- Nie chcę o tym mówić – odparła szeptem Emma.

- Ale…

- Nie! Nie tu, nie teraz. Odpuść – syknęła na niego Emma. Miał na tyle rozsądku, żeby dać spokój, za co była mu bardzo wdzięczna. Ta rozmowa nie uszła uwagi Lily i Daphne.

- Aha, dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu za pomoc dziewczynie w potrzebie. Miło się przekonać, że nie wszyscy są tak zaślepieni tradycyjną rywalizacją – rzekła ciepło Lily.

- Cóż, my dziewczęta musimy trzymać się razem albo zostawimy cały Czarodziejski Świat w rękach mężczyzn. A to może się skończyć tylko łzami.

To sprawiło, że żeńska część klasy wybuchnęła śmiechem. Mark założył ręce na piesi i sapnął urażony. Emma spojrzała na Daphne w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak starsza dziewczyna do niej mruga.

- Absolutnie… się z tobą… zgadzam. Kolejne… dziesięć punktów… dla Slytherinu – zdołała wykrztusić między napadami śmiechu Lily. Daphne skinęła wesoło głową i odwróciła się, żeby odejść. W drzwiach zatrzymała się i obróciła.

- Profesor Potter?

- Tak, Daphne?

- Widziałam panią dziś rano nad jeziorem. Zastanawiałam się, czy miałaby pani coś przeciwko, gdybym dołączyła do pani jutro rano?

- Oczywiście, że nie. Mam tam zdecydowanie za duże stężenie testosteronu.

To wywołało kolejną salwę śmiechu dziewcząt. Mark popatrzył wściekle na Emmę, która uznała te komentarze za bardzo zabawne. Odpowiedziała mu pokazaniem języka.

- Emma.

Dziewczyna gwałtownie odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na profesor Potter. Sądząc po jej minie, myślała, że wpadła w tarapaty za pokazanie Markowi języka.

- Tak, proszę pani?

- Myślę, że ty też zyskasz na dołączeniu do nas. Wszyscy będziecie mile widziani, jeśli zdecydujecie się zejść na dół. Nigdy nie jest za wcześnie na to, by uczyć się samoobrony. Trening pomoże wam również w lepszym skupieniu waszej magii.

Emma uśmiechnęła się szeroko, myśląc o zrewanżowaniu się tym chłopakom.

- Wiesz co, jak robisz taką minę, to jesteś trochę straszna.

- I nie zapominaj o tym – powiedziała Emma, wskazując na Marka palcem i unosząc brwi. Klasa znów wybuchnęła śmiechem, a Daphne uznała, że czas na nią.

* * *

Po trzęsieniu ziemi w Ministerstwie i walkach, które się z tym wiązały, do Gringotta napłynęła cała masa czarodziejów i czarownic, którzy chcięli przejąć swoje nowe skrytki. To był dom wariatów. Kolejki od wszystkich stanowisk ciągnęły się aż do wejścia do budynku.

- Co tu się dzieje? – Ginny spytała czarownicy w średnim wieku. Kobieta spojrzała na nią jak na wariatkę.

- Co ty, głupia, dziewczyno? Odbieramy nasze nowe skrytki, ot co. Czas najwyższy, żeby Ministerstwo coś wreszcie zrobiło jak należy. Te gnoje zabrały mojego Samuela zeszłej zimy. Według mnie dobry Śmierciożerca to martwy Śmierciożerca. A okazało się, że nie lubią, jak się rzuca na nich niewybaczalne. Łupy wojenne. Uwielbiam to prawo łupów wojennych. O szlag, cholera jasna, straciłam miejsce w kolejce! Chcesz wiedzieć więcej, kup Proroka Codziennego.

Po tych słowach wepchała się z powrotem do kolejki.

Wstrząśnięta Ginny obserwowała wszystko z otwartymi ustami. Przynajmniej dopóki nie zerknęła na Harry'ego, który stał obok niej z zadowolonym uśmiechem. _Ten dupek wiedział, że tak będzie._ Zmrużyła oczy.

- Co? – spytał Harry tak niewinnie jak potrafił, jednak Ginny nie uwierzyła mu nawet na moment. Założyła ręce na piersi i uniosła brew. Kiedy nie otrzymała odpowiedzi postanowiła to podkreślić przytupywaniem stopą.

- Ja też tak umiem, widzisz? – Harry dokładnie skopiował jej postawę, ale zamiast ściągniętych ust zaprezentował szeroki uśmiech. Ginny wywróciła oczami, obróciła się i ruszyła w drugą stronę.

- Dobrze… nie mów mi… chlip… Jeśli mi nie ufasz… chlip… Ja bym ci powiedziała… chlip… jeśli chcesz trzymać wszystko w tajemnicy… chlip… - Ginny udała, że ociera łzę, starając się nie parsknąć śmiechem. Teraz to Harry wywrócił oczami. Była urocza, kiedy usiłowała wpędzić go w poczucie winy.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że to zadziała? Moja mama posługuje się poczuciem winy jak ninja mieczem.

Ginny obróciła się i popatrzyła na niego spode łba. Nie wiedziała czym do cholery jest ninja, pewnie jakaś kolejna mugolska rzecz, ale była pewna, że znowu z niej kpi.

- Skocz mi, dupku.

- Jeśli nalegasz – odparł Harry, zbliżając się do niej z błyskiem w oku. Ginny uniosła rękę, żeby go powstrzymać, a potem karcąco pokiwała palcem.

- Nie tak szybko, chłopcze. Mamy tu sprawy do załatwienia, pamiętasz?

- A nie możemy tego połączyć?

- Jesteś małym napalonym skubańcem, co?

- Co mogę powiedzieć? To dar.

Ginny znów skrzyżowała ramiona i przeniosła ciężar ciała na jedną nogę.

- No dobra, chodźmy wydostać cię spod wpływu starucha.

- Wygląda na to, ze chwilę nam to zajmie – zauważyła Ginny, wskazując na kolejki.

Harry zaśmiał się, objął ją ramieniem za szyję i szepnął jej na ucho:

- Tylko jeśli przestrzegasz tych samych reguł jak wszyscy.

- A jeśli przestrzegalibyśmy reguł, nie byłoby nas tutaj – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, wtulając się w niego. _Czy on musi tak kusząco pachnieć?_ Odchyliła głowę na bok, prezentując mu szyję. Rozchylił lekko usta i przesunął nimi po jej delikatnej skórze od obojczyka po ucho. Wciągnął jej płatek ucha do ust, aż usłyszał jej ciche westchnięcie.

- Jeszcze zrobię z ciebie Huncwota – wyszeptał jej na ucho. Ginny gwałtownie otworzyła oczy i stanęła przodem do niego. Jego patronus, to jak nazwał swojego ojca chrzestnego i to jak ją znalazł tak szybko. Za dużo tu zbiegów okoliczności, by miał to być przypadek. W jakiś sposób on był powiązany z Mapą. _Huncwoci wciąż istnieją, a on jest jednym z nich._

- Co powiedziałeś?

_Ona wie o Huncwotach. Skąd? Ale nie czas teraz na tę rozmowę._

- Później ci wyjaśnię. Duncan!

Po chwili obok Harry'ego pojawił się pełen godności skrzat domowy. Przeciwieństwie do innych istot tego gatunku, które Ginny widziała, ten miał na sobie elegancki garnitur. Nie stał zgięty z pochyloną głową, ale dumnie wyprostowany z uniesionym wzrokiem.

- Panie Harry, jak mogę panu służyć?

_On nawet brzmi zupełnie inaczej niż inne skrzaty, które widziałam._

- Któregoś dnia przekonam cię, żebyś mówił mi po prostu Harry.

- Tak, to będzie zaraz po tym, jak Lord Black złoży te śluby czystości, na które nalega pana matka.

Harry roześmiał się, a usta skrzata chyba lekko rozszerzyły się w uśmiechu, choć Ginny mogła to sobie tylko wyobrazić.

- Dobre, Duncan. Chciałbym, żebyś poinformował Gryfka, że Lord Potter potrzebuje jego pomocy.

- Jak pan sobie życzy, panie Po Prostu Harry.

Duncan ukłonił się i zniknął z pyknięciem, ale najpierw lekko mrugnął do Ginny.

- Powinnaś poznać go pół roku temu – powiedział Harry. - Rany, myślałem, ze nigdy nie pozbędzie się tego sztywnego kija w dupie. W pewnej chwili chyba stanął mu w poprzek.

Ginny parzyła na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Nigdy w życiu kogoś takiego nie poznała. Nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić. Za każdym razem, kiedy myślała, że go rozgryzła, on wypuszczał kolejnego szalonego tłuczka. A poza tym miała wrażenie, że gdy jest blisko niego traci kontrolę nad swoją zwierzęcą częścią… O kurde! Będzie musiała porozmawiać z profesor McGonagall, ale była pewna, że to ma coś wspólnego z transformacją animagiczną, nad którą pracowała. To na pewno wszystko skomplikuje. Uniosła ręce z frustracją.

- Kim ty do cholery jesteś?

* * *

_**Od autora: **__Zdaję sobie sprawę, że możecie uważać, że Harry i Ginny zbliżyli się do siebie za szybko, ale jest w tym drugie dno._

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_

_- siódmy rok Gryfonów i Ślizgonów na lekcji profesora Blacka_

_- Ginny załatwia sprawy w Gringotcie_

_- Harry rusza w poszukiwaniu informacji_


	10. Rozdział 10

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Dzięki dla Shaunee Altmann, która szybko i sprawnie uwalnia kolejne rozdziały od błędów i literówek. Zapraszam na mojego bloga „Z pierwszej półki", do którego link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

_Wielu z Was napisało, że podoba Wam się postać Daphne. Mam dla Was dobre wieści – będzie jedną z głównych bohaterek tej historii :) Dzięki za wszystkie komentarze, dodawanie do ulubionych, alertów, etc. Jest już ponad 200 komentarzy, a "Powrót Huncwotów jest dodawany do ulubionych najczęściej z moich tłumaczeń nie będących "To oznacza wojnę". Nie przestawajcie :)_

* * *

**Rozdział 10**

Syriusz widział w oczach swoich uczniów z siódmego roku, że zaraz zostanie zarzucony pytaniami, które nie będą miały nic wspólnego z prowadzoną przez niego lekcją. Na każdym biurku leżał dzisiejszy „Prorok Codzienny", nie licząc biurek, przy których powinna siedzieć czwórka brakujących Ślizgonów. Przyjrzał się klasie i zorientował się, że uczniowie są skupieni w grupy na podstawie swojej przynależności do domów. Wyjątkiem był Longbottom, siedzący z dala od innych Gryfonów. Przybrał minę, jakby siedzenie z nimi było poniżej jego godności. Inni Gryfoni nie wyglądali na specjalnie załamanych tym faktem.

Drzwi do klasy otworzyły się do środka wkroczyło trzech napuszonych Ślizgonów. Grupkę prowadził chłopak o przetłuszczonych blond włosach. Wyglądał zbyt podobnie do ojca, by być kimkolwiek innym niż Draco Malfoyem. Syriusz pomyślał o swojej kuzynce Narcyzie. Cieszył się, że chociaż ona zdołała uciec od tego życia.

- Panie Crabbe, panie Goyle, panie Malfoy, choć w niektórych kręgach spóźnianie się należy do dobrego tonu, moja klasa do nich nie należy. Teraz proszę na łapy i dwadzieścia pompek.

- Co? Nic takiego nie zrobię. Jestem Malfoyem. Musiał mnie pan pomylić ze zwykłym czarodziejem, jak Weasley.

- Skoro brakuje wam siły fizycznej, by wykonać zwykłe pompki, kimże jestem, by wskazywać wam wasze braki? W takim razie pozostawię wam kwestię wyjaśnienia reszcie waszego domu jakim cudem każdy z was stracił po pięćdziesiąt punktów.

Syriusz machnął ręką i odwrócił się, by przejść na początek klasy. Starannie ukrył przed uczniami szeroki uśmiech. Wystarczyło dosłownie dziesięć sekund morderczych spojrzeń pozostałych Ślizgonów, by chłopcy wykonali polecenie profesora Blacka.

- A teraz proszę, żeby pan tu podszedł, panie Weasley.

- Ej, a co ja zrobiłem? – Ron zerwał się z miejsca i odpowiedział nieco bardziej piskliwym głosem niż zamierzał. Hermiona wywróciła oczami i popchnęła go w kierunku profesora Blacka.

- Nic. Ale skoro pan Malfoy postanowił w pana uderzyć, pomyślałem, że to odpowiednie, żeby pomógł mi pan wymierzyć karę dyscyplinarną.

Ron poparzył na Malfoya, którego twarz znalazła się na poziomie jego butów i uderzył pięścią w swoją otwartą dłoń. Po klaśnięciu dał się słyszeć odgłos strzelających kłykci.

- Z przyjemnością.

- Wspaniale. Panowie, kiedy pan Weasley poda wam numer, opuszczacie swoje ciała trzy centymetry od ziemi. Kiedy będziecie się podnosić, cała wasza trójka ma powiedzieć „_Nigdy więcej nie spóźnię się na lekcję, profesorze Black"_. Uważajcie, chłopcy, jeśli choć jeden z was się nie odezwie, cała trójka powtarza tę próbę. Czy wyraziłem się jasno, panowie?

- Tak, profesorze Black.

- Wspaniale. Oddaję panu głos, panie Weasley.

- W porządku… Raz!

- Nigdy więcej nie spóźnię się na lekcję, profesorze Black – wyskandowali razem Crabbe i Goyle. Malfoy nawet nie spróbował się odezwać.

- Przykro mi, Malfoy, nie słyszałem – triumfalnie oznajmił Ron. Draco otrzymał dwa ciosy pięścią w ramię od pozostałych ukaranych.

- Draco, jeśli wpędzisz nas w więcej kłopotów, sam ci spuszczę łomot! – ostrzegł go Crabbe, a jego spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiło, że Vincent traktuje swoje słowa poważnie.

- Właśnie, tatusia nie ma, żeby cię znowu uratował – dodał Gregory, patrząc równie nieprzychylnie jak Crabbe. Draco właśnie zaczynał rozumieć, że bez swojego ojca wcale nie wzbudza takiego postrachu.

- To próbujemy jeszcze raz… Raz!

- Nigdy więcej nie spóźnię się na lekcję, profesorze Black! – tym razem trzy głosy były wyraźne, zrozumiałe i każdy kto przechodził korytarzem mógł je usłyszeć. Ron nadzorował karę, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Kiedy dotarli do piętnastu, Syriusz postanowił rozpocząć lekcję.

- Póki oni kończą, kto może powiedzieć mi, jaka jest najlepsza obrona przeciwko Avada Kedavra?

Jak zwykle dłoń Hermiony wystrzeliła w powietrze jako pierwsza. Zanim Syriusz udzielił jej głosu, rozległ się głos dobiegający od wejścia:

- Nie dać się trafić, panie profesorze – powiedziała Daphne, przechodząc nad robiącymi pompki Ślizgonami.

- Au! Głupia czarownica!

- Przepraszam, Draco. To była twoja ręka? – spytała bez cienia współczucia. – Proszę o wybaczenie mojego późnego przybycia, panie profesorze. Odprowadzałam pierwszaka na lekcję… panie profesorze?

Syriusz patrzył na nią, jakby zobaczył ducha i to nie jednego z tych, które często włóczyły się korytarzami Hogwartu. Po kilku sekundach otrząsnął się.

- Przepraszam. Wyglądasz jak ktoś, kogo kiedyś znałem. W każdym razie masz absolutną rację. Ja również najpierw wybrałbym uniknięcie trafienia. Coś jeszcze?

- Hej! Dlaczego ona nie robi pompek? Też się spóźniła!

- Ponieważ ona powiedziała mi, czemu się spóźniła, wy trzej nie. Jeśli chcecie się czymś ze mną podzielić to nie krępujcie się, ale uważajcie, chłopcy, nie znoszę kłamców.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Syriusz odwrócił się do reszty klasy. Spostrzegł Hermionę, która unosiła rękę tak wysoko, jak to tylko możliwe bez wstawania.

- Tak, panno Granger?

- Profesorze, nie ma zaklęcia zdolnego powstrzymać Avada Kedavra – powiedziała Hermiona, jakby to było zupełnie oczywiste. Syriusz zaśmiał się pod nosem. _W każdej grupie się taka trafi._

- Proszę nie wierzyć bezkrytycznie temu, co się czyta, panno Granger. Ja dwa lata temu zatrzymałem to zaklęcie na cmentarzu, przywołując do siebie nagrobek. Niestety nagrobek tego nie przetrwał, ale jak widzicie… mi się udało. Czasami musicie szybko myśleć. Pamiętajcie, że nawet najprostsze zaklęcie użyte kreatywnie, może zapewnić wam zwycięstwo.

- Profesorze Black, przepraszam, że to mówię, ale jakie ma pan kwalifikacje, żeby uczyć nas Obrony Przed Czarną Magią? Jeśli dobrze rozumiem pan i Potterowie zabraliście dupę w troki i zwialiście z kraju po tym jak zabiłem Voldemorta.

Neville nie kłopotał się czekaniem na udzielenie głosu, nie chciało mu się nawet ponieść ręki. Zamierzał jak najszybciej zdyskredytować Blacka, a razem z nim Pottera. Chociaż Syriusz wyglądał jedynie na rozbawionego, Hermiona natychmiast go skarciła:

- Neville! To nauczyciel w Hogwarcie i masz mu okazać należny szacunek!

- Hej, Wielkie Płuco, nie przypominam sobie, żebym cię pytał o zdanie.

Ron i Hermiona zerwali się na nogi. Żadne z nich nie mogło w to uwierzyć. Jasne, ich przyjaźń z Nevillem została ostatnio nadszarpnięta, ale przez siedem lat pilnowali jego pleców. Czy naprawdę tak nisko ich cenił? Weasleyowski temperament Rona miał właśnie eksplodować, jednak stanowcza dłoń opadła mu na ramię i posadziła na krzesło. Syriusz popatrzył na niego i potrząsnął przecząco głową. Potem nachylił się i wyszeptał coś Hermionie na ucho. To popatrzyła na niego zdumiona.

- Mogę to zrobić?

- Chyba jesteś Prefekt Naczelną?

Hermiona odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła z zadowoleniem do Neville'a. Pieprzyć polecenia Dumbledore'a. Logbottom był rozpieszczonym bachorem i trzeba było dać mu nauczkę. A poza tym już nikt więcej nie odważy się jej nazwać Wielkim Płucem.

- Panie Longbottom, jako Prefekt Naczelna nie będę tolerowała braku szacunku wobec mnie ani jakiegokolwiek nauczyciela. W związku z tym przez resztę tygodnia będziesz wspierał skrzaty domowe w sprzątaniu po kolacji. Będziesz mógł skończyć, kiedy one skończą i nie wolno ci będzie używać magii w jakiejkolwiek postaci.

- Świetnie powiedziane, panno Granger. Z twoim pozwoleniem chętnie zajmę się nadzorowaniem szlabanu pana Longbottoma.

- Dziękuję, profesorze Black.

- Nie możecie mi tego zrobić! Jestem… jestem…

- Rozpieszczoną małą księżniczką?

Daphne nie mogła uwierzyć, że te słowa wyszły z jej ust, choć usłyszała, jak je wypowiada. Sądząc po reakcji wszystkich wokół, zdziwiła nie tylko siebie. Była Daphne Greengrass, Lodową Królową Slytherinu, nigdy nie odzywała się na lekcjach niepytana. A teraz w ciągu godziny postawiła się zarówno Draco, jak i Longbottomowi. Łamała własne zasady i mocno ją to niepokoiło. Ale jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyło ją, jak bardzo jej to nie obchodzi. _Co się ze mną dzieje?_

W klasie zapadła dziwna cisza, a potem Dean Thomas zaczął bić brawo. Szybko dołączył do niego Seamus, a potem reszta klasy. Neville posłał mordercze spojrzenie Daphne, potem Hermionie, a na końcu Syriuszowi.

- Kiedy Dumbledore o tym usłyszy… - zagroził Neville.

- W pełni popieram w tej kwestii pannę Granger i jestem gotów zeznawać przed Radą Nadzorczą, jeśli dyrektor zechce podważyć karę Prefekt Naczelnej. Osobiście kazałbym ci czyścić sowiarnię, ale to nie była moja decyzja – odparł Syriusz, kierując swoje słowa do całej klasy.

- No dobrze, niezależnie jak podoba nam się nowe przezwisko Wybranki – przerwał, żeby mrugnąć do Daphne – uważam, że powinienem odpowiedzieć na pytanie Logbottoma. Widzę, że wszyscy macie dzisiejszy egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego. To powinno być całe wyjaśnienie, jakie w tej sprawie otrzymacie lub ja udzielę. Jednak widzę, że macie pytania, więc pozwolę wam na kilka, zanim będziemy kontynuować lekcję.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Ron podniósł rękę szybciej niż Hermiona. Syriusz wskazał na niego, a on wstał.

- Panie profesorze, nigdy nie widziałem takich szat. Mój brat pracuje ze smokami, a w jego starym pokoju ciągle mamy plakat z różnymi rodzajami smoczej skóry. Tak więc chciałem zapytać czym właściwie jest ta super rzecz, na którą patrzymy?

- Widzisz Weasley, czarodzieje po drugiej stronie stawu* nazywają go prochowcem. Jest tam bardzo popularny i pomaga nam wtopić się w świat mugoli. Nie rozpoznajesz tej skóry, bo to nie smocza skóra. Zachcesz mu powiedzieć jaka to skóra, Longbottom?

- Bazyliszek – odparł niechętnie Neville. Hermiona sapnęła, słysząc tę odpowiedź. W jej głowie pojawił się jej straszny drugi rok. Rozpoznałaby to, gdyby nie starała się zablokować większości wspomnień z tamtego czasu. Czasami budziła się z krzykiem, gdy w snach spoglądały na nią żółte ślepia.

- Musiał pan wydać niezłe pieniądze? Słyszałem, że jest bardzo rzadka i droga.

- Owszem, panno Davis, ale ja dostałem ją za darmo. Jeśli chcecie znać szczegóły, proponuję spytać mojego chrześniaka. To on zabił tego cholernego stwora.

* * *

Kiedy Duncan pojawił się z powrotem w towarzystwie goblina Gryfka, Harry opadł na kolano i skłonił głowę. Zwrócił się do goblina w języku, którego Ginny nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała. Gryfek odpowiedział ukłonem i odezwał się w tym samym języku. Jej brat Bill powiedział jej kiedyś, że gobliny mają własny język, ale aż do dziś nie miała okazji go usłyszeć. Najwyraźniej Harry posługiwał się nim płynnie. Wróciło do niej pytanie, które zadała kilka chwil temu. _Kim ty, do cholery, jesteś?_

Po wymianie pozdrowień nadeszła dłuższa rozmowa. Rozmawiali w mowie goblinów i co jakiś czas Harry wskazywał na nią. W takich momentach Gryfek spoglądał na nią z gniewem lub niedowierzaniem. Naprawdę irytowało ją, że rozmawiają o niej, a ona nie ma pojęcia, o czym mówią. W pewnej chwili Gryfek zaczął chodzić po pomieszczeniu i wyrzucać z siebie kolejne zdania coraz głośniej i głośniej. Uspokoił się dopiero, gdy Harry położył mu stanowczo rękę na ramieniu.

Kontynuowali rozmowę już spokojniejszym tonem. Wściekłość w oczach goblina nieco przygasła, ale wciąż była tam obecna. Po kolejnych kilku chwilach znów się sobie pokłonili, kończąc rozmowę, której nie mogła być częścią. _Oby Potter miał naprawdę zajebiście dobry powód, dla którego trzyma mnie z daleka od tej rozmowy albo zapozna się szybko i intymnie z moim Upiorogackiem._

- Mistrzu Gryfku, mam zaszczyt przedstawić cię pannie Ginewrze Weasley, ale jeśli cenisz sobie swoje życie, zwracaj się do niej Ginny.

Ginny ukłoniła się przed goblinem i spojrzała na Harry'ego spode łba. _Zapłacisz za to, Potter._

- Ginny, to mistrz Gryfek. Będzie ci dziś pomagał.

- Obsługiwanie pani będzie dla mnie zaszczytem – Gryfek skłonił się Ginny. Potem zwrócił się do Harry'ego: - Wszystko o czym rozmawialiśmy zostanie zrealizowane. Przeprowadzone zostanie kompletne śledztwo a winni poniosą odpowiedzialność. Masz moje słowo.

- O nic więcej nie proszę. Proszę, zadbaj, żeby niczego jej tu nie brakowało. Wrócę za… dwie godziny wystarczą?

- Tak, Lordzie Potter.

- Chwila, nie idziesz ze mną? – spytała Ginny przysuwając się do Harry'ego. Na początku chciała iść sama, ale odkryła, że w sumie lubi mieć go w pobliżu. Harry pokazał, żeby odsunąć się od Gryfka. Goblin zrozumiał, że potrzebują chwili na osobności i nie ruszył się z miejsca. Kiedy byli sami, Harry dostrzegł jak zbłąkany kosmyk opada Ginny na twarz. Młoda kobieta wciąż na niego zerkała. Nie znosiła, kiedy jej włosy odmawiały współpracy. Jednak dla Harry'ego było to absolutnie urocze. Tak bardzo do niej pasowało.

- Powiedziałaś, że chcesz to zrobić sama. Może mi się to nie podobać, ale szanuję twoje życzenie. Otworzyłem ci jedynie drzwi. Ty sama musisz przez nie przejść – wyjaśnił jej delikatnie, ujmując buntowniczy kosmyk w dwa palce. Z czułością zatknął go za jej uchem i skorzystał z okazji, by popieścić jej małżowinę. Uniosła rękę i złapała jego cofającą się dłoń. Podobało jej się to wrażenie i nie chciała, by przestawał.

- Och… chyba fatycznie tak powiedziałam…

Harry skinął głową.

- No dobrze, proponuję, żebyś założyła konto anonimowe.

- Konto anonimowe?

- A jak myślisz, w jaki sposób zniknęliśmy na szesnaście lat z radaru pana Jestem-Starym-Pierdzielem-Któremu-Wydaje-Się-Że-Na jlepiej-Wie-Co-Dla-Ciebie-Dobre?

- Z radaru?

- Nie bój nic, niedługo i ty będziesz gadać po mugolsku.

- Po mugolsku? Ciągle mam problemy z tym twoim nieszczęsnym jankeskim!

- Bywa. W każdym razie w taki sposób ukryliśmy nasze złoto, kiedy moja rodzina zeszła do podziemia. Gryfek zgodził się, by trzymać twoje aktywa w tajemnicy, aż osiągniesz pełnoletniość.

Ginny spojrzała w ziemie, przygryzła wargę i przez kilka sekund zbierała myśli. Nie wiedziała co bardziej ją zdumiewa – to że nie przypominał nikogo innego, kogo kiedykolwiek znała, czy to jak bardzo jej pomagał. Kiedy uniosła głowę, Harry mógłby przysiąc, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział cudowniejszych brązowych oczu. Przyciągały go tak mocno, że nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy przyciągnęła jego twarz do swojej. Ich usta spotkały się, a emocje zderzyły wielkimi falami. Ginny mocno chwyciła jego niepokorne włosy. Tym razem nie oderwie się od niej bez walki.

Jedną dłonią objął ją w talii i przyciągnął do siebie. Druga wędrowała po jej kręgosłupie, aż spoczęła u podstawy głowy. Od tej pieszczoty Ginny poczuła mrowienie aż w stopach. Harry nie zamierzał jej puszczać w najbliższym czasie. Pantera w jego wnętrzu walczyła, żeby wyrwać się na zewnątrz, ale zbytnio pochłonęła go ta chwila, by miał się o to martwić. Ginny czuła to samo. Kompletnie zapomniała, że stoją właśnie w lobby Gringotta z dziesiątkami innych czarodziejów i czarodziejek. Żadne z nich nie spostrzegło błysku z aparatu kilka metrów dalej. Tym razem to Ginny odsunęła się jako pierwsza. Zetknęli się czołami i łapali w płuca potrzebne powietrze.

- Dzięki za… no, za wszystko – wyszeptała Ginny, usiłując opanować oddech.

- Nie ma za co.

- Chyba już pójdę – stwierdziła, choć to ostatnia z rzeczy, na które miała ochotę. Harry patrzył, jak odchodzi z Gryfkiem. Zanim zniknęła w tłumie obróciła się, spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się. Kiedy zniknęła mu z oczu, z jego ust zniknął uśmiech, a zastąpiła go determinacja. Miał nadzieję, że mu wybaczy, ale było kilka drzwi, które musiał sam wyważyć. Czas zabrać się za to po huncwocku.

* * *

Malcolm Duglas wiedział, że pewnego dnia będzie musiał zapłacić za swoje grzechy. Wiedział, że to, o co poprosił go Dumbledore, było niewłaściwe, ale ten człowiek potrafił przekonywać innych do robienia tego, czego chciał. Nawet jeśli zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał, że to coś złego.

Dumbledore powiedział mu, że to wszystko dla ochrony dziewczyny, że ostatecznie okaże się słuszne i robi to dla większego dobra. Ależ nienawidził tego wyrażenia. Nawiedzało go po nocach. Ale taka była cena za pakt z diabłem.

Jednak te wszystkie wnioski nadeszły za późno. Bo w tej chwili jego stopy wisiały kilkadziesiąt centymetrów nad ziemią. Miał ramię złamane w trzech miejscach, kilka pękniętych żeber, a jego szczęka była cała tylko dlatego, że miał odpowiadać na pytania. Jego gardło stopniowo zgniatała dłoń Lorda Pottera.

- To tylko po to, żebyś zwrócił na mnie uwagę. Bo mam twoją całkowitą uwagę, prawda? – warknął Harry. Malcolm zdołał pokiwać głową. Innego dnia Harry mógłby mu nawet współczuć. Niestety dla Duglasa, nie dziś. Ze strony Harry'ego Pottera nie dostąpi miłosierdzia.

- Moglibyśmy się teraz zabawić. Ja bym zdawał pytania, a ty byś kłamał, żeby uratować twoje żałosne dupsko. Jednak szczerze mówiąc nie mam na to czasu. Nienawidzę używać takich metod, bo to czyni mnie podobnym do niego, ale tu nie chodzi o mnie.

Po tych słowach Harry wdarł się do umysłu Malcolma. Zaskoczyło go, że Dumbledore umieścił w jego głowie strażnika. Stary pierdziel faktycznie się zabezpieczał na wszystkich frontach. Co najgorsze, strażnik nie został tam umieszczony, by chronić. Jego zadaniem było zniszczyć umysł Malcolma, jeśli ktoś przedarłby się tak daleko.

Gigantyczny kamienny gargulec z ogromnymi szponami zerwał się z miejsca, gdy tylko Harry wszedł w głowę mężczyzny. Natychmiast zaczął rozrywać umysł swojej ofiary. Choć gargulec by imponujący, nie stanowił godnego rywala dla jego hybrydowej formy. Stoczyli zażartą bitwę, ale ostatecznie to Harry stanął nad kupą gruzu.

- Dziękuję. Długo byłem jego więźniem.

Harry odwrócił się ujrzał małego, na oko siedmioletniego chłopca. Domyślił się, że to symbol niewinności lub sumienia Duncana.

- Nie ma za co. Pamiętaj jednak, że nie jestem twoim przyjacielem. Pomogłeś skrzywdzić kogoś, kogo… kto jest dla mnie bardzo ważny – poprawił się Harry.

- Wiem o kim mówisz. Próbowałem zmienić jego decyzję. Naprawdę. Prawie go przekonałem, ale przyszedł starzec i umieścił to tutaj – wyjaśnił chłopiec, wskazując zniszczonego gargulca. Harry zrozumiał. Przykucnął, by spojrzeć chłopcu w oczy.

- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Muszę wiedzieć o wszystkim, do czego zmusił go starzec.

- Ej, to łatwe! – zawołał chłopiec. Przyłożył dłoń do czoła Harry'ego i zalały go wspomnienia. Harry ujrzał wszystko… wszystko co zostało uczynione, żeby kontrolować Ginny. _Skurwysyn za to zapłaci!_

- Muszę jej pomóc. Czy możesz go skłonić, żeby jej pomógł?

- Tak, on nigdy tak naprawdę tego nie chciał. Po prostu jest…

- Tchórzem? – uzupełnił Harry. Chłopiec skinął głową. – Jeśli nam pomoże, mogę go ochronić.

- On mówi, że zrobi wszystko co każesz.

Harry odpowiedział uśmiechem.

* * *

Madam Bones właśnie siadała, żeby napić się herbaty, kiedy jej sekretarka wpadła do gabinetu. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to jej prywatna chwila dnia. Jako szefowa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów często miała niezwykle stresujące dni i ta chwila ciszy przed burzą, jak to mówią, umożliwiała jej zachowanie spokoju w najtrudniejszych chwilach.

- Lepiej, żeby to było ważne, Alicjo – skarciła sekretarkę.

- Lord Potter przyszedł, żeby się z panią zobaczyć – pisnęła Alicja. – Mówi, że to bardzo ważne.

- Harry tu jest? No to nie stój tak z rozdziawionymi ustami. Wpuść go! – poleciła Amelia. Wstała, poprawiła ubrania i zerknęła w lustro, by sprawdzić, czy jej fryzura układa się właściwie. Potem wywróciła oczami i skarciła się w myślach za zachowywanie się jak głupia pensjonarka. Miała tyle lat, że mogłaby być jego matką. _Kogo ja usiłuję oszukać? Mogłabym być sporo starszą siostrą jego matki. Lily by mnie zabiła za takie myśli._

- Madam Bones, dziękuję, że zachciała mnie pani przyjąć bez uprzedzenia – przywitał ją Harry, wchodząc do gabinetu. Amelia wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Ujął ją, ukłonił się i ucałował dłoń, a potem, nie prostując się, uniósł wzrok i mrugnął do niej.

- Alicjo, odwołaj wszystkie moje spotkania, póki tu nie skończymy.

- Oczywiście, Madam Bones.

Alicja z całych sił usiłowała się nie uśmiechać. Nigdy nie widziała, żeby Madam Bones się rumieniła, choć musiała przyznać, że trudno ją za to winić. Chłopak był całkiem apetyczny. Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, Amelia klepnęła Harry'ego w ramię.

- Niegrzeczny chłopcze! Przez ciebie zarumieniłam się przy podwładnej. Będą mi to wypominać do końca życia. O rany, a teraz cię jeszcze zachęciłam do dalszych prób…

- Muszę przyznać, że ma pani rację, Madam Bones.

- Nie zaczynaj znowu! Wydaje mi się, że zasłużyłeś na prawo mówienia mi po imieniu. Gdyby nie twoja rodzina, zginęłabym z rąk Voldemorta. Ten skurwiel zabił prawie całą moją rodzinę.

- Cieszę się, że udało nam się wtedy dotrzeć na czas. To mój ojciec chrzestny i wujek Lupin ich powstrzymali. Ja służyłem tylko za transport.

- To bzdura i świetnie o tym wiesz. Widziałam jak zdejmujesz kilku jego zwolenników zanim do mnie dotarli. Poza tym pomagałeś swojej matce w leczeniu mnie. Jest naprawdę świetną uzdrowicielką.

- No cóż, przy mnie i Syriuszu miała sporo praktyki.

- Nie umniejszaj jej zasług. Byłam już jedną nogą w grobie, a wy mnie wyciągnęliście. Tego długu nigdy nie zdołam spłacić, ale dość już tego. Zakładam, że miałeś jakiś powód, żeby tu się zjawić?

Harry wyciągnął trzy fiolki ze wspomnieniami i położył je przed Amelią. Spojrzała na niego pytająco. Potem obejrzała je jedną po drugiej w myśloodsiewni, podczas gdy Harry cierpliwie czekał. W końcu usiadła przy biurku z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy.

- Zanim spytasz jak zdobyłem ostatnie wspomnienie, powiedzmy, że mniej wiesz, lepiej śpisz. Najpierw musi naprostować to, co pomógł ukryć, ale do końca dnia odda się w ręce goblinów. Obiecałem im, że dostaną go jako pierwsze.

- Może tak będzie najlepiej. Sama jestem skłonna go zabić. To co uczynił, było niewybaczalne.

- Teraz rozumiesz, czemu należy obalić Dumbledore'a.

- Owszem, ale to nie będzie łatwe. Ten facet ma niewiarygodne plecy i jest fenomenalny w tej grze. Będę potrzebowała mocniejszych dowodów.

- Tego się spodziewałem. Z tego co usłyszałem wczoraj wieczorem, to nie jest odosobniony incydent. Być może przydałoby się śledztwo.

- Musiałoby być ściśle tajne. Widzę po twojej minie, że masz kogoś konkretnego na myśli.

- Z jej naturalnymi talentami jest idealnym kandydatem. Oficjalnie można ją wysłać jako ochronę. Jest już w jego Zakonie, więc nie będzie jej podejrzewał. Właściwie założę się, że poleci jej szpiegować mnie.

- Pamiętaj jak ciężko pracowała, żeby zyskać szacunek swoich koleżanek i kolegów. Wiesz przecież, jak metmorfomagowie są postrzegani w naszym społeczeństwie. Nie sugerujesz tego, bo jest w ciąży?

- Proszę cię, moja mama lepiej mnie wychowała. Ale nie będę cię okłamywał. W jej brzuchu może spoczywać kolejny Lord Black. Nie wątpię w jej talenty, ale Tyłkogłowy zaatakował mnie, kiedy byłem jeszcze dzieckiem. Więc tak, chcę trzymać w pobliżu tych, którzy są dla mnie ważni. I nie zamierzam za to przepraszać.

- Rozumiem. Domyślam się, że jeśli wyjdzie to ode mnie, chętniej się podporządkuje?

- Ty ją zainspirowałaś do zostania aurorem. Ma dla ciebie ogromny szacunek.

- Zgadzam się z tobą, Harry, to idealna kobieta do tego zadania. Pamiętaj tylko, że ta sprawa może się skończyć paskudnie. Nawet z twoim poparciem i z przekonującymi dowodami, przed Wizengamotem przeprawa będzie bardzo trudna. Od incydentu w Departamencie Tajemnic Dumbledore i Longbottom stali się nietykalni. Większość z tego co tam się wydarzyło utrzymywane jest w tajemnicy. Dumbledore wymazał nawet niektóre wspomnienia swoich własnych ludzi. Tylko kilka osób wie, że to nie było imponujące zwycięstwo, jak przedstawia to Prorok Codzienny.

- A ty jesteś jedną z nich?

- Tak. Ale zanim zapytasz, powiem ci, że musiałam złożyć przysięgę na moją magię. Nie mogę mówić o tym, co wydarzyło się w Departamencie Tajemnic. Ale jako dyrektor departamentu mam dostęp do innych informacji. Mogę ci powiedzieć, że tamtej nocy Bellatrix Lestrange pojmała więźnia. Na szczęście dziewczynę odbito kilka dni później.

Amelia starannie dobierała słowa, podkreślając te właściwe. Harry natychmiast usiadł prosto, napięty jak struna. Potem nachylił się ku rozmówczyni.

- Dziewczynę z białym włosami?

Teraz to Amelia zesztywniała. Powinna była się domyślić.

- Więzień Lestrange była pod osłoną zaklęć maskujących, bardzo silnych. Na szczęście ci, którzy ją odbili, nie dali się oszukać. Powiedziała, że uzdrowiła ją stara kobieta, która miała w domu kotka. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, powiedziała, że kobieta miała zielone oczy. Ciekawe czemu mam wrażenie, że nie tylko ona była zamaskowana… Cieniu?

Bez słowa Harry wstał i ruszył do wyjścia. W drzwiach zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Amelię z uśmiechem.

- Powiem tylko, że nie bez przyczyny jesteś dyrektorem tego departamentu.

* * *

**Słowniczek**

**Staw – **Amerykanin mówiąc „po drugiej stronie stawu" ma na myśli Wielką Brytanię. Brytyjczyk ma na myśli USA.

* * *

_**Od autora: **__Co do Amelii – miałem szalony pomysł, by uczynić ją bardziej interesującą i zrobiłem to. Co do reakcji Syriusza na Daphne – jest bardzo podobna do swojej matki, więc się domyślcie. Harry i Ginny zaczynają łączyć poszlaki. Kto odgadnie pierwszy?_

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:  
**__- Ginny wspomina wydarzenia tuż po jej odbiciu  
__- czy istnieją gobliny – kobiety?  
__- Harry i Narcyza  
__- Fred i George  
__- Śmierciożercy pojawiają się na Ulicy Pokątnej i w Gringotcie_


	11. Rozdział 11

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Dzięki dla Shaunee Altmann, która szybko i sprawnie uwalnia kolejne rozdziały od błędów i literówek. Zapraszam na mojego bloga „Z pierwszej półki", do którego link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

* * *

**Rozdział 11**

Ginny uznała, że to będzie bardzo produktywny dzień. Na pewno nie układał się tak, jak by się spodziewała. Kiedy została wezwana do gabinetu dyrektora spodziewała się, że będzie już tylko gorzej. Jeszcze rok temu nie znalazłaby w sobie siły, by postawić się Dumbledore'owi. Z drugiej strony dziś nie była tą samą osobą co wtedy. Rok temu była słaba, wręcz żałosna. Znalazła się w pułapce życia, którego nie chciała. A jednak nie zrobiła nic, żeby to zmienić.

Bez pytania przyjmowała kłamstwa, którymi ją karmiono. Pogodziła się ze swoim losem, traktując go jako pokutę za to, co zdarzyło się na jej pierwszym roku. Często rzucali jej w twarz te wydarzenia, gdy tylko pokazała jakiekolwiek oznaki niezależności, ośmieliła się myśleć samodzielnie czy choćby wyrazić opinię, której nie podsunął jej ktoś inny.

Tamtej nocy podążyła za Nevillem do Ministerstwa. Wiedziała, że to zły pomysł, ale nie odezwała się słowem. Jak zwykle zaakceptowała swój los jako pokutę za dawne grzechy. Tak, była żałosna, ale co jeśli by z nimi nie poszła? Jeśli nie zostałaby pojmana? Torturowana? Uratowana? Czy stałaby się tą osobą, którą jest teraz? Może jednak z tego wszystkiego wyszło coś pozytywnego…

Nigdy nie spotkałaby Cienia. Jej mrocznego rycerza w ciemnym futrze, jak często żartobliwie nazywała go Tonks. Ale nie przejmowała się tymi żartami. Kiedy się budziła, on tam był, zawsze stał na straży i pilnował jej. Nigdy nie odszedł od jej boku, gdy dochodziła do zdrowia. Kiedy bała się, że będzie pokrytym bliznami paskudztwem, lizał ją uspokajająco. Kiedy nie mogła spać, jego mruczenie stawało się jej kołysanką. Kiedy patrzyła w jego zielone ślepia, widziała bezwarunkową akceptację. A poza tym uwielbiała zanurzać dłonie w jego miękkie futro. Był dla niej jak znajomy kocyk dla dziecka – zapewniał poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Wychodził tylko wtedy, gdy pani Evans mu kazała. Najczęściej wtedy, gdy trzeba było umyć Ginny albo jej bandaże wymagały zmiany. Siwowłosa kobieta obiecała, że nie pozwoli, by rany Ginny pozostawiły blizny. Przez wiele dni pani Evans aplikowała maść co kilka godzin. Swędziało jak diabli, ale kiedy tylko Ginny myślała o drapaniu się, Cień wskakiwał na jej łóżko i lizał ją po twarzy, aż obiecywała, że więcej nie będzie. Naprawdę o nią dbali.

Zanim Tonks się obudziła minęły trzy dni. Tamtej nocy odniosła naprawdę ciężkie rany. Ginny pamiętała, że powietrze wokół niej zmarszczyło się jak woda. Po chwili przez nie przeleciała, tak jak zaklęcie, które minęło ją o włos. Ginny słyszała szalejącą wokół niej bitwę. Chciała pójść pomóc Cieniowi, ale Tonks bardziej jej potrzebowała. Wtedy dostrzegła wielkiego wilkołaka zmierzającego w jej stronę. Przerażona przetoczyła Tonks na świstoklik. W ostatniej chwili nim Tonks zniknęła, została od niej odciągnięta.

To co wydarzyło się potem przetrwało w jej wspomnieniach jako oderwane od siebie fragmenty. Była ciągnięta z powrotem do strasznego budynku. Wielka łapa ze szponami wokół jej szyi. Paskudny oddech wionący jej w twarz. Coś, co wyglądało jak czarny wilkołak, ale jednak wydawało się czymś innym, z pazurami wokół szyi Lestrange. Ciepłe futro osłaniające jej nagie ciało od nocnego chłodu, gdy drzewa uciekały w pędzie obok niej. Drzwi rozpadające się na kawałki, a potem wrzask kobiety. I zapadła ciemność.

Obudziła się w wygodnym, ciepłym łóżku. Ból, jej nieodłączny towarzysz odkąd została uprowadzona, zmniejszył się znacznie. Wielka pantera spokojnie stała przy jej łóżku i obserwowała ją. Jej pomruk uspokajał ją i pocieszał. Wiedziała instynktownie, że to jej obrońca. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna poczuła się naprawdę bezpieczna.

Nie chciała iść, kiedy Lupin przybył, żeby zabrać ją do domu. Jedyny pozytyw z tego wszystkiego to sposób, w jaki traktował Tonks. Pewnie to, że niemal ją stracił, pomogło mu zebrać się w sobie. Oczywiście Tonks była przeszczęśliwa. Ginny nie bardzo. Chociaż jej rodzina była fantastyczna, odrobinę za bardzo nad nią wisieli. Noce były najcięższe. Nadeszły koszmary, gorsze nawet niż po Komnacie Tajemnic. Tak okropne, że w ogóle przestała sypiać. Odsunęła się od swojej rodziny. Jak mogła im powiedzieć? Jak oni mogliby to w ogóle zrozumieć?

Na szczęście przybyła Tonks, żeby sprawdzić co u niej. Oceniła sytuację i udało jej się nakłonić Ginny do zwierzeń. Tonks też miała problemy ze spaniem, ale przynajmniej teraz dzieliła łózko z kimś, kto mógł ją pocieszyć. Na Merlina, jak Ginny tęskniła za Cieniem. Powiedziała Tonks, że pantera zawsze dawała jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Następnego dnia Tonks dała jej pluszową panterę, która mruczała. To brzmiało zupełnie jak jego pomruk. Tej nocy spała spokojnie, śniąc o bieganiu po łące ze swoim mrocznym rycerzem o futrze w kolorze nieba o północy. Zatrzymali się przy zagłębieniu z wodą, a kiedy nachyliła się, by się napić, z sadzawki popatrzył na nią Jaguar Burzowy*. Jego futro było koloru rtęci, a jego brązowe oczy znaczył deseń w kształcie małych gwiazdek, które pulsowały od elektryczności.

Szczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności do jej domu przybyła wtedy profesor McGonagall, żeby nadrobić z nią materiał, który przegapiła pod koniec roku. Prawdę powiedziawszy Minerva nie mogła sobie wybaczyć tego, co przydarzyło się dziewczynie na jej pierwszym roku. Często ze smutkiem powtarzała sobie, że dopuściła do tragedii na swojej warcie. Kiedy Ginny wróciła do Hogwartu na drugi rok, McGonagall uczyniła ją swoją asystentką. Często wzywała dziewczynę, by pomagała jej w ocenianiu wypracowań. Co ciekawe najczęściej działo się to, gdy Neville zachowywał się jak kretyn bardziej niż zwykle. Przez lata pomogła Ginny opanować zaklęcia, które wykraczały znacznie poza normalne umiejętności osób w jej wieku. Minerva po prostu zostawiała przypadkiem książkę z sekcji zakazanej otwartą na właściwej stronie na biurku. Potem znajdowała pretekst, żeby opuścić gabinet.

Ginny opowiedziała jej o swoim śnie, a stara nauczycielka była przeszczęśliwa. Kobieta zaczęła wręcz chichotać jak uczennica. Powiedziała Ginny, że to nie sen, tylko wizja jej formy animagicznej, a jaguar burzowy to magiczne stworzenie, którego nie widziano od przeszło stulecia.

Tego dnia Ginny wpadła na pomysł. Pomysł, który może pozwolić jej na porzucenie życia, w którym ugrzęzła. Wystarczy, żeby została animagiem. Profesor McGonagall pomogła jej osiągnąć ten cel przez kolejny rok. Jednak jej mądra nauczycielka zapomniała wspomnieć, że wiąże się to z przechodzeniem _pieprzonej rui!*_ Ginny na pewno zapamiętałaby taką rozmowę.

Pamiętała, jak Harry mruczał jej na ucho i jaki wywarło to na niej efekt. Jeśli Harry reagował na nią tak jak reagował, to, w połączeniu z jej własnymi zwierzęcymi potrzebami, które czuła, gdy była blisko niego, oznaczało to, że on również jest animagiem i to prawdopodobnie dużym kotem, jak ona. Zanim jednak zdążyła się nad tym bardziej zastanowić, wagonik zatrzymał się przed drzwiami jej nowej skrytki.

Ginny wyszła z wagonika i przyjrzała się masywnym drzwiom. Dawno nieużywane, pokryły się pajęczynami. Obróciła klucz i po chwili stała po środku pierwszej w jej życiu rzeczy, którą naprawdę mogła nazwać swoją. Na środku leżała wielka góra złota. Z jej wyciągu bankowego wynikało, że było to jakieś 497 736 galeonów, 586 2943 sykli i 83 719 knutów. Oczywiście wszystko to tylko szacunki.

Posiadała również trzy nieruchomości: pałac na południowym wybrzeżu Francji, domek letniskowy w Szkocji i willę w Walii.

Dilys poleciła jej wziąć ze skrytki kilka przedmiotów. Według niej Ginny powinna wziąć jej różdżkę, pamiętnik i, co najważniejsze, jej osobistą Księgę Zaklęć. Różdżka była niezarejestrowana. Dzięki krwi Ginny było pewne, że wybierze dziewczynę na nową panią. Dilys wykonała różdżkę samodzielnie i jej krew została wpleciona w czarodziejski rdzeń. Niegdyś to była tradycja, ale zaginęła przez dwieście lat odkąd kobieta chodziła wśród żywych. Dzięki temu nawet jeśli różdżka zostałaby jej odebrana, działałaby tylko dla niej lub kogoś z jej potomków.

Z jej pamiętnika Ginny miała poznać kobietę taką, jaka kiedyś była. Być może pewne rady i lekcje, których może nauczyć się z tych stron pomogą młodej kobiecie w jej obecnej sytuacji. Księga Zaklęć zawierała czary rodzinne, jak również inne, których Dilys nauczyła się w ciągu swojego życia oraz kilka, które sama stworzyła. Ginny była pewna, że każdy uzdrowiciel ze Świętego Munga byłby gotów sporo zapłacić, by do niej zajrzeć.

Ginny przywołała Mrużkę i obie zabrały się za poszukiwania. Dwadzieścia minut później miała już wszystkie trzy przedmioty, a także kilka rzeczy, które na pewno jej się przydadzą, prędzej czy później. Między nimi sakiewkę zawierającą jeden z pierścieni Dilys, który mógł działać jako świstoklik do jej posiadłości. Zadowolona, że ma wszystko, czego jej trzeba, ruszyła z powrotem na górę. Musiała odebrać pewien Magiczny Kontrakt, a pewien Lord musiał jej odpowiedzieć na parę pytań.

Wpadła do Biura Czarodziejskich Kontraktów w pełni przygotowana, żeby na kopach pogonić jakiegoś durnego biurokratę tam i z powrotem przez całą Ulicę Pokątną. Stanęła jak wryta, gdy wyczuła magiczną sygnaturę w pomieszczeniu. Wystarczająco często sprzątała po eksperymentach Freda i George'a, by rozpoznawać znaki.

Pomieszczenie było puste, jeśli nie liczyć mężczyzny siedzącego za biurkiem. Na jego twarzy malował się niepokój i poczucie winy. Ginny zamknęła oczy, pozwalając swoim pozostałym zmysłom zbadać biuro. Przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy stawały się coraz sprawniejsze, w miarę jak zbliżała się do pełnej transformacji. Niemal natychmiast wyczuła zapach Harry'ego, ale sprzed co najmniej godziny. Do tego doszedł kolejny zapach, a jego siła sprawiła, że uznała, że istota wydzielająca tę woń wciąż jest w pomieszczeniu.

- Czuję cię! Wyjdź i stań ze mną twarzą w twarz – poleciła Ginny niemal pustemu gabinetowi.

- Twój zmysł węchu jest niezwykły, człowieku – rzekł goblin, ujawniając swoją obecność. Ginny zdziwiło, że ta istota jest o dobre kilkadziesiąt centymetrów wyższa niż większość goblinów. Jej ciało okrywał nie garnitur, a pełna zbroja płytowa. Zakrywała nawet głowę. Gdyby nie głos, Ginny nigdy nie podejrzewałaby, że ma przed sobą kobietę. Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, to chyba nigdy wcześniej nie widziała goblina – kobiety, nawet na zdjęciu czy obrazku.

- Czy jesteś goblinem kobietą?

- Jestem Strażnikiem Gringotta, który jest kobietą, człowieku. A może myślałaś, że nadajemy się tylko do rozmnażania? – warknęła, mijając Ginny i zajmując miejsce za Malcolmem. Mężczyzna pisnął i wbił spojrzenie w blat biurka, nie ośmielając się spojrzeć którejkolwiek z kobiet w oczy.

- Nie chciałam cię urazić. Po prostu nigdy nie widziałam żadnej z was.

- To nasz wybór. Świetnie zdajemy sobie sprawę jak wielu z was postrzega gatunki, które ośmielają się być… inne.

Ginny skrzywiła się na jej ostry ton, ale uznała, że goblinka ma do tego podstawy.

- Nie wszyscy tacy jesteśmy – zaoponowała, podchodząc z wyciągniętą ręką. – Nazywam się Ginewra Molly Weasley, ale przyjaciele mówią mi Ginny.

Strażniczka Grigotta przyjrzała się czujnie wyciągniętej dłoni, jakby nigdy w życiu czegoś podobnego nie widziała. Dopiero gdy uznała, że młoda czarownica nie stanowi zagrożenia, zdjęła stalową rękawicę i uścisnęła jej dłoń.

- Hesta Nala Silverback.

Ujęła rękę Ginny i mocno potrząsnęła. Jej uścisk był znacznie mocniejszy, niż to było konieczne. Ginny nie przestała się uśmiechać, nie okazała też żadnych oznak niepokoju. Dopiero wtedy druga kobieta odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Ginny poczuła, że właśnie przeszła jakiś test.

- Proszę o wybaczenie, jeśli byłam wobec pani nieuprzejma, panno Weasley. Zbyt często miałam do czynienia z typami z Ministerstwa. Wygląda na to, że stałam się jak ci, których nienawidzę. Źle pani oceniłam i przepraszam za to.

- Proszę mi mówić po imieniu. Doskonale wiem, jak kontakty z Ministerstwem mogą zepsuć nastrój.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Ty również mów mi Hesta. Widziałaś już kiedyś jak biurokrata robi w gacie?

Kobiety zaśmiały się, ale szybko spoważniały. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do Ginny, że Hesta nie żartowała.

* * *

Śmierciożercy powoli wchodzili do Gringotta pod pretekstem odwiedzenia swoich skrytek. Ci, którzy mieli najwięcej do stracenia, mieli je opróżnić wraz ze swoimi skrzatami domowymi. Trzy zespoły miały inne zadania. Pierwszy, złożony z najnowszych rekrutów, miał zaatakować każdego, kto przyszedł odebrać skrytki Śmierciożercom oraz, co najważniejsze, zabić tyle goblinów, ile zdołają. Grupa na zewnątrz miała wywołać jak największą panikę. Składała się z mrocznych stworzeń, które przysięgły lojalność Voldemortowi. Ostatni zespół wiódł Augustus Rookwood. Dawny niewymowny miał włamać się do skrytki Slytherina i wynieść całą jej zawartość. Voldemort powiedział mu, że muszą przejąć diadem Ravenclaw za wszelką cenę. Jego pan nie powiedział mu, czemu ten przedmiot jest tak ważny, ale Rookwood wiedział, że na jego polecenie Draco Malfoy zabrał go z kryjówki w Hogwarcie.

Kiedy skrytki wewnętrznego kręgu i Slytherina zostaną opróżnione, miała rozpocząć się bitwa. Rookwood miał ze sobą dziesięciu mężczyzn o unikatowym zestawie talentów. Przez dwie godziny ciężko pracowali, żeby zdjąć osłonę nałożoną na drzwi. Augustus musiał przyznać, że chłopak ma talent. Ale to wiedział już wcześniej. On i jego rodzina ukrywali się skutecznie przez szesnaście lat. Śmierciożercy napuścili bazyliszka na Kolonię Sukkubów, którą Black przysiągł chronić, w nadziei na wypłoszenie ich z kryjówki. Zawiodło na całej linii, a Czarny Pan nie był szczęśliwy, gdy dowiedział się, że stracił oba swoje cenne zwierzątka.

- Augustusie! Osłona zdjęta! – zameldował jeden z jego ludzi.

- Głupi chłopak! Czy naprawdę myślał, że mnie to powstrzyma na długo? – warknął Rookwood, zbliżając się do drzwi z kluczem, który otrzymał od Voldemorta.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że ten klucz zadziała?

- Nie zaszkodzi spróbować. Może miał mało czasu i zdążył ustawić tylko jedną osłonę? – odparł Rookwood. Włożył klucz do zamka i przekręcił. Potężne wyładowanie elektryczności przebiegło przez jego ciało i rzuciło go na ścianę po drugiej stronie korytarza. Uzdrowiciel przydzielony do ich grupy przypadł do jego boku. Po kilku zaklęciach uzdrawiających mężczyzna zdołał wstać o własnych siłach.

- Uznajmy to za „nie" – zażartował jeden z jego ludzi. Augustus machnął różdżką i mężczyzna pofrunął na wielkie drzwi. Zaczął wrzeszczeć z bólu, gdy prąd przepływał przez jego ciało.

- Na to wygląda – zakpił Rookwood. Nikt nie spróbował pomóc ofierze. Po pięciu minutach opadł na ziemię, gdy skończyła się moc zaklęcia. I dobrze, bo smród palonego mięsa przyprawiał o mdłości. Wystarczyło przekręcić klucz i niezliczone drzwi do skrytki uchyliły się.

- Gówniarz jest dobry, ale ja jestem lepszy – rzucił pogardliwie Rookwood i wkroczył do skrytki swojego pana.

* * *

_Lily,_

_Powodzenia w dzisiejszym dniu, na pewno pójdzie Ci świetnie. Uczenie to Twoje prawdziwe powołanie. Szkoda tylko, że aż do tej pory nie mogłaś tego robić. Wiem, że przebywanie w Hogwarcie może przywołać nieco dawnych wspomnień. Tak wiele wspólnych chwil przeżyliście tam z Jimmym. Jesteś silną, pewną siebie i utalentowaną czarownicą, o wiele odważniejszą niż ja. Wiem, że dasz sobie radę. Wspominaj z radością te dobre chwile, a inne odrzuć na bok. Brakuje mi naszych długich rozmów i nie mogę się doczekać Bożego Narodzenia w Dworze Potterów. Mamy wiele do obgadania._

_Teraz chciałabym Cię o coś poprosić, ale nie jako przyjaciółka, a jako matka. Potrafisz przejrzeć przez maski, które nosimy na co dzień i dojrzeć ukrytą pod nimi prawdę. Wiem, bo niegdyś przejrzałaś mnie. Pomogłaś mi odnaleźć siebie. Modlę się, byś potrafiła uczynić to samo dla mojego syna._

_Wiem kim on się stał. To wszystko za sprawą Lucjusza, ale on jest teraz zamknięty w Azkabanie. Może jeszcze nie jest za późno dla mojego Draco. Kiedyś był dobrym chłopcem. Ten chłopiec wciąż gdzieś tam jest, na pewno. Błagam Cię, Lily. Przyprowadź do mnie z powrotem mojego syna. Proszę._

_Twoja siostra na wieki,_

_Cissy_

Narcyza właśnie skończyła list do Lily, gdy Harry podszedł do jej biurka. Znał ją dopiero od roku, ale już zdążył ją bardzo polubić. Jej policzki znaczyły ślady łez, a jej oczy przybrały wyraz zamartwiającej się matki. Dokładnie ten sam, który przez niego przybierała jego matka i to częściej, niż był skłonny przyznać. Uznał, że przyda jej się trochę rozweselenia. Więc posadził tyłek z impetem na blacie biurka, aż podskoczyła.

- Wiesz, masz zdecydowanie zbyt zgrabny tyłek, żeby płakać tak wcześnie rano – zażartował Harry, ocierając jej łzy z policzków. Narcyza rozpoznała tę grę. Widziała, jak grali w nią z jego siostrzenicą, kiedy tylko się widzieli. Ona i Lily zaśmiewały się godzinami z ich wygłupów. Postanowiła przyjąć wyzwanie i nachyliła się.

- A kiedy to patrzyłeś na mój tyłek, młody człowieku?

- Łatwiej by było powiedzieć kiedy nie patrzyłem – odpowiedział Harry z charakterystycznym uśmiechem.

- A co powiedziałaby twoja matka, wiedząc, że patrzysz na mój tyłek? – spytała Narcyza, na której twarzy również pojawił się uśmiech.

- Powiedziałaby, że mam świetny gust – Harry nachylił się bardziej.

- Masz ochotę na zaliczenie starszej czarownicy, co? – spytała Narcyza, zmniejszając przestrzeń między nimi.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko – byli już praktycznie nos w nos.

- Jest tylko jeden problem, wielkoludzie – szarpnęła go żartobliwie za ucho, zarzucając jednocześnie przynętę.

- A jest nim? – połknął haczyk Harry.

- Zmieniałam ci pieluchy jako dziecku – zakpiła Narcyza, odpychając jego czoło, pewna zwycięstwa.

- Od tego czasu sporo się tam na dole zmieniło. A poza tym dodaje to całkiem nowego smaczku – Harry uniósł brwi w geście zwycięstwa i poklepał ją po policzku, na którym pojawił się różowy odcień. – Wygrałem.

- Twoja mama ma rację. Jesteś niemożliwy.

- Trudno uwierzyć, że kiedyś był nieśmiały, co? – spytał Remus od drzwi. – Nie powinieneś być teraz w szkole czy coś?

- Jest sporo rzeczy, które powinienem robić, a nie robię.

- To wszystko przez twoją żonę – poskarżyła się Narcyza Remusowi.

- Nie przypominaj mi – odparł. – Co cię tu sprowadza, Szczeniaczku?

- A podrywanie cioci Cissy nie jest wystarczająco dobrym powodem? – spytał Harry, mrugając do kobiety.

- Dobra, starczy. Spadajcie obaj. Mam robotę – Narcyza zrzuciła go z biurka i zagoniła mężczyzn do biura Lupina. Harry cmoknął ją na do widzenia w policzek, a potem zamknęła za nimi drzwi.

- Zgredku!

Pyknęło i jej najbardziej lojalny skrzat domowy zjawił się u jej boku. Pogłaskała go przyjaźnie po głowie.

- Tak, pani Narcyzo? Jak Zgredek może pani służyć?

- Weź ten list do Lily Potter do Hogwartu, proszę.

- Oczywiście, moja pani.

Kolejne pyknięcie i zniknął.

W biurze Lupina atmosfera zrobiła się znacznie poważniejsza.

- Co jest grane, Szczeniaczku?

- Czy stary pierdziel dalej myśli, że ma cię pod kontrolą?

- Tak. Kiedy wróciłem do Anglii po odkryciu Dziennika Riddle'a, wyjawił mi tajemnicę horkruksów. Zapłacił mi, żebym ich szukał i muszę przyznać, że miał dużo lepsze informacje na ich temat niż ja.

- To co jeszcze zostało?

- Jak na pewno wiesz, Longbottom zniszczył dziennik. Orion zajął się naszyjnikiem, Riddle wykorzystał pierścień, żeby odzyskać ciało, a ja zająłem się tym przeklętym wężem. Została czarka Hufflepuff, diadem Ravenclaw i, niestety, sam Longbottom.

- Jak myślisz, od kiedy Dumbledore wie, że chłopak jest jednym z nich?

- Od początku. Nie wie tylko, że ja też do tego doszedłem. Narcyza powiedziała, że jest pewna, że Bellatrix trzymała czarkę w skrytce Lestrange'ów. Wiemy gdzie jest Neville. Pozostaje nam diadem. Jesteś pewien, że jest w skrytce Slytherina?

- Na jego miejscu tam bym go trzymał. Jeśli tam jest, wkrótce po niego pójdą. To jeden z powodów, dla których „wygadałem się", że mam klucz do tej skrytki. Przy odrobinie szczęścia zaprowadzą nas prosto do horkruksa – podsumował Harry ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Remus cieszył się, że jest po jego stronie. Chłopak był bardziej podstępny, niż wszyscy Huncwoci razem wzięci.

- Z pozytywów, właśnie zrekrutowałem dwóch nowych Huncwotów - rzekł Remus. – Moi dawni uczniowie i, uwierz mi na słowo, Huncwoci do głębi duszy. Genialni wynalazcy. Zerknij tylko na niektóre produkty, w które zaopatrują Zakon.

Remus wręczył Harry'emu trzy bardzo długie rolki pergaminu. Harry przejrzał listę, a w jego oczach pojawił się psotny błysk.

- Powiedz mi proszę, że złożyłeś zamówienie.

- Pewnie. I w przeciwieństwie do Dumbledore'a, my im zapłacimy.

- Ci goście jakoś się nazywają, czy ciągle będziemy mówić „oni"?

- Fred i George Weasleyowie.

* * *

Ginny patrzyła, jak Hesta wyciąga Malcolma Douglasa z pomieszczenia. Nieważne co mu zrobią, jak dla niej i tak będzie to zbyt łagodna kara. Przez ostatnich kilka lat ten człowiek pomógł Dumbledore'owi i Neville'owi kontrolować każdy aspekt jej życia. Nie mogła się doczekać dawno należnego rewanżu. Popatrzyła na Hestę i bezgłośnie powiedziała „Dziękuję". Jej nowa goblińska przyjaciółka pochyliła z szacunkiem głowę. Potem wskazała na kanapę swojego więźnia. Chyba faktycznie sprawiła, że narobił w gacie.

Z Magicznym Kontraktem niewartym pergaminu, na którym go spisano, Ginny ruszyła ku głównemu wyjściu. Musiała znaleźć Harry'ego. Oczekiwała od niego wyjaśnień w kilku sprawach. Nie wiedziała tylko, czy ma się na niego wściec, że poszedł do Duglasa bez jej wiedzy, czy ma go wycałować za… no, za bycie sobą. Nawet jeśli czasem był nadopiekuńczym dupkiem.

- Popatrz co my tu mamy, George.

- Nasza mała siostrzyczka zwiała ze szkoły.

- Nie wiem czy być…

- … wstrząśniętym czy…

- … dumnym, że daliśmy jej taki dobry przykład.

Ginny zatrzymała się i obróciła ku swoim braciom. Zauważyła, że udało im się wymigać od zabiegów fryzjerskich ich mamy. Ta walka była bezcelowa. Prędzej czy później musieli coś zjeść, a nikt nie robił takiego jedzenia jak ich mama. A wtedy będzie ich miała na widelcu.

- Co tam masz… - zaczął Fred.

- … o, najmniejsza z Weasleyów? – dokończył George, wyciągając rękę, żeby złapać za pergamin, który niosła Ginny. Ta odsunęła go poza ich zasięg, a potem uderzyła obu po głowie.

- Nie wasz cholerny interes. Zechcecie mi powiedzieć, czemu nie jesteście w pracy?

- Wiesz, że naprawdę…

- … wyglądasz jak mama…

- … kiedy w ten sposób…

- … kładziesz ręce na biodrach?

Obaj zanurkowali, by uniknąć klątw wycelowanych w ich głowy, a potem unieśli ręce w geście kapitulacji.

- Poddajemy się! – powiedzieli chórem. Ginny ostrzegawczo wycelowała w nich różdżkę.

- Nie pyskujcie, bo dowiecie się, jakiego zaklęcia chcę na was użyć.

- Chwała Ginny… - zawołali chórem.

- Najsilniejszej… - dodał Fred.

- Najbardziej zabójczej… - uzupełnił George.

- I najstraszniejszej ze wszystkich Weasleyów! – zakończyli, padając na kolana. Poklepała ich obu po głowach.

- Dobrze, moi słudzy, znajcie swoje miejsce – zażartowała Ginny, zakładając ręce na piersi. Patrzyła na nich kilka sekund spode łba, ale w końcu nie wytrzymała i parsknęła śmiechem. Rzuciła się na braci i mocno ich uściskała. George próbował skorzystać z okazji i wyrwać jej pergamin. Jednak Ginny znów usunęła go z jego zasięgu i walnęła brata rolką po głowie. Miała poprawić klątwą, ale wyczuła, ze zaraz stanie się coś złego.

- Czujecie ten paskudny smród? – spytała Ginny, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu źródła dyskomfortu.

- I znowu się spotkamy, panno Weasley. Pozwolę sobie przypuszczać, że mój pan będzie bardzo zadowolony, gdy mu ciebie dostarczę.

Trzy różdżki wymierzyły w głowę Śmierciożercy. Jego twarz mogło skrywać zaklęcie maskujące, ale cała trójka świetnie znała ten głos. Ginny jako pierwsza zdołała się opanować.

- Jak ci się udało wydostać z Azkabanu, Malfoy?

- Cóż, chyba już tego nie potrzebuję – stwierdził Malfoy. Machnął różdżką i pojawiła się jego prawdziwa twarz. Azkaban mu nie posłużył. Stracił wiele ze swojej męskiej urody, a jego lewy policzek przecinała długa blizna. – Od razu lepiej. Jak już mówiłem, zaskarbię sobie łaski mojego pana, kiedy złożę cię u jego stóp. Idź ze mną grzecznie, to obiecuję, że twoim bracia umrą szybko i bezboleśnie.

Lucjusz kpił z nich, podczas gdy coraz więcej Śmierciożerców otaczało cała trójkę. Ginny popatrzyła na niego z wściekłością. Nie zamierzała wydawać braci tym skurwielom, a już na pewno nie planowała oddać się w jego łapy.

- Powiem ci to samo, co powiedziałam tej suce Lestrange – odpowiedziała słodkim głosem. – PIERDOL SIĘ, CIPO! – wrzasnęła i cisnęła w niego swoim najpotężniejszym upiorogackiem.

Malfoy pociągnął jednego z nowych rekrutów i zasłonił się jego ciałem. Wrzaski mężczyzny przyciągnęły uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych w Gringotcie. Śmierciożercy wyciągnęli różdżki i stanęli plecami do siebie w pozycji obronnej. Bliźniakom tylko tego było trzeba. Fred rzucił proszek natychmiastowej ciemności, a George rozrzucił trzy detonatory wabikowe. Z braćmi u boku Ginny prowadziła ucieczkę.

Klątwy latały na wszystkie strony, a przez drzwi wchodziło coraz więcej Śmierciożerców. Fred otworzył drzwi od pustego biura i cała trójka wskoczyła do środka, a George rzucił na drzwi zaklęcie zamykające.

- Jestem w tym kiepski. Potrzebujemy Billa, bo to zaklęcie długo nie wytrzyma – zapowiedział.

- Chyba będziemy się tu musieli bronić.

- Albo wezwiemy pomoc, jełopy!

Ginny machnęła różdżką i pomyślała o kuchni i najlepszym pocałunku jej życia.

- Expecto Patronum! – w pełni cielesny patronus wyszedł z jej różdżki. – Śmierciożercy nas przygwoździli. Wyroili się w Gringotcie. Natychmiast zabieraj tu swoją seksowną dupę!

Patronus przebiegł przez ścianę ku swojemu celowi.

- Po pierwsze, kogo właśnie wezwałaś?

- Po drugie, skąd wiesz…

- … że ma seksowną dupę?

- Po trzecie, kiedy…

- … zmienił się twój patronus?

- Życie to ciągła zmiana – odpowiedziała jedynie Ginny. Miała nadzieję, że wiadomość dotrze do niego na czas, bo naprawdę chciała pożyć na tyle długo, żeby go ponownie pocałować.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

**Jaguar Burzowy – **ang. Tempest Jaguar. „Tempest" to literacki termin oznaczający burzę albo nawałnicę. Sztuka Szekspira „The Tempest" ma polski tytuł „Burza".

**Ruja – **występujący u niektórych gatunków ssaków okres płodności powiązany ze znacznie wzmożonym popędem seksualnym. Koty domowe mają ją na wiosnę, stąd określenie „marcowe koty" i to przeraźliwe miałczenie w marcu/kwietniu.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:  
**__- zaczyna się Bitwa o Ulicę Pokątną_


	12. Rozdział 12

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Dzięki dla Shaunee Altmann, która szybko i sprawnie uwalnia kolejne rozdziały od błędów i literówek. Zapraszam na mojego bloga „Z pierwszej półki", do którego link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

_Dzięki wszystkim za masę komentarzy. Ta historia jest już najczęściej komentowanym moim tłumaczeniem, a nie doszliśmy nawet do 1/4. Przepraszam też za tak długą przerwę. Niestety nie mogę Wam obiecać, że kolejne rozdziały będą szybciej (choć nie wykluczam:). Pamiętajcie, że osoby zarejestrowane w serwisie mogą dopisać się do alertów e-mailowych, dzięki którym najpóźniej w ciągu 30 min. (a z reguły paru sekund) otrzymacie na maile info o nowym rozdziale._

* * *

**Rozdział 12**

Augustus Rookwood od razu wiedział gdzie jest diadem. Nie marnował czasu na gapienie się na masę przedmiotów zgromadzonych w skrytce jego pana. Jego ludzie robili to za niego. _Idioci_. Przez lata Voldemort zebrał pokaźną kolekcję mrocznych artefaktów. W trakcie swoich podróży dotarł do najdalszych zakątków świata i było to widać.

Trudno było zwalczyć pokusę schowania czegoś do kieszeni, ale Rookwood wiedział, że nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Jego pan zabiłby powoli każdego, kto poważyłby się coś mu ukraść. Widział go w akcji zbyt wiele razy, by zrobić coś tak idiotycznego. A jeśli ktoś z jego ludzi był takim głupcem, by spróbować… no cóż, ciekawe ile będzie w stanie wytrzymać. Przebaczenie nie było słowem, które przychodziło do głowy na myśl o jego panu.

Właśnie dlatego pomaszerował prosto ku miejscu ukrycia najcenniejszej własności jego pana, ignorując wszystko wokół. Nie chciał, by jego uwagę odciągało coś, za co mogła go spotkać bolesna egzekucja. Jeśli by się rozejrzał, mógłby zobaczyć, że obserwują ich dwa skrzaty domowe. Jeden odziany był w garnitur, drugi w suknię wieczorową, na obu naszyto herb Rodu Potterów.

Duncan i jego życiowa partnerka Vonda patrzyli w milczeniu jak butolizy, jak lubił ich nazywać pan Harry, przeszukiwali skrytkę. Powstrzymywali swój gniew na to złodziejskie nasienie, bo ich obecność była złem koniecznym. Pan Harry określił jasno co mają zrobić.

Vonda powoli ujęła swojego partnera za rękę. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Każde dotknięcie go powodowało u niej dreszcze na całym ciele. Duncan nieco się rozchmurzył, czując jej dotyk, choć nie spuszczał wzroku z celu.

Przez pięć pokoleń był osobistym skrzatem Lorda Pottera, tak jak Vonda dla Lady Potter. Wyszkolono ich inaczej niż inne skrzaty domowe. Znali świetnie wszystkie aspekty czarodziejskiej etykiety i socjety, lepiej nawet niż wielu członków Wizengamotu.

Większość czarodziejskich arystokratów nie zwracało uwagi na skrzaty domowe, chyba że czegoś potrzebowali. Lord Alexander Potter często wykorzystywał to podczas uroczystych kolacji i dzięki temu zgromadził większość swojego bogactwa. Wiele tajemnic ujrzało światło dzienne dzięki rozluźnionych po dobrym winie arystokratach, którzy powinni zwracać baczniejszą uwagę na usługujące im istoty. Duncan z zadowoleniem przyjął, że pan Charlus zakazał im kontynuowania tych praktyk. Czuł się wtedy bardzo nietaktowny.

- Ogrzewałeś moje łoże przeszło stulecie, moja miłości – Vonda mówiła cicho, ale spokojnie. Duncan uścisnął jej dłoń delikatnie, na znak, że usłyszał. Wiedział, że ta rozmowa nadchodzi i postanowił pozwolić jej powiedzieć wszystko co chciała. – W tym czasie widziałam, jak służysz i opiekujesz się pięcioma pokoleniami Potterów. Widziałam, jak uśmiechasz się nad nowo narodzonymi, martwisz się dokonywanymi przez nich wyborami, uspokajasz ich, gdy szykowali się do związania z partnerami życiowymi i płaczesz nad ich grobami. Powiedz mi, dlaczego uważasz, że teraz musisz za nich umrzeć?

- Pan Harry mnie o to nie prosił. To mój wybór. On nic o tym nie wie.

- Nie zaaprobowałby tego.

- Wiem to, moja miłości. Ci skurwiele odebrali panu Charlusowi jego życie, a panu Jamesowi zaszczyt dzielenia ciepłego łoża z jego partnerką i obserwowania dorastania jego potomka. Przez szesnaście lat słyszeliśmy, jak jego portret łka nad tą stratą.

Vonda pochyliła głowę zawstydzona. Przywykła już do tego. Wypchnęła to ze świadomości, tak jak robi się to ze skrzypieniem luźnej klepki w parkiecie. Jednak dla jej partnera było to za każdym razem jak sztylet wbity w serce. Nie potrafiła zliczyć ile bezsennych nocy spędził rozmawiając z portretem Jamesa Pottera. Nigdy nie pytała o czym rozmawiają. To była ich prywatna sprawa i z szacunku powstrzymywała się od wścibstwa.

- Nie zamierzam uwalniać się od obowiązku ogrzewania łoża mojej życiowej partnerce. Proszę zrozum, że to coś, z czego nie chcę i nie mogę zrezygnować. Robię to tak dla pana Harry'ego, jak dla pana Jamesa.

- Nie jestem idiotką, Duncanie! Robisz to też dla siebie. Znam cię lepiej, niż ty sam się znasz, moja miłości. Obiecaj mi tylko… że do mnie wrócisz.

- Od przeszło stulecia moje serce jest twoją własnością. Jak mógłbym nie wrócić?

- Dobra odpowiedź.

Rookwood znalazł diadem dokładnie tam, gdzie wskazał mu Voldemort. Został ukryty w starym zegarze wahadłowym. Wiedział, że każdy, kto go dotknie, zginie. Rzucił niewerbalne zaklęcie przywołujące, oczekując, że drzwi się rozpadną, a diadem wleci mu prosto w ręce. Nic się jednak nie wydarzyło. Ponownie rzucił zaklęcie, znów na próżno. Zaczęła go ogarniać frustracja, ale ujrzał stojącą w pobliżu zbroję.

- Ty tam! Otwórz drzwiczki! – polecił zbroi, rzucając zaklęcie, mające ją zmusić do posłuszeństwa. Nic. Potem Augustus rzucił prosty czar, tylko po to, by upewnić się, że magia w ogóle działa w tym pomieszczeniu. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby jego pan go testował. A może to kolejna niespodzianka pozostawiona przez bachora Potterów.

Tym razem podziałało. Zauważył, że jego ludzie rozglądają się niespokojnie. Coś było nie tak z tą skrytką. Czuł to instynktownie. Nagle włosy na jego karku się najeżyły. Natychmiast pożałował, że wyznaczono go do pójścia po ten cholerny diadem, a nie po ciało Jamesa Pottera.

Duncan przyłożył palec do skroni i wyciągnął wspomnienie tego, czego właśnie był świadkiem. Srebrna nić zwisła z czubka jego palca. Przyzwał małą fiolkę i złożył w niej wspomnienie.

- Weź to do Lady Potter – powiedział, wręczając szkło swojej partnerce życia. Ujęła ją drżącymi rękami. Wiedziała, że to może być ostatni raz, gdy dotyka swojego partnera.

- Pamiętaj co powiedziałam, moja miłości – wymknęło się z jej ust, nim ich wargi się zetknęły. Nie zauważył łez spływających jej po twarzy, gdy zniknęła z pyknięciem. Duncan zebrał się w sobie i obrócił się ku wrogom swojego pana. Skrzat domowy pstryknął palcami i iluzja skrytki zniknęła, ujawniając puste pomieszczenie ze ścianami z luster.

* * *

Lily właśnie skończyła czytać list, który dostarczył jej Zgredek. Miała przerwę między lekcjami, ale postanowiła zaszyć się w biurze, zamiast iść do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Powiedziała Zgredkowi, żeby od tej pory dostarczał wiadomości od swojej pani prosto do biura. Przestraszył kilkoro jej pierwszaków, gdy pojawił się tak znikąd na lekcji. Chociaż z drugiej strony dało jej to świetny pretekst, żeby opowiedzieć dzieciakom o skrzatach domowych i podkreślić, że powinny one być traktowane przyjaźnie i z szacunkiem.

Ona i reszta Huncwotów odkryli, że skrzaty domowe są znacznie szybszymi i godnymi zaufania posłańcami. Nie byłoby jednak dobrze, gdyby Zgredek pojawił się w czasie jej lekcji z siódmym rokiem. Miała ją zacząć za pięć minut i na pewno będzie na niej Draco. Nie była pewna, czy rozpoznałby Zgredka, ale wolała nie ryzykować. Przez wiele lat ona i Narcyza trzymały swoją przyjaźń w sekrecie. Gdyby teraz ją odkryto, Cissy znalazłaby się w niepotrzebnym niebezpieczeństwie.

Czy jej się to podobało czy nie, Draco grał póki co dla przeciwnej drużyny. Pomyślała o prośbie swojej przyjaciółki. Nie była pewna, czy będzie w stanie ją spełnić. Pochodziła z rodziny mugoli i było to w tej sprawie sporym utrudnieniem. Pamiętała jak Harry i Draco bawili się ze sobą, kiedy Narcyzie udawało się wymknąć z wizytą. Był wtedy takim kochanym chłopcem, zanim Lucjusz go zepsuł. Wszystko co do tej pory o nim słyszała sugerowało, że to przypadek beznadziejny. Mimo to zamierzała spróbować.

Lily zamyśliła się tak głęboko, że nie usłyszała, jak Vonda pojawia się w jej biurze. Uniosła wzrok dopiero, gdy poczuła delikatne dotknięcie na ramieniu. Jej osobista skrzatka trzymała w ręku małą fiolkę zawierającą srebrny płyn. Wręczyła go swojej pani.

- Już? – spytała Lily, domyślając się co może być w środku. Dopiero wtedy zobaczyła, że policzki Vondy znaczą ślady łez.

- Co się stało?

Kiedy skrzatka nie odpowiedziała, Lily domyśliła się, że Duncan musiał nakazać jej milczenie.

- Jako twoja pani nakazuję ci powiedzieć mi o tym co się wydarzyło lub ma zaraz wydarzyć.

Vondę szkolono w panowaniu nad emocjami na oczach ludzi i robiła tak przeszło stulecie. Tego dnia tradycja została złamana. Zdołała wydobyć z siebie tylko „Dziękuję, moja pani" i zalała się łzami, rzucając na swoją panią. Lily przytuliła Vondę, a skrzatka łkała w jej pierś. Potem powiedziała Lily o planie Duncana.

* * *

- Szczeniaczku, masz tę minę – powiedział Lupin, unosząc brew.

- A jaka to mina? – spytał Harry z miną, którą uważał za nieprzeniknioną.

- Tę samą, którą miał twój ojciec, kiedy miał sprzeczne uczucia. No, gadaj – nacisnął Remus. Wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu i Harry nie wytrzyma milczenia.

- Dobra! Wiesz, to naprawdę wkurzające, że potrafisz przejrzeć moją najlepszą twarz pokerzysty. Jak ty to w ogóle robisz? Z reguły potrafię naściemniać mamie, Łapie, nawet Nimfie, ale ty nigdy się nie dajesz.

- Znałem twojego tatę odkąd byliśmy w stanie wysikać nasze imiona na śniegu. Czy ci się to podoba czy nie, masz jego mimikę. A co do twojej mamy, powiedzmy, że najczęściej pozwala ci myśleć, że jesteś taki cwany.

- O SZLAG! To ile ona właściwie wie?

- To sprawa między wami. Musisz ją zapytać.

- Nie dzięki. Jeszcze nie ochłonąłem po rozmowie o „ptaszkach i pszczółkach", którą z nią ostatnio miałem.

- Może powinna o tym z tobą pogadać zanim mój kuzyn zaciągnął cię do Kolonii Sukkubów, żebyś mógł sobie poużywać? – zażartowała Narcyza, wchodząc do pokoju z tacą, na której leżały filiżanki z herbatą dla całej trójki.

- Dlaczego wszystkim się wydaje, że pojechaliśmy tam, żeby pieprzyć wszystko co się rusza? Uwaga! Tam szalał 25-metrowy bazyliszek! Wezwały nas na pomoc, ale wszyscy jakoś zdają się o tym zapominać. Z tego co pamiętam uratowałem jedną z ich młodych przed zostaniem śniadaniem tego stwora – bronił się Harry. Naprawdę irytowało go, że wszyscy uważali, że był tam tylko po to, żeby sobie zaliczyć.

- Z tego co słyszałam, jej matka była bardzo wdzięczna, podobnie jak jej dwie siostry. Tak z czystej ciekawości: ile razy ci podziękowały? – spytała rozbawiona Narcyza. Harry zbladł.

- Wiesz o tym?

Skinęła głową. A jeśli ona wiedziała, to pewnie powiedziała jej o tym jego mama. I jak on niby miał teraz spojrzeć matce w oczy?

- Tak jak ci powiedziałem, Szczeniaczku, Lily pozwala ci myśleć, że jesteś taki cwany.

- Rozmawiała z matką tego dziecka. Była bardzo dumna z tego, co dla nich zrobiłeś i bardzo wkurzona tym, na jakie niebezpieczeństwo się przy tym naraziłeś. A co do reszty… niech ona ci powie – powiedziała Narcyza, kładąc mu uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu. Po chwili wyszła z biura. Harry cieszył się, że nie jadł śniadania, bo udekorowałby nim biuro Remusa.

- To co cię dręczy, Szczeniaczku? – spytał Remus, chcąc zmienić temat. Harry spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością.

- Miałem dzisiaj bardzo ciekawą rozmowę z Madam Bones.

- Rozumiem.

- Byłeś w Departamencie Tajemnic, kiedy poszedł tam Longbottom?

- Byłem – odparł ostrożnie Remus. Harry wyglądał jak pies, który znalazł wielką kość. Lily i jego żona kazały mu przysiąc, że nie wyjawi Harry'emu tożsamości dziewczyny, którą wspólnie z Tonks uratowali. Z drugiej strony powody ukrywania tej tożsamości były już nieaktualne i starszy mężczyzna uważał, że Harry ma prawo wiedzieć. Dał jednak słowo, więc musiał go dotrzymać.

- Czy ta suka Lestrange wzięła tamtej nocy do niewoli Ginny Weasley?

Harry wiedział, że dzięki wilczej części umysłu Lunatykowi nie da się wymazać pamięci.

- Nie mogę odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, Szczeniaczku – odparł z żalem Remus, przymykając oczy i potrząsając głową. Nienawidził takich sytuacji.

- Dzięki, to wszystko co chciałem wiedzieć – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wiedział, że gdyby się pomylił, Lunatyk powiedziałby po prostu „nie".

Duzy, srebrnobiały patronus wpadł do biura i zatrzymał się dokładnie przed Harrym. Wszystkie wątpliwości rozwiały się, gdy spojrzała na idealną kopię jego formy animagicznej, która właśnie przed nim stała. Zaskoczyła go fala szczęścia, która go zalała. _Znalazłem ją! _Kiedy jednak usłyszał wiadomość Ginny, poczuł jakby sztylet przenikał jego serce.

- WEZWIJ WSZYSTKICH DOSTĘPNYCH HUNCWOTÓW DO GRINGOTTA! – wrzasnął Harry, zrywając się na nogi. Aktywował swój sygnet, który służył również za świstoklik.

- Czekaj, Szczeniaczku! Nie wiemy jak tam jest sytuacja!

Za późno. Harry już zniknął.

* * *

Ginny wiedziała, że nie może jedynie czekać, aż Harry do niej dotrze. Słyszała Śmierciożerców po drugiej stronie drzwi i wiedziała, że to tylko kwestia czasu nim przebiją się przez pozostawione przez George'a zaklęcie.

Tonks często jej powtarzała, że w walce musi koncentrować się na swoich atutach. Nauczyła Ginny nieco walki wręcz i kilku świetnych zaklęć, których rzucenie nie wymagało zbyt wiele magicznej energii. Czuła, że dziś mocno nadwyręży swój magiczny rdzeń. Nie chciała, żeby zabrakło jej sił w niewłaściwej chwili.

Fred i George patrzyli na nią, jakby oczekiwali odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Na razie jednak się nie doczekają, bo to było ostatnie z ich zmartwień. Potrzebowali planu i potrzebowali go już. Jedno z nich musiało przejąć dowodzenie. Skoro jej bracia się nie kwapili, należało to do niej.

- No dobra! Pokażcie co macie w kieszeniach, chłopcy. Muszę wiedzieć co mamy do dyspozycji – powiedziała Ginny, przejmując dowodzenie. Każda historia opowiadana jej przez Tonks stanęła jej przed oczami.

- Ej! A kto…

- … wybrał cię na dowódcę?

- Wy dwaj, skoro stoicie tu z różdżkami w kieszeniach. Nie mamy czasu na zawody w sikaniu do celu. Uwierzcie mi chłopcy, nie macie ze mną szans – Ginny podkreśliła swoje stwierdzenie, celując różdżką w ich głowy, a jej bracia przełknęli ślinę. Ginny uznała to za zgodę na jej przywództwo. Skoro mieli to już z głowy, skupiła się na tym, co mają do zrobienia.

- Dobrze, to teraz pokażcie co macie w kieszeniach i zobaczymy co mamy do dyspozycji.

Dopiero wtedy Ginny zorientowała się, że wciąż ma na sobie szatę Harry'ego. Wiedziała z doświadczenia jak wygląda skóra bazyliszka i była niemal pewna, że odbije większość zaklęć. Nie żeby chciała to w najbliższym czasie przetestować. Harry był tego dnia pełen niespodzianek i miała nadzieję, że jego szata też taka będzie. Sięgnęła do bocznych kieszeni i odkryła, że są puste. Jęknęła zawiedziona, ale przypomniała sobie, jak poprzedniego wieczoru zniknął motocykl schowany w wewnętrznej warstwie tego ubioru.

Dotknęła podszewki. Była lodowato zimna i marszczyła się jak powierzchnia wody. W myślach poprosiła o coś dobrego i zanurzyła dłoń w nieznane. Fred i George zamarli i parzyli na siostrę, która włożyła rękę aż po łokieć w podszewkę. Z zewnątrz szata wyglądała, jakby nikt jej nie dotykał. George aż dotknął jej od zewnątrz, żeby się upewnić.

- Super! – powiedzieli jednocześnie bliźniacy.

Dla Ginny było to co najmniej dziwne uczucie. Przy pierwszym dotyku czuła lodowate zimno, ale teraz jedynie lekki chłód. Jej ramię mrowiło, a włoski na rękach jej się zjeżyły. Na początku myślała, że nic się nie stanie, ale potem poczuła w dłoni coś chłodnego, okrągłego i metalicznego. Wyciągnęła dłoń i ujrzała srebrną kulę z czerwonym guzikiem i wyrytą na boku błyskawicą.

- Co to jest…

- … do cholery?

- Granat elektryczny – odparła Ginny.

- A skąd wiesz? – spytał George.

- Pojęcia nie mam. Po prostu wiem. A co wy macie?

W sumie naliczyli siedem saszetek proszku natychmiastowych ciemności, pięć detonatorów wabikowych, dwie bomby z przenośnym bagnem i pudełko różnych skurczonych zabaweczek, jak określił to George.

- Czy bagno wypełni całe pomieszczenie? – spytała Ginny, układając sobie w głowie plan. Fred uniósł potwierdzająco kciuk w górę. Ginny poleciła im odsunąć kilka biurek pod najdalszą ścianę i wejść na nie. Zrobili to, a uderzenia w drzwi stały się coraz głośniejsze. Kończył im się czas. Jak tylko znaleźli się bezpiecznie na biurkach, Ginny zakameleonowała swoich braci, a potem siebie. Fredowi i George'owi opadły szczęki, gdy zorientowali się, ze ich skóra przybrała kolor otoczenia. Ich mała siostrzyczka pokazała niespodziewane zdolności.

- Zanim spytacie, nie, nie nauczę was tego zaklęcia. Nie chcę, żebyście się zainstalowali w szatni Harpii. Fred, odpal przenośne bagna, gdy tylko wejdą do środka.

Ginny co prawda ich nie widziała, ale była pewna, że obaj wyglądają na zawiedzionych.

Jak na komendę drzwi zostały wyważone i biuro wypełniło się Śmierciożercami. Było ich w sumie dziesięciu, niestety bez Malfoya. Gdy tylko zaczęli się rozglądać, Fred odpalił przenośne bagno. Wkrótce sługusy Voldemorta zapadły się po kolana w błotnistej, bagiennej wodzie. Ginny skorzystała z tego i wrzuciła granat elektryczny do wody. Głupcy nie mieli pojęcia co się zaraz wydarzy.

Dziesięć sekund później przez wodę przebiegł prąd o ogromnym natężeniu. Normalnie tylko jeden lub dwóch zostałoby trafionych, ale dzięki wodzie wszyscy znaleźli się w polu rażenia. Dziesięciu Śmierciożerców smażonych żywcem zaczęło się panicznie wydzierać. Bagno cuchnęło już wcześniej, ale smród pieczonych Śmierciożerców był dziesięciokrotnie gorszy.

Ginny zrzuciła zaklęcie kameleona z siebie i swoich braci. Potem transmutowała pobliskie krzesło w miotłę i wyleciała z pomieszczenia. Nie zamierzała ryzykować, jeśli woda wciąż była naładowana elektrycznością.

- Fred, staruszku, ktoś tu stał się postacią spod znaku płaszcza i szpady – powiedział Goerge, transmutując miotłę dla siebie i dosiadając jej.

- George, towarzyszu. Myślę, że masz rację. Gin-Gin zrobiła się nagle bardzo interesująca – dodał Fred, również wsiadając na miotłę. Obiecali sobie w milczeniu, że odkryją wszystkie sekrety swojej siostry.

* * *

Rookwood nie był pewien co zaskoczyło go bardziej. To, że cała zawartość skrytki była iluzją czy to, że ani przez moment niczego nie podejrzewał. Niemniej zdumiało go, że elegancko ubrany skrzat, który stał przed nimi, był najwyraźniej rzeczywisty. A jeszcze ten arogancki kurdupel miał czelność gapić mu się w oczy, jakby był mu równy!

- Lord Potter pragnie pogratulować wam przedostania się przez jego osłony. Chce również, bym podziękował wam w jego imieniu za doprowadzenie go do horkruksa. To mocno przyspieszy sprawę – rzekł Duncan najbardziej oschłym i formalnym tonem, na jaki go było stać.

- Jak śmiesz do mnie mówić, ty szczurze? – wysyczał Augustus w stronę skrzata. Jego grupa okrążała małe stworzenie. Duncan nie okazał, by go to w jakimkolwiek stopniu martwiło. To był moment, w którym zamierzał odejść od planu nakreślonego przez pana Harry'ego. Pan Harry nie polecił mu, że ma zrealizować ten plan co do joty, więc Duncan nie widział problemu w drobnych zmianach. A przynajmniej tak sobie to racjonalizował.

Początkowo miał tylko wręczyć im pudełko i zniknąć. Wiadomość od jego pana znajdowała się w środku, a prezent zadbałby o resztę. Duncan czuł jednak, że wymaga to pewnych osobistych akcentów. Zbyt długo czekał, by powiedzieć coś takiego do tych czarodziejskich szkodników.

Strzelił palcami i przywołał mały stolik, na którym spoczywały okulary do czytania i czarka, a obok nich leżał kawałek pergaminu.

- Jeśli zechcecie panowie pogodzić się z ekscentrycznością mojego pana jeszcze na kilka sekund. Dał mi dokładne instrukcje, jak należy to zrobić – skłamał stary skrzat. Nałożył okulary i przełknął duży łyk z czarki. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi, że płyn był zielony. Potem uniósł pergamin i odchrząknął. Dopiero wtedy zwrócił się do Śmierciożerców.

- Mój pan pragnie, żebym odczytał wam te słowa. Ekhm… _**Róże są czerwone, a fiołki nie. Wy w dupę jebane, gwałcące dzieci, małpie odchody zabiliście mi ojca, więc… PIERDOLCIE SIĘ!**_

Śmierciożercy patrzyli w szoku. Nigdy nie widzieli skrzata, który ośmieliłby się tak odzywać do czarodziejów. Duncan skorzystał z okazji, żeby aktywować prezent od Harry'ego. Pudełko zaczęło grać dziecięcą melodyjkę i wszyscy Śmierciożercy wydawali się być tym zafascynowani. Duncan nie chciał zamykać oczu. Pragną widzieć ich twarze, gdy przyjdzie po nich śmierć. Potem wieko pudełka odskoczyło, ale nie wypadł z niego klaun, tylko oko bazyliszka. Zawirowało w powietrzu, lewitując kilka chwil. Jego mordercze spojrzenie odbijało się od lustrzanych ścian, więc nikt nie umknął jego zabójczemu pięknu.

Augustus Rookwood gapił się na idealnie zachowane oko potwora, którego kiedyś wypuścili na wolność. _Co za ironia._ Padł jak pierwszy. Trzej inni zobaczyli je bezpośrednio, a lustrzane ściany zajęły się pozostałymi pięcioma.

- Pełne zwycięstwo – rzekł Duncan. Podszedł spokojnie do oka i parzył, jak żółć zmienia się w szarość. Jego zabójcza moc zniknęła na zawsze. Szkoda, że można go było użyć tylko raz. Byłoby wartościową bronią przeciw ich wrogom. Wiedział, że jego partnerka będzie bardzo szczęśliwa, że ulepszony eliksir z mandragor opracowany przez Lady Lily i pana Slughorna zadziałał. Stanął nad ciałem Augustusa Rookwooda i uśmiechnął się.

- Pozdrowienia od pana Jamesa – zadrwił, kopiąc zwłoki. Potem spojrzał na spetryfikowanych. Uśmiech zniknął, a w jego oczach pojawiło się okrucieństwo, o które mało kto podejrzewałby kogoś jego rasy. Machnął ręką i petryfikowani rozpadli się w pył.

- A to od pana Charlusa.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:  
**__- bitwa się rozkręca  
__- jakie potwory atakują Ulicę Pokątną?  
__- Hesta staje do walki u boku Weasleyów__  
_


	13. Rozdział 13

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Dzięki dla Shaunee Altmann, która szybko i sprawnie uwalnia kolejne rozdziały od błędów i literówek. Zapraszam na mojego bloga „Z pierwszej półki", do którego link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

* * *

**Rozdział 13**

Ginny wiedziała, że wkrótce będą musieli porzucić miotły. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić jakim cudem pierwsi czarodzieje i czarownice latali na takich zwykłych miotłach. Poruszały się z prędkością ślimaków, miały gównianą manewrowość, a pozostawanie półtora metra nad ziemią wyczerpywało jej rezerwy magiczne w błyskawicznym tempie. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że spełniły swoje zadanie. Udało im się wymknąć bezpiecznie z pomieszczenia, przy okazji zdejmując dziesięciu skurwieli. _I co ty na to, Dumbledore?_

- Wypasiona sztuczka, Gin-Gin – powiedział George, gdy Ginny wylądowała koło niego.

- Tak, gdzie się jej nauczyłaś? – zawtórował Fred, lądując z jej drugiej strony.

- Jak się terminuje u McGonagall to się podłapuje kilka sztuczek. W końcu to Mistrzyni Transmutacji – odpowiedziała im Ginny, wyglądając za róg. Widząc, że jest bezpiecznie, ruszyła korytarzem z braćmi u boku. Może i słuchali jej rozkazów, ale i tak zachowywali się nadopiekuńczo. Byli słodcy… wkurzający, ale słodcy.

- Chyba powinniśmy ruszyć do głównego wyjścia.

- Nam pasuje – odpowiedzieli chórem bliźniacy.

- Miejcie proszek ciemności w gotowości. Nie wiemy ilu tych skurwieli się tam czai. Najlepiej będzie w miarę możliwości unikać walki.

- A od kiedy Ginny Weasley…

- … ucieka przed walką?

- Nie powinniście zadawać pytań, na które nie chcecie znać odpowiedzi – odparła z goryczą. Natychmiast zrozumieli, że odnosi się do jej pojmania przez Lestrange. Malfoy wspomniał, że chce ją podarować Voldemortowi.

George spojrzał na brata ponad głową Ginny. Fred skinął głową. Czegokolwiek tamci chcieli od jej siostry, bliźniacy zginą, nim pozwolą, by coś jej się stało. Cała trójka szła długim korytarzem. Ginny cieszyła się, że nie próbują z niej wyciągnąć więcej informacji na ten temat. Tej rozmowy pragnęła uniknąć za wszelką cenę.

* * *

Tonks pojawiła się na Ulicy Pokątnej jako pierwsza z aurorów. Otrzymała rozkaz sprawdzenia zgłoszeń. Sądząc po ilości patronusów napływających do Ministerstwa, najprawdopodobniej Śmierciożercy demolowali sklepy w ramach demonstracji siły albo w odpowiedzi na działania jej kuzyna poprzedniego dnia.

W przeszłości Śmierciożercy z reguły wynosili się za pomocą świstoklików lub teleportacji gdy tylko na miejsce przybyli aurorzy. Oczekiwała, że zaraz będzie po wszystkim. Jednak kiedy zjawiła się na miejscu, zorientowała się, że tym razem nic z tego. Ktoś ustawił osłony antydeportacyjne. Kończyły się tuż za głównym wyjściem. Ludzie pędzili masowo ku Dziurawemu Kotłowi. Matki przyciskały dzieci do piersi i uciekały w panice. Niektórzy padali na ziemię i byli tratowani. Z braku lepszego słowa należy to określić jako masową histerię.

Tonks wiedziała, że nie ma opcji, żeby ona i inni aurorzy dostali się na Ulicę Pokątną tą drogą. Na szczęście była jeszcze inna. Drugie wejście, z którego korzystali, pozwoliło im wyjść w okolicy Esów-Floresów. Ujrzeli scenę rodem z kiepskiego mugolskiego filmu klasy B. Trolle ściekowe wyłaziły z ogromnej dziury na środku ulicy. Kroczyły drogą i atakowały wszystko co się rusza. Z dachów spadały gargulce, które pikowały ku ziemi, żeby chwycić ofiary w szpony. Na schodach do Gringotta czyhał pluton orków, gotowy zabić każdego kto spróbuje wejść do banku lub go opuścić. Na niebie wisiał Mroczny Znak.

Tonks instynktownie cisnęła klątwą w gargulca. Trafiony mroczny stwór wypuścił swój niedoszły posiłek i umknął na dach budynku. Mały chłopiec spadł z przeszło trzech metrów. Tonks popędziła do niego, a jeden z aurorów delikatnie opuścił go zaklęciem lewitacji.

Ich wejście nie pozostało niezauważone. Zaszarżowała na nich grupa orków. Stwory machały wielkimi toporami, zbroczonymi już krwią. Ich ciał niemal nie przykrywała zbroja, zresztą jej nie potrzebowały. Ich skóra była odporna na większość zaklęć, podobnie jak w przypadku olbrzymów.

Auror Hodiester dowiedział się tego w bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób. Zaszarżował na wroga bez wahania, wypalając klątwę za klątwą, te jednak nie dawały wiele efektu. Został trafiony toporem i na oczach Tonks jego ciało przeleciało kilka metrów w powietrzu. Górna połowa jego ciała, odrąbana od biodra po bark, wpadła przez czyjeś okno na drugim piętrze. Dolna połowa wylądowała sześć metrów od nich. Biedny dzieciak natychmiast zwymiotował.

- No dobrze, wy brzydkie sukinsyny! Zatańczymy! – wrzasnęła Tonks, zasłaniając chłopca własnym ciałem.

* * *

Świstoklik powinien zabrać Harry'ego prosto do jego skrytki. Jednak jakaś nieznana siła odrzuciła go i skończył na środku Ulicy Pokątnej. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Gringott został zamknięty, a Ginny utknęła w środku z butolizami Tyłkogłowego. Wypełnił go strach, panika i lodowata wściekłość. Dopiero co zrozumiał kim ona jest. Zupełnie jak w Dworze Lestrange'ów. Tylko tym razem ona nie była jakąś nieznajomą.

To była dziewczyna, o której nieustannie myślał przez ostatni rok. Przez ten krótki czas, gdy byli razem, otworzyła jego oczy na tak wiele spraw. Choć mama poleciła mu pozostawać cały czas pod postacią pantery, rozumiał wszystko co dziewczyna do niego mówiła. Czasami mówiła godzinami, a on uważnie słuchał każdego słowa. Czasami jej słowa były lekkie i zabawne, jak wtedy kiedy opisywała swoją rodzinę i interakcje między nimi. Czasami jednak były mroczne i pełne bólu. Starał się ją wtedy pocieszać jak tylko potrafił. Jako pantera miał dość ograniczone możliwości, jednak ona często zasypiała przytulona do niego, gdy już się wypłakała, nie żeby miał coś przeciw. Każdego dnia stawał się wobec niej coraz bardziej opiekuńczy. Przynajmniej tak mu się wtedy wydawało.

A to była Ginny. Ginny była nią. Wszystko mu się mieszało. Pociągała go od chwili, kiedy przyłapał ją na spoglądaniu na niego na uczcie. A jeszcze bardziej po wspólnym spacerze do Wieży Gryffindora. A jednak gdzieś z tyłu głowy czuł, że zdradza dziewczynę, którą uratował, co było szaleństwem, bo był z nią tylko tydzień. Kurczę, ona nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że był człowiekiem. Co nie miało już znaczenia, skoro ona była Ginny… Ginny była nią.

- Szlag, w ten sposób skończę w wariatkowie!

_Weź się w garść i skup, Potter! Ona jest tam… ty jesteś tutaj! A teraz rozgnieć te pierdolone robale i odzyskaj ją!_

Harry otrząsnął się i popatrzył na to, co oddziela go od Ginny. Sześć albo siedem trolli ściekowych rozbijało wystawy sklepowe i atakowało czarownice, które usiłowały ochronić swoje dzieci. Za nimi jakieś trzydzieści orków strzegło wejścia do Gringotta. Biorąc pod uwagę, że były śmiertelnymi wrogami goblinów, bez wątpienia miały za zadanie wyczyścić teren. Gargulce rzucały z góry głazy na wszystko co się rusza lub pikowały z dachów, by złapać sobie obiad. A w środku tego wszystkiego dostrzegł Tonks. Jako jedyna z aurorów stała jeszcze na nogach i usiłowała walczyć z paskudnym orkiem, choć do jej nogi przykleił się mały chłopiec.

- Duncan! – wrzasnął Harry. Skrzat nie pojawił się, jak to zawsze robił, więc młody mężczyzna krzyknął ponownie. Tym razem usłyszał głos w swojej głowie.

- _Tak, panie?_

_- Gdzie jesteś?_

_- Jestem zamknięty w Gringotcie, panie. Nawet moja magia nie może się przebić przez osłony wzniesione przez gobliny._

_- Jak wygląda u was sytuacja?_

_- Pozbyłem się złodziejskiego nasienia i wysłałem wspomnienie do Lady Lily._

_- Znajdź Gryfka. Muszę dostać się do środka. Potem znajdź Ginny, wypełniaj każde jej polecenie i chroń ją za wszelką cenę. Jako Lord Potter niniejszym zdejmuję wszystkie ograniczenia z twojej mocy._

_- Jak sobie życzysz, mój panie._

Dobrze, że Harry przeszedł przez rytuał więzi ze skrzatem, inaczej nie zdołałby się z nim skontaktować.

- CHCECIE KRWI, SKURIWELE? TO JĄ MACIE! DAM WAM KREW… CAŁĄ RZEKĘ KRWI!

I zaszarżował w sam środek bitwy.

* * *

Narcyza wyszła z kominka w gabinecie Lily i zobaczyła, że jej przyjaciółka pociesza swoją skrzatkę. Kiedy Lily spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, zorientowała się, że sprawy przybierają zły obrót. Narcyza miała na sobie pełną szatę bojową Huncwotów. Szkarłatne szaty z ochronnymi urokami i podszewką, taką samą jak w prochowcu Harry'ego, umożliwiały podróż bez bagażu, a jednak z cała masą wyposażenia dostępnego od ręki.

- Zaczęło się.

Narcyza powiedziała tylko dwa słowa, ale zawierały one brzemienny w skutki komunikat. Lily machnęła różdżką i jej zamaskowany kufer w kącie stanął otworem. Wydobyła własne szaty bojowe i przywdziała je.

- Gdzie?

- Ulica Pokątna.

- Harry tam jest!

- Był w biurze Lunatyka, ale potem przybył patronus, a on nam wywinął numer jak Jimmy.

- Słowo daję, osiwieję przez tego chłopaka.

- Co z twoimi lekcjami?

- Odwołam je po prostu.

- Dumbledore może karmić się złudzeniami, ale to nie idiota. Musimy utrzymać go w niewiedzy tak długo, jak zdołamy – przypomniała Narcyza, zakładając maskę sowy. Lily skinęła głową, akceptując słowa przyjaciółki.

- Vondo, weź się w garść. Potrzebuję, żebyś przybrała moją postać i poprowadziła za mnie lekcje.

- Dobrze, moja pani.

W czasie, kiedy Lily otrzymywała niezbędne informacje, Remus odwiedził Syriusza. Po kilku minutach Stworek pod postacią swojego pana prowadził jego lekcję. A właściwie udał niestrawność na samym początku lekcji. Odkąd Lady Malfoy przybyła na Grimmauld Place, nastawienie skrzata znacznie się poprawiło. Z pomocą Narcyzy on i Syriusz zdołali naprawić swoje relacje mimo fatalnej przeszłości.

* * *

- Zauważono Mroczny znak nad Ulicą Pokątną, Madam Bones! – asystentka Amelii wpadła z krzykiem do jej gabinetu. Trwało spotkanie w cztery oczy z Ministrem Magii. Oboje zerwali się na równe nogi, gdy zadziałały odruchy wypracowane podczas szkolenia aurorów.

- Wysłaliśmy tam drużynę do sprawdzenia doniesień nie tak dawno temu. Zameldowali się? – warknęła Almelia.

- Nie, Madam Bones. Przegapili porę meldunku – pisnęła Alicja, spoglądając to na szefową, to na Ministra. Oboje zaklęli pod nosem. Meldunek po sprawdzeniu zgłoszenia stanowił standardową procedurę. Teraz, w środku wojny, było to podwójnie istotne. Jeśli złamali procedury, musieli być związani walką lub martwi.

- Większość moich aurorów i brygad uderzeniowych jest w akcji w związku ze zmianami w Ministerstwie. Powinniśmy wezwać Zakon Dumbledore'a na pomoc? – spytała Amelia.

- Nie wątpię, że starzec chętnie wykorzystałby to przeciwko mnie – odparł Scrimgeour. – Nie, czas najwyższy, żeby dowiedział się, że nie jest jedynym smakiem lodów w naszej cukierni. Czas zobaczyć na co stać Huncwotów.

Amelia w pełni się zgadzała. Po tym co usłyszała dzisiaj o Dumbledorze, absolutnie nie chciała być mu winna przysługi. Zaproponowała to tylko w związku z ciężką sytuacją. Zwróciła się do asystentki:

- Zwołaj wszystkich dostępnych ludzi na Ulicę Pokątną. Ja też tam się udam i będę dowodziła osobiście.

- Brakuje ci akcji, co? – spytał Minister.

- Odrobinę.

* * *

- EXPECTO PATROMUM ELEMENTIA! – Harry wrzasnął na całe gardło, by każdy czarodziej i czarodziejka w zasięgu słuchu mogli usłyszeć inkantację. Mógł to z łatwością zrobić niewerbalnie, ale liczył, że ktoś podąży za jego przykładem i zacznie walczyć przeciwko tym paskudnym stworom.

Z jego różdżki wypadł wielki jeleń, ale tym razem nie był srebrny. Jego postać tworzyły płomienie. Od ognistego patronusa napływały fale żaru. Wielu klientów Ulicy Pokątnej zatrzymało się, niezależnie od tego czy chowali się czy uciekali, żeby gapić się na monumentalną bestię.

- Zepchnij te trolle do ścieków, gdzie ich miejsce! – polecił Harry żywiołakowi, a potem obrócił się ku gapiom.

- Użyjcie swojego sprawiedliwego gniewu, a nie szczęśliwego wspomnienia. NIE STÓJCIE TAK Z RÓŻDŻKAMI W DUPACH! WALCZCIE O SWOJE ŻYCIE! WALCZCIE O ŻYCIE WASZYCH DZIECI! – ryknął na nich, widząc, że tylko wpatrują się w niego oszołomieni.

Matka, która zakrywała dziecko własnym ciałem, odpowiedziała na wezwanie Harry'ego jako pierwsza. Przeżyła swe życie jako Ślizgonka, ale tego dnia odkryła w sobie Gryfona. Anielska twarz blondwłosej czarownicy zwróciła się ku jej dziecku i matka odkryła w sobie pokłady słusznego gniewu.

- Poczekaj tu, skarbie. Mama musi rozdeptać trochę robactwa – przemówiła do dziecka tak słodko, jakby odezwało się dziecko, a potem obróciła się twarzą do swych wrogów.

Na jej twarzy malował się gniew, do jakiego zdolna jest tylko matka chroniąca swoje dziecko. Z cała mocą powtórzyła słowa, które chwilę temu wypowiedział Harry. Ognisty Ponurak wyskoczył z jej różdżki i zaatakował najbliższego trolla. Za nim podążyły kozioł, orzeł, borsuk i kot. Choć nie dorównywały trollowi rozmiarami, zaatakowały zawzięcie potwora. Jak tylko zrzucił jednego, trzy pozostałe napadały na niego.

Harry mrugnął do dziewczynki i zmienił się w Cienia. Potem popędził ulicą ku Tonks.

* * *

W każdym korytarzu Ginny, Fred i George znajdowali ciało przynajmniej jednego martwego goblina. Niektóre miały na sobie garnitury, inne zbroje. W większości zabiły je zaklęcia tnące. Goblińska krew zdobiła ściany i podłogi. Natknęli się też na dwóch czy trzech martwych Śmierciożerców. Wyglądało na to, że gobliny stawiają opór.

- CHODŹ, CZŁOWIEKU! CHODŹ I GIŃ! ZAPŁACISZ ZA MÓJ LUD SWOJĄ KRWIĄ! – usłyszeli wrzask z drugiego końca korytarza. Ginny natychmiast rozpoznała ten głos. Bez chwili zastanowienia pobiegła ku nowej przyjaciółce, a jej bracia deptali jej po piętach. Za rogiem Ginny ujrzała Hestę stojącą nad martwym Śmierciożercą. Kolejny goblin leżał niedaleko na podłodze zwinięty w pozycji embrionalnej. Wyglądało na to, że dochodził do siebie po klątwie Cruciatus. Trzech Śmierciożerców usiłowało okrążyć wojowniczkę.

Fred ruszył naprzód, gdy jeden ze Śmierciożerców posłał zaklęcie śmierci w plecy Hesty. Powalił ją na ziemię, usuwając z toru lotu zaklęcia. Jej szkolenie sprawiło, że uznała go za nowe zagrożenie. Przekręciła ciało, by wykorzystać ich pęd. Usiadła Fredowi na mostku, kolanami przyciskając jego ręce do ziemi. Opuściła sztylet do jego aorty. Powstrzymały ją jedynie jego rude włosy.

- Mummafacashus! – krzyknęła Ginny. Cieszyła się, że przekonała Harry'ego do nauczenia jej tego zaklęcia, nim opuścili Hogwart. Szaty Śmierciożercy, który wypalił Avada Kedavra, zaczęły owijać się wokół niego niczym ciasny kokon. Im bardziej się szarpał, tym mocniej się zaciskały. Najwyraźniej miał klaustrofobię, bo zaczął się miotać w desperacji. Wyglądał jak ryba wyjęta z wody.

George trafił jednego ze Śmierciożerców Reducto w pierś. Mężczyzna przeleciał przez pomieszczenie i uderzył w ścianę. A przynajmniej kawałki jego ciała uderzyły. Ostatni z wrogów posłał zaklęcie tnące w Ginny, która uskoczyła z toru lotu zaklęcia. Hesta zeskoczyła z oszołomionego Freda i zaszarżowała na Śmierciożercę. Kolejne Reducto odrzuciło ją do tyłu, ale zbroja zaabsorbowała większość uderzenia. Co ciekawe, wylądowała z powrotem na Fredzie.

- Kochanie, musimy się przestać spotykać w ten sposób – pisnął Fred, gdy zdołał złapać oddech.

- Avada Kedavra!

* * *

Mały chłopiec, który nie chciał puścić nogi Tonks, by dla niej sporą przeszkodą w walce. Zdołali zdjąć tylko dwa orki, a było ich siedmioro świetnie wyszkolonych aurorów. A teraz została już tylko ona. Większość ich najlepszych zaklęć nie dawała żadnego efektu. Skóra orków była po prostu za gruba. Domyśliła się, że to dlatego noszą tak mało zbroi. Oddałaby niemal wszystko za mugolską broń palną. Nieważne ile razy mówiła chłopczykowi, żeby uciekał, ten nie chciał puścić jej nogi. Tonks zaczęła bać się o życie swojego własnego nienarodzonego dziecka, spoczywającego w jej brzuchu. Wiedziała, że w każdej chwili ich życie może dobiec do bolesnego końca.

Trzy orki pędziły ku niej, wymachując gigantycznymi toporami. Jeden atakował z przodu, dwa ją flankowały. Wzięła oddech, przekonana, że to jej ostatni. Potem usłyszała jeden z najsłodszych odgłosów w życiu. Ryk Cienia sprawił, że nawet orki podskoczyły. Cała trójka odwróciła się, by odszukać źródło dźwięku. Nie musieli czekać za długo. Tonks wyszczerzyła się od ucha do ucha.

- To teraz macie za swoje – krzyknęła w stronę orków. Z cieni za jej nogami wyskoczyła czarna pantera. Najwyraźniej to wystarczyło, żeby chłopiec rzucił się do ucieczki. Cień i przywódca orków rzucili się na siebie. Po kilku krokach Harry skoczył w górę i transformował się w formę hybrydową. Od walki w Dworze Lestrange'ów Harry poświęcił wiele uwagi treningowi w tej postaci. Następnym razem będzie gotów zmierzyć się z Greybackiem. Remus nie potrafił stawić mu czoła nawet pod postacią wilkołaka. A te orki właśnie miały się o tym przekonać.

Cień machnął łapą ku twarzy orka, wbijając pazury pod jego szczękę. Używając swojego pędu i czystej siły szarpnął, wyrywając stworowi większość twarzy. Harry wylądował i ogonem uniósł topór martwego orka. Dwaj pozostali podeszli do niego jednocześnie z przeciwnych stron. Odwrócił się do jednego z nich, odsłaniając drugiemu swoje plecy. W ostatniej chwili obrócił się gwałtownie i zmienił kierunek. Zatrzymał uderzający topór wroga, jednocześnie rozwierając pazury tuż przed jego twarzą. W tym samym czasie machnął ogonem i trzymany w nim topór ciął w poprzek brzuch drugiego potwora. Kiedy ork dostaje bezróżdżkowym zaklęciem Bombarda rzuconym tuż przy swojej twarzy, jedna rzecz jest gwarantowana: bajzel… naprawdę wielki… gigantyczny… tytaniczny… kolosalny pieprzony syf.

Ork za plecami Harry'ego nie został poważnie ranny. Z wściekłością machnął toporem znad głowy z całą swoją siłą, mając nadzieję, że przetnie Harry'ego na pół. Harry zapadł się w cień, unikając ostrza o centymetry. Używając cienia swojego wroga, pojawił się bezszelestnie tuż za orkiem. Wyciągnął ręce i zatopił pazury w barku i szczęce przeciwnika. Szarpnął potężnie, rozległo się głośne chrupnięcie i kolejny ork padł martwy.

- Nie żebym marudziła, Cieniu, ale nie powinieneś być w szkole czy coś?

Cień odwrócił się i ujrzał, że Tonks transformowała się w hybrydową formę swojego lisa. Skoro Harry ujawnił już tę zdolność, a ona była już ostatnim aurorem na polu bitwy, nie widziała potrzeby, żeby się z tym ukrywać. Nie miała siły Harry'ego ani jego zdolności do używania cieni, ale nadrabiała szybkością i zręcznością.

- Ładny ogon, Nimfuś – powiedział Cień, unosząc topór i transmutując go w katanę. Tonks przyłożyła łapę do piersi i udała załamaną. Jej talenty metamorfomaga pozwalały jej hybrydzie przybrać bardzo kobiece kształty. Zawirowała, by Harry mógł się dokładnie przyjrzeć jej idealnym krągłościom.

- Widzisz to wszystko, a komplementujesz tylko ogon? Co za spadek formy, Potter.

- Gdybyś pokazała mi to wczoraj, marzyłbym o tym po nocach – Harry zerknął na Gringotta i dwudziestu pięciu orków, którzy stali miedzy nimi i jego celem. – Jednak sporo rzeczy się zmieniło. Ginny tam jest, a ja nie pozwolę im znów jej zabrać. Jest dla mnie ważniejsza niż moje pieprzone sekrety.

- Więc to rozgryzłeś, co? – spytała Tonks, stając u jego boku, podczas gdy orki zaczęły ich otaczać szerokim kręgiem. Harry wręczył jej katanę. Ku jej zaskoczeniu waga i balans broni były idealne. Zadała kilka testowych ciosów jednemu z martwych orków. Ostrze cięło skórę, jakby była ciepłym masłem. To była lekka broń, ale niezwykle silna i ostra jak brzytwa, zupełnie jak ona. Różdżka była niemal bezużyteczna przeciw orkom. Miecz, to mogła być zabawa.

Harry i Tonks stali plecami do siebie wewnątrz zaciskającego się kręgu orków. Harry znów zaryczał. Tym razem orki zaryczały w odpowiedzi.

- To co, Cieniu? Gotowy, żeby pokazać tym sukinsynom Kill Billa?

- Myślałem raczej o 300, Nimfuś.

- W 300 zginęli.

- Niech będzie Kill Bill.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:  
**__- Huncwoci przybywają z odsieczą  
__- nasz pierwszy rzut oka na sukkuby  
__- rozstrzygnięcie bitwy_

* * *

_**Od autora: **__Wiem, że mugolskie filmy nie grają tu czasowo, ale mi pasowały. Dla waszej informacji: Harry zainteresował Tonks mugolskimi filmami. Nie umieściłem tego w historii, bo tylko spowolniłbym akcję. Wiem, że w tym rozdziale sporo przeskakiwaliśmy z miejsca na miejsce, ale dzieje się wiele rzeczy na raz._


	14. Rozdział 14

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Dzięki dla Shaunee Altmann, która szybko i sprawnie uwalnia kolejne rozdziały od błędów i literówek. Zapraszam na mojego bloga „Z pierwszej półki", do którego link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

_Dzięki za wszystkie Wasze komentarze! Przebiliście już 250. Nie przestawajcie ;)_

* * *

**Rozdział 14**

Wszystko działo się tak szybko, a jednocześnie Ginny miała wrażenie, że ogląda to w spowolnionym tempie. Nie była pewna czy to sen czy jawa. Wszystko wokół niej się rozmyło, a jej ruchy wydawały się jej powolne i niezgrabne. To było gorsze niż jej koszmary o Komnacie, gorsze niż te chwile, gdy tkwiła przywiązana do ołtarza, kiedy nie mogła nic poradzić na to, co ją spotyka. Teraz mogła się ruszać… mogła z tym walczyć. A jednak jej ciało ruszało się, jakby była pięć kroków za wszystkim innym. Fortuna śmiała jej się w twarz. _Suka!_

Ginny usłyszała inkantację zaklęcia śmierci. Podniosła głowę i ujrzała, jak zielona klątwa wylatuje z czubka różdżki Śmierciożercy. Słyszała, jak jej serce wali w piersi niczym grom. Popatrzyła na swoich braci. Fred złapał Hestę i przetoczył się na nią, próbując chronić goblinią wojowniczkę. George złapał Ginny w objęcia i okręcił ją, by znaleźć się między nią i klątwą.

- NIEEEEEE! – wrzasnęła Ginny, ale ten dźwięk dochodził do niej dziwnie stłumiony. Usiłowała się wyrwać, ale jej brat na to nie pozwolił. Trzymał mocno. Przyszło jej do głowy, że może skóra bazyliszka z płaszcza Harry'ego zdołałaby zatrzymać klątwę. Małe szanse… nie, wiedziała, że to nie zadziała. Nie obchodziło jej to. To i tak lepsze niż patrzenie na śmierć brata. W końcu Śmierciożercy przyszli tu po nią.

- Gin-Gin – słowa George'a sprawiły, że zamarła. Brzmiały tak spokojnie, że wydawało się, że nie wyszły z ust George'a. Popatrzyła mu w oczy i ujrzała spokojną rezygnację, zabarwioną jednak determinacją. Patrzył na nią z całą miłością, jaką można czuć do siostry. Nie żałował. Było to wypisane na jego twarzy. Nie była pewna, czy zniesie widok życia opuszczającego te oczy, ale musiała wyrazić całą swoją miłość do niego w swoim spojrzeniu. Tylko tyle im zostało.

Światło klątwy stawało się coraz mocniejsze. Nadciągała, by odebrać George'owi życia. A Fortuna wybrała tę chwilę, by udowodnić, że jednak nie jest suką bez serca. Potężna, niewidzialna siła uderzyła w nich z boku tak mocno, że wpadli z impetem na ścianę.

Śmierciożerca zaklął, widząc, że klątwa minęła swój cel, ale zaraz wrzasnął cierpiętniczo. Ginny nie była pewna co się właściwie stało, ale nie zamierzała dzielić włosa na czworo. Nie wiedziała czemu Śmierciożerca wrzeszczał, jakby go obdzierano ze skóry i szczerze mówiąc miała to gdzieś. _Zasłużył sobie, gnida._

Śmierciożerca zaczął unosić się nad podłogę, a jego ręce i nogi pozostawały ściśnięte. Rozbrzmiał trzask pękających kości, któremu wtórowały wrzaski mężczyzny. Początkowo nikt nie zauważył drobnej postaci stojącej za mężczyzną i skrytej w cieniu. Kiedy ich zbawca wyszedł na światło, Ginny westchnęła z ulgą. Duncan skinął jej głową, a ona podziękowała mu bezgłośnie. Potem skrzat przeniósł swoją uwagę na Śmierciożercę. Jego wyciągnięta dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść i każda kość w ciele mężczyzny implodowała. Głowa Śmierciożercy zapadła się w jego pierś. Potem nastąpiła cisza. Machnięciem dłoni Duncan odrzucił trupa w dół korytarza.

- Cholera jasna! – powiedzieli chórem bliźniacy. Ginny i Hesta pokiwały głowami, zgadzając się z tą oceną sytuacji. Po chwili Ginny doszła do siebie i zasypała Georga lawiną ciosów pięściami.

- Ty durny… nadopiekuńczy… kretynie… jeśli jeszcze… kiedykolwiek… to ja ci… - każdemu słowu akompaniowało uderzenie, żeby mogła mieć pewność, ze coś dotarło do tego jego zakutego łba. Nie podobało jej się, że głos drży jej z nadmiaru emocji, ale niewiele mogła z tym zrobić. George został sprawnie wylewitowany na podłogę i odstawiony poza zasięgiem jej ataku przez Duncana.

- Czy ten człowiek niepokoi panią, pani Ginny?

Ginny potrzebowała kilku chwil, żeby opanować emocje. Dalej chciała go parę razy uderzyć. Zamiast tego wzięła głęboki oddech i odpowiedziała Duncanowi:

- Codziennie odkąd żyję, ale i tak go kocham. Duncanie, to George. George, to Duncan.

George pomachał im z góry z szerokim uśmiechem. To wywołało wybuch śmiechu u wszystkich, nawet u Duncana.

- Chwila moment, czy ty właśnie nazwałeś mnie „panią"?

- Dobrze mnie pani usłyszała, pani Ginny. Pan Harry wysłał mnie, bym panią chronił, póki on nie przybędzie. Udzielił mi również ścisłych rozkazów, bym wykonywał pani polecenia, co technicznie rzecz biorąc czyni panią moją panią, póki on nie rozkaże inaczej.

- Czyżby ten Harry miał być posiadaczem owego seksownego tyłka, o którym wspominałaś wcześniej?

- Stul dziób, Fred. Widzisz, właśnie z czymś takim muszę się użerać – dodała, zwracając się do Duncana.

- Rozumiem – odparł sztywno.

- Gdzie Harry?

- W tej chwili znajduje się na schodach do Gringotta, gdzie walczy z orkami razem ze swoją ciocią… Nimfą.

- ORKAMI! – krzyknęli chórem. Pod Ginny ugięły się nogi i osunęła się na podłogę. W jej głowie pojawiły się najgorsze możliwe scenariusze. _Cholerne orki! Chwila, orki, a nie ork… liczba mnoga!_

- Iloma orkami? – spytała, nie chcąc tak naprawdę znać odpowiedzi, niemniej jednak musząc ją znać.

- Na początku było ich trzydzieści, ale zostało tylko dziewiętnaście… a nie, już osiemnaście. Świetna robota, panie Harry – zakończył z podziwem Duncan. Dzięki więzi ze swoim panem mógł z nim zachowywać łączność telepatyczną. Poinformował Harry'ego, ze znalazł Ginny i że była w tej chwili bezpieczna.

- Pan Harry sugeruje, bym zabrał panią do skrytki Potterów. Jest mocno chroniona i to idealne miejsce, żeby przeczekać aż Gringott ponownie się otworzy.

- Nie pozwolę mu walczyć z orkami w pojedynkę!

Ginny zerwała się na równe nogi. Jej determinacja niemal z niej promieniowała.

- Po pierwsze, nie jest sam. Jego ciocia jest bardzo zdolnym aurorem. Po drugie, pozostali Huncwoci są w drodze, a po trzecie, póki orki nie zostaną pokonane, dyrektor Gringotta nie wpuści ani nie wypuści nikogo.

Bała się o Harry'ego. Żałowała, że nie oddała mu jego szaty, przynajmniej wtedy miałby jej ochronę. Wiedziała, że powinna udać się do skrytki, ale potrafiła tak bezczynnie siedzieć na tyłku. To nie w jej stylu, a poza tym wyrwałaby sobie wtedy wszystkie włosy, zamartwiając się o niego.

- Chwila moment, czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś Potter… jak Lord Harry Potter? – spytał George. Pospiesznie sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty, wyciągnął egzemplarz „Proroka Codziennego" i rozłożył go tak, żeby Ginny widziała stronę tytułową. Zobaczyła zdjęcie Harry'ego i profesora Blacka, którzy stali plecami do siebie i walczyli przeciwko Bellatrix Lestrange i jakimś Śmierciożercom.

- Ten gość? – spytał George. Ginny wyrwała mu gazetę z ręki i zaczęła czytać artykuł z uwagą. W tym czasie Hesta stała i popatrzyła ostro na Freda. Ten poczuł się trochę niepewnie, by nie użyć mocniejszego słowa.

- Nazywasz się Fred?

Kiedy skinął głową, uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Już dwa razy naraziłeś swoje życie, żeby ocalić moje.

- Nie ma… - Fred nie zdołał skończyć, bo Hesta złapała w dłoniejego twarz, przyciągnęła do siebie i pocałowała namiętnie. Najpierw jego oczy rozszerzyły się, aż zaczęły wyglądać, jakby zaraz miały wyskoczyć z oczodołów. Potem uciekły w głąb czaszki, aż wreszcie je zamknął. Hesta odsunęła się lekko, sięgnęła w dół i chwyciła.

- Odpowiedni – stwierdziła z łobuzerskim uśmiechem po zbadaniu rozmiaru. – Jeśli przetrwasz ten dzień, legnę z tobą – zapowiedziała i odeszła, zostawiając zmieszanego Freda Weasleya.

- Stary, jak było? – spytał George, ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

- Ona… ma bardzo długi język – Fred nie wydusił z siebie nic więcej, ale to wystarczyło, żeby George dostał ataku śmiechu. – To nie jest śmieszne. Ona chyba mówiła poważnie.

- Wiesz jak to mówią, raz spróbujesz i nie ma powrotu – pękał ze śmiechu George. Za to dostał w potylicę od Ginny. _Palant._

Hesta stała nad ostatnim Śmierciożercą. Kucnęła i wyszeptała coś do niego. Cokolwiek mu powiedziała, zaczął trząść się ze strachu. Popatrzyła na Freda i mrugnęła do niego, a potem skręciła mężczyźnie kark. Od nagłego dźwięku wszyscy aż podskoczyli.

- Fred, staruszku… twoja nowa dziewczyna jest straszna!

George znowu zarobił od Ginny w potylicę.

- Czy mogłabyś, kurna, przestać mnie bić?

Ginny jedynie wywróciła oczami i odwróciła się do Duncana. Spojrzała na gazetę, a potem znów na Duncana z napięciem w oczach. Wszystko zaczęło wpadać na właściwe miejsce. Zaklęła pod nosem. Jak mogła nie dojść do tego wcześniej? Powinna się domyślić, jak tylko spojrzała mu w oczy. _Jestem pieprzoną kretynką!_

Ginny miała właśnie zdać pytanie, kiedy zobaczyła jak coś długiego i srebrnego pełzne po podłodze. Zerwała się na równe nogi i wycelowała różdżką. Różdżki jej braci, miecz Hesty i wyciągnięta dłoń Duncana skierowały się w tę samą stronę chwilę później.

Przeszło trzymetrowy patronus pod postacią kobry królewskiej podpełzł do nich. Zatrzymał się tuż przed nimi i uniósł łeb. Kiedy otworzył pysk, Ginny dojrzała, że coś zwisa z jednego z kłów.

- Muszę powiedzieć, że stajesz się dość irytującą zawadą, panno Weasley – odezwał się głosem Lucjusza Malfoya. - Nie mogę się doczekać, aż moje klątwy nauczą cię poprawnych manier. Nienawidzę się powtarzać, ale masz tu przyjść i przyjąć dawkę tego, co ci się od dawna należy. Jeśli odmówisz… no cóż, Greyback nie może się doczekać, żeby dobrać się do tej uroczej buźki twojego brata. Masz dwadzieścia minut na przyjście do głównego hallu i ani sekundy więcej.

Patronus upuścił to, co trzymał na kle, u stóp Ginny i zniknął.

Ginny nachyliła się i podniosła przedmiot. Musiała zakryć usta dłonią, by nie wrzasnąć na całe gardło. To był jeden z kolczyków, które zrobiła dla Billa. Jeden koniec pokrywała krew. Prawdopodobnie wydarli mu go z ucha.

- Ginny, nawet…

- … o tym nie myśl.

- Bill wolałby umrzeć…

- … niż dopuścić…

- … żeby oni cię znowu skrzywdzili.

Ginny wciąż wpatrywała się w naszyjnik Billa. Na początku bliźniacy pomyśleli, że może siostra ich nie usłyszała. Jednak ona zrobiła kilka kroków i spojrzała na nich.

- Problem polega na tym, że go nie zabiją – odpowiedziała. – Będzie nowym gryzakiem dla Greybacka, a wierzcie mi, bo wiedziałam, jak okrutne potrafią być te bestie, są gorsze rzeczy od śmierci. Przykro mi, ale musicie się z tym pogodzić.

- To nie jedyny problem – poinformował ich Duncan.

- To znaczy, że może być gorzej? – spytał sarkastycznie Fred.

- Tylko Dyrektor Ragnok może odpieczętować Gringotta. Został pojmany przez Śmierciożerców. Na szczęście jest incognito i w tej chwili wróg nie wie, który to goblin. Zamierzałem spróbować o uwolnić, kiedy już zabezpieczę panią Ginny w skrytce Potterów.

- No to teraz masz wsparcie – odpowiedziała Ginny z przewrotnym uśmiechem.

* * *

- Cieniu, już czas wykorzystać Mroczny Znak! – krzyknęła Tonks, uchylając się przed cięciem topora. Skontrowała poziomym ciosem pazurami, które przecięło kluczową tętnicę orka, z którym walczyła.

- Trzymaj je ode mnie z daleka przez chwilę, dobra?! – odparł Harry, łamiąc z trzaskiem kark orka, z którym walczył. Wiedział, że reszta Huncwotów jest już w drodze. Dzięki informacjom wywiadowczym dostarczonym przez Narcyzę, Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że Mroczny Znak wiszący na zaciemnionym niebie służył Śmierciożercom za tylne drzwi na tym obszarze, opierające się nawet zaklęciom antyteleportacyjnym i antyświstoklikowym. Harry zebrał swoją magię, a Tonks rzuciła zaklęcie, które stworzyło wokół nich kamienny mur. Nie powstrzyma on orków na długo, ale da potrzebny im czas.

- Szlag, ci matkojebcy są cholernie uparci – wydyszała Tonks, opierając łokcie na kolanach i usiłując złapać oddech. Harry wyciągnął rękę w stronę Mrocznego Znaku i rzucił zaklęcie wymyślone przez jego mamę, do którego dodał własną małą wariację. Turkusowy czar pomknął ku swojemu celowi.

- Jo-ho-ho – zaintonował Harry. – I butelka rumu – skończyli chórem z Tonks.

Zaklęcie uderzyło z Mroczny Znak i niebo natychmiast pojaśniało. To najwyraźniej zwróciło uwagę wszystkich mrocznych stworów, z którymi walczyli. I całe szczęście, bo orki właśnie przebiły się przez postawiony przez Tonks mur. Odłamany kawał ściany uderzyłby Harry'ego prosto w głowę, gdyby nie refleks Tonks. Harry przejął od niej fragment muru i rzucił go w jednego z orków z taką siłą, że rozszczepił łeb stwora.

- Dzięki, moja droga.

- Do usług, kochanie – odpowiedziała Tonks i klepnęła Harry'ego w tyłek.

- Flirciara.

- Jakbyś nie wiedział – odparła z mrugnięciem.

To co nastąpiło potem uczyniło z Calvina Meeksa bardzo bogatego człowieka, bo on jako jedyny zdołał zrobić zdjęcie. Na niebie dwie białe chmury przybrały kształt mieczy i wbiły się w wiszącą na nieboskłonie czaszkę. Obie przekłuły Mroczny Znak w tej samej chwili. Wąż wysuwający się z czaszki opadł i zwisał jak martwy. Symbol mieczy przenikających Mroczny Znak od tego dnia stał się znany w czarodziejskim świecie jako Znak Huncwotów.

A potem na Ulicy Pokątnej pojawiły się postacie w pelerynach. Wszystkie miały na sobie szkarłatne peleryny, a ich twarze zakrywały maski przedstawiające zwierzęta. Najpierw na ulicy pojawił się wilki pies. Za nimi przybyli lwica, sowa, jastrząb i wreszcie niedźwiedź. Sowa wylądowała na dachu i natychmiast zaczęła przekazywać reszcie informację za pośrednictwem mugolskich zestawów słuchawkowych, które wszyscy mieli.

- Dobra ludziska, mamy trolle od Fortescue do Ollivandera. Gargulce latają gdzie się da, a orki są na schodach do Gringotta. Są bardzo mało wrażliwe na magię. Jeśli chcecie użyć magii przeciwko nim, ma to być naprawdę paskudne. Trolle się szybko regenerują, ale są słabe i boja się ognia.

- Gdzie mój syn, Szponie?

- A jak myślisz, Nalo?* Nie bój nic, Psotka pilnuje jego pleców i wygląda na to, że opanowała swoją formę hybrydową. Uroczy ogonek.

- Słowo daję, ta dwójka jeszcze się nawzajem nakręca.

- Widzę wielką dziurę w ulicy przy Alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Te cholerne trolle wciągają tam dzieci!

Narcyza wiedziała z historii, które opowiadał jej Lucjusz, że dzieci czystej krwi zostaną zwrócone rodzinom w zamian za złoto lub przysługi. Półkrwi staną się służącymi lub przedmiotem eksperymentów. Mugolaki? Je wykorzystywano jako manekiny treningowe lub do czegoś jeszcze gorszego. Nigdy nie miała serca, żeby powiedzieć o tym swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce, ale przeczuwała, że Lily wie o wszystkim, co z resztą potwierdziła jej reakcja.

- NIE NA MOJEJ PIEPRZONEJ ZMIANIE! – wrzasnęła Lily. Nie była pewna, czy poddaje się właśnie swojej naturze animaga, czy to jej serce matki wzięło przewagę nad moralnymi skrupułami. Zanim się zorientowała, zmieniła się w lwicę i rzuciła na najbliższego trolla. Wgryzła mu się w szyję i wyrwała większość gardła, łamiąc słowo, które niegdyś dała samej sobie. Niech jej dusza spłonie w piekle, dzieci były ważniejsze.

- Łapo, co mam zrobić z gargulcami? Zaklęcie krępujące wystarczy? – spytała Narcyza.

- Tylko na chwilę, ale nie bój się, kuzynko. Ktoś mi wisi przysługą. Uwierz mi, gargulce nawet się nie zorientują co je trafiło – odparł Syriusz. Sięgnął do wnętrza swojej szaty i wydobył Claymore* z herbem Rodu Blacków wygrawerowanym na rękojeści. Orion Black wymienił rękojeść miecza rodowego na wykonaną z kła czarnego smoka. Dzięki rękojeści wykonanej z magicznego stworzenia, osoba posługująca się bronią, mogła za jego pomocą kanalizować magię, jak różdżką. Syriusz pozwolił magii przepłynąć przez rękojeść i jedną myślą przywołał błękitny płomień, który zapłonął na ostrzu.

Syriusz spojrzał na Remusa, który miał w ręku miecz, który zamówił u krasnoludów. To one były najlepszymi wytwórcami broni. Z jego ostrza buchał zielony płomień. Przyjaciele od dziecka skinęli sobie głowami i zaatakowali najbliższego trolla.

- Zgredku!

- Tak, moja pani? – Zgredek wiedział, by nie mówić jej po imieniu w trakcie bitwy.

- Linia frontu uformowała się w pobliżu Madam Malkin. Od jej sklepu do Dziurawego Kotła znajduje się bezpieczna strefa. Ewakuuj tam rannych i dzieci. Nie nawiązuj kontaktu bojowego z wrogiem.

- Tak, moja pani!

Zgredek zniknął, by wykonać polecenia Narcyzy. Kobieta znów spojrzała w dół. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że zwykli ludzie zaangażowali się w walkę. Patronusy żywiołów odrzucały trolle niezwykle skutecznie.

Lily skoczyła na kolejnego trolla, który niósł dziecko i wgryzła się w jego szyję. Szarpnął mocno łbem i kark stwora trzasnął jak zapałka. Skoczyła, zanim zdołał upaść i poleciała w stronę kolejnego trolla. Jednak zanim zdążyła go dopaść, została chwycona za ogon i rzucona o ścianę budynku. Opadła na bruk i zmieniła się z powrotem w człowieka. Próbowała odsunąć od siebie zawroty głowy i podnieść się na nogi. Jeden z trolli odrzucił ją kopniakiem i poczuła, jak pękają jej dwa żebra. Tylko ból sprawiał, że jeszcze nie zemdlała. Uniosła głowa i dojrzała, że troll maszeruje w jej stronę.

Ogromna sowa śnieżna spadła z góry i zaczęła dziobać i szarpać pazurami oczy bestii. Narcyza z desperacją próbowała dać przyjaciółce nieco czasu, żeby uciec z niebezpiecznej sytuacji. Lily nie była w stanie skupić wzroku. Raczej poczuła niż zobaczyła, jak sowa uderza w ścianę, o którą się opierała. Narcyza też zmieniła się z powrotem w człowieka.

- Przepraszam… byłam za wolna – wyszeptała Szpon do Nali, podczołgując się do niej. Lily opadła na ziemię koło przyjaciółki. Troll zbliżał się do nich z rządzą krwi w ślepiach.

Rozległ się ryk, tak głośny, że zadygotały szyby w wystawach sklepowych. Troll obrócił się, żeby zbadać źródło hałasu i nadlatujący orczy topór pogrążył się w nim aż po rękojeść. Stwór został odrzucony dobre trzy metry w dół ulicy siła tego ciosu.

- Rany! Kiedy to rzucił, walczył z dwoma orkami – powiedziała Narcyza, potrząsając z niedowierzaniem głową.

- To mój synek - powiedziała Lily z dumą. Sięgnęła do swojej szaty i wyciągnęła eliksir uzdrawiający. Przełknęła go, a potem pomogła Szpon wstać na nogi. – A teraz zabieraj tyłek z powrotem na dach.

- A ty lepiej zacznij myśleć podczas walki – odcięła się Narcyza, przykładając czubek różdżki do połamanych żeber przyjaciółki. Lily skrzywiła się, ale po chwili ból zniknął. Narcyza się deportowała.

- Tak, mamo – mruknęła Lily i wyciągnęła swój zrobiony na zamówienie kostur. Wlała w niego magię i końcówka stanęła w płomieniach. Wskoczyła do dziury, której trolle używały, by uciec z pola bitwy. Odzyska te dzieci, niezależnie od ceny, jaką jej przyjdzie za to zapłacić.

* * *

- Mówię wam, po tym co Bellatrix jej zrobiła, dziewczyna musiałaby być idiotką, żeby nam się oddać – powiedział Greyback Lucjuszowi, wąchając jednocześnie kuszącą Francuzkę. Bill Weasley szarpał się w magicznych więzach, które jednak trzymały go mocno.

- Co ta suka zrobiła mojej siostrze?! – wrzasnął Bill i zarobił kopniaka w brzuch od Lucjusza.

- Martw się bardziej tym, co Fenrir zrobi tej twojej śliczniutkiej francuskiej kurwie, niż tym co Bella zrobiła temu upierdliwemu dzieciakowi, którego nazywasz siostrą – warknął Malfoy. Potem zwrócił się do pozostałych Śmierciożerców: - Odpowiadając na wasze pytania: tak, ona przyjdzie. Ci zdrajcy krwi myślą inaczej niż my. To chyba coś z Gryffindoru.

Ginny weszła do hallu i zobaczyła, że wszyscy zakładnicy zostali ściśnięci w jednym miejscu. Gobliny siedziały między klientami Gringotta. Otaczało ich siedmiu lub ośmiu Śmierciożerców. Bill klęczał przed wilkołakiem. Na szczęście wciąż był dzień, więc Fenrir nie był w swojej przeklętej postaci, ale Ginny dojrzała, że jego dłonie i tak bardziej przypominają szpony niż ludzkie ręce. Pokrywała jej krew. Naprawdę odrażające. Greyback oblizał jeden z palców i uśmiechnął się do niej. Ginny przełknęła śniadanie, które nagle podeszło jej do gardła.

Wyglądało na to, że wilkołak postanowił już zacząć bawić się z Billem. Jedno z oczu rudzielca było kompletnie zakryte przez opuchliznę, a nos wyglądał na złamany. Nawet w takim stanie jej najstarszy brat zdołał się do niej uśmiechnąć. Przełknęła ciężko ślinę, gdy dojrzała w jego jedynym widocznym oku niemą prośbę, by uciekała.

- Na kolana, człowieku!

Dopiero gdy Ginny posłuchała polecenia, Lucjusz zauważył goblinią wojowniczkę stojącą za młodą kobietą. Jeden ze Śmierciożerców posłał w jej stronę klątwę. W odpowiedzi goblinka skoczyła za Ginny i przyłożyła sztylet do gardła najmłodszego dziecka Weasleyów.

- Uwolnij moich ludzi, a dostaniesz swoją ludzką zabawkę. Jeśli odmówisz, twój pan straci swoją nagrodę.

- Zostaw ją, ty suko! – wrzasnął na goblinkę Bill.

- Zamknij się! – ryknął Greyback i kopnął Billa w głowę. Rudzielec mocno uderzył twarzą o podłogę. Kałuża krwi natychmiast uformowała się wokół jego głowy. Fleur wyrwała się z grupy zakładników i osłoniła Billa własnym ciałem.

- Jesteś żałosni imitacji żłowiekia! – warknęła na greybacka. Wilkołak uznał to za bardzo zabawne.

- Nie bądźmy pochopni, goblinie. Jestem rozsądnym człowiekiem. Z pewnością możemy dojść do porozumienia, które zadowoli obie strony – Lucjusz czarował Hestę całym swoim arystokratycznym urokiem. Goblinka jednak nie dała się nabrać.

- To nie pora na negocjacje. Albo się zgadzasz albo nie. Wybieraj!

- A skąd mam wiedzieć, że to nie jest jakaś sztuczka? Było z nią dwóch braci. Gdzie oni są.

- Próbowali schować ją w skrytce. Zginęli godną śmiercią… jak na ludzi.

* * *

Kiedy przedstawiciele Ministerstwa przybyli na miejsce, byli zdumieni tym, co zastali. Obywatele walczyli z trollami. Wiele paskudnych bestii leżało martwych na ulicy. Patronusy żywiołów powalały kolejne. To nie było powszechnie znane zaklęcie. Nawet niewielu wyższych stopniem aurorów potrafiło je rzucić. Madam Bones postanowiła w myślach, że naprawi to tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe.

Kiedy szli wzdłuż ulicy, co chwilę pojawiały się skrzaty domowe z dziećmi i rannymi. Najwyraźniej inni podążyli za przykładem Narcyzy i również wykorzystali swoich służących. Kilka czarownic odgrodziło obszar dla rannych i doglądało ich najlepiej jak były w stanie.

- Ściągnąć tu natychmiast uzdrowicieli! – rozkazała Madam Bones.

W jednym ze sklepów zebrano dzieci. Przed drzwiami stał ognisty Ponurak, odstraszając wszystkich, którzy chcieliby podejść. Linia frontu minęła już Gringotta i powoli zbliżała się do Ollivandera. Na schodach banku dwie humanoidalne bestie walczyły z orkami. Jedna przypominała panterę, druga lisa. Gargulce pikowały, by wspomóc orki.

Jeden auror chciał rzucić klątwę w te stworzenia, ale powstrzymał go Minister we własnej osobie.

- Myśl, człowieku! Oni walczą z orkami! To oznacza, że są sprzymierzeńcami. Właźcie na dachy i zajmijcie się gargulcami! – polecił.

W chwili gdy to powiedział, kilka skrzydlatych bestii spadła na dwójkę bojowników o wolność, walczących na schodach Gringotta. Tonks i Harry zostali przytłoczeni liczebnością wroga. Wkrótce zostali przygnieceni do ziemi, a ich ramiona znalazły się w uścisku gargulców. Trzy wciąż stojące orki ruszyły ku nim z uniesionymi toporami. Amelia i Minister powiedli szarżę z odsieczą, jednak i oni zostali odparci przez ogromny oddział gargulców.

Harry ujrzał stojącego nad nim orka. Nad ramieniem bestii, na niebie, więcej skrzydlatych stworzeń zlatywało ku ziemi. Ork wycelował toporem w głowę Harry'ego. Zanim zdołał go opuścić, schody Gringotta zalały błyszczące strzały. Harry i Tonks zostali pogrzebani pod ciałami orków i gargulców. Co ciekawe, żadna strzała nie musnęła tej dwójki. Kiedy Harry znów ujrzał niebo, było ono tłem dla przepięknej twarzy Sashy Desory. Zmysłowa sukkub pomogła Harry'emu podnieść się na nogi, a jej siostra podała rękę Tonks. Sasha rozłożyła skrzydła, machnęła nimi kilka razy i uniosła się z ziemi na tyle, by znaleźć się twarzą w twarz z Harrym. Posłała mu całusa i mrugnęła do niego, a potem poleciała w górę. Przy okazji wykręciła ogonem jego ucho.

- Będzie mi to wypominać do końca życia – stwierdził z uśmiechem Harry.

* * *

- W porządku! Uwolnić gobliny – polecił Lucjusz, odciągając Ginny od Hesty. Pchnął ją do Greybacka. Wilkołak zamknął ją w ramionach i powąchał.

- Cuchniesz nim, moja piękna.

- Czym cuchnie? – spytał Lucjusz.

- Bestią Cienia – odparł Greyback, mając na myśli stworzenie, z którym zmierzył się w Dworze Lestrange'ów. Od tamtej nocy było ono odpowiedzialne za śmierć licznych popleczników Czarnego Pana.

- Myślałem, że był powiązany z siostrzenicą Belli? To ciekawe. Schyliliśmy się po knuta, a podnieśliśmy galeona. Znów stanę dumnie wśród Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

- Tylko nie zapominaj kto pomógł ci tam wrócić, Malfoy – warknął Greyback. Ginny walczyła z ogarniającą ją paniką. _Nie myśl o tym… nie myśl o tym… powiedziałam, kurwa, nie myśl o tym! Uporasz się z tym później. Poczekaj na właściwy moment, wtedy uderz._

- TERAZ DUNCAN! – krzyknęła, gdy więźniowie zostali uwolnieni z zaklęcia krępującego.

Duncan pojawił się z pyknięciem za grupą zakładników. Złapał najbliższego. Wszyscy byli połączeni, więc zdołał przenieść całą grupę na raz do Skrytki Potterów, ale zapłacił za to cenę. Ten wyczyn pochłonął prawie całą jego magię i Duncan zwalił się na ziemię. Na ten widok Gryfek podbiegł do skrzata i sprawdził w jakim jest stanie. Duncan zachował przytomność, ale z trudnością.

- Orki… zneutralizowane – wydyszał Duncan, a potem ogarnęła go ciemność.

Na górze w hallu wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy na razy. Dzięki Fredowi i George'owi ciemności otoczyły Śmierciożerców. Zakameleonowani bliźniacy powoli okrążali ich z Proszkiem Ciemności. Fleur wyciągnęła swoją ukrytą różdżkę i zaczęła leczyć Billa. Kiedy zdjęła z niego więzy, zaatakował Malfoya gołymi rękami. Atak zaskoczył Lucjusza i Bill załamał mu nos pierwszym ciosem. Poprawił sierpowym w wątrobę. Malfoyowi zaparło dech w piersiach. Opadł na podłogę, a Bill uniósł kolano, trafiając w i tak już złamany nos. Śmierciożerca wylądował na plecach, a Bill na nim z groźnym błyskiem w oku.

- Już… nigdy… nie… skrzywdzisz… mojej… rodziny! – wrzeszczał Bill, a każdemu słowu towarzyszył cios.

Hesta przetoczyła się między dwoma Śmierciożercami. Kopnęła z wyskoku w kolano jednego z nich, a drugą nogą trafiła w biodro drugiego. Potem wyskoczyła ponownie i zawirowała w powietrzu. Jej miecz świsnął. Goblinka opadła na ziemię chwilę przed dwoma uciętymi głowami.

Fred i George korzystali z zakameleonowania i zdejmowali kolejnych Śmierciożerców, aż został tylko wilkołak. Greyback zacisnął mocniej dłonie na Ginny, która usiłowała się wyrwać. Przyłożył pazury do jej aorty.

- STÓJCIE, ALBO ROZERWĘ JEJ GARDŁO!

Wszyscy zamarli. Lucjusz zdołał się wyczołgać spod Billa. Fenrir był pod wrażeniem tego, że Malfoy po takim łomocie wciąż jest przytomny. Oczywiście kiedy tylko Malfoy odzyskał różdżkę, cisnął w Billa zaklęciem tłukącym. Rudzielec poleciał w ciemność. Fleur rzuciła się za nim, ale Lucjusz chwycił ją za włosy i szarpnął.

- Nie tak szybko, suko. Ja potrafię zrobić z ciebie użytek.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, usiłując zlokalizować bliźniaków. Widział jednak tylko goblinkę, która wciąż trzymała miecz w rękach.

- Rzuć to i cofnij się – polecił.

Hesta wypuściła broń pod nogi i zrobiła kilka kroków w tył.

- Bombarda!

Fragmenty zbroi Hesty wyleciały w powietrze, a sama goblinka również zniknęła w otaczającej ich ciemności.

- No chłopcy, wyjdźcie i poddajcie się, albo słuchajcie jak kurewka waszego brata kwiczy jak zarzynane prosię – zadrwił Lucjusz.

- Naprawdę myślisz…

Lucjusz wycelował różdżką w lewo.

- … że cię wypuścimy…

Wycelował w prawo.

- … z naszą siostrą? – odpowiedziała mu ciemność. Nagle w hallu rozbrzmiały dźwięki toczącej się na zewnątrz bitwy

- Musimy już iść, Malfoy. Nie bój się, moja droga. Nie trafisz jeszcze do Belli. Najpierw wykorzystam cię, żeby złapać tę przeklętą panterę.

- A po co czekać? – nadeszła odpowiedź w języku zrozumiałym tylko dla Greybacka. Z ciemności wyłoniła się przeszło dwumetrowa Bestia Cienia, pokryta krwią orków.

- Fred, George, nic nie róbcie! To przyjaciel! – krzyknęła Ginny. Greyback mocniej zacisnął pazury na jej szyi. Harry ryknął na niego i wyczuł strach wilkołaka.

- Urosłeś, chłopcze.

- Ty nie.

- Masz nade mną przewagę.

- Trochę chujowo być tobą, nie?

- Wiem, kiedy się wycofać, smarkaczu, ale w następną pełnię skończymy co zaczęliśmy.

Greyback i Malfoy rzucili Fleur i Ginny w Harry'ego i popędzili ku wyjściu. Na zewnątrz zorientowali się, że bitwa jest przegrana. Na niebie gargulce uciekały przed sukkubami. Rodzice pomagali dzieciom wyjść z dziury, do której uciekły trolle. Aurorzy i nieznani czarodzieje w szkarłatnych szatach kłębili się wokół nich. Szybko aktywowali świstokliki i uciekli.

Wewnątrz Ginny przypomniała sobie, jak bardzo lubiła czuć futro Cienia. Harry wciąż jej nie puszczał, a ona przywarła do niego jeszcze mocniej. Wszystkie jej trocki i zmartwienia zniknęły.

- Wiesz kiedy przyjść po dziewczynę, Potter – zażartowała Ginny, zanurzając dłonie w futrze. Harry pogłaskał ją po głowie i wrócił do ludzkiej postaci.

- Podobają mi się bardziej niż białe – odpowiedział z humorem, wciąż trzymając ją przy sobie. Zanim Ginny zdążyła się odgryźć, Harry zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem. Ginny poczuła, jakby się rozpływała i kompletnie zapomniała co miała powiedzieć.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

**Nala – **w oryginale Lily ma ksywkę „Pride", co oznacza zarówno „duma", jak i „stado lwów". W języku polskim nie ma specjalnego określenia ani na stado lwów ani na samicę lwa, więc pozwoliłem sobie zmienić jej ksywkę na bardziej filmową, bo, jak już wiemy, Huncwoci znają mugolskie kino.

**Claymore – **miecz oburęczny, tradycyjna broń szkockich górali.

* * *

_**Od autora: **__No i macie. Chciałem skończyć bitwę w tym rozdziale. Żadnych cliffhangerów. Wiem, że to długi dzień, a jeszcze nawet nie dotarliśmy do pory lunchu._

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:  
**__- Harry i Weasleyowie  
__- skąd Harry zna Fleur?  
__- powrót Harry'ego i Ginny do Hogwartu_


	15. Rozdział 15

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Dzięki dla Shaunee Altmann, która szybko i sprawnie uwalnia kolejne rozdziały od błędów i literówek. Zapraszam na mojego bloga „Z pierwszej półki", do którego link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

* * *

**Rozdział 15**

- Hej, Gin-Gin – Fred postanowił się odezwać, gdy trzecie odchrząknięcie nie dało efektu. – Jeśli już skończyłaś całować swojego nowego chłopaka, przydałaby nam się pomoc w szukaniu Billa.

Rudzielec zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ta dwójka w ogóle oddycha. Uznał jednak, że skoro Harry kilka chwil temu miał sporo ponad dwa metry, czarne futro i naprawdę czadowo wyglądające pazury, to zgrywanie nadopiekuńczego starszego brata byłoby śmieszne.

- Właśnie. I mogłabyś rozproszyć ten czar, ciągle na siebie wpadamy – zawtórował mu George.

- Bracia? – spytał Harry, gdy przerwali, żeby nabrać oddechu.

- Bracia - potwierdziła Ginny. Zetknęli się czołami.

- Dlaczego mam milion sprośnych myśli, kiedy tylko się do ciebie zbliżę?

- Mam na ten temat pewną teorię, ale czy możemy znaleźć najpierw mojego brata? – spytała Ginny, niechętnie odsuwając się od niego. Jeśli jej forma animagiczna przechodziła ruję, tak jak podejrzewała, wszystko stanie się nagle bardziej skomplikowane… dużo bardziej. Machnęła różdżką i bliźniacy znów stali się widzialni. Rozejrzała się i zorientowała, że wciąż otacza ich proszek ciemności. Nie miała pojęcia ile to jeszcze potrwa. Wciągnęła powietrze i wskazała miejsce na lewo od George'a.

- Tam jest. Możecie sprawić, że ten proszek zniknie, czy coś?*

- A po co go marnować? – spytał Harry. Sięgnął do podszewki prochowca, który Ginny wciąż miała na sobie i wyciągnął sporą fiolkę. Ginny wstrzymała oddech, kiedy jego dłoń otarła się o jej ciało, ale zmrużyła oczy, widząc jego szeroki uśmiech. _Dupek to zrobił celowo. No to teraz zobaczysz, Potter… zobaczysz._

- Accio proszek ciemności – Harry machnął różdżką i cała ciemność poleciała ku niemu i stłoczyła się w fiolce. Kiedy zupełnie się przejaśniło, zatkał naczynie i rzucił je Fredowi.

- Dlaczego nigdy o tym nie pomyśleliśmy? – spytał Fred, chowając szklany przedmiot. – Teraz będziemy musieli poprawić recepturę. Nie chcielibyśmy, żeby Śmierciożujcy wyczaili tę sztuczkę… musimy chronić swoją reputację i tak dalej.

- Skąd wiedziałeś jak to się nazywa? – spytał podejrzliwie George.

- Wydaje mi się, że mój wujek Lunatyk złożył u was dziś rano znaczące zamówienie. Poza tym jestem Huncwotem w drugim pokoleniu… ja też muszę chronić swoją reputację.

- Chwila, Lupin to Lunatyk? – spytał George.

- W sumie to dość oczywiste, jak się o tym pomyśli – przyznał Fred, uderzając się w czoło.

- Duncan powiedział, że twoja ciocia Nimfa to auror… twój wujek Lunatyk to Lupin… Och! Zabiję ją! – warknęła Ginny.

- Nic mi nie jest, jeśli ktoś chciałby wiedzieć – odezwał się Bill, któremu Fleur pomagała się podnieść z podłogi. W miejscu, w którym trafiła go klątwa, jego koszula wisiała w strzępach. Fleur podziwiała jego nagą klatkę piersiową, która była ledwie zaczerwieniona. – Dzięki za świąteczny prezent, chłopaki. Uratował mi skórę.

- Ale wygląda na to, że został usmażony. Czekaj, naprawię – zaoferowała Ginny, ale Fleur stanęła między nimi.

- Lepij nie. Podoba mi się tehaz. Jak pihat po walce – powiedziała Fleur, przesuwając dłońmi po nagim torsie swojego chłopaka. Bill uśmiechał się głupkowato. Ginny burknęła z obrzydzeniem i wywróciła oczami.

- Witaj kociołku… - odezwał się Fred, nachylając się nad prawym ramieniem siostry.

- Tu garnek… - dodał George z prawej.

- Smolisz! – skończyli chórem. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

- Odwalcie się, palanty! O co wam w ogóle chodzi?

Fred i George tylko wskazali na Harry'ego.

- Och.

To najwyraźniej wystarczyło, żeby wytrącić Billa z transu i uruchomić tryb nadopiekuńczego starszego brata. Wstał i ruszył w stronę Harry'ego. Bill przyjął na siebie rolę obrońcy swojej siostry, kiedy tylko się urodziła i traktował ten obowiązek bardzo poważnie. Ginny wiedziała, że bez niego nie poradziłaby sobie z następstwami incydentu w Komnacie. Choćby tylko dlatego zasłużył na specjalne miejsce w jej sercu i ona też była wobec niego bardzo opiekuńcza. Nie chciała, żeby Fleur złamała mu serce.

Bill był potężnym, onieśmielającym mężczyzną i mało kto potrafił wytrzymać jego spojrzenie. Miał nad Harrym przewagę wzrostu, ale nieznaczną. Ginny nie chciała, żeby wystraszył Harry'ego, bo naprawdę podobał jej się młody animag. Ale sądząc po postawie Harry'ego nic takiego się nie zdarzy.

- Czy to jest ta chwila, kiedy pytasz czy moje intencje wobec twojej siostry są honorowe? – spytał z rozbawieniem Harry.

- A są? – wycedził Bill przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Nie do końca, ale nie mniej niż twoje wobec Promyczka*. Kiedy coś się wydarzy, to będzie ich decyzja. Jej rodzina była przy mnie, kiedy mój ojciec został zamordowany. Jest dla mnie siostrą tak samo, jak Ginny dla ciebie. To co mi zrobisz, jeśli skrzywdzę Ginny, odnosi się też do ciebie.

Przez kilka sekund dwaj mężczyźni patrzyli sobie w oczy. Bill rozważał słowa Harry'ego. Chłopak miał sporo racji. Czy mu się to podobało, Ginny nie była już małą dziewczynką i miała głowę na karku. Wyglądało na to, że wreszcie rzuciła Longbottoma. Zaufa jej osądowi. Powoli Bill wyciągnął do Harry'ego rękę. Obie kobiety odetchnęły z ulgą.

- Już? Żadnej krwi? – spytała zawiedziona Hesta, siedząca oparta plecami o ścianę. – Co za rozczarowanie.

Czerwień znaczyła drogę, którą przeczołgała się na swoje miejsce. Ginny podbiegła do niej, a tuż za nią pędził Fred. Stanął jak wryty, gdy zorientował się, że jej napierśnik został w większości zniszczony, odsłaniając nagi biust. Szybko odwrócił się, a kolor jego twarzy świetnie pasował do włosów.

Ginny i Fleur zaczęły uzdrawiać rany Hesty, na szczęście ograniczające się do stosunkowo niegroźnych rozcięć. Zbroja wspaniale spełniła swoją rolę. Przez cały czas Hesta nie odrywała oczu od Freda.

- Nic się nie bój, dzielny czarodzieju! – zawołała z uśmiechem. – Napatrzysz się na nie dziś w nocy, ale ostrzegam, ze jestem wymagającą kochanką.

Ginny zebrała całą siłę woli, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. George jednak nie krępował się i pękał ze śmiechu.

- O co tu chodzi? – spytał Bill, dołączając do braci.

- Muszę usłyszeć tę historię – Harry stanął obok nich, również zainteresowany. George opowiedział co wydarzyło się wcześniej. Trzeba przyznać, że Bill i Harry zdołali zachować poważne miny.

- Moim zdaniem masz tylko jedną możliwość – powiedział Bill Fredowi.

- Tak, będziesz się musiał z nią przespać – dodał Harry.

- Co?

- Dla niej to sprawa honoru. Nie jest to może Dług Życia czy coś takiego, niemniej jednak… - stwierdził Bill i mrugnął po kryjomu do Harry'ego.

- Wynagradza twoją odwagę własnym ciałem. Odmowa byłaby najwyższą obrazą dla niej i dla jej ludu – uzupełnił Harry, mrugając do Billa, by dać mu znać, że będzie współpracował. – A poza tym kiedyś będziesz siedział na werandzie i opowiadał tę historię wnukom. Pomyśl sobie, że wtedy będziesz mógł im powiedzieć: „Pewnie, że ją zaliczyłem!".

Ginny z uśmiechem patrzyła, jak Harry zachowuje się w towarzystwie jej braci. Zupełnie jakby znali się całe życie. Jakby w jej rodzinie zawsze było miejsce, które czekało właśnie na niego. Poczuła, jak po jej ciele rozlewa się ciepło.

- Hej! – zganiła ich na głos. – O czym wy palanty gadacie?

Popatrzyli po sobie i odpowiedzieli chórem:

- O seksie!

A potem kontynuowali rozmowę przyciszonymi głosami. Ginny popatrzyła na Fleur i uśmiechnęła się:

- Chłopci na zawszi zostają chłopcami.

- Promyczek, co? – spytała z humorem Ginny. Zaczynała żałować, ze wcześniej była dla niej taka niemiła.

- 'Arri zawszi tak na mnie mówi – odparła Fleur. – Co mogi powiezieć? Przyjęłi się.

- Przepraszam, że byłam dla ciebie taka niemiła. Po prostu… po prostu…

- Trochę opiekunicza wobec stahszigo bhata?

- Tak, chyba o to chodzi. Nie skrzywdź go tylko, dobra?

- A ty 'Arrigo.

- Umowa stoi? – spytała Ginny, wyciągając rękę.

- Stoi – Fleur uścisnęła podaną dłoń z uśmiechem.

Drzwi wiodące do skrytek stanęły otworem i wyłoniła się z nich duża grupa ludzi i goblinów. Prowadził ich dyrektor Ragnok. Za nimi maszerowała czwórka goblinów, które niosły coś, co z daleka wyglądało na dziecko. Klienci Gringotta pospiesznie czmychnęli z banku i wkrótce pozostały jedynie gobliny.

- Lordzie Potter, raz jeszcze przybył pan na pomoc mojemu ludowi w potrzebie – powiedział ciężkim głosem Ragnok. – Upewniliśmy się, że nikt nie tknął pana skrytki, ale muszę poinformować z żalem, że pański skrzat domowy poświęcił się, by nas uratować.

Ginny wrzasnęła, widząc, że gobliny niosą ciało Duncana. Nie mogła znieść myśli, że przyczyniła się do jego śmierci. Harry podbiegł i przejął Duncana od goblinów. Potem powoli i ostrożnie złożył go na podłodze.

- Harry, tak mi przykro – powiedziała Ginny. – Nie miałam pojęcia, że tak go to obciąży, inaczej nigdy bym mu tego nie rozkazała. Przysięgam.

Nawet jeśli usłyszał jej słowa, nie okazał tego. Zamknął oczy i położył dłoń na nieruchomej piersi Duncana.

- Jak dawno?

Głos Harry'ego był znacznie spokojniejszy niż Ginny. Jednak kiedy nikt nie odpowiedział, Harry ryknął:

- JAK DAWNO, KURWA?!

Niemal wszyscy podskoczyli.

- Niemal pięć minut temu, Lordzie Potter – odrzekł Ragnok.

Jednym płynnym ruchem Harry rozerwał koszulę Duncana i odsłonił jego nagą pierś.

- Potrzebuję srebrny sztylet – polecił Harry.

- 'Arri, nie! Nie tu… nawet twój tytuł cię nie ochhroni – zaprotestowała Fleur.

- Promyczku, proszę – spokojny głos Harry'ego najwidoczniej ją przekonał, bo wzięła głęboki oddech i sięgnęła pod szatę. Tak jak w przypadku płaszcza Harry'ego, jej ręka zniknęła w nicości i wyłoniła się parę sekund później z długim zakrzywionym sztyletem ceremonialnym. Wręczyła go mu drżącymi rękami.

Harry przeciągnął nim po otwartej dłoni. Potem ułożył ją na kształt miski, żeby zebrała się na niej mała ilość krwi. Zanurzył w niej palec i zaczął rysować runy na ciele Duncana. Bill usiłował odciągnąć Ginny, ale ona odepchnęła brata.

Harry zaczął wygłaszać rytmiczną inkantację w nieznanym języku. Krew na Duncanie i na jego ręce zaczęła jaśnieć. Harry przycisnął swoją naciętą rękę do piersi Duncana i pozwolił swojej magii wpływać w skrzata.

- Krew i magia pana, ofiarowana słudze. Niech życie i miłość się odrodzą – wyszeptał Gryfek.

- Krew i magia pana, ofiarowana słudze. Niech życie i miłość się odrodzą – powtórzyła Hesta bardziej stanowczo. Potem wszystkie gobliny opadły na jedno kolano i zaczęły skandować te słowa. Weasleyowie rozejrzeli się zdumieni po pomieszczeniu. Ale ich wysiłki nie przynosiły efektu, jedynie Harry zaczynał blednąć od utraty krwi. Potem Ginny przypomniała sobie co powiedział jej Duncan. Chwyciła sztylet i nacięła własną dłoń. Bill rzucił się w jej stronę, ale Fleur go odciągnęła.

- Bill, nie. Jeśli przehwisz rhytuał oboi mogą umrzić!

Ginny powiodła własną krwią po runach, a potem położyła naciętą dłoń obok dłoni Harry'ego.

- Co ty wyrabiasz? – wyszeptał do niej.

- Duncan powiedział, że kiedy kazałeś mu wypełniać moje rozkazy, uczyniło to mnie jego panią. To ja wydałam rozkaz. To mój obowiązek, by naprawić konsekwencje – Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech i zebrała się w sobie. - Krew i magia pani, ofiarowana słudze. Niech życie i miłość się odrodzą.

Kiedy tylko wymówiła te słowa, ciało Duncana drgnęło gwałtownie. Jego oczy otworzyły się i skrzat łapczywie wciągnął powietrze. Duncan promieniował magią tak jasną, że ciężko było na niego patrzeć. Kiedy blask wreszcie przygasł, jedno oko skrzata było zielone, drugie brązowe.

- Moja pani… moja pani… co moja pani zrobiła? – spytał Duncan, ale zanim zdołała odpowiedzieć, hall wypełnił nowy głos.

- Nigdy w życiu czegoś takiego nie widziałem – rzekł minister Magii.

- Czy to była Magia Krwi? To było takie… czyste – dodała Amelia Bones.

- To właśnie Magia Krwi w swoim pierwotnym użyciu zanim mroczni ludzie o zgniłych sercach skazili ją, by służyła ich własnym, okrutnym celom – odezwała się Sasha Desory, wchodząc za nimi. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na przepiękną sukkub. Jej długie kręcone włosy spływały na jej gładkie plecy dokładnie pomiędzy parę skrzydeł, podobnych do nietoperza, a jednocześnie jakimś cudem kobiecych. Pukle opadały jej aż do połowy uda. Długi cienki ogon kołysał się z boku na bok, jakby żył własnym życiem. Pełne głębi fioletowe oczy wbiły się w Ginny, ale ona nie zachwiała się pod przeszywającym spojrzeniem. Pełne, krwistoczerwone usta Sashy skrzywiły się w uśmiechu uznania. Jej spojrzenie zmiękło, kiedy zerknęła na Harry'ego, a potem zwróciła się ku Ministrowi.

- Niezależnie od tego Magia Krwi jest… jest niele… nielegalna… - oczy Rufusa Scrimeoura zamgliły się na ułamek sekundy, a jego umysł zaczął zwalniać. Jednak dzięki swojemu treningowi aurora zdołał się skupić. Wiedział, że nie należy patrzeć sukkubowi w oczy, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Sasha uniosła brew. _Ten ma silny umysł… to dobrze, lubię wyzwania._

Poruszyła głową na tyle, że jej jedwabiste włosy rozsunęły się, ujawniając nieskazitelną, kremową skórę jej szyi. Minister nieświadomie zwilżył usta. Shasha podała mu rękę, a on ucałował wierzch jej dłoni, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

- Owszem, ma pan rację, Ministrze Scrimgeour, ale tak samo nielegalna jest moja obecność w tym miejscu. Czyż nie jestem niezasłużenie określna przez pański rząd jako… mroczny stwór? – głos Sashy był miękki i uwodzicielski. Przesunęła dłonią po swojej szyi od ucha do obojczyka i Ministrowi nagle zaschło w gardle.

- Proszę mówić mi Rufus.

- Jesteś niezwykle uprzejmy. Ja nazywam się Sasha i jestem Matriarchinią Klanu Desory.

Sash dygnęła powoli, starannie eksponując i tak gigantyczny dekolt w swojej skąpej bluzce. Kilku samców, zarówno ludzki jak goblinich, przełknęło ciężko ślinę. Harry pokazał Ginny, że daje Ministrowi góra dwie minuty. Uniosła brew i pokazała w odpowiedzi minutę. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie, przypieczętowując zakład.

- Przybyłyście nam na ratunek w potrzebie. Stworzenia tak piękne i altruistyczne nie powinny być uznawane za mroczne stwory.

- Być może to pora na zmiany dla mojego i twojego ludu? – Sasha zamachała na chwilę skrzydłami. Rufusa owionął kuszący zapach feromonów.

- To oszustwo – wyszeptał Harry. Natychmiast został wynagrodzony piekącym uderzeniem w tyłek przez ogon sukkuba.

- Zapomniałem już jak to piecze, kiedy ona tak robi – burknął Harry. Nie zauważył, jak Ginny opada szczęka.

- Wydaje mi się, że masz rację – odpowiedział Scrimgeour. – Czy zechciałabyś się pochylić nad nimi ze mną?

Sasha przysunęła się do Ministra i wyszeptała mu do ucha.

- Kiedy atrament wyschnie i magia zadziała, pochylę się… przed tobą.

- W takim razie dołożę starań, żeby przeprowadzić odpowiednie zmiany.

Amelia odwróciła się, by ukryć uśmiech. Nigdy nie podobało jej się traktowanie sukkubów przez czarodziejski świat. Większość czarownic czuło się onieśmielonych albo zazdrosnych o ich urodę, co doprowadziło wieki temu do sklasyfikowania ich jako mrocznych stworów. Na początku jej kariery aurora jedna z sukkubów uratowała Amelii życie i od tej pory Madam Bones nauczyła się kim naprawdę są. Nie mogła mieć za złe Sashy, że korzysta z każdego dostępnego środka, żeby zapewnić swojemu ludowi lepsze życie. Prawie było jej żal Ministra… prawie. _Biedny dupek nie miał szans._

- Chciałabym, żeby lord Potter stał się głosem mego ludu w Wizengamocie. Proszę cię również, żebyś okazał jemu i jego… _małej przyjaciółce_ zrozumienie i współczucie. Choć ich czyn był nieprzemyślany i impulsywny, ich intencje były czyste.

- Cóż… skoro to ich pierwsze wykroczenie, a użyta magia była uzdrawiająca, nie widzę powodu dla którego miałaby nie wystarczyć grzywna.

Rufus nie był głupcem. Zdarzało mu się wcześniej zacierać poważniejsze przestępstwa. Choć nienawidził niektórych Lordów, takie były reguły tej gry. Potrzebował Pottera po swojej stronie. Ten wysoki, młody Lord i jego ojciec chrzestny kontrolowali obecnie 45% głosów w Wizengamocie. A po oczyszczaniu Ministerstwa był niemal pewien, ze ta dwójka dysponuje bezwzględną większością. A sądząc po dzisiejszym pokazie Huncwotów, ta organizacja była siłą, z którą należało się liczyć. Tu chodziło o przetrwanie. Oczywiście jeśli chodzi o noc z sukkubem… wygląda na to, że Gwiazdka będzie w tym roku wcześniej.

- Twoja dobroć nie zna granic podobnie jak i moja wdzięczność w tej sprawie – zamruczała Sasha, a Ginny potrząsnęła głową. Choć nie podał jej się komentarz o „małej przyjaciółce" ani znajomość Sashy z Harrym, nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że sukkub wyciągnęła ich z poważnych tarapatów. _Potter, będziesz się musiał wytłumaczyć._

Harry pomógł Ginny wstać i wziął ją za rękę. Przeciągnął różdżką po jej ranie, a ta natychmiast się zaleczyła. Ujęła jego dłoń i odwzajemniła się tym samym. Zapadła między nimi dziwna cisza. Nie do końca niezręczna, ale dająca do zrozumienia, że oboje wiedzą, że muszą porozmawiać.

- Lordzie Potter, Armia Goblińska jest do pana dyspozycji. Staniemy razem z panem i Ministerstwem. Ten pretendent chcący być Czarnym Panem pożałuje dnia, w którym wytoczył goblińską krew – powiedział dyrektor Ragnok, przerywając ciszę. Minister Magii utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że podjął słuszną decyzję. Sytuacja się zmieniała i lepiej płynąć z prądem niż dostawać nim w twarz.

Sasha obróciła się do Harry'ego i wręczyła mu srebrną fiolkę z mieniącą się srebrną zawartością.

- Myślę, że obejrzysz to z przyjemnością – wyszeptała mu do ucha, ale Ginny, dzięki swoim zmysłom animaga, usłyszała każde słowo. Nie opanowała jeszcze w pełni transformacji, ale jej zmysły z każdym dniem stawały się coraz bardziej wyczulone. Nie podobało jej się, że Sasha cały czas patrzyła Ginny w oczy. Najmłodsza z Weasleyów nieświadomie odsłoniła kły, na co sukub odpowiedziała mrugnięciem i pocałowaniem Harry'ego w policzek.

- Zachowuj się – skarcił ją Harry, na co ona odpowiedziała:

- Myślałam, że lubisz jak jestem niegrzeczna?

Harry cieszył się, że Ginny nie wiedziała, gdzie zawędrował ogon Sashy. Gdyby to zauważyła, nie byłby w stanie jej powstrzymać.

- Jego mała przyjaciółka nazywa się Ginny Weasley, miło mi cię poznać – powiedziała Ginny, wchodząc między nich i podając Sashy rękę. Jej uścisk był mocniejszy niż można by się spodziewać po jej drobnej posturze. Sasha uśmiechnęła się, rozumiejąc komunikat wysyłany przez młodszą kobietę.

- Wątpię, moja Ognista Alfo… wątpię – odpowiedziała Ginny, a potem skinęła Harry'emu głową i odeszła.

- Brianna wysyła pozdrowienia – rzuciła jeszcze przez ramię, gdy wychodziła z budynku, kołysząc biodrami nieco mocniej, niż, w opinii Ginny, było to konieczne.

- Pozdrów ją ode mnie – odpowiedział z czułością Harry, ale ona już zniknęła im z oczu.

- Potter, jak wrócimy, będziemy musieli sobie długo i poważnie pogadać. A że zacytuję twoją mamę: jaja… najwyższa wieża – powiedziała Ginny, stając twarzą w twarz z Harrym.

- Wiesz, że w twoich ustach brzmi to jak zapowiedź gry wstępnej? – spytał Harry z humorem.

- Dupek.

- Flirciara.

- Nie chciałabym przeszkadzać w waszej jakże interesującej sprzeczce, ale potrzebuję kilku chwil na osobności z panną Weasley. Może w pustym biurze? – spytała Amelia Bones. Młoda kobieta skinęła głową i podążyła za nią, ale najpierw pokazała dwoma palcami na swoje oczy, a potem na Harry'ego. Ten posłał jej całusa, na co ona zmarszczyła brwi. Harry odparował zuchwałym uśmiechem, który za każdym razem sprawiał, że jej krew zaczynała krążyć szybciej. Uśmiechnęła się jednak dopiero, kiedy odwróciła się do niego plecami. _Będę z nim miała pełne ręce roboty_.

- Co jest takiego w łobuzach co sprawia, że serce dziewczyny bije odrobinę szybciej? – odezwała się Amelia, wiodąc Ginny do pustego biura.

Do banku weszli Lily z Syriuszem. Syriusz podszedł porozmawiać z Ministrem, a Lily poleciła Harry'emu gestem, żeby poszedł za nią. Za rogiem, z dala od wścibskich oczu, rzuciła się synowi na szyję. Zamknęła swoje jedyne dziecko w mocnym uścisku. Harry czuł jak jego mama dygocze. Kiedy odzyskała kontrolę nad oddechem, zaczęła przeciągać dłońmi po całym ciele w poszukiwaniu obrażeń, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy był dzieckiem. Harry nauczył się to akceptować. Taka już po prostu była i martwiła się, póki nie upewniła się, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Harry zdjął jej maskę i starł łzy z policzków.

- ORKI! MUSIAŁEŚ SAM SZARŻOWAĆ NA PIEPRZONE ORKI? – wrzasnęła Lily, uderzając go raz za razem. To też nauczył się przyjmować. Potrzebowała rozładować nagromadzone emocje, poza tym nie biła za mocno. Po chwili ukryła twarz na jego piersi i powiedziała: - Czy ty chcesz mnie do grobu wpędzić?

Harry uniósł jej brodę, by spojrzeć w lustrzane odbicie własnych oczu.

- Wskoczyłaś do ścieku pełnego trolli bez wsparcia.

To co przemilczał sprawiło, że ciężko jej było oddychać.

- Fakt – Lily skłoniła głowę, przyznając mu rację. Cisza była ogłuszająca. W końcu Harry ucałował mamę w czubek głowy, a ona znów przytuliła go z całej siły. Stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę. Syriusz czekał na straży w dole korytarza, by zapewnić im prywatność.

* * *

- Jak myślisz, powinniśmy zaprosić Pottera, żeby wstąpił do GD? – spytała Hermiona na ułamek sekundy nim Ron zdołał zabrać się za swoją kolację. Wiedziała, że jak już zacznie, musiałaby tańczyć wokół niego nago, żeby się oderwał od talerza. Jeśli chodziło o jedzenie to jej chłopak był niezwykle skupiony, do granic obsesji. Winiła za to jego mamę. Naprawdę szkoda, że nie potrafił się z tak ślepym zaangażowaniem poświęcić nauce, ale gdyby tak robił, nie byłby jej Ronem. Podobał jej się taki, jaki był, mimo że stanowili krańcowe przeciwieństwa. Kiedy była młodsza koszmarnie ją to irytowało, ale teraz rozumiała, że właśnie siebie nawzajem potrzebowali.

Mugole powiedzieliby, że jego życiowa mądrość uzupełnia jej książkową inteligencję. Jej powagę równoważyła jego kapryśna natura. Była dumna, że potrafi zdobyć się na pełny ogląd sprawy, ale to dzięki Ronowi potrafiła zauważyć niezbędne detale. Pewnie to właśnie dzięki temu był taki świetny w szachy. Jej zdaniem byli idealnymi partnerami, choć jako pierwsza przyznawała, że nad jego manierami przy stole należałoby mocno popracować.

Jeśli ktoś powiedziałby jej, że kiedy obudzi się po petryfikacji zastanie przy swoim łóżku zalanego łzami Rona, uznałaby, że to szaleniec. Jednak dokładnie to się stało. Otworzył przed nią swoje serce i rozmawiali tamtego dnia przez wiele godzin. Dotarł do jej duszy w stopniu, w jakim nikomu wcześniej się to nie udało. Nie żeby przestali się kłócić. Zdarzało im się to dość często i Hermiona podejrzewała, że nic się w tej kwestii nie zmieni. Chociaż ostatnio przypominało to raczej grę wstępną… nie żeby miała coś przeciwko.

- Przepraszam, mówiłaś coś, kochanie?

- Spytałam czy myślisz, że powinniśmy zaprosić Pottera, żeby wstąpił do GD?

- A skąd mam wiedzieć? Nawet nie znam ziomka – odpowiedział nieuważnie Ron.

- Jak to nie znasz? Przecież śpicie w jednym dormitorium, palancie.

- A gdzie spędziłem ostatnią noc?

- A. Racja.

- Cieszę się, że pamiętasz.

- Nie pyskuj albo przez resztę roku będziesz spał we własnym łóżku.

- Jasne, bo ty jesteś wzorem wstrzemięźliwości. Nie wywracaj mi tu oczami. Wczorajsza noc to był twój pomysł nie mój.

- Nie zmieniaj tematu, Weasley.

- No tak, Potter i GD… jakbyśmy potrzebowali kolejnego Lorda sztywniaka, żeby nam wszystkim rozkazywał.

- Mi tam się wydawał całkiem w porządku. Nawet rzucił do mnie wczoraj mugolskim żarcikiem, a poza tym pomógł tej pierwszaczce. Jego mama to mugolak, więc podejrzewam, że nie obchodzi go status krwi. Słyszałam, że jego mama jest genialna w Eliksirach i Zaklęciach. Jego chrzestny to nasz nauczyciel Obrony. On nie chodzi na żadną z tych lekcji, więc założę się o moje figi, że nauczyli go dużo więcej niż my tu się dowiadujemy. Na miłość Merlina, jeśli _Prorok Codzienny_ ma rację, skopał wczoraj porządnie dupy kilku Śmierciożercom. Jeśli Sam-Wiesz-Kto naprawdę zabił jego tatę, jestem prawie pewna, że nie będzie w ekipie Malfoya. Przedostał się przez osłony tego zamku, ma gdzieś durną rywalizację między domami i nie przestraszył się wczoraj Dumbledore'a. Czekaj, o czymś zapomniała. A, racja… zabił pieprzonego bazyliszka! Nie, właściwie nie wiem czemu mielibyśmy go zaprosić do GD.

- Nie musisz walić we mnie tłuczkiem, Hermiono. Szczerze mówiąc nie podoba mi się, że tak dużo o nim myślisz.

- Zazdrosny?

- A powinienem być?

- O mnie nie musisz się martwić, ale on chyba podoba się twojej siostrze.

- Zauważyłem. Tak w ogóle to gdzie ona jest? Na obiedzie też jej nie było.

- Poszła z nowym uczniem na Ulicę Pokątną po jakieś szkolne materiały.. na pewno nic jej nie jest. Co by się jej mogło stać?

Jak na komendę usłyszeli ryk zbliżającego się motocykla Harry'ego. Lily i Syriusz spojrzeli po sobie i uśmiechnęli się. Wiedzieli, że nie spieszył się z powrotem specjalnie żeby wkurzyć Dumbledore'a. Sądząc po minie starca, poszło mu rewelacyjnie. Nim dotarła do niego wieść o ataku na Ulicę Pokątną, oboje byli już z powrotem w zamku, więc nic się nie wydało.

Wszyscy ranni zostali wysłani do Świętego Munga, a naprawa zniszczonych w ataku budynków już trwała. Co ciekawe niewiele było ofiar śmiertelnych. Oczywiście nie licząc Śmierciożerców. Voldemort wezwał Snape'a, który jeszcze nie wrócił. Minister utajnił wydarzenia z Ulicy Pokątnej i odcinał się od Dumbledore'a. Jego informatorzy w Ministerstwie celowo byli odsuwani od wszystkiego. Jedyną dobrą wieścią było przydzielenie auror Nimfadory Tonks do Hogwartu. Starzec planował z tego skorzystać.

Harry i Ginny weszli razem do Wielkiej Sali. Ona wciąż miała na sobie jego prochowiec i szczerzyła się od ucha do ucha. Dumbledore w mgnieniu oka zerwał się na nogi i ruszył w ich stronę. Harry nachylił się i wyszeptał Ginny do ucha:

- To jak, Flirciaro, jesteś gotowa zacząć rozróbę?

- Już zaczęłam, Dupku.

Ginny złapała Harry'ego za tył głowy i przycisnęła usta do jego warg w najbardziej śmiałym pocałunku jaki Hogwart widział w swojej historii. Gwizdy i sprośne okrzyki wypełniły Wielką Salę, gdy jedna z nóg Ginny oplotła Harry'ego w pasie. Pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny i para nie zwracała uwagi na to, co dzieje się wokół nich. Ich języki zwarły się w walce o dominację. Ginny zanurzyła palce w jego włosach i zacisnęła pięść, a on podłożył dłonie pod jej pośladki, by mogła objąć go jeszcze drugą nogą. W bezczelny gryfoński sposób pokazali wszystkim, że należą do siebie nawzajem.

- Co ty do cholery wyrabiasz, Ginny?! – Neville zerwał się na równe nogi.

Ginny obrzuciła go lodowatym spojrzeniem i odpowiedziała słodko:

- Wymieniam na lepszy model, a co myślałeś?

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

**Możecie sprawić, że ten proszek zniknie **– to zdanie z dedykacją dla FrejaAleeera1 ;)

**Promyczek – **w oryginale „Moonbeam" czyli „promień księżyca".

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:  
**__- reakcje Neville'a i Dumbledore'a  
__- Emma poznaje Harry'ego z Daphne  
__- Lily i Ginny odbywają niezwykle niezręczną rozmowę_


	16. Rozdział 16

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Dzięki dla Shaunee Altmann, która szybko i sprawnie uwalnia kolejne rozdziały od błędów i literówek. Zapraszam na mojego bloga „Z pierwszej półki", do którego link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

* * *

_**Od autora: **__Zaskoczyły mnie bardzo zróżnicowane interpretacje tego, co napisałem. W związku z tym postaram się wyjaśnić pewne kwestie, które mogły zostać opacznie zrozumiane. Niektórzy z Was oburzali się na reakcję Ginny na Sashę. Pamiętajcie, to szesnastoletnia dziewczyna z całym emocjonalnym bagażem z tym związanym. Do tego musi sobie radzić ze swoimi pierwotnymi instynktami, wywołanymi przez bycie animagiem. Chce bronić swojego terytorium, szaleją jej hormony i jest w rui. Jeszcze nie do końca sobie z tym radzi. Wydaje mi się, że jej reakcja była naturalna. Nigdy nie byłem 16-letnią dziewczyną, więc jedynie zgaduję. W każdym razie okażcie jej trochę więcej zrozumienia._

_Co do rytuału Magii Krwi, który odprawił Harry, to jeśli wyglądało to na nekromancję, to bardzo przepraszam. Wymyśliłem to kompletnie z niczego i nie mam pojęcia o nekromancji. Dla tych z Was, którzy chcieli wielkiej walki między Greybackiem i Harrym: dostaniecie ją. Chcę jednak, żeby była pełnia, żeby obaj mogli być w pełni sił. Teraz jedziemy z dalszym ciągiem historii. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba._

* * *

**Rozdział 16**

- ZABIERAJ SWOJE BRUDNE ŁAPSKA OD MOJEJ WŁASNOŚCI, POTTER! – ryknął Neville i wyciągnął różdżkę, ale szybko się zorientował, że różdżki Harry'ego i Ginny są wycelowane w niego. Niezły wyczyn, biorąc pod uwagę, że ona wciąż oplatała go nogami i zaciskała palce jednej ręki na jego włosach, a on jedną dłonią podtrzymywał jej pośladki. Nieświadoma osoba pomyślałaby, że są po prostu szybcy. Jednak Albus Dumbledore wiedział lepiej.

Jeszcze zanim zaczęli się całować, Harry ustawił swoje ciało tak, by częściowo znaleźć się między Nevillem i Ginny. Oboje mieli już w rękach przygotowane różdżki. Mogło to wyglądać na impulsywne działanie, ale tak naprawdę starannie wszystko zaplanowali. Świetnie wiedzieli jak zareaguje Neville. Ginny znała go za dobrze. Jej komentarz uderzył we wszystkie słabe punkty Longbottoma: duma, arogancja i chciwość zostały zaatakowane za jednym zamachem. Trochę publicznego upokorzenia i jego temperament w mgnieniu oka pokonał zdrowy rozsądek. Jakie to ślizgońskie. Dumbledore był pewny, że to sprawka Pottera.

- Mam czas do siedemnastych urodzin i zamierzam cieszyć się każdą pozostałą sekundą – zełgała Ginny. Jej rozmowa z Madam Bones była bardzo ciekawa. Po dłuższej dyskusji ustaliły plan działania, który najlepiej będzie pasował do ich celów. Przy odrobinie szczęścia do końca roku Neville i Dumbledore wylądują w Azkabanie. Musieli tylko sami ukręcić na siebie pętlę, jak głosiło jedno z mugolskich porzekadeł Harry'ego, do których Ginny zaczynała się przyzwyczajać. Jeśli tego nie zrobią, Harry przejdzie do planu B. Ginny wiedziała, że jej nowy chłopak chciał zacząć od planu B, ale wiedział, że to jej sprawa i szanował ją na tyle, żeby podążyć za jej przewodnictwem.

Neville przeżył wstrząs, widząc wycelowane w siebie różdżki. Zawsze mógł ciskać klątwy w kogo tylko chciał i nic mu nie groziło, bo sprawca odwetu ryzykował gniew Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor Hogwartu doprowadził do uchwalenia prawa, które głosiło, że atakowanie ostatniego Lorda z linii Rodu było aktem rodobójstwa. Niestety Potter również podpadał pod ten akt.

- NATYCHMIAST OPUŚĆCIE RÓŻDŻKI! – zagrzmiał Dumbledore maszerując ku trójce młodych ludzi. Neville zerknął na niego szybko. Dyrektor wyciągnął różdżkę i chłopak wiedział, ze starzec go poprze, więc odprężył się nieco. Potem dostrzegł, że profesor Potter i profesor Black również wyjęli różdżki. To się mogło źle skończyć. Wiedział, że musi odzyskać trochę utraconego szacunku. Czas sprawdzić, jak Potter zareaguje na mowę węży.

- Zapłacisz za to, Potter – przemówił powoli i jadowicie, pewien, że przerazi Harry'ego i Ginny. Udało mu się to tylko częściowo. Ginny poczuła dreszcz, jak zwykle. Przywoływało to wspomnienia Komnaty, a Neville w swoim pokręconym umyśle uznał, że trzeba jej przypominać o jej Długu Życia. Jednak reakcji Pottera się nie spodziewał.

- Ty tak poważnie? Syczysz na mnie? Co ty, pięć lat masz? Syk, syk i syk i jeszcze raz syk, ty okropny – Harry starał się nie śmiać z groteskowości tej groźby. Rozejrzał się wokół i zorientował się, że większość uczniów zbladła jak trupy, w tym Ginny. Wiedział, że musi przełamać tą władzę, którą Neville ma nad nimi. – Ludzie, jaja sobie robicie? To jest dźwięk, którym się straszy wrogów? Pokażę wam, jak to się robi.

Harry odwrócił się do Neville'a i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, na tyle, żeby pokazać Longbottomowi kły i pozbawić go zimnej krwi.

- RRRRAAAWRRRRRR! – zaryczał Harry jak pantera, a wszyscy poza Lily i Syriuszem aż podskoczyli. Jednak to reakcja Neville'a zaskoczyła go najbardziej.

- Dzięki, że pomogłeś mi dowieść moich racji, Neville – powiedział Harry, wskazując na spodnie Longbottoma.

- Bleee! Ależ to będzie swędzieć jak wyschnie – dodała Ginny, co wywołało wybuch śmiechu i wystarczyło, żeby Neville umknął z Wielkiej Sali z podkulonym ogonem.

- To jeszcze nie koniec, Potter! – wrzasnął przez ramię umykający Wybraniec.

- Dlaczego oni to mówią zawsze, kiedy wszyscy wiedzą, że to JEST koniec? – spytał Harry. Ginny z wysiłkiem powstrzymywała chichot, ale większość Wielkiej Sali nawet nie próbowała.

- CISZA! – zagrzmiał Dumbledore. Harry i Ginny wywrócili oczami i odwrócili się do dyrektora. – Panie Potter, czy to było naprawdę konieczne? – jego głos ociekał niechęcią.

- Owszem, było – odparł Harry, jeszcze bardziej pogardliwie niż dyrektor. – Jakby pan zapomniał, trwa wojna. Ja nie wierzę w dawanie moim wrogom jakiejkolwiek przewagi. Powinien pan to wpajać swoim uczniom odkąd on wrócił do sił.

- Nie będziesz mnie pouczał!

- Trochę podminowany odrobiną konstruktywnej krytyki? Może powinien pan pomyśleć o emeryturze? Nie jest pan już młodzieniaszkiem.

Lily musiała ukryć twarz za zasłoną rudych włosów. Zakryła usta, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem na głos. Syriusz położył ramię na jej barku, by utrzymać w miejscu jej podrygujące ramiona. Żałował tylko, że nie widzi twarzy starego pierdziela. Harry będzie mu później musiał pokazać to wspomnienie. To będzie bezcenne.

- Przypomnij sobie, kto tu jest uczniem, chłopcze – warknął Albus na Harry'ego. – Nie jesteś moim kolegą!

W głębi duszy Harry pękał ze śmiechu. _Chyba nie mogłeś mi tego bardziej ułatwić, starcze._

- Twój… Wybraniec właśnie uciekł z Sali po tym jak naszczał w gacie. Pomyślałby kto, że po tym całym twoim treningu nie będzie taki strachliwy. Ale masz rację w jednym. Nie jesteśmy kolegami ani przyjaciółmi, a już na pewno nie jesteśmy równi, starcze. Od tej pory będziesz się zwracał do mnie „Lordzie Potter". W przeciwieństwie do twojego chłopaczka, ja zasłużyłem na mój tytuł. W zamian nie będę mówił do pana na „ty", będę pana tytułował „dyrektorem" i zrobię co w mojej mocy, żeby tolerować pana ekscentryczne metody. Ostrzegam jednak, że nie będę tolerował ani przez moment, i jestem pewien, że Rada Nadzorcza zgodzi się ze mną w tym punkcie, pańskiego jawnego faworyzowania dla… jak on się nazywał, Ginny? A, Wysrańca.

- Tak, zawsze najbardziej lubiłam ten tytuł, kochanie – Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.

- Bo bardzo ładnie brzmi – Harry mrugnął do niej.

- A ilu Czarnych Panów pokonałeś?

- Proszę, obaj wiemy, że Neviś był tylko narzędziem jego zniszczenia. To bezinteresowne poświęcenie Alicji Longbottom pokonało Tomusia.

Dumbledore gwałtownie zerknął na Ginny, gdy nagle zorientował się, jak wiele Potter dowiedział się podczas swojego krótkiego pobytu w tym miejscu. Ginny jedynie z uśmiechem wzruszyła ramionami. Podobało jej się, jak Dumbledore musiał się wić.

- Nie tak głośno! – warknął stłumionym głosem Dumbledore. – Nie bez powodu ta wiedza nie jest powszechna.

- Tak, trzymajmy masy w ciemnocie. Znacznie łatwiej ich kontrolować i manipulować nimi, kiedy nie mają wszystkich informacji niezbędnych do podjęcia decyzji. Ja jednak wyciągnąłem wnioski z błędu mojego ojca. Czyżby zapomniał już pan, do czyjego domu tamten skurwiel przyszedł najpierw tamtej nocy?

Ginny gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze słysząc słowa Harry'ego, podobnie jak większość uczniów w Wielkiej Sali. Do Dumbledore'a dotarło, że to zapewne nie czas i miejsce na tę rozmowę. Potrzebował szybko odzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją.

- Ha… Lordzie Potter, musi pan zrozumieć, że niektórzy mogą użyć tych informacji do mrocznych czynów.

- Wydaje mi się, że _niektórzy_ już to zrobili.

- Będziemy kontynuować tę rozmowę w moim biurze, gdzie omówimy karę, którą poniesie pan i panna Weasley za dzisiejszą nieobecność na zajęciach – potem Dumbledore zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Ginny: - Twoja matka byłaby nadzwyczaj zawiedziona, gdyby dowiedziała się, że twoje stypendium zostało cofnięte.

- Może pan sobie wziąć to tak zwane stypendium i wsadzić w swoją starą, pomarszczoną…

Harry powstrzymał ją spojrzeniem, nim zdołała dokończyć to zdanie. Popatrzyła na niego spode łba, ale spróbowała się opanować.

- Nie może być tak, że tylko ty masz zabawę.

- Cholera, ale jesteś seksowna, jak tak robisz.

Ginny klepnęła go lekko w tył głowy.

- Skup się, Dupku.

- Flirciara.

- Później.

- A żebyś wiedział, że później – Ron próbował wstać, ale Seamus z Deanem złapali go za ramiona i siłą posadzili z powrotem na krześle.

- Zostaw, stary, zobaczymy co będzie dalej – powiedział mu Dean.

- Niespecjalnie masz podstawy, żeby zgrywać obrońcę moralności – dodał Seamus. Hermiona ostrzegawczo pogroziła mu palcem i Irlandczyk wyraźnie oklapł. Dumbledore głośno odchrząknął.

- O, dalej pan tu jest? – spytał lekceważąco Harry. – A, jasne, nasza kara za opuszczenie lekcji. Wiem, że starsi ludzie robią się zapominalscy, ale udzielił mi pan pozwolenia, żeby udać się na Ulicę Pokątną oraz na wzięcie ze sobą prefekta jako przewodnika. Nie widzę w czym tkwi problem.

- Mieliście wrócić przed obiadem. Jest już kolacja.

- Domyśliliśmy się po zachodzącym słońcu, ale dzięki za informację.

- Dobre, Flirciaro.

- Dzięki, Dupku.

- Chyba Lord Potter ma na ciebie zły wpływ, panno Weasley.

- Jeszcze jak. Ups, powiedziałam to na głos?

Ginny wzięła Harry'ego za rękę i położyła mu głowę na ramieniu.

- Chyba najlepiej będzie, jeśli damy im trochę odetchnąć – powiedziała Lily Potter, podchodząc do syna. – Nieprawdaż, Albusie?

Jej ton jasno sugerował, że to pytanie retoryczna. Posłała Harry'emu i Ginny ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, każąc im odpuścić.

- Przepraszam, mamo. To był męczący dzień.

- Tak, pani profesor, ja też przepraszam. Od ataku jesteśmy naprawdę na krawędzi. Harry uznał, że długa przejażdżka pomoże mi uspokoić nerwy.

- I pomogła? – spytała Lily, unosząc brew.

- Tak i nie – przyznała Ginny, rumieniąc się lekko.

Zanim Dumbledore zdołał się odezwać, Lily odpowiedziała na jego niezadane pytanie:

- To moja wina, Albusie. Harry poinformował mnie, co się dziś stało i spytał czy nie będzie problemem, jeśli nie wrócą od razu. Miałam dzisiaj tyle lekcji, że najwyraźniej zapomniałam ci tego przekazać.

- Dobra jest – szepnęła Ginny do Harry'ego. Ten nachylił się jej do ucha i odpowiedział szeptem:

- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

- Muszę wiedzieć, co się tam dziś stało, Lily.

- Obawiam się, że nie będą ci mogli powiedzieć. Ministerstwo prosiło ich o dochowanie tajemnicy, póki rodziny poległych nie zostaną powiadomione w komplecie – Lily użyła swojego najbardziej dyplomatycznego głosu w nadziei, że udobrucha Dumbledore'a.

Stary czarodziej uspokoił się. Wiedział, że nie ma sensu naciskać w tej sprawie. Mógł zaciągnąć Ginny do biura i wybadać jej umysł, ale wątpił, by Lily pozwoliła mu zostać z dziewczyną sam na sam. Nie po tym, co próbował wczoraj wieczorem zrobić z Harrym. Będzie musiał poczekać na lepszy moment, żeby zmodyfikować umysł Ginny i przeciągnąć ją z powrotem na jego stronę. Teraz musiał zwołać nadzwyczajne spotkanie Zakonu.

- A co do waszej dwójki… - Lily obróciła się do Harry'ego i Ginny. – Wychowałam cię, żebyś szanował starszych, młody człowieku. Za bezczelność wobec dyrektora, zrobisz dwadzieścia kółek wokół Czarnego Jeziora. RUCHY! – powiedziała Lily synowi z udawanym niesmakiem. Wiedziała, że dwadzieścia kółek Harry zrobiłby przez sen, a dzięki temu nie narażała się na zarzut, że go faworyzuje. Harry udał, że się na nią złości, pocałował Ginny w policzek i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. – Nie wywracaj mi tu oczami!

Harry stanął na moment, odgrywając rolę urażonego nastolatka.

- Tak, mamo.

I wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali.

- Panno Weasley, ty odbędziesz dziś szlaban pod moim nadzorem. Idziemy!

Ginny pochyliła głowę i również skierowała się do wyjścia. Hermiona dojrzała cień uśmiechu w przerwie między opadającymi rudymi włosami. Będzie musiała pogadać z nią później, ale najpierw musiała odbyć mała rozmowę z Ronem. Nie chciała, żeby jego nadopiekuńczość wszystko zrujnowała.

- Albusie – Lily skinęła głową dyrektorowi na pożegnanie, a potem pogroziła palcem jednej z postaci siedzących przy stole Gryffindoru. – Mam nadzieję, że mam jakąś plamę na bluzce, panie Thomas.

- Przepraszam, pani profesor – odpowiedział Dean i pospiesznie wbił spojrzenie w talerz.

- Przyłapała cię – zachichotali Ron i Seamus. Hermiona obrzuciła ich niechętnym spojrzeniem.

- Czy mam się tym zająć, pani profesor? – spytała Hermiona. Nauczycielka nachyliła się i wyszeptała jej coś do ucha. Hermiona najpierw otworzyła szeroko oczy, a potem na jej twarz wpłynął drapieżny uśmiech.

- Jest pani super – Prefekt Naczelna uśmiechnęła się promiennie do swojej nowej ulubionej nauczycielki. Lily mrugnęła do dziewczyny i wyszła za Ginny z Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

Emma i Daphne siedziały w milczeniu w bibliotece. Ślizgonka z siódmego roku dotrzymała słowa i pomogła pierwszaczce znaleźć książki, które będą jej potrzebne do zrozumienia świata, w który właśnie weszła. Daphne miała rację, te książki nie były nudne, a jednocześnie dostarczały mnóstwa informacji. A jednak dziewczynka ciągle wracała myślami do tego, co wydarzyło się przy kolacji. A co ważniejsze, do reakcji Daphne na to, co się stało. W końcu Emma nie mogła już wytrzymać przedłużającej się ciszy.

- Podoba ci się, prawda? – spytała z typowo gryfońską śmiałością.

- Przepraszam, mówiłaś coś?

- Nie ściemniaj. Słyszałaś mnie. Podoba ci się, prawda?

- A o kim mówimy?

- Może jestem pierwszakiem, ale nie jestem idiotką. Patrzyłam na ciebie, kiedy oni się pocałowali. Dobrze ukrywasz swoje emocje, ale ja to widziałam, choć tylko przez moment.

- Proszę, jaka ty jesteś bystra – Daphne czuła podziw i irytację, jednak podziw przeważał.

- Mądra czarownica powiedziała mi kiedyś, że powinnam uważać na to, co się wokół mnie dzieje.

- Może przyjmę cię na czeladniczkę. Nie wolno zmarnować takiego talentu.

Emma zmieniła kolor włosów na blond, a kolor oczu na lodowaty błękit, jak u Daphne. Usiadła wyprostowana i popatrzyła na Ślizgonkę z miną pełną wyższości.

- Nie pyskuj, młoda damo – skarciła ją Daphne, wyciągając ostrzegawczo palec. Dziewczynka popatrzyła na nią z miną zbitego szczeniaczka.

- Ech, jesteś gorsza niż moja najmłodsza siostra – powiedziała Daphne, wywracając oczami. – No dobrze, zaczynamy lekcję. Czego nauczyłyśmy się dziś na kolacji?

- Harry jest pyskaty.

- Owszem, to było dość zabawne, ale co ponadto?

- Najwyraźniej nienawidzi Dumbledore'a, ale czemu?

- Dobrze, rozwiń tę myśl.

- Jego tato… pamiętasz jak zmienił mu się głos, kiedy go wspomniał? Harry powiedział, że wyciągnął wnioski z błędu ojca. Powiedział też, że Sama-Wiesz-Kto przyszedł tamtej nocy najpierw do jego domu. Chwila moment…

Emma sięgnęła do torby i wyciągnęła swój egzemplarz „Proroka Codziennego". Szybko przeczytała ponownie artykuł o Harrym. Wstrzymała oddech i zakryła usta, gdy dotarła do fragmentu o jego tacie. Gwałtownie uniosła wzrok i zobaczyła, ze Daphne cierpliwie czeka, aż młodsza dziewczyna połączy wszystkie fakty.

- On… on zabił tatę Harry'ego tej samej nocy, której Longbottom go powstrzymał. Ale czemu zaatakował właśnie te dwie rodziny?

- Dobre pytanie, Emmo. Półtora roku temu Longbottom powiódł grupę uczniów do Departamentu Tajemnic. Tam przechowuje się przepowiednie. Grupa Śmierciożerców na nich czekała. Plotki głoszą, że jedna z przepowiedni dotyczyła Sama-Wiesz-Kogo i Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Nikt nie zna jej dokładnej treści, ale od tamtej nocy Longbottoma nazywają Wybrańcem. Musisz pamiętać, że przepowiednia to w najlepszym razie bardzo niepewna rzecz. Łatwo ją błędnie odczytać. Wszystko zależy od interpretacji.

- Dlatego właśnie zginął jego ojciec, prawda? Harry powiedział, że Dumbledore nie lubi dawać ludziom wszystkich informacji. Wini Dumbledore'a za śmierć ojca, tak?

- I nasz kwiatek rozkwitł – odpowiedziała Daphne z uśmiechem.

- Musi być w tym coś więcej.

- Oczywiście że tak, ale na razie nie mamy informacji, nieprawdaż?

- Uff, aż mnie głowa rozbolała.

- Na dziś już starczy. Emmo, jesteś bardzo bystra i wierzę, że zachowasz te kwestie dla siebie.

Daphne była pod wrażeniem dedukcji młodszej dziewczyny. Ona jednak czytała dodatkowo między wierszami tego, co powiedział Harry. W Hogwarcie dojdzie do wielu zmian. Wygląda na to, że Harry ma Rade Nadzorczą w kieszeni. Ten rok szkolny zapowiadał się niezwykle ciekawie.

- Dalej nie odpowiedziałaś na moje poprzednie pytanie.

- Jakie pytanie?

Obie dziewczyny podskoczyły i odwróciły się, żeby zobaczyć kto im przeszkadza. Obie zrobiły wielkie oczy na widok stojącego obok nich Harry'ego Pottera. Kiedy odpowiedziała mu cisza, uznał, że nie doczeka się odpowiedzi.

- Przepraszam, nie powinienem był się wtrącać w prywatną rozmowę.

Daphne skinęła lekko głową Harry'emu, a potem spojrzała pytająco na Emmę. W pierwszej chwili dziewczynka nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć. Potem dotarło to do niej i poderwała się z miejsca.

- Przepraszam Daphne, to jeden z tych Zwyczajów Szlachetnych Rodów, o których mi opowiadałaś.

Daphne potwierdziła skinieniem głowy i powstała. Emma obeszła stół i stanęła między Harrym i Daphne. Odchrząknęła i zwróciła się do Harry'ego:

- Lordzie Potter, z ogromną przyjemnością przedstawiam panu moją dobrą przyjaciółkę, Lady Daphne Greengrass – powiedziała Emma, ujmując Daphne za rękę i wręczając ją Harry'emu. Błysk rozpoznania pojawił się na twarzy Harry'ego, ujął podaną dłoń, ukłonił się i ucałował ją.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, moja pani. Uznałbym to za ogromny zaszczyt, gdyby zechciała mi pani mówić po imieniu.

Popatrzył na Daphne i jej oczy nabrały cieplejszego wyrazu. Wykonała przepisowe dygnięcie.

- Jesteś niezwykle uprzejmy, Harry. Proszę, mów mi Daphne.

- Uff! Dobrze, że nic nie porąbałam – odezwała się Emma z ulgą. Harry i Daphne roześmiali się lekko, słysząc ten komentarz.

- Poradziłaś sobie idealnie, Emma. Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumna. Jeśli mi teraz wybaczycie, muszę wrócić do pokoju wspólnego, a ty zdaje się masz jakieś sprawy do omówienia z Harrym – powiedziała Daphne, a jej spojrzenie na Emmę mówiło „zrób to". Emma pokiwała głową, a Daphne uśmiechnęła się i pogłaskała ją po włosach.

- Do zobaczenia, mała, Harry.

Daphne odwróciła się, ale Harry ą powstrzymał.

- Robi się późno. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko zaczekaniu kilku chwil, mogę cię odprowadzić do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.

- To słodkie z twojej strony. Ale wracałam sama przez ostatnie sześć lat.

A potem, nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robi, wspięła się na palce i pocałowała Harry'ego w policzek. Zrobiła wielkie oczy i obróciła się pospiesznie, żeby odejść. Harry był równie zaskoczony tym gestem jak ona.

Emma kompletnie to przegapiła, bo patrzyła na sąsiedni stolik, przy którym siedziała dwójka chłopaków, którzy napadli ją wcześniej wraz z innymi Ślizgonami. Starali się dyskretnie obserwować Emmę i jej towarzyszy, ale ta dyskrecja nie była ich najmocniejsza stroną. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na nich karcąco, a oni szybko odwrócili wzrok.

- Jesteś pewna? To żaden problem.

- Nie, nie ma potrzeby. Nikt nie zadziera z Lodową Królową. Pa.

Daphne wyszła z biblioteki nie oglądając się za siebie. Kiedy znalazła się w korytarzu, klepnęła się w głowę i zganiła za robienie czegoś tak impulsywnego i bezmyślnego.

Harry pokazał Emmie, żeby zajęła miejsce. Zrobiła to, ale odkryła, że nie potrafi mu spojrzeć w oczy. Zamiast tego wbiła wzrok w swoje dłonie. Przez to przegapiła moment, kiedy osoby siedzące przy stoliku Ślizgonów spakowały się pospiesznie i wyszły za Daphne. Tak samo jak przegapiła złowrogie spojrzenie, które jeden z nich posłał jej i Harry'emu, nim wyszedł z biblioteki.

Harry wziął Emmę za rękę, mając nadzieję, że to ją uspokoi. Czuł jak dygocze i podejrzewał najgorsze. Założył jej kilka niesfornych loków za ucho. Emma odetchnęła głęboko i odprężyła się.

- Co się stało, szczeniaczku?

- Szczeniaczku? – powiedziała Emma, bardziej do siebie niż do Harry'ego. Potem wróciła myślami do tego, co zobaczyła rano. – O rany, naprawdę jesteś animagiem?

- Wiesz o animagii?

- Profesor McGonagall zmieniła się dzisiaj na lekcji w kota. Poza tym tak jakby zobaczyłam jak zmieniasz się w panterę dzisiaj rano.

- I co?

- I zemdlałam. I od tego zaczęła się cała historia…

* * *

- Musze przyznać, że to najlepszy szlaban w moim życiu – powiedziała Ginny, kończąc szatkowanie korzenia Azgara i dorzucając go do wrzącego płynu w kociołku. Przebywały w laboratorium eliksirów Lily, które znajdowało się w jej kufrze. Tak jak w kufrze Harry'ego, w środku znajdowało się całe mieszkanie. Chociaż udekorowane było zupełnie inaczej niż to należące do jej syna. Ciepłe, przyjazne kolory sprawiały, że od samego początku człowiek czuł się jak w domu. Na ścianach wisiały zdjęcie jej, Harry'ego, profesora Blacka, a także Tonks i jej rodziców, jak również Lupina. Na jednym stała blondynka, wyglądająca niebezpiecznie podobnie do mamy Malfoya. Na innym znajdowała się czwórka chłopców, a wyglądało, jakby zrobiono je w latach 70-tych. Patrzyli speszeni na rudowłosą dziewczynę, która za coś ich karciła. Tylko jeden z nich szczerzył się od ucha do ucha, ten który wyglądał jak Harry. Ten sam, który na wielu fotografiach był z mamą Harry'ego. Zawsze patrzył na nią z takim uczuciem, że widz czuł się jak intruz.

- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. Często dostajesz szlaban? – spytała Lily z rozbawionym spojrzeniem, które mówiło, że zna odpowiedź, ale i tak chce ją usłyszeć.

- Dość często, głównie od Snape'a. On lubi się wyżywać na Gryfonach, a ja bywam czasami pyskata.

- A ja myślałam, że to mój syn ma na ciebie zły wpływ.

- Nie do końca, ale na pewno wydobywa to ze mnie.

- Witaj w moim świecie. A co do Snape'a, to chyba czas na jedną z naszych słynnych rozmów.

- Czy będzie obejmowała najwyższą wieżę? Jeśli tak, jestem skłonna sprzedawać bilety.

- Mam nadzieję, że jest chociaż kompetentnym nauczycielem.

- To zależy. Jeśli uzna pani, że kompetencja to zostawienie przepisu naskrobanego na tablicy i danie uczniom godziny na odczytanie jego bazgrołów, to tak, jest kompetentny.

- Oj, Sevi, musimy pogadać – powiedziała Lily pod nosem, ale Ginny to usłyszała.

- Sevi?

- Nie wiem czy w to uwierzysz, ale kiedyś byliśmy przyjaciółmi. O, patrz, już prawie zrobione. Chodź, napijemy się herbaty i poczekamy aż przestygnie.

Lily wskazała na salon. Ginny poczuła, że starsza kobieta celowo zmieniła temat i przyjęła aluzję. Podczas gdy Lily szykowała herbatę w kuchni, Ginny wykorzystała okazję, by się nieco rozejrzeć. Jej nauczycielka nagromadziła przez lata masę zdjęć. Ginny najbardziej podobało się to, na którym Harry wyglądał na jakieś pięć lat. Jechał na oklep na wielkim czarnym psie, a na sobie miał kowbojski kapelusz i buty i właściwie nic więcej. Zaskoczyło ją, że kiedyś nosił okulary. Potem spojrzała na mężczyznę, który wyglądał niemal identycznie jak Harry. Różniły ich tylko oczy, choć mężczyzna miał w nich ten sam psotny błysk co obecny Lord Potter. Tak ją to pochłonęło, że nawet nie usłyszała jak Lily wchodzi do pokoju z tacą.

- Niesamowite jak bardzo są podobni.

Ginny podskoczyła, słysząc te słowa.

- Przepraszam, moja droga, nie chciałam cię wystraszyć.

Lily ucałowała dwa palce i przyłożyła je do fotografii. Przez chwilę w jej oczach widniał smutek, ale szybko go odepchnęła i uśmiechnęła się do Ginny. Potem zajęły miejsca.

- Czasami musi być pani ciężko patrzeć na Harry'ego. Mają ten sam błysk w oku.

- Bezpośrednia jesteś – zaśmiała się Lily, nalewając herbatę.

- Przepraszam, ale mam sześciu braci. Takt w moim domu był użyteczny jak świeczka podczas burzy.

- Nie musisz mi mówić. Harry jest subtelny jak spadający głaz.

Przez chwilę patrzyły na siebie w milczeniu, potem parsknęły śmiechem. Lily w końcu opanowała się i otarła łzy z oczu.

- Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie: tak, czasami jest ciężko, ale dzięki niemu przetrwało to, co w Jamesie było najlepsze. Dopóki nie spotkamy się ponownie, będzie mi to musiało wystarczyć.

- Przepraszam, jeśli przegięłam.

- Nie przegięłaś, ale cieszę się, że o tym pomyślałaś.

- Mogę zadać pani osobiste pytanie?

- Podejrzewam, że możesz.

- Dlaczego wczoraj przed cała szkołą powiedziała pani o sukkubach?

- Wiem, że mogłam brzmieć jak sucz, ale uwierz mi, że usiłuję chronić mojego syna, nawet jeśli on nie postrzega tego w ten sposób.

- Pogubiłam się.

- Ginny, pamiętaj, że wszyscy wkraczamy w nowy związek z pewnymi doświadczeniami. Nie chciałabym, żeby Harry zakochał się w czarownicy, która potem dowie się o Sashy i nie będzie potrafiła sobie z tym poradzić. To by mu złamało serce.

- A co gorsza ona ma ciało bogini i… byli ze sobą. Intymnie.

- Będziesz mu to miała za złe?

- Nie, pewnie że nie. Ale to nie znaczy, że musi mi się to podobać.

- Gratuluję, jesteś człowiekiem. Ale nie, nie musi ci się to podobać. Jak rozumiem widziałaś ją?

- Tak, nabijała się ze mnie i nazwała mnie ognistą alfą, cokolwiek miałoby to do diabła oznaczać.

- A niech mnie… Wierz mi lub nie, ale to był komplement. Aprobuje cię. Wiem, że dla ciebie nic to nie znaczy, ale dla mojego syna to ważne.

- Połączyło ich coś więcej niż seks, prawda?

- Prawda. Ale to jak na ciebie patrzy powinno powiedzieć ci wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć.

- To jaki właściwie eliksir uwarzyłyśmy? – spytała Ginny, pragnąc zmienić temat. Czuła, że ten trochę ją przytłacza. Ale nie wybrała właściwie.

- Nazywa się Feminin. Oznacza wstrzemięźliwość. To eliksir, który sama stworzyłam, a jest dla ciebie.

- Dla… dla mnie? A… a czemu dla mnie?

Lily zdołała zachować powagę, ale musiała cię nieźle wysilić. Wiedziała aż za dobrze, przez co właśnie przechodzi Ginny.

- Pierwsza ruja zawsze jest najsilniejsza i najciężej się ją przechodzi. Eliksir zmniejszy znacząco twoje potrzeby i będziesz wydzielała mniej feromonów. To oznacza, że będziesz mogła być w towarzystwie mojego syna i nie będziecie cały czas czuli potrzeby, żeby pieprzyć się jak szaleni. Nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem udało wam się powstrzymać. A w ogóle jaka jest twoja forma animagiczna? Wiem, ze musi być przynajmniej kompatybilna z formą mojego syna, inaczej byś przez to teraz nie przechodziła.

- Pani też jest dość bezpośrednia.

Policzki Ginny płonęły czerwienią z zażenowania. _Skąd ona to wszystko wie?_

- Chciałabyś usłyszeć odpowiedź na część pytań, które właśnie szaleją w twojej głowie?

Oszołomiona Ginny jedynie pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi. Lily otworzyła usta, ale z jakiegoś powodu od razu je zamknęła. To była delikatna i bardzo intymna sytuacja, a ona nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiała z nikim na ten temat. _Zerwij już ten plaster, do cholery! Jeśli ktoś cię może zrozumieć, to właśnie ona._ Wzięła głęboki oddech i skoczyła na główkę. W końcu obie były Gryfonkami.

- Wiem, że jesteś w rui, bo to wyczuwam. Znam ten zapach, bo jestem animagiem, dokładnie lwicą. Która niestety jest kompatybilna z panterą, jako że życie uwielbia nas dręczyć. Więc kiedy mój syn opanował panterę, możesz sobie wyobrazić jaką dostałam niespodziankę. Po kilku niezręcznych sytuacjach zorientowałam się, co się ze mną dzieje. Odwiedziłam starego nauczyciela eliksirów i wspólnie wynaleźliśmy właśnie ten eliksir, który przed chwilą przyrządziliśmy. Od tego czasu poprawiłam go nieco, więc już nie smakuje jak gówno trolli. Póki ruja się nie skończy, bierz co rano jedną fiolkę. Uwierz mi, będziesz wiedziała kiedy nastąpi koniec, bo potrzeba zniknie. Eliksir ją zmniejsza, ale niestety nie likwiduje. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ci to mówię, ale jeśli nie chcesz zwariować, będziesz musiała… zdać się na samoobsługę, że tak powiem. Przynajmniej raz dziennie, dwa razy dziennie byłoby najlepiej. Uwierz mi, będziesz potrzebowała rozładować to napięcie. Pomyśl o tym jak o drapaniu tam, gdzie cię swędzi. A teraz już nigdy, nigdy, nigdy, nigdy, nigdy, przenigdy nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać.

Zapadła cisza, która wydawała się trwać godzinami. W końcu odezwała się Ginny:

- Tooo… której drużynie quidditcha pani kibicuje?

- Jesteś kochana, dziecko.

* * *

_**Od autora: **__Zanim zaczniecie czymś we mnie rzucać, pozwólcie, że się wytłumaczę. Zorientowałem się, że jeśli animagiczna forma Ginny może zostać pobudzona przez Harry'ego, to tak samo będzie z Lily. Jeśli nie wszystko było jasne: nic między nimi nie zaszło. Po prostu zorientowałem się, że popełniłem błąd i usiłowałem go naprawić. Ludzka ruja to nieznane wody, nawet w fanfikach, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje (opowiadanie Anne Bisho „Książę Ebon Rih" ze zbioru „Serce Kaeleer" to jedyne co mi przychodzi do głowy – przyp. tłumacza). Lily nie chce się mieszać, ale usiłuje ich skierować we właściwą stronę._

_Co do Harry'ego, który proponuje, że odprowadzi Daphne do pokoju wspólnego, to jest to zwykła uprzejmość, a nie okazja, żeby zdybać ją gdzieś w ciemnym kącie. A poza tym upewniłby się, ze Emma najpierw dotarłaby do swojego pokoju wspólnego._

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:  
**__- Ślizgoni napadają na Daphne  
__- Ron dostaje w zęby_


	17. Rozdział 17

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Dzięki dla Shaunee Altmann, która szybko i sprawnie uwalnia kolejne rozdziały od błędów i literówek. Zapraszam na mojego bloga „Z pierwszej półki", do którego link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

_Zachęcam Was także do komentowania, bo z tym ostatnio jakby nieco słabiej. Pamiętajcie, że każdy Wasz komentarz to dla mnie dodatkowa mobilizacja do pracy :)_

* * *

**Rozdział 17**

Grupa Ślizgonów podążała za Daphne, trzymając się od niej w sporej odległości. Pansy rzuciła zaklęcie, które wytłumiało ich kroki, tak żeby nie zdradzili swojej obecności. Vincent Crabbe prowadził grupę, na którą poza nim składali się Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Milicent Bulstrode i Blaise Zabini. Cieszył się, że nie ma z nimi Draco. Miał dość pozostawania w cieniu. Rządy Malfoya dobiegły końca. Czas pokazać domowi Slytherina kto powinien im przewodzić.

Poza tym czas najwyższy, żeby Lodowa Królowa nauczyła się gdzie jej miejsce. Greengrass nauczy się go szanować i bać się. Ich piątka nauczy ją, żeby już nigdy więcej nie stawała przeciwko swojemu domowi. Kiedy już będą sami, planował ją złamać, tak jak należy. Tak jak jego ojciec nauczył jego matkę, by nie odmawiała mu niczego, tak on pokaże tę lekcję Daphne. Na początku będzie się sprzeciwiała, a on będzie cieszył się każdą chwilą jej upokorzenia. Zbyt często go odrzucała. Kiedy powtórzy lekcję wystarczająco wiele razy, ona sama będzie go błagała o dotyk, a on wsadzi go jej, gdzie będzie chciał.

Crabbe planował dobrze wykorzystać jej złoto i status dziedziczki Rodu Greengrassów. Przejmie jej głos w Wizengamocie i wzbije się w wewnętrznym kręgu Czarnego Pana wyżej nawet niż jego ojciec. Wkrótce wszystko będzie jak należy. Publicznie Daphne będzie jego Lady, ale prywatnie jego kurwą.

Trzymali się w cieniach, najgłębiej jak tylko mogli, ale gdy Daphne nagle obróciła się i obejrzała przez ramię, przestraszyli się, że ich zauważyła. Jednak ona po kilku sekundach wzruszyła ramionami i poszła dalej. A potem, przy końcu korytarza, skręciła z dogi prowadzącej do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.

- Gdzie ona do diabła idzie? – spytał Zabini.

- Wygląda na to, że do sowiarni – odpowiedział mu stłumionym głosem Goyle.

- Świetnie, tylko sowy będą słyszały, jak błaga o litość – Crabbe prawie podskakiwał z emocji.

- Lepiej wznieśmy blokadę, żeby nikt nam nie przeszkodził – zaproponowała Pansy.

- Dobry pomysł, Pansy. Draco za mało cię doceniał – powiedziała swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce Millicent.

- Skończyłam już z tym śmieciem. Jak dla mnie był za bardzo syneczkiem tatusia – Pansy splunęła z obrzydzeniem.

Kiedy Daphne weszła do sowiarni, a blokada została ustawiona, Ślizgoni wbiegli po schodach, pewni że hałas dochodzący z sowiarni zagłuszy ich kroki. Byli tak pewni swojej przewagi, że nikt z nich nie dostrzegł, że trzy górne stopnie pokrywa lód, bardzo dziwne zjawisko o tej porze roku.

Goyle, zdecydowanie największy z nich wszystkich, wiódł grupę. Na przedostatnim stopniu stracił równowagę. Zamachał szaleńczo ramionami, usiłując złapać równowagę i chwycił się pierwszego, co mu wpadło w ręce. Okazało się, że to Milicent. Dziewczyna nie zdołała utrzymać wagi ich obojga. We dwójkę zlecieli ze schodów, zabierając ze sobą pozostałe osoby z ich grupy. Zatrzymali się dopiero, gdy uderzyli w blokadę, którą sami rozstawili.

Daphne wyszła zza drzwi z szerokim uśmiechem. Zamienił się on szybko w niesmak wywołany ich nieudolną próbą. Machnęła różdżką i lód zniknął w mgnieniu oka.

- To chyba najbardziej żałosna próba, jaką dotąd widziałam – zadrwiła i przywołała do siebie ich różdżki, które pogubili w czasie upadku. Kiedy je policzyła i zorientowała się, że ma wszystkie pięć, westchnęła z ulgą.

- Czy wy imbecyle naprawdę myślicie, że nikt przed wami tego nie próbował?

Odpowiedziały jej jęki dochodzące ze sterty poplątanych kończyn. Nie mogła zaprzepaścić takiej okazji. Rzuciła zaklęcie krępujące i długa, czerwona wstążka owinęła się wokół napastników. Zadowolona ze zneutralizowania wroga, Daphne obejrzała się przez ramię i gwizdnęła.

Duża szara sowa wyfrunęła z sowiarni i usiadła jej na ramieniu. Skubnęła żartobliwie jej palec, gdy młoda kobieta ją głaskała.

- Dobra dziewczynka. Bądź kochana i wyrzuć te różdżki na środku Czarnego Jeziora.

Ptak złapał różdżki w szpony i poleciał wypełnić rozkaz swojej pani.

- Nie bez powodu nazywają mnie Lodową Królową. Na moim drugim roku Marcus Flint próbował zaciągnąć mnie do opuszczonej klasy i wykorzystać. Za tę obrazę zamroziłam mu jedno jądro.

- To byłaś ty!

- Tak, Pansy, to byłam ja. Naprawdę myśleliście, że nie widzę jak z wrogością gapicie się na mnie i na Emmę? Żadne z was nie przetrwałoby tygodnia jako Śmierciożerca. Słyszałam, że ich pan nie jest skłonny do wybaczania. W razie gdybyście nie zwracali uwagi na to co się dzieje, w tej wojnie pojawiła się trzecia strona. Sugeruję, żebyście poważnie się zastanowili, która z nich wam pasuje.

- Złamałem jebaną rękę!

- I niech to będzie dla ciebie lekcja, Crabbe – odpowiedziała Daphne, mijając stos Ślizgonów. Vincent złapał ją za kostkę jedyną zdrową ręką. Machnęła różdżką, posyłając zaklęcie tnące po wierzchu jego dłoni. Chłopak zawył z bólu. Daphne nie zwolniła nawet na moment i nie oglądała się za siebie. Poczeka, aż znajdzie się bezpiecznie w pokoju wspólnym nim anuluje zaklęcie. Nie zasługiwali na miłosierdzie. Nie sądziła, żeby oni jej coś podobnego okazali.

- Ładnie rozegrane – odezwał się głos z ciemności, gdy Daphne weszła w korytarz, który wyglądał na pusty. Szybko się odwróciła, celując różdżką w stronę źródła głosu, gotowa rzucić najbardziej paskudną klątwę jaką znała. Po raz pierwszy na jej twarzy pojawił się strach. Ktokolwiek do niej przemówił, zdołał oszukać jej zmysł przetrwania, który kształciła w sobie przez ostatnie sześć lat. Dalej widziała tylko ciemność.

- I niezły refleks – w świetle pojawił się uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Syriusz. Strach zniknął z twarzy młodej kobiety, a zastąpił go niepokój. Podejrzewała, że zostanie wyrzucona ze szkoły jeszcze przed śniadaniem, ale on tylko uśmiechał się do niej i patrzył na nią z czymś zbliżonym do podziwu. Tak jak wcześniej jego oczy zamgliły się lekko, ale błyskawicznie się skupił.

- Moja Pani – rzekł, podając jej ramię. Odpowiedziała uśmiechem i dygnęła lekko, rozumiejąc aluzję. Wiedziała, że on tu później przyjdzie i upewni się, że żaden z napastników nie spróbuje więcej jej skrzywdzić. Syriusz wyczuwał, że przynajmniej dwóch z nich zostało naznaczonych.

- Jesteś niezwykle uprzejmy, Lordzie – Daphne ujęła jego ramię, ale w wolnej ręce wciąż trzymała różdżkę. Syriusz roześmiał się i potrząsnął głową. _Zupełnie jak jej mama_.

- Nie zabiera mnie pan do Dumbledore'a? – spytała, gdy skierował ich w stronę jej pokoju wspólnego.

- A czemu miałbym to zrobić? Mówiłem wcześniej poważnie. Poradziłaś sobie idealnie. Zlekceważyli cię, a ty to w pełni wykorzystałaś. Oni planowali zrobić ci coś znacznie gorszego. Ten głupi wielkolud chciał cię zgwałcić. Powiedziałbym, że i tak się wymigali od odpowiedzialności.

- Chce to zrobić przynajmniej od czterech lat. W przeciwieństwie do Pansy ja nie rozkładam nóg przed każdym, kto sobie tego zażyczy. Ale tak jak pan mówił, jest wielki i głupi. Ciekawi mnie tylko, skąd pan to wiedział?

- Tajemnica handlowa, moja droga – Syriusz dotknął nosa palcem i mrugnął do niej. Tak naprawdę wyczuł, że poziom feromonów u chłopaka wielokrotnie przekraczał normę.

- Proszę pamiętać, Lordzie Black, że jestem bardzo dobra w odkrywaniu tajemnic. Na przykład wiem, że pan i moja mama byliście kochankami – odpowiedziała mu z uśmiechem. Syriusz stanął jak wryty, patrząc na nią. Ona również się zatrzymała, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ci o tym powiedziała.

- Powiedziała tylko, że ma pan gorące wargi. Ja zablefowałam, pan potwierdził – Daphne zatrzepotała powiekami. – Mówiłam, że jestem dobra.

- Twoja mama mnie zabije.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie wcześniej, aż odkryję wszystkie pana sekrety, Lordzie Black.

- Zobaczymy czy ci się uda.

- Śledził pan mnie czy ich?

- Raz mogło ci się udać mnie przechytrzyć, ale starego misia na sztuczny miód nie nabierzesz.

- Jasne. Dziękuję, że pozwolił mi pan, żebym sama sobie z tym poradziła.

- A jak można nauczyć się przetrwania w czasie wojny, jeśli pozwala się komuś innemu, by walczył za ciebie?

- Niekonwencjonalna metoda nauczania… a jeśli to oni zyskaliby przewagę?

- Crabbe junior straciłby oba jądra.

- Słodkie… trochę obleśne… ale słodkie. Nie przypomina pan żadnego nauczyciela, z którym wcześniej miałam lekcje.

- Uznam to za komplement.

- Bo to miał być komplement.

- Och, jakże cieszy to moje serce.

- Już widzę po kim Harry jest taki wygadany. Powie mi pan jak zeszliście się z moją mamą?

- Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, wszystko zaczęło się od niesławnego Rajdu Huncwotów Po Majtki Puchonów w 1975 roku…

* * *

Emma od lat nie czuła się tak dobrze. Oczekiwała, że Harry będzie się na nią złościł, że zachowała się tak głupio. Był zły, ale nie na nią. Sprawiło to, że czuła się chroniona i bezpieczna, a czegoś takiego nie doznała nigdy w swoim życiu. Wiedziała, że powinno jej być żal trzech Ślizgonów, którzy naprawdę dostaną za swoje, ale jakoś nie mogła się na to zdobyć.

W tej chwili Harry wiózł ją na barana do pokoju wspólnego. Kolejne nowe doświadczenie w jej życiu. Nieświadomie zmieniła swoje włosy tak, że przypominały jego nawet w swoim niesfornym, starczącym na wszystkie strony ułożeniu, a jej oczy naśladowały jego szmaragdowe tęczówki.

- James, widzę, że twoja siostra też tu chodzi. Ale w końcu Potterowie należą do Gryffindoru – powiedziała Gruba Dama, gdy się do niej zbliżyli. Emma zachichotała mu nad uchem, słysząc pomyłkę portretu. Harry jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Wkurzało go to trochę, ale jednocześnie cieszył się, że jego ojciec zostawił po sobie takie wrażenie, że wciąż miło go tu wspominano.

- Jasne. Wartości.

Gruba Dama skinęła głową i otworzyła się przed nimi. W środku Harry opadł na jedno kolano, żeby Emma mogła zeskoczyć. Zanim to zrobiła, wcisnęła mu na policzek bardzo głośny i bardzo mokry pocałunek.

- Dzięki za przejażdżkę, starszy bracie – zażartowała.

- Kiedy tylko chcesz, Szczeniaczku – odparł. – W weekend załatwimy ci porządną różdżkę. Chociaż… Flirciaro, pozwól tu na moment! – krzyknął Harry przez cały pokój. Rzeczona dziewczyna pogrążona była w intensywnej rozmowie z Prefekt Naczelną. Kiedy tylko Ginny ujrzała Harry'ego, jej twarz pojaśniała i uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. Potem żartobliwie zmarszczyła brwi i przyłożyła palec do ust.

- Najpierw użyj swojego seksownego głosu, Dupku! – poleciała, przyciągając uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych w pokoju wspólnym. _Chcesz się zabawić?_

- Chodź do mnie, moja piękna – powiedział Harry z silnym karpackim akcentem, wyginając palce jak wampir czający się na łup. Ginny uniosła brew, ale skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

- _Moja piękna?_ Poważnie? No co ty, Potter, stać cię na więcej – zadrwiła.

- Ginny, daj spokój, to było zabójczo seksowne – szepnęła jej do ucha Hermiona.

- Ciii. Niech się trochę wysili – szepnęła kącikiem ust Ginny. Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem i pokiwała głową. Wtedy Harry posłał Ginny takie spojrzenie, że przez całe jej ciało przeszedł dreszcz.

- Przybądź do mnie ma nocna kusicielko, bym wielbić cię mógł w twej świątyni, bowiem księżyc wstaje, by oglądać twe piękno, a zachodzi oszołomiony twą wspaniałością – tym razem użył włoskiego akcentu. Opadł na jedno kolano, a w jego dłoni pojawiła się pojedyncza czerwona róża.

- Masz ją na linach – zachichotała Emma, ale Harry ją uciszył. Ron zrobił dwa kroki w jego stronę, ale zamarł, widząc ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Hermiony i jej różdżkę wycelowaną w jego wrażliwe rejony. Dean i Seamus stanęli po obu jego stronach i zaczęli komentować ten pojedynek woli. Ron nie uznał tego za zabawne, w przeciwieństwie do reszty pokoju wspólnego.

- Chyba nie oczekujesz, że wejdę w to bagno w moich nowych spodniach? – zakpiła Ginny. Jednak tak naprawdę musiała wysilić całą siłę woli, żeby nie wskoczyć mu w ramiona i nie zatonąć w namiętnym pocałunku. To nie jego słowa ją poruszyły, ale szczerość w jego głosie.

- To skacz. Ja cię złapię – odparł Harry ze swoim zawadiackim uśmiechem. Postanowiła go posłuchać i podskoczyła. Harry szybko machnął różdżką posyłając w jej stronę niewerbalne zaklęcie. Niewidoczna moc przyciągnęła ją do niego. Magia wokół niej nie przymuszała jej, raczej otaczała łagodnie, dając poczucie bezpieczeństwa i przyspieszając jej oddech. Tak jak powiedział, wylądowała w jego ramionach. – A nie mówiłem?

- Dupek.

- Flirciara.

- Oj całuj go już, przecież widzę, że chcesz – zawołała Emma. Ginny uznała, że młodsza dziewczyna ma rację. Wzruszyła ramionami i przyjęła tę radę, jednak najpierw dotknęła nosa Harry'ego, blokując jego animagiczny zmysł węchu. Spojrzał na nią pytająco, ale ona dała mu bezgłośnie do zrozumienia, że wyjaśni później i pocałowała go namiętnie. Okrzyki i gwizdy wybuchnęły w pokoju, ale żadne z nich nie zwracało na to uwagi, bo całkowicie zatopili się w sobie.

- Ej, nie chcę tego widzieć! – wrzasnął Ron z drugiego końca pokoju.

- To nie patrz, palancie! – odkrzyknęła Emma. Harry wyciągnął rękę, nie przerywając pocałunku, a Emma przybiła mu piątkę. Kiedy Ron posłał jej wściekłe spojrzenie, pokazała mu język.

- Zawołałeś mnie tylko po to, żeby mnie pocałować? – spytała Ginny, kiedy wreszcie się od siebie oderwali.

- A, jasne. Potrzebuję na chwilę mojego prochowca – powiedział Harry. Ginny zdjęła go i wręczyła właścicielowi. Harry rozchylił go, pokazując ciemną podszewkę Emmie. Włożył w nią dłoń. Powierzchnia zmarszczyła się jak woda, a jego ręka zniknęła pod podszewką. Emma zrobiła wielkie oczy. Chwilę później Harry wyciągnął złotego znicza. Wypuścił piłkę, która odleciała, a potem zwrócił się do Emmy:

- Na początku poczujesz zimno, ale nie masz się czego bać. Jak widzisz, nie urwało mi ręki. Chcę, żebyś sięgnęła do środka i pomyślała o różdżce, która będzie dla ciebie najlepiej działała – zachęcił ją.

Nawet po zapewnieniach Harry'ego, Emma się wahała. Widząc to Ginny śmiało sięgnęła do podszewki. Połowa jej ręki zniknęła, ale po chwili wyłoniła się z piórem. Połaskotała Emmę pod brodą. Dziewczynka roześmiała się i odepchnęła jej rękę.

- Nigdy nie pozwolę, żeby stało ci się coś złego – zapewnił Harry

Emma skinęła głową i przywołała swoją gryfońską odwagę. Zamknęła oczy i włożyła rękę w prochowiec. Jej powieki uniosły się, gdy poczuła coś w dłoni. Moc wpłynęła do najdalszych zakamarków jej ciała. Szybko cofnęła dłoń i ujrzała 10-calową wierzbową różdżkę.

- Jak rozumiem czujesz jej magię? – spytał ją Harry. Emma skinęła głową z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Całe jej ciało dygotało, a włosy przybrały odcień szkarłatu.

- No, machnij – zachęciła ją Ginny. Emma posłuchała i pokój wypełniły czerwone iskry, a włosy dziewczynki uniosły się, jakby w podmuchu silnego wiatru. Powietrze wokół niech zatrzeszczało, gdy jej magiczny rdzeń rozszerzał się i wiązał z nową różdżką.

- Super – tylko tyle zdołała wyksztusić młoda metamorfomag.

Ginny zobaczyła, jak Harry robi wielkie oczy, gdy przyjrzał się różdżce, którą trzymała Emma. Szybko odwrócił wzrok, ale Ginny widziała, jak usiłuje coś rozgryźć w myślach. Lewą dłoń zacisnął w pięść na kilka sekund, ale potem ją rozluźnił. Kiedy spojrzał znowu na Emmę, powrócił do swojej typowej, wesołej osobowości.

- To była moja pierwsza różdżka. Jest świetna przy zaklęciach – powiedział. Później przekaże jej, że usunięto z niej wszystkie ograniczenia, ale dopiero kiedy będą sam na sam. Prefekt Naczelna przysłuchiwała się zbyt uważnie jak na jego gust. Przeczuwał, że ta dziewczyna podąża ślepo za przepisami. Harry planował zmienić ten jej nawyk. Ona i cała reszta będą musieli zostać przeprogramowani z trybu bezkrytycznego podążania za Dumbledorem. Wciąż jeszcze wierzyli w publiczny wizerunek starca. Być może kiedyś był on dobrym człowiekiem, ale te dni już dawno minęły.

- Dziękuję, Harry – powiedziała Emma, przytulając się mocno do niego. Pocałował ją w czubek głowy, a ona uścisnęła go jeszcze mocniej. Kiedy podniosła wzrok, zobaczyła jak Ginny patrzy na nich z uśmiechem. Mrugnęła do starszej dziewczyny. Nigdy w życiu nie czuła takiej akceptacji. Zastanawiała się tylko kiedy się wszystko rozleci, jak to zawsze było w jej życiu. Harry poczuł, jak dziewczynka sztywnieje i uniósł ją, by mogła mu spojrzeć w oczy.

- Nigdy nie będę tak zajęty, żeby nie mieć dla ciebie czasu, Szczeniaczku – zapewnił ją, jakby mógł jej czytać w myślach. Pokiwała głową, ale najwyraźniej nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu. – To może teraz pokażesz swoją nową różdżkę swoim przyjaciołom? Mark nie przestaje na ciebie patrzeć odkąd przyszliśmy. Poza tym muszę wyjaśnić sobie kilka rzeczy z nadopiekuńczym bratem Ginny.

- Na razie, Mała – dodała Ginny, odchodząc z Harrym.

- Pa, Ginny. Postaraj się go trzymać z dala od kłopotów – rzuciła Emma przez ramię. Mark doskoczył do niej, zaraz za nim pędziły Pursa i Gabby. Po chwili ruszyli do jednej z pustych kanap wśród pisków i chichotów.

- Biedny Mark. Dostanie uderzeniową dawkę estrogenu – zażartował Harry. Ginny żartobliwie uderzyła go w ramię, a potem wyszeptała do ucha, tak żeby nikt inny nie słyszał. – O co tam do cholery chodziło?

- Zauważyłaś? Może to zbieg okoliczności… a może coś więcej. Muszę najpierw pogadać z Nimfą i będę potrzebował dowodu, ale jeśli mam rację, to on jest już trupem – warknął Harry, zaciskając zęby. Ginny przeciągnęła dłonią po jego plecach, usiłując go nieco uspokoić. Na początku nie dawało to efektu, ale powoli zaczął się odprężać. – Dzięki, Skarbie. Potrzebowałem tego.

- Do usług, Kochanie – odpowiedziała Ginny, cmokając go przelotnie w policzek. Cieszyli się tą chwilą ciszy przed burzą.

- No dobra, chodź uporać się z twoim bratem. Mam wrażenie, że przed końcem dnia spotkam każdego członka twojej rodziny.

Harry i Ginny ruszyli ku Hermionie i nachmurzonemu Ronowi.

- Na Merlina, mam nadzieję, że nie. Pewnie jutro dostanę wyjca od mamy.

- Naprawdę tak bardzo włazi im w dupę?

- Ubzdurała sobie, że Longbottom to moje przeznaczenie i trzyma się tego pomysłu jak goblin złota.

- A twój tato?

- Nie jest taki ślepy, ale nic nie mówi. Pozwala, żeby bliźniacy odwalili za niego brudną robotę – powiedziała mu, wyraźnie rozczarowana. Harry domyślił się, że z jej mamą niełatwo się dogadać.

- Dobrze wiedzieć.

Harry i Ginny dotarli na miejsce w samą porę, żeby usłyszeć, jak Hermiona szeptem nakazuje Ronowi, żeby się zachowywał. Dean i Seamus siedzieli przy pobliskim stole, na tyle bisko, żeby móc przyjść z odsieczą, gdyby sprawy wymknęły się spod kontroli. Na sąsiedniej kanapie Lavender i Parvati trzymały różdżki w pogotowiu, choć nie na widoku. Harry czuł, że to grupa trzymających się blisko przyjaciół, którzy pilnują nawzajem swoich pleców. Z tego co słyszał o wydarzeniach kilku ostatnich lat, nie mógł ich za to winić. To on był outsiderem i musiał wykazać swoją wartość. Będzie musiał to załatwić inaczej niż z resztą jej braci. Chciał rzucić zaklęcie, zapewniające im prywatność, ale Hermiona była szybsza. Zauważył to i skinął jej głową z aprobatą.

- Cześć, nazywam się Harry. Musieliśmy się wczoraj minąć – powiedział z uśmiechem, wyciągając rękę do Rona. Ten nie zaoferował swojej w odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i parsknął.

- Ronald! To było nieuprzejme. To Lord, okaż mu szacunek! – zganiła go Hermiona. Twarz Rona zauważalnie poczerwieniała, ale ani drgnął.

- Daj spokój, takiego tytułowania oczekuję tylko po upierdliwych dyrektorach i sztywniackich arystokratach. Mówcie mi Harry. Albo Dupek, jeśli zasłużę.

- O nie, tylko ja tak mogę na ciebie mówić – zaoponowała Ginny, trącając go biodrem. – Oni mogą mówić na ciebie Palancie, na to zawsze zasługujesz.

- Zauważyłem, ze nazywasz moją młodszą siostrę Flirciarą. Na to miano tez zasłużyła? – spytał wyzywająco Ron, postępując krok w stronę Harry'ego.

- A co to, do cholery, ma niby znaczyć? – wrzasnęła Ginny, patrząc wściekle na brata.

- To znaczy, że mama nigdy by ci nie kupiła takich ubrań, ani nie pozwoliłaby ci ich nosić, więc ewidentnie dostałaś je od niego. Najwyraźniej nie możecie wytrzymać nawet kilku sekund, żeby się nie dotykać. Myśl, Ginny! Przez to cholerne prawo, on może zafundować sobie piękny haremik. Możesz być czystej krwi, ale pochodzisz z biednej rodziny, nie możesz mu nawet zaoferować tytułu. On chce, żebyś była jedną z jego kurewek, a sądząc po tym jak jesteś ubrana, jest na dobrej dro…

BUM!

Szczęka Rona pękła w dwóch miejscach, gdy wbiła się w nią pięść Harry'ego. Zanim Ron wylądował na plecach, Dean i Seamus zerwali się na równe nogi. Lavender i Parvati wyciągnęły różdżki, ale nie były pewne w kogo cisnąć klątwą. Czy Harry'ego z lojalności wobec Rona czy może Rona, bo sobie zasłużył? Seamus machnął ręką, powstrzymując dziewczyny. Harry złapał Rona za koszulę i szarpnął, aż ich twarz znalazły się kilka centymetrów od siebie.

- Wyjaśnijmy sobie parę spraw, Weasley. Jesteś przytomny tylko dlatego, że chcę, żebyś przeprosił swoją siostrę. Mogę używać mojego tytułu dla osiągania moich celów, ale to nie znaczy, że jestem rozpieszczoną księżniczką jak Longbottom. Tak się składa, że moja mama jest mugolakiem, a mój ojciec poślubił ją, bo ją kochał. Kiedy ja się ożenię, zrobię to z tego samego powodu. Mądra czarownica powiedziała mi kiedyś, żebym kochał tylko jedną kobietę, ale z całego serca. I tak zamierzam zrobić. Nie będę cię okłamywał. Myślałem o tym, żeby zafundować sobie harem. Dwa lata temu na pewno wykorzystałbym taką okazję. Ale jedna noc zmieniła dla mnie wszystko. Półtora roku temu zobaczyłem półnagą czarownicę, która przeszła najgorsze tortury, jakie możesz sobie wyobrazić. Na jej skórze wycięli runy i spuścili z niej niemal całą krew. Mogła skulić się i przyjąć swój los, ale ona postanowiła walczyć tymi resztkami sił, które jej zostały. Jest najodważniejszą osobą, jaką znałem w życiu i za każdym razem jak na nią patrzę, zapiera mi dech w piersi. Powinieneś słyszeć, jak Lestrange kwiczy jak prosię po najsilniejszym upiorogacku jakiego w życiu widziałem. Ta kobieta stoi tu, obok mnie i jest dla mnie cenniejsza niż moje własne życie. Uwierz mi, okaż jej brak szacunku jeszcze raz, a nikt nie znajdzie twojego ciała.

Harry mówił powoli i z naciskiem. Wszyscy wewnątrz ochronnego bąbla byli wstrząśnięci jego słowami. Początkowo chciał, żeby usłyszał to tylko Ron, ale co zaczęło się jako pogardliwe prychnięcie, stało się deklaracją.

Ginny podeszłą do Harry'ego i ujęła jego twarz w dłonie. Spojrzała głęboki w jego szmaragdowe oczy i spytała:

- Naprawdę tak myślisz?

Robiła co w jej mocy, żeby nie dać po sobie poznać emocjonalnej burzy, która się w niej rozpętała.

- Naprawdę myślałaś, że przedzierałem się przez trzydzieści orków dla szybkiego bzykanka?

Czułość w jego głosie przeważyła szalę. Ginny przyciągnęła go i pocałowała, wkładając w to całą siebie. Wsunęła palce w jego wiecznie zwichrzone włosy. Jedna z jego dłoni zawędrowała na jej krzyż i przyciągnęła ją bliżej. Harry musiał wysilić cała swoją siłę woli, żeby nie przesunąć jej niżej. Uwielbiał jej krągłości, ale wiedział, że nie są sami. Jego druga dłoń prześliznęła się po kręgosłupie, wywołując dreszcz u Ginny. Jęknęła, gdy jego dłonie przesunęły się po jej włosach.

Lavender i Parvati wzdychały nad szczęściem Ginny, a Hermiona podeszła do Rona. Seamus i Dean pomagali mu wstać. Nie powiedziała ani słowa, gdy uzdrawiała złamaną szczękę swojego chłopaka, ale na jej twarzy wyraźnie wypisana była dezaprobata. Kiedy upewniła się, że jego szczęka jest zupełnie wyleczona, spoliczkowała go z całej siły.

- Jak śmiesz tak mówić do Ginny? I to po tym wszystkim co przeszła. Jak mogłeś?

Hermiona była na krawędzi łez. Ron nie zareagował na cios. Oczekiwał go. Zamiast tego popatrzył na siostrę i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Hermiona widziała w jego oczach jedynie dumę i miłość.

- Powiedział ci wszystko co chcesz wiedzieć, stary? – spytał Dean. Ron popracował chwilę szczęką, żeby upewnić się, że wszystko wróciło na jego miejsce, po czym odpowiedział:

- Tak, pasuje mi to. Tak w ogóle to świetnie wyglądasz, Ginny. Powiedz mi, gdzie to kupiłaś. Mionka wyglądałaby w tym zabójczo seksownie.

Wszystkim dziewczynom opadły szczęki. Ginny popatrzyła na Rona zszokowana. Całe życie mieszkała w domu pełnym chłopaków, a oni wciąż ją zaskakiwali. Faceci, w tym Harry, wybuchnęli śmiechem, co sprawiło, że dziewczyny w ogóle nie wiedziały o co chodzi.

- Ginny, on cię nie obrażał, tylko testował Harry'ego – wyjaśnił Seamus z silnym irlandzkim akcentem.

- Tak, gdyby Harry stał i pozwolił mi mieszać cię z błotem, oznaczałoby to, że albo się mnie boi albo ma cię w dupie. Tak czy inaczej nie jest ciebie godny. Siostrzyczko, zasługujesz na to, co najlepsze. Moim obowiązkiem, jako starszego brata, jest upewnienie się, że to dostaniesz – wyjaśnił Ron zdumionym kobietom.

- To męska rzecz – dorzucił Harry.

- Faceci… - Hermiona, Ginny, Lavender i Parvati jednocześnie wywróciły oczami.

- Jeśli wszystko już wyjaśnione, chciałabym o coś zapytać Harry'ego – Hermiona doszła do siebie jako pierwsza.

- Wal – odparł Harry z uśmiechem. Opadł na wolne siedzenie, a Ginny bez chwili namysłu usiadła mu na kolana. Hermiona zauważyła jak swobodnie czują się w swoim towarzystwie. Jej przyjaciółka nie zachowywała się tak przy Neville'u, nawet kiedy jeszcze coś do niego czuła.

- Wiesz, mamy taką jakby małą grupę. Nazywa się GD. Trenujemy, żeby walczyć z Sam-Wiesz-Kim i jego zwolennikami. Od czasu do czasu pomagają nam nauczyciele, ale głównie to Neville uczy nas tego, czego sam się nauczył od Dumbledore'a. Nie chodzisz na Obronę z twoim chrzestnym, więc domyślam się, że wiesz więcej, niż uczymy się na lekcjach.

- Miałaś rację, Flirciaro, jest ostra jak brzytwa. Po pierwsze musisz przestać nazywać to wężogębe ścierwo Sama-Wiesz-Kim. To sprawia, że ma nad tobą przewagę. Nie nazywaj go też Voldemortem, on nie zasługuje na taki szacunek. Ja preferuję Tyłkogłowy, chociaż Tomuś zaczyna mi się podobać. Jeśli naprawdę chcesz z nim walczyć, musisz zmienić swój sposób myślenia. To tylko człowiek i krwawi jak każdy z nas. A tak z ciekawości, od czego jest skrót GD?

- Gwardia Dumbledore'a – odpowiedziała Hermiona. Harry się skrzywił.

- W takim razie muszę odmówić. Wyszkolono mnie na generała, nie na szeregowca. Ta nazwa sugeruje służbę temu człowiekowi, a to coś, czego nigdy nie zrobię.

- Co on takiego zrobił, że tak bardzo go nienawidzisz? – spytał Ron.

- Ufasz im, Ginny? – spytał Harry z troską w głosie.

- Powierzyłabym im własne życie – odparła bez wahania.

- W takim razie muszą się o wszystkim dowiedzieć.

- NIE!

- Moja droga, wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale oni muszą wiedzieć czemu przyjdzie im stawić czoła. Muszą podjąć świadomą decyzję – zachęcał ją Harry.

- A co jeśli on wejdzie w ich umysły?

- Umieszczę w nich Strażnika, póki nie opanują Oklumencji, tak jak zrobiłem z tobą. Jeśli nie będą chcieli pomóc, wymażę im wspomnienia. Tak czy inaczej będziemy wiedzieli na czym stoimy – wyszeptał do niej Harry.

- Dobrze, ale nie tutaj. W jakimś bezpieczniejszym miejscu.

- Mój kufer jest najbezpieczniejszy… a dziewczyny na pewno chętnie wybiorą sobie jakieś ciuchy.

- Zamierzasz je rozpieszczać, prawda?

- Ano.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:  
**__- kiedy Syriusz poznał Gabriellę  
__- zajrzymy do kwatery głównej Voldemorta  
__- reakcja Gryfonów na wspomnienia Ginny_


	18. Rozdział 18

_**Od tłumacza:**__Drodzy Czytelnicy! Przede wszystkim jestem Wam winny przeprosiny i wyjaśnienia. ten rozdział był gotowy już w poprzednią sobotę, ale niespodziewanie okazało się, że na moim wyjeździe służbowym nie mam dostępu do neta. Tak więc rozdział jak zwykle błyskawicznie przejrzany przez Shaunee Altmann leżał sobie bezczynnie na serwerze i teraz go publikuję. Mam nadzieję, że na kolejne nie będziecie musieli czekać tak długo._

_Tak przy okazji to przekroczyliśmy 300 recenzji. Dzięki wielkie, nie przestawajcie!_

* * *

**Rozdział 18**

- To już pół godziny. Chyba już czas najwyższy, żeby dziewczyny wyszły z szafy?* - spytał Seamus Harry'ego. Na jakieś dziesięć sekund zapadła cisza, a potem Harry, Ron i Dean ryknęli śmiechem. Siedzieli w salonie Harry'ego, przerzucając się żartami i zapoznając się lepiej z gospodarzem. Ronowi bardzo smakowała lodowata cola, którą dostał do picia. Teraz niemal wystrzeliła mu z nosa.

- Ale mi się podoba to co widzę w myślach – powiedział Dean, łapiąc oddech.

- Ej! Tam są moja dziewczyna i siostra! – ryknął Ron.

- I obie są zajebiście seksowne! – wtrącił się Seamus. - Lav i Parvati też świetnie całują. No co? Nigdy nie lekceważcie Irlandczyka i jemioły.

- To oszustwo – zarzucił mu Harry.

- Co z tego?

- Tak, musi korzystać ze wszystkich dostępnych środków – rzucił Dean, wywołując kolejną salwę śmiechu. Kiedy trochę się opanowali, Ron zerknął przez ramię, by upewnić się, że drzwi do garderoby są wciąż zamknięte, po czym powiedział do Harry'ego:

- Jest jedna rzecz, którą bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć po wczorajszym wieczorze.

- Co takiego?

- Co właściwie sukkuby potrafią zrobić ze swoimi ogonami? – spytał i nachylił się, by usłyszeć odpowiedź. Dean i Seamus zrobili to samo.

- **Cholera jasna! To w ogóle dozwolone?** – można było usłyszeć nawet w garderobie. Wszystkie dziewczyny rozpoznały irlandzki akcent Seamusa, mimo że drzwi tłumiły dźwięki.

- Co tam się dzieje? – spytała Parvati. Cała czwórka młodych kobiet była rozebrana w różnym stopniu i przymierzały rozmaite sukienki. Lavender nie wstydziła się pokazać chłopakom swojego półnagiego ciała, więc pomaszerowała ku drzwiom wiodącym do salonu.

- Lav, co ty robisz? Masz na sobie tylko figi i stanik! – pisnęła Hermiona.

- Oj, proszę cię, miałam na sobie bardziej skąpe bikini – rzuciła przez ramię Lavender i otworzyła drzwi. – No naprawdę, nie można was nawet na dziesięć sekund zostawić, żebyście nie zaczęli gadać o seksie?

Faceci popatrzyli na nią w szoku, zaskoczeni tym, w co była ubrana czy raczej nie była ubrana. Każdy z nich zareagował odmiennie. Seamus szybko opuścił wzrok, ale od czasu do czasu na nią zerkał. Ron świetnie wiedział co powinien zrobić, by nie narazić się na gniew swojej dziewczyny i patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie na Lavender. Harry rozparł się wygodnie i założył ręce za głowę. Nie wydawał się poruszony stanem jej przyodziewku. Chociaż na nią patrzył, w wyrazie jego oczu nie zaszła żadna zmiana. Musiała przyznać, że trochę ją to ubodło. Tymczasem Dean taksował ją spojrzeniem z góry na dół, jakby była kawałkiem mięsa. _Świnia!_

- Jak na razie minęło pół godziny – odpowiedział jej rozbawiony Harry.

- Jest tam strasznie dużo ubrań do wyboru – powiedziała obronnym tonem Lavender. – Ale każda z nas zdołała zawęzić wybór do dziesięciu sukienek.

- Może potrzebujecie męskiego punktu widzenia? – spytał Harry, unosząc brew.

- Po prostu chcecie się na nas pogapić, palanty – odparła, również unosząc brew.

- Jasne, a ty nam właśnie nie demonstrujesz swoich walorów? Powiedziałbym, że wszyscy na tym zyskamy. My będziemy mogli się nacieszyć waszym pięknem, a wy będziecie wiedziały, w czym wyglądacie najlepiej.

Lavender myślała nad tym kilka sekund, wreszcie odparła:

- Ładne słówka. I tak chcesz się pogapić, ale spytam dziewczyny co o tym sądzą. Zrób nam przysługę i weź Thomasa na smycz. Zaczyna się ślinić.

Obróciła się i opuściła pokój kołysząc biodrami.

- To było po prostu okrutne – stwierdził Dean, podziwiając jej krok.

- Stary, zrób nam przysługę i popraw go – powiedział Seamus, wskazując na spodnie Deana i wywołując kolejną salwę śmiechu. – Nikt z nas nie chce tego oglądać.

Przez następnych dwadzieścia minut dziewczyny zorganizowały mały pokaz mody. Hermiona zaczęła nieco niepewnie, ale widząc jak na niektóre jej stroje reaguje jej chłopak, wyraźnie się ośmieliła. Kręciła pośladkami i mrugała do Rona za każdym razem, gdy wychodziła z pokoju. Harry rozsiadł się wygodnie i patrzył, jak wszyscy dobrze się bawią. Przez kilka chwil byli po prostu normalnymi nastolatkami, którzy nie musieli się martwić tym, co dzieje się na zewnątrz. W tej chwili wojna i cała reszta po prostu nie istniały.

- To powinna być reguła, nie wyjątek – powiedział Harry do Ginny, która usiadła mu na kolanach.

- Wiem, kochanie. Postarajmy się, żeby następne pokolenie nie musiało się nad tym zastanawiać.

* * *

Syriusz zostawił pięcioro posiniaczonych i kompletnie upokorzonych Ślizgonów w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Kiedy stamtąd wyszedł, odkrył, że kroczy nader znajomym korytarzem. W myślach wciąż wracał do mamy Daphne. Zatrzymał się i oparł o ścianę, wspominając tę noc, kiedy go przyłapała.

_Pędziłem pustym korytarzem tak szybko, jak mogłem, a Filch siedział mi na ogonie. Właśnie spłataliśmy naszego najlepszego figla w historii. Planowaliśmy go z Jamesem całe wakacje. Chcieliśmy zacząć nasz piąty rok bombowo i udało nam się. I to jeszcze jak._

_Właśnie udało nam się oszukać zaklęcia na klatce schodowej do dormitorium dziewczyn. Wkradliśmy się do Wieży Hufflepuff i powiem wam, że mają tam naprawdę uroczą grupę młodych czarownic. Oczywiście James i tak marudził o Evans, mimo że ona znowu dała mu kosza._

_Dumbledore myślał, że zrobienie z Remusa prefekta utrzyma nas w ryzach. Staruszka chyba pogięło. Huncwoci zawsze trzymają się razem. No, może nie teraz. Cholerny Irytek! Że też musieliśmy wpaść na niego. A już prawie wróciliśmy do naszego pokoju wspólnego. A tak musieliśmy się rozdzielić, żeby wrócić._

_Teraz Filtch depcze mi po piętach i możecie być pewni, że stary pierdziel jest szybszy niż się wydaje. Jeśli uda mi się dotrzeć do następnego korytarza, będę mógł się schować w tajnym przejściu za gobelinem. Za trzydzieści sekund będę bezpieczny. Wtedy skręciłem za róg i moje życie zmieniło się na zawsze._

_BUM!_

_- Au! Patrz gdzie leziesz! – powiedziała urocza blondynka, chyba Ślizgonka. Oboje wylądowaliśmy na podłodze. I powiem wam, że miałem niesamowity widok. Wtedy dostrzegłem odznakę prefekta i wiedziałem, że jestem ugotowany. Złapała mnie za włosy i szarpnięciem odchyliła moją głowę._

_- Podoba ci się widok, palancie? – warknęła na mnie._

_- No pewnie – odparłem z szerokim uśmiechem. Nie wiem jak to zrobiła, ale w ułamku sekundy rzuciła mnie na plecy, unieruchomiła, przyłożyła różdżkę do gardła i przy tym wszystkim wciąż wyglądała cholernie seksownie. Remus miał rację. Potrzebowałem pomocy._

_- Co chcesz mieć na epitafium, Black? – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Uśmiechnąłem się jeszcze szerzej i odpowiedziałem:_

_- Odszedł z uśmiechem._

_Wywróciła oczami, ale dostrzegłem, że na ułamek sekundy kąciki jej pełnych ust uniosły się lekko ku górze. To był nasz moment i bardzo mi się podobał, mimo że dzieliłem go ze Ślizgonką. Oczywiście właśnie wtedy usłyszałem Filcha człapiącego w naszą stronę. Szlag! Już po mnie._

_- Proszę, proszę, ktoś tu był niegrzecznym chłopcem? – spytała z drapieżnym uśmiechem. Dlaczego mnie to podnieca? Zanim zdołałem odpowiedzieć, poderwała mnie z podłogi i wepchnęła do schowka na miotły. Blisko było. Słyszałem Filcha za drzwiami._

_- Dziewczyno! Widziałaś tu jednego z tych przeklętych Huncwotów?_

_- Nazywam się Gabriella Drake i jestem prefektem Slytherinu, a nie… dziewczyną._

_- Nie mam na to czasu. Te paskudne bachory właśnie włamały się do Wieży Hufflepuff i ukradły majtki! Tym razem na pewno ich wyrzucą. Widziałaś, żeby któryś tędy przechodził czy nie?_

_- Przydałoby ci się szkolenie w uprzejmej rozmowie, charłaku. Jednak mnie tego nauczono, więc na twoje nieuprzejmie zadane pytanie odpowiem, że nie._

_- Okłamujesz mnie, dziewczyno?_

_- A czemu miałabym chronić bandę łamiących reguły Gryfonów? A jeśli nazwiesz mnie dziewczyną jeszcze raz, własnoręcznie rzucę na ciebie klątwę._

_Filch burknął coś pod nosem i ruszył w inną stronę. Po kilku chwilach drzwi stanęły otworem i urocza blondynka obdarzyła mnie spojrzeniem, jakim Evans z reguły obrzuca Jamesa. Z reguły zaraz potem chłopak obrywa klątwą. Wtedy zorientowałem się, że w chwili upadku musiałem zgubić różdżkę. Zacząłem się za nią rozglądać._

_- Tego szukasz? – spytała Gabriella, obracając różdżką w palcach. – Czy tego? – wyciągnęła figi, które zwędziłem wcześniej i zaczęła kręcić nimi na czubku różdżki._

_- Ej, to moje – powiedziałem i sięgnąłem po nie. Odsunęła się i przyłożyła mi różdżkę do gardła. Dlaczego ona ciągle to robi?_

_- Na razie dostaniesz tylko jedno. To drugie otrzymasz, kiedy przeprosisz tę biedną dziewczynę, której to ukradłeś._

_Machnięciem różdżki posłała figi, które spadły na moją głowę, jakby żyły własnym życie. Moją różdżkę wpuściła sobie w dekolt._

_- Jeśli je zdejmiesz, zacznę krzyczeć – ostrzegła, kiedy uniosłem rękę, żeby pozbyć się fig z głowy. Naprawdę nie chciałem, żeby przyciągnęła Filcha albo kogoś z nauczycieli. Uniosłem ręce w geście kapitulacji. A więc chciała sobie ze mnie zakpić. Nie mogę jej tego żałować. W końcu zawsze mogę zdjąć je później. Tyle tylko, że później okazało się, że przegapiłem, jak rzuca zaklęcie przylepca. Dobra była._

_- Dobry chłopiec – zadrwiła głosem, jakimi ludzie zwracają się do zwierzątek domowych. Gdyby tylko wiedziała. – Teraz odprowadzę cię z powrotem do pokoju wspólnego, żebyś nie mógł już narobić więcej kłopotów._

_- Puszczasz mnie tak po prostu?_

_Naprawdę powinienem się nauczyć, że darowanemu koniowi nie patrzy się w zęby._

_- Pewnie, czemu nie – wzruszyła ramionami, gdy ruszyliśmy korytarzem. Cieszyłem się moim szczęściem w ciszy. Przynajmniej dopóki nie zaczęła mnie zżerać ciekawość, a poza tym podobał mi się dźwięk jej głosu. Nie pytajcie mnie czemu, bo sam nie mam pojęcia._

_- Dlaczego nie wydałaś mnie Filchowi?_

_- Miałam pozwolić, żeby pierworodny Rodu Blacków został złapany przez charłaka? Co za hańba._

_Czasem dobrze być arystokratą._

_- Dość śmiałe, jak na Ślizgona._

_- A skąd możesz wiedzieć? Przecież trzymacie się od nas z daleka, bo jesteśmy źli i w ogóle._

_- To działa w dwie strony, skarbie. Wy też nie witacie nas z otwartymi ramionami._

_- Może powinieneś się lepiej przyjrzeć._

_Zatrzymałem się i popatrzyłem na nią. Coś w jej głosie przyciągnęło moją uwagę._

_- Może tak zrobię._

_- Och, co za szczęście, co za radość._

_Próbowała żartować. Nie jestem specjalnie znany z głębokich przemyśleń, ale mój instynkt kazał mi nie odpuszczać. Zrobiłem krok w jej stronę, naruszając jej przestrzeń osobistą. Dobrze się maskowała, więc musiałem wytrącić ją z równowagi, żeby dostać szczerą odpowiedź._

_- Czemu tak naprawdę mi pomogłaś? – spytałem. Zrobiła krok w moją stronę, likwidując wolną przestrzeń między nami. Jej oczy płonęły. Nie cofnęła się, gdy naruszyłem jej strefę i dała mi znać, że nie da się sprowokować. Zirytowałbym się, gdyby nie pachniała tak cholernie kusząco._

_- Nie tak łatwo kogoś onieśmielić z figami założonymi na głowę – powiedziała rozbawiona. Znów przysunąłem się do niej, ale ona uparcie trwała bez ruchu._

_- Uważasz, że jestem niegroźny?_

_- Ja wiem, że jesteś niebezpieczny, Black. Tylko głupiec uważałby inaczej, po tych wszystkich numerach, które wycięliście razem z przyjaciółmi. Co prawda większość z nich, tak jak dzisiaj, to dziecinada, nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że udało wam się przeniknąć do innego domu i oszukać zaklęcia rzucone przez samą Rowenę Ravenclaw. Jeśli zaprzęgniecie te swoje mózgownice do czegoś produktywnego, możecie osiągnąć niemal wszystko._

_Przysunęła się o krok. Czułem ciepło jej oddechu na moim policzku, gdy wyszeptała mi do ucha:_

_- Ale jeśli kiedykolwiek spróbujesz ukraść moje figi, twoja hydraulika już nigdy nie zadziała poprawnie._

_Poczułem czubek jej różdżki, wciskający się w moje klejnoty. Uniosła brew. Wyzwanie i ostrzeżenie jednocześnie. Naprawdę nie powinna mnie prowokować. W końcu jestem Huncwotem._

Syriusz nie wiedział kiedy usiadł na podłodze. Pod wpływem jasnego światła niechętnie otrząsnął się ze wspomnień. Powoli światło stawało się coraz jaśniejsze, aż musiał zmrużyć oczy.

Srebrny patronus w kształcie wielkiego ponuraka stanął koło niego i polizał go w policzek. Delikatny głos, którego nie słyszał od siedemnastu lat, przemówił namiętnym szeptem:

- Tęskniłam za tobą, Siri.

- Ja za tobą też, kochanie.

Wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć ponuraka, ale ten rozpłynął się w powietrzu, nim zdołał to zrobić.

* * *

Malfoy i Greyback zostali zaciągnięci do Sali Tronowej Voldemorta i rzuceni pod nogi swojego pana. Ten popatrzył na nich z niesmakiem. Ci dwaj byli kiedyś obiecującymi Śmierciożercami, ale okazali się kolejnym rozczarowaniem. Wyglądało na to, że jedyni naprawdę uzdolnieni Śmierciożercy zginęli w poprzedniej wojnie albo gnili w Azkabanie tak długo, że zatracili to, czym kiedyś byli.

Z wyjątkiem Bellatrix Lestrange. Jeśli już, to ona rozkwitła w tym paskudnym miejscu. Zajmowała w jego szeregach pozycję, której nikt nie był i nie będzie w stanie osiągnąć. Jasne, pozwoliła na uratowanie tej dziewczyny Weasleyów, ale jako jedna z nielicznych przetrwała atak Bestii Cienia. Tak wielu Śmierciożerców zostało zaszlachtowanych przez tego potwora. Już samo to było wyjątkowym osiągnięciem, a do tego jej znajomość Mrocznych Rytuałów ustępowała tylko przed wiedzą samego Voldemorta. To sprawiało, że była dla niego niezastąpiona. A dziki, niekonwencjonalny seks stanowił tylko miły dodatek. To co złamałoby większość czarownic, dla niej było grą wstępną. Jego słodka Bella była niezwykła, oryginalna i wyjątkowa. Będzie musiał wkrótce znów skorzystać z tego aspektu jej służby.

- O, Lucjuszu, widzę, że znowu przetrwałeś jamę. Może następnym razem wylądujesz tam na 24 godziny zamiast nędznych 12? – zadrwił Voldemort. Malfoy nie zareagował na jego słowa. Wiedział, że nie należy błagać o wybaczenie. Czarny Pan nie znał takiego słowa. Zawiódł swojego pana i poniósł zasłużoną karę. Przyjęcie kary bez poniżania się to coś, co Voldemort mógł szanować.

- Dziękuję, Panie, za twoją lekcję. Nie zawiodę cię więcej.

- Jeszcze zobaczymy, Lucjuszu, zobaczymy. A co z tobą, Fenrirze? Również nauczyłeś się jaka jest cena porażki?

- Tak, mój Panie.

- Cała operacja nie była kompletną klęską. Odzyskaliśmy 62% naszego złota. Jednak bezmyślni czarodzieje i czarownice podążający ślepo za tym głupcem Dumbledorem i idiotami z ministerstwa powinni chować się pod spódnicami swoich żon ze strachu przed moją potęgą. Nieprawdaż, Bellatrix? – spytał, widząc, że kobieta wchodzi do pomieszczenia.

- Oczywiście, mój Panie, powinni. Mój Pan mnie wzywał? – spytała Bellatrix, kłaniając się swojemu Panu i kochankowi. Zacisnęła zęby, by nie krzyknąć z bólu, wywołanego tym gestem poddaństwa. Voldemort to dostrzegł i westchnął lekko. Uwielbiał obserwować, jak ludzie radzą sobie bólem.

- Tak, Bello, porozmawiamy o tym później. Na razie posłuchajmy jak Lucjusz wyjaśnia mi, czemu powinienem pozostawić go przy życiu. Czyżby moje rozkazy nie były wystarczająco jasne? Odbierzcie co należy do nas. Zabijcie Ragnoka i tyle goblinów, ile zdołacie, zostawcie Gringotta w ruinach i przyprowadźcie dzieci dla okupu i eksperymentów. Co z tego okazało się dla was za trudne? Żeby to osiągnąć, dostaliście odział złożony z trolli, orków i gargulców, prawda? Teraz Rookwood i jego zespół nie żyją, Potter dalej ma moją własność, a gobliny sprzymierzyły się z Ministerstwem. Crucio!

Malfoy wił się pod niewybaczalnym przez minutę, nim jego pan zdjął zaklęcie.

- To.. było w moim zasięgu, Panie, ale…

- Ale chciał zyskać twoją łaskę, chwytając kurwę Weasleyów! – wrzasnął Greyback. Chciał się upewnić, że to będzie upadek Malfoya, a nie jego. Lucjusz rzucił mu jadowite spojrzenie.

- Ona tam była, a ty pozwoliłeś szesnastolatce wymknąć ci się z rąk – warknął na niego Voldemort.

- To Besta Cienia, mój Panie. Znowu przyszła jej na ratunek. Zarżnęła orki, jakby to były pisklaki. Ledwo ocaliliśmy nasze życie, mój Panie!

- Dziwne, że ten stwór przyszedł jej na ratunek już drugi raz – zauważyła niepewnie Bellatrix. Ta bestia niemal odebrała jej życie. Gdyby nie Greyback, nie byłoby żadnego „niemal", o czym ten przypominał jej przy każdej okazji. – A ten, który podobno jest najpotężniejszym wilkołakiem, umknął przed nią z podkulonym ogonem.

- To był środek dnia, kobieto! Przy księżycu w pełni zniszczyłbym to stworzenie.

- Bestia zbyt długo jest cierniem w naszym boku. Musi zostać wyeliminowana – powiedział Lucjusz.

- To nie wszystko. Ta mała zdrajczyni krwi aż nią cuchnęła – dodał Fenrir.

- Myślałem, że łączono stwora z półkrwi siostrzenicą Belli? – spytał Voldemort. – Zawsze gdy atakuje, ona była w pobliżu. Teraz mówicie mi, że przyszedł dziewczynie na ratunek dwa razy. Ciekawe. Wygląda na to, że mała Ginny Weasley ma obrońcę. Niech nasi szpiedzy w Hogwarcie zwrócą na nią baczniejszą uwagę. Chcę mieć dziewczynę w rękach do końca roku, a jej cnota ma być nietknięta. Każcie też mrocznym stworom w Zakazanym Lesie, żeby szukali bestii. Jeśli dziewczyna jest z nią powiązana, może stwór będzie gdzieś blisko. Może ona będzie kluczem do kontrolowania go. Gratulacje, Lucjuszu, jednak przeżyjesz. Bello, przejdź się ze mną. Mamy wiele do omówienia, a ja mam dla ciebie prezent.

- Tak, mój Panie – odpowiedziała, idąc za swoim panem. W milczeniu podążali korytarzem. Wiedziała, że nie powinna zaczynać rozmowy z Voldemortem. On był Czarnym Panem. Jeśli chciał z kimś rozmawiać, on o tym decydował. Nauczyła się tego już dawno. Długimi, kręconymi schodami zeszli do podziemi starego zamku.

- To co zrobiłaś wczoraj, było nierozważne, Bello – odezwał się Voldemort, spokojnie i bez emocji. Uznała to za dobry znak.

- Pozwoliłam, by mój gniew przesłonił mój umysł, a moje czyny przyniosły wstyd tobie i twojej szlachetnej sprawie. Pokornie błagam o wybaczenie i z niecierpliwością wyglądam mej kary, mój Panie.

- No już, Bello. Oboje wiemy, że standardowa kara jedynie cię podnieci. Poza tym wiem jak bolesne musi być dla ciebie nawet chodzenie. Klątwa, którą trafił cię twój kuzyn, powoduje gnicie wewnętrznych organów. To bardzo stara i bardzo mroczna magia, wydaje mi się, że egipska. Musiałaś uczynić mu coś strasznego, skoro przeklął cię czymś takim.

- To nie mój kuzyn, tylko Potter.

- To intrygujące. Żeby ta klątwa zadziałała poprawnie, trzeba wykrzesać w sobie ogromne pokłady nienawiści wobec ofiary. To nie klątwa, której używa się w bitwie, zwłaszcza, gdy wróg ma przewagę liczebną. Zużywa mocno energię magiczną i na krótki czas czarodziej staje się bezbronny.

- Gdybym nie rozpoznała tej klątwy, z pewnością by mnie ona zabiła. Kilka minut i nie dałoby się mnie odratować.

- Na pewno chciał, żebyś umarła powolną i bolesną śmiercią. A że znałabyś swój los i była bezradna… to sugeruje, że ta sprawa była dla niego bardzo osobista. Muszę wyznać, że ciekawi mnie to. Czy kiedykolwiek porwałaś i torturowałaś jego matkę?

- Nie. Jak na szlamę, Lily Potter znakomicie walczyła. W dawnych czasach to była zbyt wyrównana walka. Starłyśmy się kilkukrotnie, niestety nigdy nie udało mi się zatriumfować. Poza tym Potter zawsze był w pobliżu. Stanowili zabójczy duet.

- To skąd w takim razie bierze się jego żądza zemsty?

- Zdecydowanie nie postępuje zgodnie z regułami walki narzucanymi przez Dumbledore'a.

- Ha, ha, ha! Longbottom nigdy nie będzie tak niebezpieczny jak on jest teraz. Oj, staruchu, obawiam się, że postawiłeś na niewłaściwego chłopca – Voldemort mówił do siebie, ale Bella słyszała każde słowo. Była pewna, że ma to coś wspólnego z przepowiednią. – Wygląda na to, że wreszcie znalazłem godnego mnie przeciwnika. Mądrze rozstawił swoich ludzi. Straciliśmy władzę w Ministerstwie, nasze fundusze zostały ograniczone, a cywile odzyskali jaja i to wszystko w jeden dzień. Pierwsza bitwa niestety dla niego, ale wyciągniemy wnioski z tego, co się dziś wydarzyło. Mój młody przeciwniku, kiedy następnym razem nasze oddziały się zetrą, wynik będzie zgoła inny. Odzyskam to, co odebrałeś, a to co dla ciebie ważne, zostanie przeze mnie zniszczone.

Zamyślił się tak bardzo, że zapomniał, że u jego boku stoi najbardziej lojalna zwolenniczka. Jego umysł pędził w setki miejsc na raz. Potrzebował czasu na odbudowę swoich uszczuplonych sił, które tym razem porządnie wyćwiczy. Informacje o Blacku i Potterze będą kluczowe. Zatrzymał się przy Laboratorium numer 5 i rozproszył osłony, które ustawił tam osobiście. Bellatrix wiedziała, że to co znajduje się po drugiej stronie drzwi to absolutna tajemnica. Była niezmiernie dumna, że jej pan jej ufa w tej sprawie. Voldemort machnął ręką i drzwi same się otworzyły. Nie spodziewała się tego, co na nią czekało.

- Glizdogonie, jesteś co najwyżej miernym czarodziejem, ale odniosłeś sukces tam, gdzie zawiedli moi najbardziej zaufani słudzy. Możesz wybrać sobie którąś z kurewek, które hodował Rookwood. Uznaj to za premię za wierną i kompetentną służbę. Twój pan zawsze nagradza tych, którzy go nie zawodzą. Przyprowadź też jedną dla Belli, będzie potrzebowała asystentki do zadania, które jej wyznaczę.

- Tak, mój Panie. Żyję by służyć twej wielkości – odpowiedział Peter, odkładając książkę, którą czytał. Skłonił się, nie ośmielając się spojrzeć w twarz swojemu panu.

Bellatrix popatrzyła z niesmakiem na pulchnego mężczyznę. Jego ubrania pokrywał kurz i błoto. Na skórze miał kilka paskudnych rozcięć i siniaków. Powinien znaleźć się w rynsztoku, bo naprawdę był szczurem. Pettigrew uśmiechnął się do niej drwiąco i potrzebowała całej swojej samokontroli, by nie cisnąć w niego klątwą tu i teraz. Voldemort nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Okrążał stół, na którym spoczywało ciało przykryte starym, dziurawym prześcieradłem. Bellatrix widziała błysk w jego oku, niczym dziecka oglądającego stos prezentów bożonarodzeniowych.

- Czemu miałabym potrzebować kurwy, skoro pragniesz, bym stworzyła kolejnego inferiusa, mój Panie? – spytała Bellatrix, ale Voldemort jedynie potrząsnął głowę.

- Nie, Bello, inferiusów mam całą armię. To co zaplanowałem dla niego jest znacznie bardziej kreatywne i dlatego niezbędne mi są twoje umiejętności. Pozwól, że ci przedstawię… no cóż, to co zamierzamy stworzyć nie ma jeszcze nazwy. Jeśli ci się uda, pozwolę ci to nazwać. Na razie przedstawiam ci ponownie Lorda Jamesa Pottera – oznajmił Voldemort w tak teatralny sposób, że Gilderoy Lockhart byłby dumny. Ściągnął prześcieradło, ujawniając ciało.

Najwyraźniej nałożono na niego zaklęcie konserwujące, bo był w dobrym stanie jak na kogoś martwego od szesnastu lat. Gdyby miała zgadywać, stawiałaby na Remusa Lupina. Może i był wilkołakiem, ale nie czyniło go to mniej uzdolnionym czarodziejem.

- Co mam zrobić z tym martwym zdrajcą krwi? – spytała Lestrange, jakby podsunięto jej pod nos coś cuchnącego.

- Wszystko w swoim czasie, moja słodka Bello. Wszystko w swoim czasie. Na razie skup się na regeneracji tego ciała. Najważniejsze, żeby wszystkie organy funkcjonowały prawidłowo – jego ton wyraźnie sugerował, że porażka nie będzie tolerowana. Zauważyła, jak okręca na palcu pierścień, którego użyli, by sprowadzić go z powrotem. Potem wyszedł i zostawił Lestrange i Pettigrewa z martwym Lordem Potterem. Bellatrix wzięła głęboki oddech, żeby się skupić. Czuła, że długo nie zobaczy światła słonecznego. Obróciła się do Pettigrewa i warknęła:

- Zanim pójdziesz dymać tą nieszczęśliwą sukę, mam dla ciebie robotę. Przynieś mi pergamin i pióro, debilu. Załatwisz mi wszystko, co wypiszę ci na liście, albo sprawię, ze twoja malutka miotła zgnije i odpadnie – zagroziła Bellatrix. Szybko wrócił z tym, co mu przykazała. Pospiesznie wypisała rzeczy, które będą jej potrzebne na początek.

- Zmykaj, robaku! – wrzasnęła na niego. Wcisnęła mu pergamin do rąk, a mały szkodnik wybiegł z pokoju. Wiedźma zaczęła krążyć wokół obiektu swojej pracy, zadowolona, że pozbyła się szczura.

- No to Jimmy… Mogę ci mówić Jimmy? Chyba to teraz nie ma znaczenia, co? Nawet taki rozkładający się jesteś znacznie lepszym towarzyszem niż ten mały zdradziecki szczur, nie sądzisz?

Belatrix przerwała na moment, jakby spodziewała się odpowiedzi. Jednak panowała głucha cisza.

- Masz rację, Jimmy, masz rację. Będziemy się świetnie dogadywać. Tak długo jak będziesz pamiętał, kto tu jest dominującą suką. Wiem, że wy Potterowie lubicie egzotyczne rudowłose kobiety, ale każdą tradycję można złamać. Ja rozumiem, że wszyscy młodzi mężczyźni lubią pieprzyć wszystko co się rusza, ale żeby upaść tak nisko i poślubić jakąś zwyczajną szlamę? Trochę mnie rozczarowałeś.

Znowu cisza.

- Tak, na pewno pozwoliła ci na robienie wielu sprośnych rzeczy. Ale szlama nigdy nie może się umywać w sypialni do czarownicy czystej krwi.

…

- Jasne, że ci wybaczam. Jestem bardzo współczującą kobietą…

I tak Bellatrix kontynuowała swoją jednostronną rozmowę z martwym mężczyzną przez większość nocy.

* * *

Całą grupa podążyła za Harrym do dużego, pustego pomieszczenia. Po drugiej stronie pokoju stała wysoka szafa, której drzwi zabezpieczały setki run. Naokoło niej namalowano biały krąg. Hermiona domyśliła się, że to jakaś granica. Niedaleko znajdowała się duża myśloodsiewnia.

- Nie przekraczajcie białej linii. To osłona – ostrzegł ich Harry, podchodząc do szafy. Naciął kciuk i zaczął pospiesznie dotykać nim niektórych run. Te dotknięte przez jego krew jaśniały przez chwilę, po czym znikały. Ciche kliknięcie potwierdziło, że zamek został otwarty. Wielkie drzwi otworzyły się, ujawniając setki małych fiolek. Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni elegancki szklany pojemnik i dołożył go do masy podobnych fiolek.

Ginny natychmiast rozpoznała dzisiejszy dar Sashy. Poczuła ukłucie gniewu, ale natychmiast go odepchnęła. Tak jak powiedziała jej Lily, każdy miał jakąś przeszłość. Pożądania i namiętności mieli aż w nadmiarze. Jednak nawet po wszystkim co Harry dzisiaj powiedział i zrobił, Ginny wiedziała, że ich wzajemne zaufanie musi być budowane powoli, jeśli ma wytrzymać próbę czasu. To krucha rzecz, którą łatwo zniszczyć. A kiedy już zniknie, rzadko udaje się je odbudować. Nigdy nie uczynił nic, by mogła wątpić w jego intencje. Mogła nie rozumieć relacji między nim a Sashą, ale musiała je szanować, jeśli ich związek ma przetrwać. Zaufanie to ulica dwukierunkowa i dla niej był to pierwszy krok, by pozyskać je z jego strony. Tak więc na razie odpuści.

- No dobra, podejrzewam, że moglibyśmy wam to po prostu opowiedzieć, ale lepiej zobaczyć to na własne oczy. To myśloodsiewnia. Czy ktoś wie, do czego służy? – spytał ich Harry. Hermiona błyskawicznie podniosła rękę. Harry stłumił śmiech. – Hermiono, nie jesteśmy na lekcji. Jeśli znasz odpowiedź, po prostu krzyknij.

- Uwierz mi stary, nie chcesz słyszeć jej krzyków – ostrzegł go Ron. Zażenowana Hermiona zaczerwieniła się po czubki uszu. Parvati przyszła jej z odsieczą i uderzyła Rona dłonią w potylicę.

- Au! Nie to miałem na myśli!

- Ale i tak wyszło śmiesznie – Dean pękał ze śmiechu. Seamus potaknął. Dziewczęta patrzyły na nich ze złością. Harry domyślił się, że to o Hermionie gadali wczoraj wieczorem.

- Hermiono, to jedna z tych historii, które ludzie będą pamiętać. Musisz nauczyć się śmiać sama z siebie albo skończysz w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa. Więc pozwól, że powiem ci, że masz najbardziej imponujące płuca w tej szkole.

Na długie dziesięć sekund zapadła głucha cisza. Wszyscy czekali na reakcję Hermiony, która popatrzyła na Harry'ego zmrużonymi oczami.

- Jak ci się udało uzyskać takie nastroszone włosy? Naszczałeś do gniazdka elektrycznego? – spytała udawanie słodkim tonem. Harry jako pierwszy parsknął śmiechem.

- Dobre. Dajesz radę, dziewczyno – pochwalił ją Harry z szerokim uśmiechem. Hermiona dygnęła, a reszta nastolatków wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, wkładasz tam wspomnienia i możesz je obejrzeć z perspektywy trzeciej osoby – wtrąciła się Ginny. Chciała mieć to już z głowy.

- Tyle że ta jest nieco inna. Wyrzeźbione na niej runy nie są ludzkie. Powiedzmy, że to był prezent – Harry przerwał i zerknął na fiolkę, którą właśnie włożył do szafy – od bardzo wyjątkowego i niezrozumianego gatunku. Ta myśloodsiewnia wyświetla wspomnienia w tym pokoju. To bardzo przydatne podczas nauki.

- To wyjaśnia runy na ścianach – wtrąciła się Lavender.

- Pozwala też dostrzec to, co było poza zasięgiem wzroku osoby oferującej wspomnienie. Nie pytajcie mnie jak. Powiedziano mi, żebym nie zadawał pytań, tylko przyjął to do wiadomości.

- Tak więc teoretycznie mógłbyś oglądać w nieskończoność tę chwilę, kiedy przymierzałyśmy ciuchy dla własnej zboczonej przyjemności? – spytała Ginny.

- Teoretycznie tak, ale nie jestem takim człowiekiem, za jakiego mnie najwyraźniej uważasz – odparł urażony Harry.

- Oj, Harry, żartowałam. Wiem, że nigdy byś… TY DUPKU! – Ginny nagle zauważyła jego szeroki uśmiech i zorientowała się, że dała się nabrać.

- Jesteś taka urocza, kiedy zachwycasz się swoimi nowymi spodniami – roześmiał się Harry, po czym uskoczył przed klątwą. – Wygląda na to, że Flirciara potrafi dać, ale nie potrafi przyjąć – zakpił, o włos unikając kolejnego zaklęcia.

- Stój spokojnie i przyjmij to, na co zasłużyłeś, Potter! – wrzasnęła Ginny, posyłając kolejne trzy klątwy. Żadna z nich nie dotarła do celu.

- Stary, jak nauczyłeś się takich uników? – spytał Dean.

- Obrywając wiele razy – odparł Harry, nie zatrzymując się nawet na moment. Hermiona weszła w tryb Prefekt Naczelnej i weszła między parę.

- STARCZY! No naprawdę, zachowujecie się, jakby to była gra wstępna. Z tego co pamiętam przyszliśmy tu z konkretnego powodu – zganiła ich.

- Przepraszam, masz rację. No dobrze, uważam, że powinniście wiedzieć dlaczego zaryzykowaliście życie w Ministerstwie – powiedział Harry.

- Mówisz o przepowiedni? – spytała Parvati. – Nigdy nie powiedziano nam jej treści.

- Nie dziwię się. Te wspomnienia powiedzą wam więcej o mnie i o tym czemu nienawidzę starca.

Harry wrzucił do myśloodsiewni zawartość jednej z fiolek. Natychmiast znaleźli się w miejscu, które wyglądało na czyjś salon. Frontowe drzwi stanęły otworem i do środka wpadł chłopiec przebrany za Piotrusia Pana. Za nim podążał profesor Black w kostiumie Kapitana Haka.

- MAMO! PATRZ ILE ZEBRALIŚMY W TYM ROKU! MAMO! – krzyknął Harry w stronę zamkniętych drzwi. Wyglądał na sześć lub siedem lat. Uśmiech spełzł z jego twarzy i przyłożył ucho do drzwi. Słyszał dochodzący zza nich płacz. Odwrócił się i usiadł, ześlizgując się plecami po ścianie. Po jego twarzy spływały łzy, a rozpacz na jego twarzy poruszyła serca wszystkich dziewcząt. Na podłodze po drugiej stronie drzwi siedziała młoda Lily Potter. Wokół niej leżały rozrzucone zdjęcia, a ona ściskała w dłoniach starą gryfońską koszulkę do quidditcha, jakby od tego zależało jej życie. Na ubraniu widniała naszywka kapitana, a litery z tyłu formowały napis „POTTER".

- Dlaczego, Łapo? Dlaczego ona płacze w każde Halloween? – załkał Harry.

Syriusz popatrzył smutno na swojego chrześniaka. Miał nadzieję, że zanim wrócą do domu, Lily już się z tym upora. Ten dzień zawsze był dla niej ciężki, a on chciał trzymać Harry'ego z dala od tego tak długo, jak tylko mógł. Ale wyglądało na to, że z tym już koniec. Opadł na podłogę obok Harry'ego.

- Ona tęskni za twoim tatą, Szczeniaczku. Ale spokojnie, do rana będzie z nią dobrze.

- Nie jestem głupi. Powiedz mi – sapnął Harry.

Syriusz westchnął ciężko. Wiedział, że ten dzień nadejdzie prędzej czy później. Razem z Lily spędzili wiele długich nocy dyskutując o tej sprawie. Oboje zgodzili się, że kiedy zapyta, powiedzą mu wszystko. Nie zrobią mu tego, co Dumbledore zrobił im. Teraz nadeszła ta chwila, choć Syriusz chciał, żeby Harry mógł cieszyć się dzieciństwem jeszcze odrobinę dłużej.

- Chodzi o tego złego człowieka, Voldicośtam, prawda?

Po drugiej stronie drzwi Lily przestała płakać i zerknęła przez ramię. Szybko otarła łzy z twarzy i przybrała zdeterminowaną minę. Przyklęknęła i otworzyła drzwi. Opierający się o niej Syriusz i Harry upadli na plecy. Lily roześmiała się lekko i mocno przytuliła syna. Pojedyncza łza spłynęła jej po policzku. Tym razem to Syriusz ją otarł. Popatrzyła na niego i porozumieli się wzrokiem. Po dłuższej chwili z wahaniem skinęła głową.

- Kochanie, chciałabym, żebyś posłuchał bardzo uważnie tego co chcemy ci powiedzieć i nie zadawał żadnych pytań póki nie skończymy. Możesz mi to obiecać, skarbie? – spytała Lily, a Harry potakująco pokiwał głową. – Dobry chłopiec. Przede wszystkim pamiętaj, że ja i Łapa bardzo cię kochamy i nic z tego co się wydarzyło nie jest twoją winą. To wszystko wina dwóch starych, potężnych czarodziejów, którym wydaje się, że są bogami.

Lily przemawiała z ogniem, jakiego Syriusz nie widział u niej od lat. Opowiedziała synowi smutną historię o tym, jak jego ojciec ocalił ich oboje tej nocy. Potem razem z Syriuszem wyjaśniła sprawy związane z wojną, przepowiednią i jak to wszystko odnosi się do niego. Przez cały czas Lily przyciskała do siebie mocno Harry'ego, jakby bała się go wypuścić. Rozmawiali o ich życiu w ukryciu, a w końcu o zdradzie ich przyjaciela.

Ginny objęła siedemnastoletniego Harry'ego, który patrzył jak znika dzieciństwo jego młodszego odpowiednika. Przyciskała go do siebie tak mocno, jak Lily ściskała we wspomnieniu swojego małego synka.

- Tak mi przykro, kochanie – szepnęła z twarzą ukrytą na jego szyi. Harry uścisnął ją lekko w wyrazie wdzięczności, bo nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu. Stali tak, póki nie skończyło się wspomnienie. Wówczas wszyscy ponownie znaleźli się w niemal pustym pokoju. Harry wysunął się z jej objęć, odzyskał wspomnienie i zamknął w regale.

Hermiona chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Harry uniósł rękę, zanim słowa opuściły jej usta. Pokazał Ginny, by podeszła do myśloodsiewni. Młoda kobieta wzięła głęboki wdech i posłuchała.

- Nie wiem czy dam radę, kochanie…

- Oni muszę wiedzieć, co tak zwani dobrzy goście uczynili i jak daleko potrafi się posunąć nasz wróg.

- Nie chcę, żebyś to widział. Nie byłam tak dzielna, jak ci się wydaje. Bła… błagałam ją, żeby mnie zabiła.

- To niczego nie zmienia. Wzmacnia tylko moją chęć, żeby wybebeszyć te sukę za to, że cię w ogóle dotknęła – powiedział jej szczerze Harry. Wzięła go za rękę i odnalazła siłę, której potrzebowała.

- W porządku, ale nie zostanę tutaj. Nie chcę tego ponownie przeżywać i nie chcę, żebyś ty to widział. I tak wiesz już większość. Chcę, żebyś był blisko mnie… proszę.

- Dobrze, ale Ron musi zobaczyć co ci zrobiła Lestrange.

Potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową.

- Odłóż na moment wstyd i zastanów się nad tym. On musi zrozumieć jak ciężkie może się to wszystko stać. To wspomnienie jest najlepszym przykładem. Chciałbym, żeby tak nie było, ale oboje wiemy jaka jest prawda.

Ginny ukryła twarz na jego piersi i zebrała się w sobie. Nie podobało jej się to, ale widziała sens w tym, co mówił.

- W porządku, ale ostrzegam, że on nie przyjmie tego dobrze – ostrzegła go Ginny. Podeszła do myśloodsiewni i wzięła głęboki oddech. Skupiła się na wspomnieniu, które chciała im pokazać i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Złożyła wspomnienie w myśloodsiewni i gwałtownie ruszyła do drzwi, ciągnąc za sobą Harry'ego. Kiedy zatrzasnęły się za nimi drzwi, pokój się zmienił, a jej przyjaciele zobaczyli pierwsze wspomnienie. Przez kolejne czterdzieści minut jej brat i pozostali Gryfoni oglądali wszystko, co musiała znosić przez ostatnie lata. Dziennik, który ją opętał i wymuszone poddaństwo, oparte na kłamstwie. Te wszystkie sytuacje, kiedy była do czegoś zmuszana przez człowieka, którego uważali za filar sił dobra, jej pojmanie i tchórzostwo Neville'a. A potem nadeszło najgorsze wspomnienie z nich wszystkich.

Lestrange ujawniła, dlaczego przywódcy obu walczących stron jej potrzebują. Ron zaatakował wspomnienie oprawczyni jego siostry. Przeniknął przez obraz i musiał zaakceptować, że nie zdołał ochronić swojej młodszej siostry. Potem ujrzeli jej ocalenie i rekonwalescencję. Zobaczyli panterę, która ją chroniła i pilnowała.

Potem zobaczyli wydarzenia z poranka. Dumbledore'a, który próbował ją kontrolować i to, jak się broniła. Jej spotkanie z Dilys i to, co wydarzyło się w Gringocie.

Kiedy wyłonili się z pokoju z poważnymi twarzami, ujrzeli coś, czego się nie spodziewali. Ginny siedziała na kanapie, a na jej kolanach opierała się pantera. Uspokajający pomruk bestii koił jej nerwy, kiedy przesuwała palcami po jego futrze. Ostatni fragment układanki wskoczył na swoje miejsce.

Na widok Ginny Ron osunął się na podłogę i wrzasnął na całe gardło, wyrzucając z siebie wściekłość na to, co wycierpiała jego siostra i poczucie winy, które go pożerało. Odpowiadał za nią, był starszym bratem, a nawalił na całej linii. W ułamku sekundy Harry zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka, a rudowłosa błyskawica przeleciała przez pokój. Harry stanął pomiędzy Ronem i Hermioną. Pokazał wszystkim, by szli do kuchni. Hermiona niechętnie posłuchała. Wiedziała, że tylko Ginny może teraz pomóc jej chłopakowi.

- Mo… moja wina… zadanie… bra… brat – tylko to Ginny zdołała wyłowić pomiędzy szlochami. Pękło jej serce, gdy zrozumiała, że jej brat czuje się za nią tak odpowiedzialny, a jednocześnie zaczęła go kochać jeszcze mocniej.

- Nie, Ron! Nie waż się tym zadręczać. Kiedy to się stało byłeś dwunastoletnim chłopcem. Miałeś trzech starszych braci, którzy też tego nie zauważyli. Nie mogłeś nic zrobić.

- Po… powinienem zostać… z tobą… w Ministerstwie.

- Wtedy on poświęciłby Hermionę, żeby ocalić swoje żałosne dupsko. Oni by ją zabili, ale najpierw zgwałcili w każdy możliwy sposób. Nigdy byś sobie tego nie wybaczył.

- Jesteś moją… siostrą… powinienem…

- Pamiętaj co zawsze mówił Bill. To co doświadczamy, czyni nas silniejszymi. Wyciągnij wnioski ze złego i zmień to w dobre. Jestem kim jestem z powodu tego, co się wydarzyło. Lubię osobę, którą się stałam. Tak, wszystko po drodze było do bani, ale jednak tu jestem. Nie odpowiadasz za to, co się stało. Jeśli koniecznie musisz za coś odpokutować, to zrób to stojąc u mojego boku… i walcząc u mojego boku – powiedziała z naciskiem Ginny.

W drugim pomieszczeniu reszta nastolatków siedziała w milczeniu. Czuli się, jakby nagle przybyło im dwadzieścia lat. To Hermiona przerwała w końcu ciszę:

- Zostałeś z nią, cały ten czas. I uratowałeś jej życie. Nigdy nie będę ci w stanie się za to odwdzięczyć. Ona jest dla mnie jak siostra – wyksztusiła Prefekt Naczelna. Z trudem się opanowała. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej słabo. Drzwi stanęły otworem i Ginny pomogła swojemu bratu usiąść na najbliższym krześle. Trzymał się jej, jakby była liną ratunkową. Ginny przyciągnęła krzesło, żeby usiąść koło niego. Ron uniósł głowę, a w jego oczach płonął lodowaty gniew. Spojrzał w oczy Harry'emu, który natychmiast zrozumiał ten wzrok. Wysyłał tylko jeden komunikat. _Zabijemy ich wszystkich._ Harry odpowiedział bezgłośnym _A żebyś wiedział._ Niewypowiedziany pakt został zawarty.

- To co z tym zrobimy? – spytał Seamus. Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na Harry'ego.

- Sens GD dobiegł końca. To czas, żeby Huncwoci wrócili do Hogwartu. Nie wystarczy nam sprawiedliwość i zakończenie tej wojny. Nie, my zmienimy czarodziejski świat, żeby to gówno nie wydarzyło się już nigdy więcej. To jak, pomożecie?

- **POMOŻEMY!**

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

„**Wyjść z szafy" – **to nieprzetłumaczalny na polski idiom oznaczający ujawnienie się z orientacją homoseksualną. W tym przypadku użyte dosłowni słowa nabierają niezamierzonej dwuznaczności. Warto zauważyć, że to co my nazywamy garderobą, po angielsku nazywa się „walk-in closet" czyli „szafą, do której można wejść".

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:  
**__- poranny trening z Ginny i Daphne  
__- Tonks przybywa do Hogwartu  
__- wyjec od Molly Weasley_


	19. Rozdział 19

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Dzięki dla Shaunee Altmann, która szybko i sprawnie uwalnia kolejne rozdziały od błędów i literówek. Zapraszam na mojego bloga „Z pierwszej półki", do którego link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

* * *

**Rozdział 19**

Harry wstał przed świtem i jak każdego ranka poszedł pobiegać. Dość zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę, jak późno położył się poprzedniego dnia. Jego nowi Huncwoci okazali mu ogromne zaufanie, pozwalając mu na umieszczenie Strażników w ich głowach, nim opanują Oklumencję. Wymagało to dużego zużycia magii, więc postanowił zapaść w medytację zamiast tradycyjnego snu. To pozwalało mu lepiej odnowić magiczne rezerwy, a także skuteczniej niż sen regenerowało ciało i umysł. To właśnie medytacja pozwoliła mu odkryć formę hybrydową. Miał wrażenie, że w nadchodzących tygodniach będzie potrzebował każdej możliwej przewagi.

Minęło wiele czasu, odkąd porządnie przebiegł się pod postacią Cienia, a zawsze pomagało mu to uporządkować myśli. Poza tym chciał zapoznać się lepiej z Zakazanym Lasem. Trudno o bardziej oczywiste miejsce, w którym Tomuś mógłby chować mroczne stwory. Musieli wiedzieć z czym zmierzą się w nadchodzących bitwach. A przy tym dobrze byłoby nieco przerzedzić to stadko. Wątpił, żeby Tyłkogłowy wysłał kogoś ze swoich butolizów ze wsparciem dla stworów z lasu. Może nawet uda mu się skłonić stwory do ponownego przemyślenia swojej lojalności? Musiał też wiedzieć czy może tam znaleźć potencjalnych sprzymierzeńców.

Cieszył się porannym biegiem. Las był pełen cieni i stanowił idealne miejsce do ćwiczenia hybrydowej formy z dala od czujnych oczu starca. Choć Huncwoci zgodzili się codziennie ćwiczyć nad brzegiem jeziora, prawdziwy trening będzie się odbywał w bezpieczniejszym miejscu. Hermiona zasugerowała Pokój Życzeń, jednak Lavender od razu wytknęła jej, że wiedzą o nim Neville i Dumbledore, więc tam przede wszystkim będą ich szukać.

Jej przyjaciele nie zdawali sobie sprawy jak inteligentna to dziewczyna. Gdyby Dean choć na pięć sekund przestał być burakiem, może wreszcie zobaczyłby w niej coś więcej niż para kształtnych cycków. Musiała być jedynie pewniejsza w pewnych aspektach swojego życia, a Hermiona rzadziej zachowywać jak przemądrzalec. Obie dziewczyny miały pewne kompleksy i trzeba będzie nad tym popracować. Obie oceniały się znacznie niżej niż cenił je Harry i miał nadzieję, że trening doda im pewności siebie i poprawi ich samoocenę.

Z drugiej strony Parvati nie miała żadnych ukrytych talentów. Była naczelną plotkarą Gryffindoru i rewelacyjnie sprawdzała się w tej roli. Miała ten wewnętrzny filtr, który pozwalał jej przekopywać się przez cała masę bredni i odsiewać te naprawdę wartościowe informacje. Mama kiedyś powiedziała mu, że inteligentny człowiek wierzy tylko w połowę tego co usłyszy, przeczyta lub zobaczy. Ale trzeba geniusza, żeby wiedzieć, w którą połowę wierzyć. Jeśli tak to ująć, Parvati miała geniuszu w nadmiarze.

Parvati opowiedziała Harry'emu jak wiele informacji jest rzucanych w luźnych rozmowach w damskiej łazience. Po tym co „przypadkiem" zdradził poprzedniego wieczoru w Wielkiej Sali, było to potencjalnie nieskończone źródło danych wywiadowczych. Zachęcał dziewczynę, by skłaniała ludzi do gadania. Tonks mogła potem spotkać się z niektórymi na osobności i zabezpieczyć wspomnienia. Im więcej ludzi zdecyduje się nimi podzielić, tym większa była szansa na odsłonięcie prawdziwych twarzy Starucha i Wysrańca.

Ron, Dean i Seamus mieli pracować nad rekrutowaniem członków GD, którzy nie byli lojalni wobec Longbottoma. Najwyraźniej stanowili oni całkiem pokaźną listę. Kolejny powód, dla którego należało zmienić wiele rzeczy. Ron był dobrym strategiem, ale wyglądało na to, że ma problem, kiedy musi działać pod presją. To by wyjaśniało czemu z reguły podążał za przewodnictwem Hermiony. Harry będzie musiał z nim nad tym popracować.

Dean był, mówiąc wprost, napaleńcem. Wysoki i przystojny, pozwolił, żeby uderzyło mu to do głowy. Kiedy tylko napotykał jakieś trudności w związku, rzucał dziewczynę i przenosił swoją uwagę na kolejną. Ten zwyczaj odbijał się też na innych aspektach jego życia. Jeśli wydawało mu się, że Harry nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że Dean fantazjuje o jego matce, to ciemnoskóry chłopak niedługo bardzo się zdziwi. Harry miał już pomysł, jak to wykorzystać i może nawet przy okazji naprostować Thomasa.

Seamus miał problemy z pewnością siebie ze względu na niski wzrost i silny akcent, ale Harry miał pomysł jak można wykorzystać obie te cechy. Irlandczyk miał też talent do wysadzania różnych rzeczy. Musiał to tylko ukierunkować. Harry podejrzewał, że kiedy to się uda, może być bardzo ciekawie.

Harry wybiegł z lasu i dojrzał samotną postać medytującą nad brzegiem Czarnego Jeziora. Najpierw pomyślał, że to jego mama, ale spostrzegł swoją pomyłkę, gdy wschodzące słońce oświetliło blond włosy związane w luźny koński ogon. Potem jej ciało skurczyło się i przyjęła postać złocistego rysia. Niemal natychmiast wyczuła obecność Harry'ego. Postawiła uszy i spojrzała w jego kierunku. Po chwili przykucnęła i zniknęła w trawie.

Kiedy dotarł do koca, na którym medytowała, nie mógł jej dostrzec nigdzie w pobliżu. Powoli przeskanował teren wszystkimi dostępnymi mu zmysłami. Przypomniał sobie, że Ginny wyłączyła jego zmysł węchu, a on zapomniał go uaktywnić. Zanim zdołał coś z tym zrobić, jego ciało wróciło do ludzkiej postaci wbrew jego woli.

Harry przeszedł tak dokładny trening, że zareagował instynktownie. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie z wyciągniętą różdżką. Jednak znalazł tylko trawę. To znaczyło, że musiała się transformować, bezgłośnie rzucić zaklęcie, które zmusiło go do powrotu do ludzkiej formy, transformować ponownie i zniknąć mu z oczu. _Szlag, dobra jest._

Usłyszał szelest trawy z lewej strony i szybko skierował różdżkę w tamtym kierunku. Kiedy się obrócił, żółta błyskawica wyskoczyła z trawy. Ryś chlasnął niechronione ścięgna na wierzchu jego dłoni, a zębami chwycił różdżkę. Użył swojego pędu, by pozbawić go broni. Harry z trudem powstrzymał się od okrzyku bólu. Ryś zniknął w trawie ze swoim łupem, zanim z jego dłoni zaczęła lecieć krew. Palce Harry'ego zwisały bezużytecznie z przeciętych ścięgien. Zaklął, kiedy uświadomił sobie jak łatwo dał się zwabić w pułapkę. Ponownie usłyszał szelest dochodzący z otaczającej go trawy z kilku kierunków na raz. Niezależnie od tego jak usilnie się starał, nie potrafił określić jej lokalizacji.

Ponownie żółta błyskawica śmignęła w powietrzu i przez ułamek sekundy Harry zobaczył atakującego rysia. Zwierzę wpadło na jego pierś i powaliło go na ziemię. Dziewczyna transformowała się i przycisnęła jego ramiona kolanami. Harry poczuł, że czubek jej różdżki wbija się w jego szyję.

- Mam cię! – zawołała triumfalnie Daphne Greengrass. Harry odpowiedział uśmiechem. Odchyliła się zmieszana. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewała. Przynajmniej do chwili, kiedy Harry szarpnął się, oplótł nogami jej głowę i mocno pociągnął w dół. Jej głowa uderzyła w ziemię z taką siłą, że zobaczyła gwiazdy. Kiedy udało jej się zogniskować spojrzenie ujrzała wyszczerzonego od ucha do ucha Harry'ego. Użył swojego pędu i masy, żeby przycisnąć ją do ziemi w bardzo dwuznacznej pozie. Odzyskał również własną różdżkę, która, o ironio, wbijała się teraz w jej szyję.

- A gadanie spowoduje, że zostaniesz zgwałcona i zabita… nie zawsze w tej kolejności.

- Masz rację – zgodziła się ponuro Daphne, patrząc na niego wilkiem. Harry puścił ją i pomógł jej wstać. Młoda kobieta wyciągnęła różdżkę i uleczyła jego dłoń. – Przepraszam.

- Nie przepraszaj, należało mi się – odparł Harry, zginając na próbę palce. Dobrze jej poszło.

- Byłeś za bardzo pewny siebie.

- I dostałem za to po tyłku, dzięki.

- Taka rola nas, kobiet.

- Nie dziwi mnie, że twoją formą animagiczną jest ryś.

- A czemu?

- Te zwierzęta są znane jako Strażnicy Tajemnic, a także obrońcy i przewodnicy.

- Muszę podziękować Emmie, że tak mnie przed tobą chwali. Siła, pewność siebie, kroczenie w ciemności bez strachu, śmierć i odrodzenie. Twoja forma również do ciebie pasuje.

- A jak doszłaś do tego wniosku?

- Siła, bo jesteś silny duchem i ciałem. Wiesz, umiem patrzeć. Pewność siebie… zakładam, że to nie efekt eliksiru. Coś pcha cię do przodu. Bez cienia strachu w ciemnościach… no cóż, właśnie wyszedłeś z Zakazanego Lasu, a słońce dopiero co wschodzi. A co do śmierci i odrodzenia – Daphne wzięła głęboki wdech – na pewno chcesz, żeby kontynuowała?

- Raczej potrzebuję niż chcę.

- Rozumiem. Harry, kiedy zginął twój ojciec, to samo stało się z tobą, twoją mamą i Lordem Blackiem. To co powstało na bazie tej tragedii dało nadzieję Lodowej Królowej Slytherinu. A nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek poznam to uczucie.

Po raz pierwszy od dawna Harry zaniemówił. Parzy tylko z podziwem na Daphne. Ledwo ją znał, a tymczasem ona przejrzała jego pyskatą, pewną siebie fasadę i zajrzała do wnętrza jego duszy. Niepokoiło go to, ale w pewnym stopniu było bardzo wyzwalające. Podobało mu się, jak działał umysł tej dziewczyny. Jeśli wcześniej nie miał pewności, to teraz jej nabrał. Znalazł kolejnego swojego Huncwota.

- Tooo… jak długo jesteś animagiem? – Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, jak niepewnie brzmi jego głos.

- Witaj zmiano tematu, jak miło cię widzieć.

Harry parsknął śmiechem, a Daphne wzruszyła ramionami.

- Moja mama uwarzyła dla mnie eliksir po pierwszym roku – kontynuowała Ślizgonka. – Powiedziała, że może być kiedyś różnicą między życiem i śmiercią. Miała dużo racji, nie chcę, żeby się kiedyś dowiedziała jak dużo. Opanowanie tej zdolności zajęło mi kolejne dwa lata.

- Musisz wychodzić na łowy codziennie rano, bo jesteś w tym świetna.

- Tak, ale dzisiaj po raz pierwszy upolowałam panterę – zażartowała Daphne.

- Upolowałaś mnie, a nie moją panterę – odparł Harry z udawaną urazą.

- Jak tam chcesz… Dzięki temu jestem ciągle czujna, a to klucz do przetrwania w Hogwarcie.

- Ciekawe, że o tym wspominasz. Chciałem ci podziękować za to, co zrobiłaś dla Emmy. Wiem, że naraziłaś się przez to na niebezpieczeństwo.

- Ciągle nie jestem pewna czemu właściwie to zrobiłam.

- Niezależnie od tego mam wobec ciebie dług, w związku z tym chciałbym ci coś zaproponować.

* * *

Ginny zeszła nad jezioro jako ostatnia. Dzięki eliksirowi od Lily i zasugerowanym przez nią… technikom, mogła się lepiej skupić i lepiej kontrolowała swoje zachowanie. I dobrze, bo powstrzymanie się od wśliznięcia się w nocy do kufra Harry'ego wymagało całej jej samokontroli.

Lily, Syriusz i Harry stali ramię przy ramieniu naprzeciwko dużej grupy uczniów, większej niż się spodziewała. Kilkoro pierwszaków z Hufflepuffu i Gryffindoru, nowi Huncwoci oraz, ku jej zaskoczeniu, dwie Ślizgonki. Tracy Jakaśtam i Lodowa Królowa we własnej osobie, która nieoczekiwanie rozmawiała z Emmą. Ślizgonka czystej krwi nastawiona przyjaźnie do gryfońskiej mugolaczki… kto by pomyślał?

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie.

- Nie się nie stało, kochana – odpowiedziała Lily. - Dołącz do reszty i możemy zaczynać. W porządku, pozwólcie, że jako pierwsza podziękuję wam, że chciało wam się wstać tak wcześnie. To, co będziemy tu robić co rano, pomoże wam wyostrzyć wasz umysł, ciało i magię.

- Trwa wojna, a wy potrzebujecie każdego atutu, jaki jest w waszym zasięgu – kontynuował Syriusz. – Pewne rzeczy o które was poprosimy, wydadzą wam się dziwne, ale zaufajcie mi, kiedy skończymy zrozumiecie po co to było. Lily będzie uczyć was mugolskiej sztuki walki znanej jako Tai Chi. Pomyślcie o tym jak o medytacji w ruchu. Potem przekaże wam więcej szczegółów. Harry zajmie się magią bitewną, a ja szermierką.

- Głównie dlatego, że mama nie pochwala odcinania głów – wtrącił się Harry.

- Syriuszu – mruknęła Lily. Profesorowi Blackowi nie drgnął w twarzy ani jeden mięsień. Niczym automat uderzył Harry'ego otwartą dłonią w tył głowy.

- Au!

- Są uroczy, kiedy wydaje im się, że są poza moim zasięgiem – stwierdziła Lily, co wywołało salwę śmiechu. – Teraz wykonamy szereg ćwiczeń, które pokażą nam, jaka jest wasza forma fizyczna i w jakich obszarach macie braki. Potem Syriusz i mój pyskaty syn coś wam zademonstrują.

Podczas jednego z ćwiczeń rozciągających Daphne dojrzała zniekształconą runę na karku Emmy. Kiedy dzień wcześniej zawiesili ją do góry nogami, wyglądała nieco inaczej. Wtedy uznała to za dziwne znamię. Teraz jednak zorientowała się, już gdzieś widziała ten znak.

* * *

Ginny i Harry zmierzali na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali, gdy młoda kobieta ujrzała w korytarzu lisa. Kiedy tylko zrobili krok w stronę małego zwierzęcia, ono wbiegło do otwartej klasy.

- Nie martw się Ginny. Idź na śniadanie, ja go złapię – powiedział jej Harry. Chciała mu powiedzieć, że wie, że to Tonks, ale zorientowała się, że jej chłopak wskazuje na portret na ścianie. Namalowana postać ze wszystkich sił usiłowała udawać, że ich nie podsłuchuje.

- Jasne, kochanie. Zaklepię ci miejsce – odpowiedziała Ginny, ruszając dalej ku Wielkiej Sali.

- A właściwie to czemu się dzisiaj spóźniłaś? – spytał Harry, łapiąc za klamkę. Ginny zamarła. Przygryzła wargę i usiłowała znaleźć jakieś wytłumaczenie.

- Powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie kwestionuje się porannych rytuałów piękności czarownicy, Dupku – odcięła się lekko, jakby to było coś mało istotnego. Ruszyła dalej.

- Teraz jak o tym wspominasz, Flirciaro… faktycznie jakbyś promieniała, kiedy zeszłaś na dół. Hermiona powiedziała mi, że musisz się podrapać jakieś swędzące miejsce czy coś w tym stylu.

Całe szczęście, że Ginny stała tyłem do Harry'ego, bo jej twarz przypominała dorodnego pomidora.

- To było miejsce, w które trochę trudno sięgnąć – odparła nonszalancko Ginny, modląc się, żeby Harry odpuścił. Nie miała tyle szczęścia.

- Następnym razem wpadnij po mnie, ja cię podrapię. To jedna z tych darmowych usług, które są w pakiecie – zażartował. Oczy Ginny mało nie wyskoczyły z orbit.

- Słodko z twojej strony, ale naprawdę muszę już lecieć – rzuciła i oddaliła się pospiesznie. Harry wzruszył ramionami, zdziwiony jej nietypowym zachowaniem, ale miał na głowie ważniejsze sprawy.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi do klasy i rzucił niezbędne zaklęcia, by zapewnić prywatność ich rozmowie. Kiedy odwrócił się do Tonks, przeżył największy wstrząs w swoim życiu. Przyjęła postać profesor McGonagall. Leżała na biurku w samej bieliźnie w uwodzicielskiej pozie i kusząco przywoływała go palcem.

- Chodź tu, chłoptasiu i wywołaj uśmiech na twarzy starej czarownicy – zakpiła Tonks. Nie miała pojęcia jak udało jej się zachować powagę.

- Ej, to jest tak niewłaściwe, że nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć.

- Ale warto było zobaczyć twoją minę – roześmiała się Tonks. Przybrała z powrotem swoją normalną postać i wskoczyła w ciuchy.

- Wiesz, że kiedy ją zobaczę następnym razem, ta chwila stanie mi przed oczami?

- I dobrze, to za ściągnięcie mnie z aktywnej służby, ty palancie – warknęła Tonks, krocząc w jego stronę. Chciał się wyprzeć, ale nie sądził, żeby ona to kupiła. Tonks chwyciła jego twarz w dłonie i pocałowała delikatnie. – A to za ulgę na twarzy mojego męża, kiedy powiedziałam mu o nowym przydziale.

Potem wzięła dłoń Harry'ego i położyła ją na swoim brzuchu.

– Muszę pamiętać, że nie chodzi tu tylko o mnie i moje ego. Będziesz naprawdę dobrym ojcem chrzestnym.

- Miękniesz, Nimfuś? – spytał Harry, ocierając łzę z kącika jej oka. Za pyskowanie zarobił otwartą dłonią w ramię. _Widzę, że dzisiaj całuje albo drapie._ Harry domyślał się, że to przez ciążowe hormony, ale wiedział, że nie powinien mówić tego na głos przy niej. Wolał, żeby jego klejnoty pozostały na swoim miejscu.

- Palant! To do czego mnie tu potrzebujesz poza obaleniem Dumbledore'a i Longbottoma? Jeśli mam rozsunąć przed tobą Morze Czerwone, starczy poprosić.

- Ha, ha – zaśmiał się sarkastycznie Harry.

- W liście pisałeś coś o dziewczynce imieniem Emma.

- Pozwól, że najpierw cię o coś zapytam. Przed chwilą naśladowałaś powierzchowność McGonagall. Dałabyś radę naśladować jej krew?

Tonks spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. Nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy coś podobnego.

- W teorii pewnie dałoby się to zrobić. Ale ja nie mam takiego stopnia kontroli i prawdę mówiąc nie słyszałam nigdy o kimś, kto by miał. Czemu pytasz?

- Emma została wczoraj zaatakowana. Nie bój nic, wkrótce uporam się z Pokręconym Trio. W czasie ataku jej różdżka została złamana. Inna uczennica ją naprawiła, ale ledwo funkcjonuje. A z tego co powiedziała mi Emma i wcześniej nie działała za dobrze.

- No tak, odkąd Ollivander zniknął rok temu, większość ludzi pracuje z różdżkami, które po kimś dostali.

- Wiesz, w Stanach stworzenie własnej różdżki jest swego rodzaju rytuałem przejścia dla czarodziejów. Znajduje się wszystkie niezbędne składniki i dopasowuje ją do swoich potrzeb. Do tego chrzci się magiczny rdzeń własną krwią i magią, tak że działa tylko dla ciebie albo krewnego. Dlaczego do cholery zaniechano tego tutaj?

- Biurokraci w Ministerstwie próbują kontrolować wszystko co robimy.

- Szlag, w tym kraju potrzeba rewolucji!

- Może bez rozlewu krwi, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. Takie dziedzictwo chciałabym zostawić swojemu dziecku.

- Jasne – zgodził się Harry. – Wracając do Emmy, poprosiłem ją, żeby wyciągnęła różdżkę z mojego prochowca. Powiedziałem jej, żeby w myślach poprosiła o różdżkę, która będzie dla niej najbardziej odpowiednia.

- I?

- Dalszego ciągu nie możesz wyjawić mojej mamie.

Jeśli się mylił, nie zamierzał wciągać w to swojej mamy. Tą część życia zostawili dawno za sobą i nie widział potrzeby, żeby do tego wracała. Jeśli trzeba się będzie uporać z tymi ludźmi, on sam sobie z tym poradzi. Jej mamie już wystarczająco często pękało serce. Nie zamierzał niczego do tego dokładać.

- Naprawdę?

Tonks wiedziała, że tylko jedna różdżka mogła wywołać taką reakcję Harry'ego. Wiedziała też, że winił siebie za to, że jego mama pokłóciła się z tymi mugolami.

- Tuż zanim wyciągnęła różdżkę, naśladowała mnie. Miałą nawet taką samą fakturę włosów.

- A potem jej oczy zostały zielone, ale włosy stały się ciemnorude – uzupełniła domyślnie Tonks.

- Nie tyko. Kiedy machnęła różdżką, ta złamała ograniczenia nałożone na jej magię. Tak na oko jej moc się podwoiła.

- Wiem, że Ministerstwo nakładało słabe blokady na dziecięcą magię u mugolaków, żeby zapobiec incydentalnej magii w miejscach publicznych. Ale były projektowane, żeby znikać gdy dziecko pierwszy raz użyje różdżki. Co do cholery myśleli sobie jej rodzice?

- Zostawili ją w sierocińcu, kiedy tylko jej włosy zaczęły zmieniać kolor.

- **ŻE CO?! Metamorfomagów nigdy nie zostawia się z mugolami! **Takie jest pieprzone prawo. Za duże zagrożenie złamania Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności Czarów. Rodzicom czyści się pamięć, a dziecko umieszcza się w domu czarodzieja lub czarownicy, który jest w Rejestrze Schronień dla Metamorfomagów. Moja mama zapisała się do rejestru. Nie ma chuja, żeby to był wypadek. Ktoś na pewno ukrył ją celowo.

Tonks wściekała się, chodząc tam i z powrotem po klasie. Musiała użyć tego, czego nauczyła ją Lily, żeby się uspokoić. To prawo było bardzo stare. W tamtych czasach wierzono, że mugole nie mogą spłodzić metamorfomaga. Wobec tego dziecko musiało być odebrane jakiejś biednej czarodziejskiej rodzinie. Od tamtych czasów podejście Ministerstwa niezbyt się zmieniło. Dziecko powinno zostać umieszczone z rodziną, która pomoże mu wykorzystać jego dar.

- Chcę, żebyś oceniła ją i sprawdziła jej poziom kontroli. Muszę wiedzieć, czy da radę naśladować moją krew. Załatwię kogoś nie zaangażowanego osobiście, żeby sprawdził jak i dlaczego skończyła w sierocińcu – powiedział Harry.

Chociaż z całego serca chciałby to zrobić sam. Wiedział jednak, że zabrałby się do tego niczym oszalały słoń w składzie porcelany. Nie mógł tego zrobić tak, jak uporał się z Malcolmem Douglasem. Ktokolwiek za tym stał, wiedział jak zacierać za sobą ślady. Dowiedziałby, że Harry go szuka, nim on choćby zbliżyłby się do rozwiązania zagadki. To była zbyt osobista sprawa, by mógł podejść do tego obiektywnie.

W głowie Tonks pojawił się też trzeci wariant, ale najpierw musiała wyczuć dziewczynkę. Zdarzało się, że dziecko metamorfomag związywało się tak mocno ze swoją adopcyjną rodziną, że przejmowało jej charakterystyczne cechy fizyczne. Emma była niewytrenowana i nałożono na nią blokadę. To że mimo to potrafiła korzystać z mocy, było absolutnie niesamowite. Nie powinna sobie z tym poradzić, ale z drugiej strony nie było przy niej nikogo, kto by jej to powiedział. Tak jak nikt nie powiedział Harry'emu, że nie może mieć formy hybrydowej. Jedno było pewne. Zapowiadał się ciekawy rok w Hogwarcie.

- Zaproponowałabym moją mamę, ale nie jestem pewna, czy będzie potrafiła zachować zimną krew – powiedziała Tonks.

- Poza tym potrzebuję kogoś, kto w razie potrzeby będzie w stanie nagiąć zasady albo w ogóle je olać.

- To zostaje tylko ciocia Cissy.

- Zapomniałem spytać, jak poszło wczoraj spotkanie Zakonu? – zainteresował się Harry.

- Twoje imię padło kilka razy. Musiałeś czymś naprawdę zdrowo wkurzyć Dumbledore'a. Słyszałam, że wymknęło ci się w Wielkiej Sali kilka tajemnic.

- Tylko tyle, żeby sprowokować ludzi do myślenia. Oczywiście sprawienie, że Longbottom zlał się w gacie było wisienką na torcie.

- Przed Molly odgrywał ofiarę – poinformowała Tonks. – Słowo daję, prawie para jej z uszu poszła. Powiedział jej, że nie może gwarantować, że Ginny zostanie kimś więcej niż konkubiną. Molly ubzdurała sobie, ze jej córka zostanie następną lady Longbottom. Ale nie tylko dlatego prawie dostała szału. Okazuje się, że bliźniacy ostatnio wykombinowali trochę gotówki i wyprowadzili się od rodziców. Molly nie była szczęśliwa, kiedy wpadła do ich nowego mieszkania i… powiedzmy, że przechodziło ono właśnie odpowiedni chrzest bojowy. Chyba nie spodobał jej się gość Freda. Poza tym spóźnili się na spotkanie, a Fred miał kilka niesamowitych malinek. Zostali tylko na tyle, żeby powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi, żeby się wypchał a potem spłacili mu stypendia swoje, a także Rona i Ginny. Podejrzewam, że Molly myśli, że wplątali się w coś nielegalnego. Dumbledore z desperacją szukał jakichkolwiek informacji o tym, co stało się na Ulicy Pokątnej. Z tego co wie, Minister go odsuwa. Facet naprawdę ma jakąś manię kontrolowania wszystkiego. Jeszcze nie wie o Huncwotach, ale to się zmieni, kiedy wyjdzie dzisiejszy „Prorok Codzienny". Dzięki dwóm skrzatom domowym Lily i Syriusz mają alibi, ale to tylko kwestia czasu nim wszystko wyjdzie na jaw. Znak Huncwotów jest dość charakterystyczny, a komuś z Proroka Codziennego udało się zrobić zdjęcie.

- Takie ich powołanie. Tato byłby dumny. Jakieś wieści o Tomusiu?

- O, to mi się podoba. Snape pojawił się spóźniony. Nie powiedział nam nic, czego sami się nie domyślaliśmy. Tyłkogłowy dostał szału. Malfoy i Greyback zostali poddani torturom za fiasko na Pokątnej. Udało im się odzyskać sporą część złota, ale nic poza tym.

* * *

Kiedy Harry wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, zauważył, że Neville znalazł sobie nową fankę, dziewczynę nazywającą się Romilda Vane. Ta mała blachara wyglądała na przyspawaną do jego ramienia i najwyraźniej nie zamierzała pozwolić się oderwać. Siedzieli blisko Huncwotów, ale jak na razie nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Imponowało mu opanowanie Rona. Podejrzewał, że Hermiona wlała mu ukradkiem wywar uspokajający.

Oczywiście celem całego manewru było wywołanie zazdrości u Ginny. _Żałosne, Nevi, żałosne. Ta biedna zagubiona dziewczynka wywichnie sobie szczękę, jeśli będzie się musiała ciągle śmiać z twoich kiepskich żartów._ Kiedy Ginny go zobaczyła, mrugnęła do niego i przesunęła się na ławie, żeby zrobić mu miejsce. Harry wbrew sobie wyszczerzył się do niej jak idiota. Kiedy się nachylił, żeby coś powiedzieć, zorientował się, że młoda kobieta pachnie odrobinę inaczej, ale uznał to za nowe perfumy.

- Nie sądzę, żebyś była w menu, Flirciaro? – wymruczał jej do ucha. Wszystkie włosy na karku stanęły jej dęba. Z wysiłkiem powstrzymała dreszcz. Nie chciała mu okazywać, jak mocno na nią działa. A poza tym do tanga trzeba dwojga. Pozwoliła, żeby jej ciepły oddech omiótł jego kark, nim wyszeptała:

- Może… a może nie, Dupku.

Teraz to Harry stłumił dreszcz. Gdzieś z tyłu jej głowy jakiś cichy głosik mówił jej, że kiedy nie musi już korzystać z tego eliksiru, on nie będzie czuł do niej pociągu. Uciszyła ten relikt dawnej siebie. Wiedziała czego pragnie i nie zamierzała pozwolić, by cokolwiek ją od tego odwodziło.

- Chciałabym, żeby załapał aluzję i już się odwalił – powiedziała Parvati na tyle głośno, żeby dotarło to do Neville'a i Romildy. Neville skrzywił się pogardliwie, a jego nowa dziewczyna parsknęła zdegustowana. Harry domyślił się, że Longbottom na coś czeka. I jakby na komendę przybyła poczta.

Hermiona rzuciła się, żeby przeczytać artykuł o ataku na Ulicy Pokątnej, ale zamarła, kiedy zobaczyła świetnie znaną czerwoną kopertę zmierzającą w ich stronę. Ron zesztywniał, zastanawiając się, czy wieści o jego wyczynach w pociągu dotarły do jego matki. Ginny dostrzegła szeroki uśmieszek Neville'a i od razu wiedziała, kto zaraz zarobi jedną z niesławnych publicznych połajanek Molly Weasley. Jednak wstrząsnęło nią, kiedy koperta wylądowała nie przed nią, a przed Harrym

- Patrzcie, wygląda na to, że byłem niegrzeczny – roześmiał się Harry i sięgnął po nią.

- Nie! Po prostu się go pozbędę – powiedziała Ginny, wyrywając mu sprzed rąk. Upokorzyć ją publicznie to jedno, ale nie zamierzała pozwolić matce robić tego Harry'emu.

- Podaj go, Ginny. Już wcześniej na mnie krzyczano. Chciałbym usłyszeć jaką propagandą karmi ją Neville – odparł Harry beztrosko, wyciągając rękę. Ginny niechętnie wręczyła mu kopertę. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej matka może wysłać coś takiego komuś, kogo nawet nie znała.

- No to jedziemy – zażartował Harry, przełamując pieczęć. Wyjec natychmiast obudził się do życia i Wielką Salę wypełniły wrzaski Molly Weasley.

- _**Za kogo ty się uważasz, Harry Potterze? Zaciągnąłeś moją córkę na Ulicę Pokątną, kiedy powinna być w szkole! Mogła zginąć! Gdyby jej braci tam nie było to prawdopodobnie by nie przeżyła i to przez ciebie! I ty uważasz się za Lorda! Słyszałam wszystko o tobie i tego w jak zdeprawowany sposób traktujesz kobiety! I jeszcze pokładasz się z sukkubami! Możesz się trzymać tych puszczalskich stworów, ale zostaw moją córkę w spokoju! To dobra dziewczynka i na pewno pod wpływem jakiegoś zaklęcia albo eliksiru, skoro chce zadawać się z kimś o tak wątpliwej moralności jak ty! Nie stanie się kolejnym nacięciem na twojej różdżce, zapewniam cię! Zachęciłeś nawet jednego z moich synów do seksu z goblinem! Nie życzę sobie tego, słyszysz?! Zabraniam ci nawet rozmawiać z którymkolwiek z moich dzieci!**_

Potem wyjec zwrócił się do Ginny:

- _**A ty młoda damo, jak śmiesz traktować Neville'a w ten sposób? Po tym jak był taki dobry dla ciebie i twojej rodziny?! Odrzucasz szansę na przyszłość dla jakiegoś ładnego, kuszącego chłopca! Chyba lepiej cię wychowałam?!**_

Potem nadeszła kolej Rona:

**- **_**Nie myśl nawet, że nie słyszałam o twoich wyczynach w pociągu, młody człowieku! Hermiona to cnotliwa dziewczyna, a ty zhańbiłeś jej dobrą reputację swoim całkowitym brakiem samokontroli! Jestem tobą ogromnie zawiedziona!**_

Wyjec ponownie zwrócił się ku Harry'emu, który zerknął w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego i zorientował się, że jego mama zniknęła. Prawie żałował mamy Ginny… prawie. Nie obchodziło go, co ta kobieta sądzi o nim, ale wkurzyły go pogardliwe słowa o Sashy i jej ludzie. Nie wspominając o tym co wrzeszczała i sugerowała o Ginny. Nieobecność jego mamy mogła oznaczać tylko jedno. Molly miała się nauczyć, że nie należy atakować potomstwa lwicy. Wyjec był dobry, ale nie mógł się umywać do ostrego jak brzytwa języka jego matki.

- _**Trzymaj się z dala od moich dzieci!**_

Wyjec nagle stanął w płomieniach. Ginny i Hermiona ukryły twarze w dłoniach, a Ron patrzył na to z przerażeniem. Neville śmiał się na całe gardło, tak jak niektórzy przy innych stołach. Wszystkimi wstrząsnęło, gdy Harry zaczął bić brawo.

- No, to był cholernie dobry wyjec! No dobra, na pewno pewnych rzeczy nie rozumie. Kobieta za długo słuchała niewłaściwych ludzi, ale nie można jej odmówić, że kocha swoje dzieci. Poza tym nazwała mnie „ładnym, kuszącym chłopcem". Powiedz mi, Flirciaro, jestem kuszący? – Harry wypowiedział ostatnie słowo ochrypłym głosem, a ludzie w pobliżu parsknęli śmiechem. Ginny ucieszyła się, że nie jest zły, a nawet, że z tego żartuje. Uściskała go i wyszeptała podziękowania na ucho.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że Fred przespał się z Hestą?

- Dobrze mu to zrobi na poszerzanie horyzontów. Chcesz się odegrać? – wyszeptał do niej Harry.

- Czy to podchwytliwe pytanie? – spytała Ginny z uśmiechem.

- To patrz na mistrza – odparł Harry. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Dean, siedzący dokładnie naprzeciw Neville'a, pił właśnie sok z dyni. – Dean, słyszałem, że chcesz przelecieć moją mamę?

Dean parsknął, wyrzucając fontannę soku na siedzących naprzeciwko Neville'a i Romildę. Dziewczyna zapiszczała, a Wysraniec zaczął się na głos uskarżać na niesprawiedliwość, która go spotkała. Dean wyglądał, jakby ze strachu miał zaraz narobić w portki. Naprawdę nie chciał podpaść Harry'emu. Reszta stołu pękała ze śmiechu.

- Wszystko kwestia zgrania czasowego, skarbie – zaśmiał się Harry.

- Jesteś mistrzem – zgodziła się Ginny i przyciągnęła go do siebie, by wynagrodzić zasłużonym pocałunkiem.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:  
**__- co u Freda i George'a?  
__- Lily vs. Molly_


	20. Rozdział 20

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Dzięki dla Shaunee Altmann, która szybko i sprawnie uwalnia kolejne rozdziały od błędów i literówek. Zapraszam na mojego bloga „Z pierwszej półki", do którego link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

* * *

**Rozdział 20**

Choć wychodziła już z Zamku, Lily wciąż słyszała wrzaski wyjca. Jakby to powiedzieli mugole, doprowadzało ją to do białej gorączki. Zawsze uważała się za względnie spokojną kobietę. Czasami traciła nad sobą panowanie, jak każdy normalny człowiek. No, może czasami robiła to głośniej i bardziej spektakularnie niż było trzeba. W końcu była rudzielcem, a subtelnością trudno dotrzeć do osób, które z reguły doprowadzały ją do takiego stanu. Lepiej uwolnić tę burzę, niż tłumić ją w sobie.

W dzieciństwie mama zapisała ją na Tai Chi, by nauczyć ją kontrolowania jej, jak to nazywała, wewnętrznego demona. Dzięki tym lekcjom nawet w chwilach największego wzburzenia udawało jej się zachować do pewnego stopnia panowanie nad sobą. Nawet kiedy Syriusz i Harry doprowadzali ją do szału, nigdy nie straciła kontroli do końca.

Jednak wystarczyła minuta i Miolly Weasley sprawiła, że krew ją zalała, choć może nie dosłownie. Kobieta przekroczyła granicę, a teraz, Merlin jej świadkiem, dowie się, czemu animagiczna forma Lily to lwica.

- VONDA! – ryknęła Lily, krocząc ku bramie wiodącej do Hogsmeade. Skrzatka pojawiła się przy swojej pani z cichym pyknięciem i musiała biec, by dotrzymać jej kroku.

- Tak, moja pani?

- Znajdź Molly Weasley i wróć z meldunkiem o jej lokalizacji! – warknęła Lily, nie spoglądając nawet na skrzatkę. Vonda zrozumiała, że cokolwiek zrobiła ta czarownica, było bardzo złe. Nigdy wcześniej jej pani nie podniosła na nią głosu. Będzie źle… bardzo, bardzo źle.

- Tak, moja pani! – odpowiedziała Vonda i zniknęła z pyknięciem. Wróciła gdy tylko Lily opuściła Błonia Hogwartu.

- Moja pani, czarownica, której pani szuka, znajduje się w wiosce na końcu tej drogi.

- Świetnie – warknęła Lily, przyspieszając kroku.

- Czemu moja pani jest taka zła? – spytała Vonda w nadziei, ze rozmowa uspokoi jej panią. Jednak z ust Lily wyrwała się długa, nieprzyjazna i ledwo zrozumiała wiązanka. Vondzie udało się tylko zrozumieć: suka, dupa i jebana. Vonda uznała, że przemawia przez nią pan Harry, który używał podobnych słów, kiedy się rozzłościł.

* * *

Molly Weasley była kobietą z misją. A może słowo matka byłoby lepsze? Tak, była matką, to wystarczający termin. Jej rodzina kompletnie zboczyła z drogi i czas już najwyższy, by ona ich naprostowała. Już od dłuższego czasu przeczuwała coś podobnego. Jak zwykle wszystko zaczynało się od Ginny. Co z tą dziewczyną? Przyciągała kłopoty jak ogród przyciąga gnomy.

Molly bardzo kochała córkę, ale miała wszelkie powody, by czasami mieć jej dość. Dziewczyna była uparta jak osioł, niezależna poza granice rozsądku, jej psoty zbliżały się do geniuszu, oporna, aż czasem brała ochota, żeby ją udusić i kompletnie nie potrafiła okazać wdzięczności za wszystko co jej matka zrobiła, by zapewnić jej lepszą przyszłość. Molly naprawdę nie rozumiała skąd się to bierze.

A przecież nim poszła do szkoły była taką dobrą, małą dziewczynką. Tak uroczo podkochiwała się w Neville'u. On również ją lubił, więc jej przyszłość wyglądała doprawdy ciekawie. Wszystkie kłopoty zaczęły się, gdy Ginny pozwoliła opętać się temu przeklętemu dziennikowi. Skrzywdziła tak wiele uczniów i gdyby nie Neville, zginęłaby w tej przeklętej komnacie.

Gdyby nie wpływy Dumbledore'a i Neville'a dziewczyna mogłaby trafić prosto do Azkabanu. Miała mnóstwo szczęścia, że wymigała się jedynie Długiem Życia. A to głupie dziecko widziało to jako klątwę, a nie błogosławieństwo. Jak mogła nie dostrzegać rozciągających się przed nią możliwości? Sławy i fortuny Chłopca, Który Przeżył i wszystkiego co się z tym wiązało? Owszem, przez swoją babkę Neville miał kilka nieprzyjemnych cech charakteru, ale przecież ta kobieta nie będzie żyła wiecznie. Wystarczyłoby, żeby Ginny tolerowała ją, póki ta jeszcze żyje. Dobra czarownica potrafiłaby ukształtować Neville'a w takiego czarodzieja, z którego mogłaby być dumna. Czy ta dziewczyna nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego ile pracy Molly włożyła w Artura? Przecież on nie zaczynał od statecznego męża i ojca, jakim jest dzisiaj.

Molly wciąż pamiętała wszystkie przyjęcia, na które chodziła, nim Prewettowie stracili całą swoją fortunę przez uzależnienie od hazardu jej ojca. Kiedyś stanowili szanowaną rodzinę i mieli kontakty z najbardziej wpływowymi członkami Wizengamotu. A teraz ich dobre imię stało się kpiną. Jej ciotka Muriel w zasadzie ich wydziedziczyła. Kiedy do tego wszystkiego doszło, Molly ledwo wyrosła z lat dziecięcych, a musiała zająć się dwójką młodszych braci, podczas gdy jej piękna matka została zmuszona do spłaty rodzinnych długów. Po tych wydarzeniach już nigdy nie doszła do siebie. Dopiero gdy Molly wróciła do szkoły dowiedziała się, jak jej matka tego dokonała. Wówczas upewniła się, że niewielu Lordów było naprawdę szlachetnych.

Wiedziała jak kiepskie ma perspektywy na przyszłość, więc postanowiła znaleźć męża. Wielu powiedziało, że rozważy ją, jeśli będzie bardziej… _przyjazna_, a ona, choć wiedziała, ze to nie najlepszy pomysł, godziła się. Czuła, że ma małe szanse, a pod jej ochroną znajdowało się dwóch małych braci. Popełniła błąd, wyszukując bogatych kolegów ze szkoły. Najpierw pozwalała na niewiele, ale z każdym jej ustępstwem rosły ich żądania. Wkrótce straciła kontrolę nad sytuacją i zanim się obejrzała, stała się szkolnym pośmiewiskiem.

Dopiero gdy Artur został pobity przez czterech Ślizgonów, gdy bronił jej wątpliwego honoru, Molly przejrzała na oczy. Biedny chłopiec z ubogiej rodziny, ale miał szlachetniejszego ducha niż ci inni, których niemądrze wybrała. Jasne, jego obsesja na punkcie mugoli bywała denerwująca, ale był dobrym i przyzwoitym człowiekiem. Kiedy na nią patrzył, czuła się piękna, a nie nudna i grubokoścista, jak często ją nazywano. A przede wszystkim nie czuła się brudna.

Zanim się zorientowała, wzięli ślub. Nigdy nie żałowała tej decyzji, ale czasem tęskniła za dawnymi czasami, kiedy wciąż była młoda i niewinna. Przyjęcia, ach, jakże tęskniła za przyjęciami, na których wirowała w balowych sukniach. Wtedy czuła się wolna. Tego właśnie pragnęła dla Ginny i przy odrobinie szczęścia dziewczyna mogła do tego dojść.

Tyle tylko, że teraz chciała odrzucić to wszystko dla jakiegoś przystojniaczka z tytułem, co w oczach Molly stanowiło ponury żart. Wciąż pamiętała wszystkie artykuły, które Rita Skeeter napisała o jego matce. O tym, jak czarownica z rodziny mugoli ukradła jednego z najbardziej przystojnych młodych Lordów sprzed nosa tym wszystkim czarownicom czystej krwi, które zasługiwały na niego o wiele bardziej. Mówiono, że kobieta posiadała niezwykłe uzdolnienia w dziedzinie Eliksirów. Rita ujawniła jak kobieta użyła eliksiru miłości, by James latał za nią jak pies za suką podczas cieczki. A jednak ona odrzucała go aż do ich ostatniego roku w Hogwarcie. A potem dopadła swój łup. Jakie to wygodne, że zaszła w ciążę, nim wysechł atrament na ich akcie ślubu, prawda? A cały ten czas Syriusz Black nie odstępował jej na krok. Najwyraźniej wykorzystała to, że jego długoletnia dziewczyna została oddana w Kontrakcie Małżeńskim innemu mężczyźnie. Opublikowano nawet zdjęcia, na których Lily podobno go „pocieszała". Biedny, ufny James był na to wszystko kompletnie ślepy. Zasługiwał na kogoś lepszego. Odkąd narodził się jej syn, nikt ich nigdy nie widział. Plotki głosiły, że był uderzająco podobny do Syriusza Blacka. Szlachetny, odważny James Potter został zabity przez Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać. A ta obrzydliwa kobieta nie miała nawet na tyle przyzwoitości, by pojawić się na pogrzebie męża. Remus Lupin prawie oszalał z żalu.

A teraz wrócili ze swoim nieślubnym dzieckiem. Nie obchodziło ją co twierdził Prorok Codzienny ani jak bardzo chłopak przypominał Jamesa na zdjęciach. Była pewna, że to tylko zaklęcia maskujące. A jak oni rzucali klątwami po całej Ulicy Pokątnej! Jakieś niewinne dziecko mogło zostać poważnie ranne! A ten chłopak jeszcze się uśmiechał, na miłość Merlina! Neville powiedział Molly, że ta kobieta praktycznie przechwalała się przed całą Wielką Salą o tym, jak to jej syn legł z sukkubami. Wyglądało na to, że jest taki sam jak jego rozpustna matka.

Zdrowo nagadała Albusowi, który pozwolił tej okropnej rodzince uczyć jej dzieci. Oczywiście Remus natychmiast zaczął ich bronić. Taki lojalny przyjaciel. Tonks robiła co w jej mocy, by go uspokoić. Molly miała tylko nadzieję, że dziewczyna pomoże mu ujrzeć prawdę o tych okropnych ludziach.

A teraz chłopak próbował zarazić swoimi perwersyjnymi działaniami jej dzieci. Ale ona na to nie pozwoli. Wysłuchała Artura, kiedy ten mówił, że powinni zaufać swoim dzieciom, które znajdą właściwą drogę. Jednak ona zrobi to po swojemu. Teraz już ta żałosna imitacja Lorda na pewno poczuła ostrze jej wyjca. A skoro ustawiła już odpowiednio swoją córkę, zamierzała przywrócić do pionu swoich kłopotliwych bliźniaków.

* * *

George obudził się i poczuł, że wspaniałe nagie ciało Angeliny przyciska się do niego. Jej kruczoczarne włosy rozsypały się kaskadą na jego piersi, podczas gdy ona bezgłośnie bawiła się w łączenie kropek, a w roli kropek występowały jego piegi. Na jej piękną twarz wpłynął wyraz koncentracji, gdy w myślach rysowała obraz, który tylko ona widziała. Dokładnie tę samą minę przybierała grając w quidditcha. Rozbrajała go za każdym razem. Jej kąciki ust uniosły się lekko ku górze, gdy poczuła jak unosi się pewna część jego anatomii. Jej oczy powoli powędrowały ku górze, aż wreszcie jej oczy koloru ognistej whisky napotkały jego orzechowe tęczówki. Ujrzał w nich psotny błysk, który tak bardzo uwielbiał.

- Czyżby ktoś już wstał? – wymruczała.

- Jeszcze nie, kochanie, ale wszystko na dobrej drodze.

- Panie Weasley, to było bardzo śmiałe stwierdzenie. Mam nadzieję, że zdoła pan je udowodnić – stwierdziła, unosząc brwi.

George odpowiedział przez wykorzystanie chwytu, który widział poprzedniego dnia, gdy Hesta użyła go na Fredzie. Angelina zapiszczała, a potem gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze. Dynamiczny ruch George'a zaskoczył ją, ale i podniecił. Dołączył do tego strach, gdy rudzielec złapał jej nadgarstki i pokierował, aż skrzyżowały się nad jej głową. Jedną z dłoni przytrzymywał je nieruchomo, a druga powoli podążała w dół jej szyi. Zaczęła ciężko oddychać, nie odrywając wzroku od jego wypełnionych pożądaniem oczu. Trzymał ją na tyle lekko, że wiedziała, że wystarczy jedno jej słowo, a on przestanie. Jednak choć jego dominująca strona nieco ją onieśmielała, odkryła, że to szalenie erotyczne uczucie.

- Proszę się przygotować na całkowite wykorzystanie, panno Johnson – powiedział George niskim tonem. Gwałtownie zaplotła nogi wokół jego bioder i przyciągnęła go do siebie. Jego wargi wpiły się w jej usta. Odkrył, że jej pragnienie dorównuje jego.

BUM! BUM! BUM!

- Słyszałaś coś? – spytał George, unosząc głowę i rozglądając się po pokoju.

- Ej, mniej gadania, więcej wykorzystywania! – zażądała Angelina, a George zaatakował ustami jej szyję. Szybko odnalazł wrażliwe miejsce i młoda kobieta zamruczała z rozkoszy. – Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie się tego nauczyłeś, ale nawet się nie waż przestawać!

BUM! BUM! BUM!

- Ile, kurwa, można!? – wrzasnęli chórem. George wyskoczył z łóżka i zaczął szaleńczo rozglądać się za różdżką. Angelina przekręciła się na bok i zaczęła podziwiać przedstawienie.

BUM! BUM! BUM!

- Mam ją! – wrzasnął George, machając różdżką nad głową w szaleńczym tańcu zwycięstwa. Wywróciła oczami widząc jego przedziwne podrygi, ale nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, które w nim uwielbiała.

- Rzucaj to cholerne zaklęcie i wracaj do łóżka! Wciąż mnie pan jeszcze porządnie nie wykorzystał, panie Weasley – poleciła, przyjmując bardzo kuszącą pozę na łóżku. Poruszyła pośladkami w sposób, który zawsze doprowadzał go do szaleństwa.

- Już się robi, kochanie – odpowiedział George. Nie ma to jak odpowiednia motywacja od zmysłowej kusicielki. Rzucił zaklęcie ciszy na pokój swojego brata bliźniaka, po czym wskoczył do łóżka i poświęcił Angelinie całą uwagę, której tak skutecznie się domagała. Przyjęła tą samą pozycję co chwilę wcześniej. Jego pokręcony umysł wymyślił jednak coś nowego. Rozpoznała tę minę i ciężko przełknęła ślinę.

Jedno machnięcie różdżką i czerwone wstążki przywiązały jej nadgarstki do oparcia łózka. Pisnęła, kiedy kolejna czerwona wstążka przesłoniła jej oczy. Nie walczyła, przygryzła jedynie wargę w oczekiwaniu.

BUM! BUM! BUM!

- **Otwierajcie natychmiast te drzwi! Wiem, że obaj tam jesteście!**

George zamarł, a cała krew odpłynęła mu z ciała, gdy usłyszał dochodzący przez okno ryk Molly Weasley. Nie żeby Angelina mogła to zobaczyć tam, gdzie leżała naga, związana, z zasłoniętymi oczami i bardzo, bardzo wkurzona.

- No naprawdę, czy ta kobieta nie ma swoje życia? – spytała.

- Pozbędę się jej – obiecał George i podszedł do okna.

Niedobrze. Stała tam w swojej klasycznej pozie „Fredzie i George'u, powieszę was!". Obie dłonie opierała na biodrach i coraz szybciej i głośniej tupała jedną stopą. Nie zdziwiło go, że przyszła z żądaniem odpowiedzi po ostatnim spotkaniu Zakonu. Nie spodziewał się po prostu, że zawita do nich tak cholernie wcześnie.

Angelina dopiero co wróciła do kraju, a jego mama wcinała się w ograniczony czas, który mogli sobie nawzajem poświęcić. Dostała się do francuskiej drużyny quidditcha na pozycji ścigającej i mogła być go odwiedzić jedynie na kilka dni. Chciałby, żeby to było dłużej, ale musiał się tym zadowolić. Poczuł błysk gniewu. Wścibstwo jego matki naprawdę go wkurzało.

- Mamo! Nie teraz. Wróć za godzinę.

Angelina znacząco odchrząknęła.

- Może nawet za dwie godziny – poprawił się.

- Nawet się nie waż zamykać tego okna, George'u Weasleyu! Nie pozwolę się tak odprawić! Słyszysz mnie, młody człowieku?! Powiedziałam, żebyś nie zamykał tego okna!

Resztę stłumionych przez zamknięte okno wrzasków zignorował i zwrócił się ku uroczemu widokowi na łóżku.

- Na czym to skończyliśmy?

- Wspomniałeś coś o wykorzystywaniu…

- Tak, ale najpierw znajdziemy miejsca wrażliwe na łaskotki – odparł George z miną dziecka w sklepie z cukierkami.

- George, nawet się nie waż! – krzyknęła Anielina, wijąc się na łóżku, nim jeszcze zdołał jej dotknąć.

- Chyba jednak się odważę – zażartował George, skradając się teatralnie do łózka.

- **MOLLY WEASLEY! – **dotarło z zewnątrz. Po chwili jego matka wrzasnęła, a dom trafiony zaklęciem zatrząsnął się w posadach.

- Co jest, kurna? – spytał George, podchodząc do okna i gwałtownie otwierając je na oścież. Na ulicy na dole dojrzał swoją matkę wstająca z ziemi. Musiała zanurkować, żeby uniknąć bezpośredniego trafienia zaklęciem. Na środku ulicy stała kobieta z ciemnorudymi włosami i zielonymi oczami. Patrzyła na jego matkę z wściekłością.

- Oszalałaś? – zaskrzeczała Molly, wstając.

- Za kogo ty się masz, że wysyłasz wyjca do mojego syna? – krzyknęła Lily.

- Gdybyś go odpowiednio wychowała to nie musiałabym tego robić! – odgryzła się Molly, ale musiała paść plackiem na ziemię, żeby uniknąć kolejnej klątwy.

- I to mówi kobieta, która praktycznie nazwała własną córkę dziwką przed całą szkołą!

- Nie zrobiła tego? – powiedziała z niedowierzaniem Angelina. Owinęła się prześcieradłem i wyglądała na rozgrywającą się na ulicy scenę. George spojrzała na nią zaskoczony. Jakimś cudem udało jej się wyplątać z więzów.

- Jak ty się z tego wydostałaś? – spytał.

- Lubię eksperymentować, ale to nie znaczy, że jestem głupia – odpowiedziała, prezentując mu swoją różdżkę.

- A gdzie ty ją właściwie schowałaś?

- Gdyby ci to powiedziała, straciłaby dobrą kryjówkę – powiedziała Hesta, która wkroczyła nago do pokoju, by wyjrzeć za okno. Fred wszedł za nią, ale miał na tyle dobrego smaku, żeby przywdziać przynajmniej parę bokserek. Hesta przyjrzała się George'owi z uśmieszkiem, po czym stanęła obok Angeliny.

- Chyba faktycznie są identyczni – skomentowała, na co Angelina parsknęła śmiechem. George spojrzała w dół, zaczerwienił się po czubki uszu i popędził w stronę szafy po przyodziewek.

- Dwa pytania, drogi bracie.

- Wal.

- Ona się nie ubierze, co?

- Nie ubrała się przez ostatnie dziesięć godzin, więc nie liczyłbym na to… Drugie?

- Co ona do cholery zrobiła z twoimi plecami? – spytał George, badając labirynt zadrapań na plecach brata. – To chyba bolało?

- Trochę piekło… ale co za jazda – odparł Fred z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Zbereźnik.

- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi, braciszku… kocioł garnkowi – odciął się Fred, wskazując na czerwone wstążki wciąż przywiązane do łóżka.

- Zamknijcie się obaj! Robi się ciekawie.

Na ulicy poniżej Molly była właśnie w trakcie jednej ze swoich słynnych połajanek, jednocześnie wysyłając klątwę za klątwą w stronę Lily. Ta jednak spokojnie odskakiwała w ostatniej chwili za każdym razem, rozjuszając ją coraz bardziej.

- Potter, wiem że jesteś świetna z Eliksirów, faworytka Slughorna i w ogóle. Jedyny mugolak w Klubie Ślimaka, z tego co pamiętam. Ciekawe jak ci się to udało? Tak dostałaś Jamesa, co? Eliksir miłości? A teraz ten twój rozpustny synalek próbuje zrobić to samo mojej słodkiej Ginny. Stójże spokojnie, cholera jasna! – wrzasnęła Molly, kiedy jej kolejne zaklęcie minęło cel. Do tego dnia Molly widziała tylko zdjęcia Lily w gazetach. Potrzebowała eliksiru miłości, żeby zdobyć Jamesa tak samo, jak Artur potrzebował kolejnej mugolskiej zabawki. Gdyby była jakaś sprawiedliwość na tym czarodziejskim świecie, postarzałaby się paskudnie, ale nic z tego. I miała grację tancerki _Suka!_

- Co ty w ogóle robisz w Zakonie? Gotujesz? Kochana, nie trafiłabyś w ziemię nawet spadając z pieprzonej miotły. A co do mojego syna, który niby potrzebuje eliksiru, żeby zdobyć dziewczynę… proszę cię, suko. I jeszcze nazywasz mojego syna rozpustnym z twoją przeszłością? Chyba przeginasz z hipokryzją. Jaką to ksywkę nadali ci Ślizgoni? Molly…

- Zamknij mordę! Moi synowie mieszkają w tym domu! - wrzasnęła Molly, przerzucając się na paskudniejsze klątwy. Jej desperacja była widoczna w coraz mniejszej precyzji.

- No co ty? Teraz to nieźle spudłowałaś. Twoje dzieciaki chodzą do szkoły z dziećmi tych, z którymi ty chodziłaś do szkoły. Naprawdę myślisz, że nikt im tego nie rzucił w twarz? Wiesz jakie okrutne potrafią być dzieci. Wiesz, czym dla tej wspaniałej młodej kobiety jest porównywanie jej z tobą? – warknęła Lily, trafiając zaklęciem żądlącym.

- Niektóre z nas nie mają kształtnego ciałka, żeby usidlić Lorda. Musimy pracować z tym co mamy. Przynajmniej ja nigdy nie używałam seksu jako broni, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

_Szlag, znowu pudło!_

- Co ty, cholera, masz na myśli? – zaklęcie Lily uderzyło w ziemię przed Molly i eksplozja pokryła ją ziemią. Duży kawałek trawy z rosnącym na niej kwiatkiem wylądował na czubku głowy starszej kobiety. Molly wywróciła jadowicie oczami i strząsnęła go z włosów.

- Tak jakby Syriusz Black trzymał się przy tobie te wszystkie lata, gdybyś nie dała mu dobrego powodu.

Molly była ogromnie zazdrosna o Lily. Młodsza kobieta miała ten typ urody, który sprawiał, że mężczyźni wodzili za nią oczami, nawet jeśli byli w towarzystwie innej. Jasne, zachowywała się, jakby tego nie dostrzegała, ale chyba nie była ślepa? Jej bracia wracali ze spotkań Zakonu i zawsze gadali o tym, jak świetna była Lily i jaka utalentowana w Zaklęciach. Kiedyś zaciągnęli Artura na jedno z tych spotkań, a on nie mógł potem przestać o niej wspominać. _Lily powiedziała mi do czego służy gumowa kaczka. Jeśli kiedyś urodzi nam się córka, chciałbym, żeby była taka jak Lily._ Doprowadzało ją to do szału. Jakie niby szanse miała zwykła grubokoścista kobieta przeciwko czemuś takiemu?

- O czym ty gadasz, idiotko?

- Pamiętaj, wychowałam sześciu chłopców. Wiem jak pracują ich umysły. Odmów im czegoś, a stanie się to ich obsesją. Udawałaś trudną do zdobycia, aż prawie skończyliście szkołę. Nie chciałaś, żeby wypłynął na szerokie wody i znalazł sobie porządną czarownicę, co? Oszustwem skłoniłaś go do poślubienia ciebie, a potem przez ciebie zginął! – wrzasnęła Molly, po raz drugi tego dnia przekraczając granicę. Rysy Lily nabrały drapieżnych cech.

Zaszarżowała na Molly rzucając zaklęcie Furnuculus, a zaraz potem zaklęcie tnące. Molly cofnęła się, wznosząc tarczę. Jednak po chwili nie wytrzymała naporu klątw Lily. Molly przewróciła się i runęła na plecy. Kiedy nieporadnie usiłowała wstać, Lily zbliżyła się do niej. Starsza kobieta pisnęła, gdy dostała zaklęciem żądlącym w pośladek. Jednak kolejne już trafiały ją w inne części ciała, a ich intensywność zwiększała się z każdym trafieniem. Z bolesną jasnością uzmysłowiła sobie, że gdyby to była prawdziwa walka, już by nie żyła. Wiedziała, że gdyby zamieniły się miejscami, rzucałaby w Lily najgorszymi klątwami jakie zna.

- Mummafacashus! – wrzasnęła Lily. Szaty Molly owinęły się wokół niej ciasno i kobieta runęła twarzą na ziemię. Ostre szarpnięcie za włosy podniosło ją na klęczki. Poczuła ból, gdy różdżka Lily wbiła się w jej gardło. W jej oczach widziała, że młodsza kobieta ledwo hamuje wściekłość. Kiedy przemówiła, Molly wydawało się, że widzi kły w jej ustach.

- Głupia cipo, nie znasz mnie ani mojego życia, więc nie masz prawa mnie osądzać! Ciągle masz męża, który może przytulić cię w nocy i osłonić od ciemności, z którym możesz się śmiać i płakać, który sprawia… sprawia, że czujesz, że żyjesz.

_**- A CO MI PRZYPADŁO? WĘŻOGĘBY SKURWIEL WYPALIŁ ZAKLĘCIE ŚMIERCI W PLECY MOJEGO MĘŻA! ZOBACZYŁAM W JEGO OCZACH CAŁĄ MIŁOŚĆ JAKĄ MIAŁ DLA MNIE I DLA NASZEGO SYNA TYLKO PO TO, ŻEBY ZARAZ ZOBACZYĆ JAK UCIEKA Z NICH ŻYCIE!**_

_**- SPRÓBUJ WYJAŚNIĆ MAŁEMU CHŁOPCU CZEMU NIE MOŻECIE MIESZKAĆ W JEDNYM MIEJSCU NA TYLE DŁUGO, ŻEBY MÓGŁ ZNALEŹĆ PRAWDZIWYCH PRZYJACIÓŁ I DLACZEGO NIE MA PRZY NIM JEGO OJCA, KTÓRY NAUCZYŁBY GO TEGO, CZEGO NAUCZYĆ MOGĄ TYLKO OJCOWIE! SPRÓBUJ POWIEDZIEĆ MU, ŻE TO WSZYSTKO DLATEGO, ŻE JAKAŚ POPIERDOLONA NIEDOROBIONA OSZUSTKA WYGŁOSIŁA JAKĄŚ CHOLERNĄ PRZEPOWIEDNIĘ!**_

_**- A CO POWIESZ NA OGLĄDANIE SYNKA, KTÓRY POWINIEN BAWIĆ SIĘ Z INNYMI DZIEĆMI, A ZAMIAST TEGO TRENUJE AŻ PADNIE Z WYCZERPANIA, BO CZUJE, ŻE MUSI CHRONIĆ SWOJĄ MATKĘ I POMŚCIĆ SWEGO OJCA? CZY WIESZ W KTÓRYM MOMENCIE TWOI SYNOWIE PRZESTALI BYĆ DZIEĆMI? JA WIEM I BĘDZIE MNIE TO DRĘCZYŁO PRZEZ RESZTĘ MOJEGO ŻYCIA.**_

_**- WIEM, ŻE JESTEŚ JEDNĄ Z TYCH IDIOTEK, KTÓRE MAJĄ RITĘ SKEETER ZA PRAWDZWĄ DZIENNIKARKĘ, ALE TERAZ PRZEDSTAWIĘ CI PRAWDZIWE FAKTY, A NIE TE, KTÓRE PREZENTUJĄ DUMBLEDORE I LONGBOTTOM!**_

**- Fakt! **Twoja córka poszła wczoraj z moim synem na Ulicę Pokątną. **Fakt! **Dumbledore to zaaprobował. **Fakt! **Ginny zgłosiła się na ochotnika. **Fakt! **Mój syn wysłał swojego skrzata domowego, żeby ukryć ją w jego skrzynce, nim skończy się walka. **Fakt! **Odmówiła, bo Śmierciożercy pojmali jednego z twoich synów. **Fakt! **Powiedzieli jej, żeby się poddała, albo zabiją twojego syna. **Fakt! **Odbiła go, mając wsparcie jedynie dwóch innych twoich synów, goblinki i skrzata domowego. **Fakt! **Uratowali nie tylko twojego syna, ale także dyrektora Gringotta we własnej osobie. **Fakt! **Zamiast uciekać, co zrobiła masa w pełni wyszkolonych czarodziejów i czarownic, mój syn przebił się przez trolle, gargulce i orki, żeby się do niej przedrzeć. **Fakt! **Greyback zaciskał szpony na gardle Ginny i puścił ją dopiero, kiedy pojawił się mój syn. **Fakt! **Twój cudowny Wybraniec wycelował różdżką w twoją córkę i nazwał ją swoją własnością. **Fakt! **Mój syn stanął między nią i tą różdżką.

- Osobiście potrzebowałabym czegoś więc niż słowa Dumbledore'a, zanim oddałabym swoje dziecko rozpieszczonemu bachorowi! Mała rada, tak między nami matkami. Przestań mówić do Ginny, a zacznij z nią rozmawiać albo stracisz ją na dobre. Aha i mam dla ciebie jeszcze jeden _fakt_, więc słuchaj uważnie. Jeśli jeszcze raz obrazisz Harry'ego albo Ginny, nie będę się powstrzymywała i w dupie mam Azkaban.

Wepchnęła twarz Molly w kurz i odwróciła się, żeby odejść. Dopiero wtedy zorientowała się, jaki tłum zebrał się wokół nich. Rozpoznała wśród nich Gabriellę Greengrass. Wymieniły nieodgadnione spojrzenia. Lily lekko skinęła głową. Gabriella odpowiedziała tym samym, po czym Lily teleportowała się do bram Hogwartu.

Blondwłosa kobieta wystąpiła z tłumu i zatrzymała się obok Molly. Wyciągnęła egzemplarz porannego „Proroka Codziennego". Rzuciła go na ziemię przed twarzą starszej kobiety. Na pierwszej stronie widniał Mroczny Znak nad Gringottem. Potem przebiły go dwa miecze i wąż padł martwy. Nagłówek głosił:

_**Koniec Epoki  
**__**Początek Nadziei**_

- Skoro tak leżysz w brudzie, gdzie najwyraźniej twoje miejsce, możesz zechcieć przeczytać artykuł o wczorajszym ataku – powiedziała Gabriella z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem. – Lord Potter i twoja córka zostali nazwani bohaterami wojennymi. W sobotę, razem z innymi cywilami, którzy stanęli do walki za swoje życie, otrzymają Order Merlina. Powiem ci coś o Lordzie Harrym Jamesie Potterze. To on zmobilizował nas do walki. Wiem, bo byłam tam z moją mała córeczką. Pokazał nam zaklęcie, które działa przeciwko nim, a potem bez strachu ruszył do bitwy. A co do tych sukkubów, które uznajesz za skandalizujące i rozpustne, to przybyły nam na pomoc w najczarniejszej godzinie. Okazały nam więcej człowieczeństwa, niż my kiedykolwiek okazaliśmy im i dzięki temu wiele rodzin pozostało nietkniętych. Kiedyś myślałam, że cię lubię, ale już mi przeszło. Jeśli wysiliłabyś się, żeby poznać Lily, wiedziałabyś ile warte są te tak zwane rewelacje Skeeter. To żałosna próba pozostających na wolności Śmierciożerców, żeby wyciągnąć ją z kryjówki, by mogli skończyć to, co kiedyś zaczęli. Naprawdę jesteś taka głupia, kobieto?

Odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Ludzie rozstąpili się, by dać jej przejść, niektórzy bili brawo. Nikt nie poparł Molly.

Widzowie rozeszli się, nim Fred wyszedł z domu i rzucił na matkę kontrzaklęcie, którego nauczył go Harry.

- Czy cały świat oszalał? Fred, bądź kochany i pomóż wstać swojej starej matce… Fred?

Jej syn by już w połowie drogi do drzwi. Zatrzymał się przed progiem i odwrócił w jej stronę. Miał na twarzy minę, którą z reguły rezerwował dla opowieści o Umbridge. George wyszedł z domu i stanął ramię w ramię z bratem z identyczną miną.

- Kiedy patrzysz na Gin-Gin… - zaczął Fred.

- … widzisz jedenastoletnią dziewczynkę… – kontynuował George.

- … która popełniła błąd.

- Od tamtej pory…

- … próbujesz ją naprawić.

- Ale ona nie jest zepsuta…

- … i nigdy nie była.

- My widzimy wspaniałą…

- … śmiałą…

- … odważną…

- … potężną czarownicę.

- Mamo, póki tego nie dostrzeżesz…

- … nie chcemy cię widzieć.

Weszli do domu i zatrzasnęli z hukiem drzwi przed jej twarzą. Molly wbijała w nie puste spojrzenie, usiłując zrozumieć co tu właściwie się stało. Kiedy w końcu odwróciła się i zaczęła odchodzić, była blada niczym patronus. Jej świat walił się wokół niej, a tym razem nie miała pojęcia jak go naprawić. Powoli schyliła się i podniosła egzemplarz „Proroka Codziennego". Może naprawdę czas na poznanie pewnych faktów. Może… może wtedy zdoła wymyślić jak to wszystko naprawić.

* * *

_**Od autora: **__Chciałbym zaznaczyć, że nie chodzi tu o jakąś moją osobistą niechęć do Molly Weasley. Jest po prostu bardzo zagubiona. Początkowo chciałem, żeby Lily wysłała jej wyjca, ale jakoś tak wyszło. Mam nadzieję, że wyszło dobrze._

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:  
**__- Narcyza odwiedza pewien sierociniec  
__- Emma poznaje Tonks  
__- Daphne w niebezpieczeństwie_


	21. Rozdział 21

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Dzięki dla Shaunee Altmann, która szybko i sprawnie uwalnia kolejne rozdziały od błędów i literówek. Zapraszam na mojego bloga „Z pierwszej półki", do którego link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

* * *

_**Od autora: **__UWAGA! Ten rozdział zawiera napaść na tle seksualnym i śmierć postaci. Nie mówcie potem, że Was nie ostrzegałem._

* * *

**Rozdział 21**

Narcyza weszła do sekretariatu sierocińca przy Dziewiątej Ulicy. Miała na sobie mugolski strój, a jej twarz zmieniło zaklęcie maskujące. Ludziom w biurze wydawała się jakieś dwadzieścia lat starsza niż wynosił jej rzeczywisty wiek. Jasnobrązowe włosy, które nosiła jako element kamuflażu, przetykały nitki siwizny.

- Dzień dobry, mogę w czymś pomóc? – spytała pulchna kobieta za biurkiem. Wyglądała na mniej więcej 45 lat. Narcyza przywołała na twarz sztuczny uśmiech i zwróciła się do kobiety:

- Mam nadzieję, że tak. Nazywam się Rose Evans. Pracuję dla Akademii Hogwardzkiej – przedstawiła się Narcyza, używając fałszywej nazwy, z której Ministerstwo korzystało przy kontaktach z mugolami. Kobieta najwyraźniej znała te nazwę, więc Narcyza kontynuowała: - Wygląda na to, że w naszych informacjach na temat niejakiej… - zerknęła w puste akta, które trzymała w ręce – Emmy Walker zawierają błędy.

Kobieta za biurkiem parsknęła.

- Nie dziwi mnie to… Zdziwiłaby się pani jak często się to zdarza. Mam nadzieję, że dziewczyna nie przysporzyła pani kłopotów? – spytała, wstając i podchodząc do ściany, pod którą ciągnęły się szafki wypełnione aktami.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Nigdy nie spotkałam dziecka osobiście. Czemu pani pyta? Czyżby była w jakiś sposób skłonna do niewłaściwego zachowania? – spytała Narcyza znudzonym tonem. Odgrywała niezadowoloną asystentkę, realizującą niechętnie polecenie swojego szefa. Nie byłoby dobrze wzbudzić jakiekolwiek podejrzenia na wstępie. Jednak reakcje jej rozmówczyni wskazywały na to, że kupuje jej kamuflaż bez cienia wątpliwości.

- Nie szuka kłopotów, jeśli o to pani chodzi. Po prostu… to kłopoty znajdują ją – odpowiedziała urzędniczka, przekopując akta.

- Doprawdy? Jeśli to dziecko miałoby sprawiać problemy, mój szef na pewno chciałby o tym wiedzieć – stwierdziła Narcyza z odrobiną troski w głosie. Chciała wyprowadzić rozmówczynię odrobinę z równowagi i zobaczyć co uda jej się wyciągnąć. Czuła nałożoną na to miejsce magię. Gdyby sama posłużyła się czarami, przyciągnęłaby do siebie niepożądaną uwagę. Nie, będzie musiała zrobić to tradycyjnymi metodami.

- Proszę mnie źle nie zrozumieć. Na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda na dobre dziecko, ale kiedy jest w pobliżu… dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Wydaje się wywoływać w ludziach agresję. O, mam!

Kobieta podeszła do Narcyzy i wręczyła jej sporą teczkę. Czarownica przejrzała ją pobieżnie, zaskoczona ilością urazów, które odniosła dziewczynka. Zauważyła, że dr D. Knot zdiagnozował lub zdiagnozowała u niej Epsolhyrfenizm. Krótki opis wskazywał, że ta tak zwana choroba odpowiadała za spontaniczne zmiany koloru włosów Emmy._ Ależ ci mugole łatwowierni! Wystarczy wpakować wystarczająco dużo liter do jednego słowa, a uwierzą, że to choroba._

- Czy ma często wypadki? Widzę tu dużo kontuzji.

- Pracuję tu dopiero rok. Powinna pani porozmawiać z panią Lancaster, która w zeszłym roku przeszła na emeryturę. Może dam pani jej adres razem z kopią akt? – spytała kobieta, próbując odsunąć od siebie odpowiedzialność. Była bardziej nerwowa niż powinna być po takim pytaniu i dalsze naciski mogły spowodować, że całkowicie się w sobie zamknie.

- Byłabym wdzięczna. Mój szef przykłada dużą wagę do szczegółów. Ma pani dane na temat biologicznych rodziców dziewczyny? Nie widzę tu nic takiego – rzekła Narcyza, wręczając urzędniczce teczkę. Ta złapała ją i gwałtownie przejrzała.

- Dziwne. Z reguły to jest zaraz na początku.

Kobieta szaleńczo przeglądała akta. Narcyza miała wrażenie, że urzędniczka należy do osób, które uwielbiają mieć wszystko w idealnym porządku i zaczynają czuć się niekomfortowo jeśli jest inaczej. Narcyza postanowiła skorzystać z okazji i spróbować wyciągnąć coś jeszcze, póki myśli jej rozmówczyni skupiały się na czymś innym.

- Czy miała dużo przyjaciół?

- Niespecjalnie, była samotniczką.

_Zaklęcie odpychające mugoli._

- A co z obsługą?

- Wygląda na to, że lubiła ją tylko pani Lancaster.

_Pewnie charłak._

- Wrogowie?

- Adam. Nie znosili się, ale odkąd ona odeszła chłopak nieustannie pyta, czy u niej wszystko w porządku. Słowo daję, chyba ma chorobę afektywną dwubiegunową*.

_Urok agresji._

- Chwilka! Chyba mam stare akta w piwnicy – przypomniała sobie kobieta. – Znalezienie ich zajmie mi jakieś dziesięć minut.

- W porządku, proszę się nie spieszyć.

Kobieta pospiesznie wyszła z biura, co pasowało Narcyzie. Miała okazję, żeby się rozejrzeć. Na szczęście nim weszła do budynku, rzuciła na oczy zaklęcie, które pozwalało jej widzieć emanacje magii. Wyczuwała czary wszędzie wokół siebie. Mocno ją to dziwiło, biorąc pod uwagę, że ten sierociniec nie znajdował się na liście Ministerstwa Magii. Przeczuwała, że akta w piwnicy również od dawna pozostają niekompletne. Ktokolwiek za tym stał, miał wprawę w zacieraniu śladów.

Drzwi do biura otworzyły się i wszedł chłopak, na oko dwunastoletni, o krępej budowie ciała i włosach koloru piasku. Jego oczy przyciągnęły uwagę Narcyzy. W jakiś sposób do niego nie pasowały. Czuła magię promieniującą z głowy małego mugola.

- Cześć – powiedział spokojnie.

- Dzień dobry, jak się masz? – spytała. Wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do ławki, na którą ciężko opadł. Na coś najwyraźniej czekał. Sądząc po jego minie niezbyt go to cieszyło.

- Wpadłeś w kłopoty? – Narcyza nie zdołała powściągnąć ciekawości.

- Jak zwykle – zabrzmiała lakoniczna odpowiedź. Wyczuła, że chyba nie przepada za dorosłymi.

- Miło mi cię poznać, panie Zwykle W Kłopotach.

Lily powiedziała jej kiedyś, że dobry żart potrafi rozwiązywać języki lepiej niż groźba. Chłopak zaśmiał się, więc założyła, że coś w tym było.

- To było dobre. Nazywam się Adam.

_No proszę._

- Rose Evans, do usług, młody człowieku – powiedziała Narcyza wyciągając dłoń. Chłopak ujął ją, rzucił szybkie spojrzenie przez ramię na drzwi i przygryzł dolną wargę. Ciągle nie puszczał jej ręki. Nachylił się, jakby chciał coś jej wyszeptać.

- Mam dobry dzień, więc… ona tu niedługo będzie.

- Kto niedługo będzie? – spytała z troską Narcyza. Chłopiec popatrzył na nią dziwnie, rozważając coś w myślach. Kiedy znów na nią popatrzył, miał na twarzy minę pełną determinacji, ale jednocześnie niepewności. Magia wokół jego głowy zmieniła się z jasnoniebieskiej na ciemnoczerwoną. Zacisnął zęby, starając się przełamać kontrolujący go magiczny przymus. Narcyza ze zdumieniem patrzyła jak młody mugol walczy przeciwko magii i z radością ujrzała, jak emanacja przybiera ponownie kolor niebieski.

- Ta okropna kobieta kot. Ta która zmusza mnie, żebym nie lubił Emmy. Nie chcę być złym chłopcem, naprawdę. Wychodzę z pudełka, do którego ona mnie wkłada. Jeśli nie jestem zły, ona wkłada mnie z powrotem. Nie chcę wracać do pudełka – błagał ją Adam. Mówił naprawdę szybko, jakby bał się, że nie będzie mógł tego wszystkiego powiedzieć. Nie mówił też jakby miał dwanaście lat. Mógł mieć sześć lub siedem.

- Nie jesteś tam sam, prawda? – spytała Narcyza, dotykając jego czoła. W odpowiedzi skinął głową. Wzięła głęboki oddech i skupiła się. – Nie mamy za dużo czasu, prawda? – tym razem w odpowiedzi pokręcił głową. – Wiesz czym jestem, prawda? – znów skinięcie i spojrzenie na jej torebkę. – Ufasz mi? – skinięcie, potem poczuła, że w jej dłoń została wsunięta kartka papieru.

- Powiedz jej, że przepraszam. By… byłem za słaby – powiedział chłopiec, po czym zerwał się i wybiegł z pokoju ze łzami w oczach.

Instynkt macierzyński nakazywał Narcyzie pobiec za nim, przytulić go i obiecać mu, że zła kobieta kot już nigdy go nie skrzywdzi. Jednak czarownica czystej krwi wiedziała, że w ten sposób tylko zaalarmuje tych, którzy zrobili to Adamowi i Emmie.

Wszystko zaczynało nabierać sensu i nie podobało jej się to. Te wszystkie lata spędzone w towarzystwie Śmierciożerców dały jej pewien wgląd do ich pokręconej psychiki. Natknij się na młodą metamorfomag bez rodziny, która mogłaby za nią tęsknić. Zablokuj jej magię i ukryj przed czarodziejskim światem. Spraw, że wszyscy mugole wokół niej ją znienawidzą, zmuś, żeby stała się odludkiem. Odmów jej dobroci w każdej postaci, żeby zrobiła wszystko czego żądasz, kiedy tylko dasz jej to, czego tak desperacko pragnie. Potem musisz tylko poczekać, aż osiągnie odpowiedni wiek. Wytresuj ją i patrz jak na twoje konto spływają galeony.

Pytanie brzmi kto ją znalazł. Ktokolwiek to był, popełnił kilka błędów. Pani Lancaster była charłakiem, więc zaklęcie odpychające mugoli na nią nie działało. Nie potrafili skazić umysłu małego chłopca, więc zamknęli go w jego własnym umyśle i podstawili w to miejsce swojego dręczyciela. Trzeba go było dostosowywać co roku, ale teraz to przegapili i Adam wyrwał się na wolność.

Otworzyła złożoną kartkę papieru i ujrzała rysunek, który mogło wykonać jedynie małe dziecko. Pokazywało chłopca, który klęczał przed dziewczynką o tęczowych włosach i błagał o wybaczenie. W dymku nad jego głową widniały słowa:

_**Przepraszam, Emmy!**_

_**Kobieta kot mnie zmusiła!**_

Narcyzie prawie pękło serce. Musiała zakryć usta, żeby powstrzymać się od okrzyku. Powinien być wściekły za wszystko co mu zrobiono, ale on pragnął jedynie wybaczenia Emmy.

Będzie musiała poczekać aż urzędniczka wróci z aktami. Potem poszuka tej pani Lancaster. Była pewna, że od niej dowie się tożsamości rodziców Emmy. Zgredek będzie pilnował Adama. Jeśli ta kobieta kot lub jakakolwiek magiczna osoba pokaże tu swoje żałosne dupsko, jej skrzat natychmiast ją powiadomi. _Zawiodłam Draco, ale przysięgam na swoją magię, że nie zawiodę cię, Adamie… nie zawiodę cię._

* * *

- Harry, gdzie my idziemy? – spytał Emma, gdy szli pustym korytarzem. – Nie chcę się spóźnić na lekcję.

- To potrwa tylko chwilę, Szczeniaczku – odparł Harry przez ramię. – Chcę, żebyś kogoś poznała.

Uwielbiała, jak ją tak nazywał. Wiedziała, że to coś związanego z animagią, ale nie obchodziło jej to. Kiedy to mówił, czuła się bezpieczna i kochana, nic więcej się dla niej nie liczyło. Emma zorientowała się, że na ścianach nie ma żadnych portretów i uznała, że to dziwne. W końcu Harry zatrzymał się przed drzwiami w połowie korytarza. Otworzył je i pokazał gestem, żeby wchodziła. Emma uniosła brew, ale przekroczyła próg. W środku znajdowała się pusta klasa wielkości mniej więcej połowy Wielkiej Sali. Jedynie przy ścianie naprzeciwko drzwi stało biurko. Siedziała na nim jedna osoba z pochyloną głową. Machała wiszącymi w powietrzu nogami. Z daleka wyglądała jak mama Harry'ego. Emma popatrzyła na młodego czarodzieja.

- Harry, znam już twoją mamę. Miałam z nią wczoraj lekcję.

- Jesteś pewna, że to moja mama? – spytał z uśmiechem.

Emma spojrzała, a kobieta uniosła głowę. Gdyby dziewczyna miała bliźniaczkę, mogłaby przysiąc, że to ona. A może miała bliźniaczkę? Nie no, chyba by coś takiego pamiętała. Miała brata, o którym z radością by zapomniała, ale siostrę? To by wywróciło jej świat do góry nogami. W końcu zadziałała jej naturalna ciekawość i Emma podeszła do dziewczyny siedzącej na biurku. Ta wciąż machała nogami i czekała, aż dziewczynka się zbliży.

- Czy… czy jesteś moją siostrą? – spytała nieśmiało Emma. Dziewczyna zeskoczyła z biurka i uśmiechnęła się do niej. Mrugnęła do Emmy, a kiedy otworzyła oko, tęczówka miała inny kolor niż w drugim oku.

- W pewnym sensie – zachichotała i mrugnęła drugim okiem, które przybrało jeszcze inny kolor. Potem jej włosy zmieniły się na jaskrawy róż i przybyło jej pół metra wzrostu. Kiedy transformacja się dokonała kobieta wyglądała, jakby miała trochę ponad dwadzieścia lat. Emma poczuła, jak opada jej szczęka. Nieznajoma wyciągnęła do niej dłoń. Dziewczynka ujęła ją i poczuła natychmiastową więź z tą kobietą.

- Jaaa! – westchnęła. Tylko tyle potrafiła z siebie wydobyć.

- Witaj wśród Sióstr*, Emmo Walker – powiedziała starsza metamorfomag, mrugając do dziewczynki. Emma uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Wezbrało w niej poczucie przynależności.

- Emmo, to moja ciotunia Nimfuś, ale jeśli życie ci miłe, mów do niej Tonks.

- He? – spytała Emma, widząc, że kobieta patrzy na Harry'ego z mordem w oczach, w odpowiedzi na co młody mężczyzna posłał jej całusa. Tonks wywróciła oczami i potrząsnęła głową, po czym zwróciła się do dziewczynki:

- To długa historia, skarbie, a ty masz zdaje się lekcje. Jeśli będziesz chciała, mogę ci pomóc w szkoleniu.

Emma z entuzjazmem pokiwała głową.

- Tak myślałam – kontynuowała Tonks. – Przyjdź tu dzisiaj o czwartej popołudniu i zobaczymy co już umiesz, a nad czym musimy popracować. A, jeszcze jedno. Jesteś teraz jedną z Sióstr, więc już nigdy nie będziesz musiała wracać do tego sierocińca. Jeśli się nie mylę, to ten tu pyskaty dupek już o to zadbał.

- Naprawdę? – spytała Emma, patrząc na Harry'ego. Uśmiechnął się do niej w sposób, który sprawił, że ogarnęło ją przyjemne ciepło. Jakby wszystko zaczęło się układać.

- Pewnie! A teraz zmykaj, bo się spóźnisz – powiedziała Tonks, sprowadzając Emmę na ziemię.

- W mordę! Mam tylko minutę, żeby się dostać na Eliksiry, a to po drugiej stronie zamku. Snape mnie zabije.

- Pomóc ci? – spytał Harry.

- Harry, o czym ty… AAAAA! Szlag! Ostrzegaj zanim zrobisz coś takiego – Emma skarciła panterę, która pojawiła się przed nią. Nieźle ją nastraszył, ale na widok majestatycznego zwierzęcia musiała się uśmiechnąć.

- Trzymaj się mocno, Emmo i przygotuj na przejażdżkę życia – powiedziała Tonks, zaciskając ręce Emmy wokół karku pantery.

Emma popatrzyła na Tonks, nie rozumiejąc jak ma to jej pomóc. Ciocia Harry'ego jedynie do niej pomachała, po czym zapadli się w cień. Emma znajdowała się w kompletnej ciemności i czuła mrowienie całego ciała. Potem złapała błysk innej części zamku, gdy przeskakiwali między cieniami. Powtórzyło się to kilka razy. Raz wyłonili się prosto przed panem Filchem. Była pewna, że ich przyłapie, bo zaczął się odwracać, gdy ich kot na nich syknął. Jednak zniknęli w cieniu marudnego, starego pierdziela. W końcu wyłonili się tuż przed klasą Sanpe'a. Włosy Emmy wyglądały, jakby porwało ją tornado. Nachyliła się, oparła ręce na kolanach i zaczęła ciężko oddychać. Powoli obróciła głowę, żeby popatrzeć na Harry'ego.

- Ha… Harry… było… - wydyszała, a potem podskoczyła, machając ręką w powietrzu i krzyknęła triumfalnie: - Zarąbiste!

Drzwi do klasy stanęły otworem i Snape wypadł na korytarz. Harry skoczył do niej i znów zapadli się w cienie nim Snape zdołał ich dojrzeć. Wyszła z cienia w kącie klasy. Szybko zajęła puste krzesło obok Marka.

- Dzięki, że zaklepałeś mi miejsce – wyszeptała do niego, całując go w policzek. Chłopak zaczerwienił się po czubki uszu, co Emmie szalenie się spodobało.

Snape zamknął drzwi i wszedł z powrotem do klasy wkurzony, że nie zdołał złapać osoby, która robiła całe to zamieszanie na korytarzu. Zatrzymał się przy Emmie. Spojrzał na nią, na drzwi i znowu na nią. Emma odpowiedziała miną niewiniątka. Przez chwilę chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu burknął pod nosem i ruszył do biurka. Pursa i Gaby popatrzyły na nią pytająco. Emma pokazała im, że powie później. Obie wzruszyły ramionami i odwróciły się. Emma zerknęła w ciemny kąt Sali, z którego wyszła. W ciemnościach dostrzegła zielone oko, które mrugnęło do niej i zniknęło. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, myśląc o dzisiejszym poranku. Spotkała kogoś ze swojego rodzaju, obiecano jej, że będzie się szkolić w swoich talentach, dowiedziała się, że nigdy nie będzie musiała wrócić do tego okropnego sierocińca, została wzięta na zarąbistą przejażdżkę po zamku, prześliznęła się pod nosem potwornego woźnego, pocałowała chłopaka, który jej się podobał i wkurzyła swojego durnego nauczyciela Eliksirów. Czasami życie było piękne.

* * *

Daphne siedziała w bibliotece nad stosem otwartych książek. Wszystkie dotyczyły Starożytnych Runów. Miała tego dnia okienko i planowała je dobrze spożytkować. Męczyła ją ta dziwna runa na karku Emmy. Wydawała się jej znajoma i doprowadzało ją to do szału. Narysowała ją z pamięci, żeby mieć punkt odniesienia, ale była pewna, że tak naprawdę runa była bardziej złożona.

Tak ją pochłonęły badania, że nie zauważyła, że bibliotekarka zniknęła, a Crabbe i Goyle zakradli się za jej plecy. Pani Pince właśnie zamykała bibliotekę i rzucała zaklęcia ciszy spętana Klątwą Imperius rzuconą przez Crabbe'a. Potem miała uciąć sobie bardzo długą drzemkę.

Vincent w końcu odzyskał różdżkę i planował ją dobrze wykorzystać. Nadszedł czas, żeby Greengrass nauczyła się gdzie jej miejsce. Używał zaklęcia, które wygłuszało jego kroki, ale Daphne wyczuła jego zapach i sięgnęła po różdżkę. Złapał ją za potylicę i trzykrotnie z rozmachem uderzył jej twarzą w biurko. Dziewczyna wypuściła różdżka, a przed oczami zawirowały jej gwiazdy. Crabbe postawił ją na nogi i rzucił Goyle'owi, który wykręcił jej ręce za plecami i skrępował zaklęciem wiążącym. Potem złapał ją za włosy i szarpnięciem odchylił głowę, żeby spojrzała na Vincenta. Nawet na wpół ogłuszona patrzyła na niego z pogardą. Crabbe wziął zamach, zamierzając pięścią zmazać tą minę.

- Zrób to, ty niedorobiony impotencie! – wrzasnęła Daphne, licząc, że ktoś ją usłyszy.

- Ja ci dam impotenta, suko! – ryknął w odpowiedzi, pewny że nikt nie przyjdzie jej na ratunek. Zacisnął pięść i z całej siły wbił jej w brzuch. Daphne poczuła, jakby jej oczy miały wyskoczyć z orbit, a z jej płuc uciekło całe powietrze. Ponownie szarpnięciem odchylili jej głowę, podczas gdy ona desperacko łapała oddech. – Nie zamierzam pokiereszować tej twojej pięknej buźki. A jeśli jesteśmy przy pięknych rzeczach, to od dawna chciałem zerknąć na te urocze baloniki – powiedział i szarpnięciem rozerwał jej bluzkę. Tylko koronkowy stanik oddzielał go od tego, czego chciał.

- Przyjrzyj się, Vincencie. To ostatnie, które w życiu zobaczysz – zagroziła Daphne z udawaną brawurą. Była przerażona, ale nie zamierzała im pozwolić tego zobaczyć. Obaj ryknęli śmiechem. Próbowała się wyrwać, ale Goyle trzymał mocno.

- Ten stanik wyglądał na drogi… wyglądał – stwierdził, rozrywając go i szczerząc się na widok tego, co ujrzał pod spodem. Daphne zacisnęła zęby, gdy on gapił się na jej obnażony biust. – He? Zawsze myślałem, że będą ciemniejsze i jędrniejsze. Właściwie twoim sutkom przydałoby się trochę koloru. Co myślisz, Greg?

Drugi kretyn zaśmiał się z aprobatą. Daphne zacisnęła zęby, szykując się na nieuniknione. Crabbe złapał w palce jej prawy sutek. Wykręcił go i pociągnął z całej siły. Zrobiła co w jej mocy, by nie krzyknąć. Wiedziała, że o to mu chodzi. Zniesie ból, by odebrać mu tę satysfakcję. Próżny wysiłek, by mogła wierzyć, że ma jakąkolwiek kontrolę nad sytuacją.

- Szlag! Nie wiedziałem, że może się tak rozciągać – zakpił Crabbe, wykręcając go mocniej, gdy nie dała mu tego, co chciał usłyszeć. Ból nasilił się, aż nie potrafiła zebrać myśli. Puścił ją dopiero, gdy z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Wolałby, żeby błagała o litość, ale zadowalało go i takie zwycięstwo. Nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek widział, jak ona płacze.

- Dziewczyna ma niezłą tolerancję na ból, Vincencie.

- Dopiero się rozkręcam, Gregory. Będzie wyśpiewywała błagania zanim się obejrzysz – zapewnił swojego towarzysza zbrodni, podziwiając jednocześnie efekty swoich działań. Prawy sutek Daphne spuchł i z każdą chwilą robił się coraz bardziej fioletowy. – Popatrz, zupełnie do siebie nie pasują. Nie możemy na to pozwolić – zaśmiał się i powtórzył swoje wcześniejsze działania, tym razem z lewym sutkiem. Daphne znowu powstrzymała się od krzyków, ale zaczęła się zastanawiać czy w ogóle warto. Po minucie, która zdawała się godziną, dała mu wreszcie to, czego chciał.

- No, chyba nie było to takie trudne? Patrz, znowu do siebie pasują. Gregory, może sobie pomacasz, a ja sprawdzę, czy jest naturalną blondynką – drwił z niej Vincent.

Brutalne dłonie przycisnęły jej plecy mocno do klatki piersiowej oprawcy, a potem zaczęły macać. Walczyła z Crabbem, który ściągał jej dolne elementy garderoby, ale na próżno. Po kilku chwilach była naga.

- Tak! Goyle, wisisz mi pięć galeonów… prawdziwa blondynka.

Goyle spojrzała w dół między jej piersi. Zobaczył jej złociste loki na łonie i jęknął zawiedziony. Daphne przestała się wyrywać. Miała plan.

Odkąd związali jej ręce, nie miało sensu zmienianie się w rysia. Wolałaby obronić się sama, ale wiedziała, że teraz już sobie nie poradzi bez pomocy. Czas wezwać pomoc. Jedną z cech animagów było to, że dzięki wzmocnionemu zmysłowi słuchu potrafili usłyszeć wezwanie innych animagów. Przenikało one nawet zaklęcia ciszy, które zaprojektowano dla ludzi. Wiedząc o tym, zaczęła grę.

- Dobra, wygraliście! Róbcie co macie zrobić, żebym nie marnowała czasu.

- W końcu zmądrzałaś, Greengrass. Chociaż trochę mnie zawiodłaś, liczyłem, że powalczysz dłużej.

- Twój kijaszek jest taki mały, że i tak pewnie niczego nie poczuję – burknęła, rozkładając nogi.

- Ja ci pokażę małego, dziwko – warknął Crabbe. Włożył różdżkę do tylnej kieszeni i ściągnął spodnie oraz bokserki.

- Wiesz, Vinny, naprawdę powinieneś mi ściągnąć buty.

_Dzięki za zostawienie mi celu, fiucie._

- A to czemu, kurwo?

- Temu!

Daphne z całej siły przydepnęła piętą palce Goyle'a i huknęła potylicą w jego nos. Chłopak zatoczył się w tył, przykładając jedną rękę do krwawiącego nosa, a drugą do bolącej stopy i podskakiwał niezgrabnie po pomieszczeniu. Nigdy nie był najlepszy w utrzymywaniu równowagi, a grawitacja to okrutna pani. Skończyło się na tym, że wywalił się na jeden ze stołów. Daphne zrobiła krok w tył i z całej siły kopnęła Crabbe'a w klejnoty. Ten zgiął się w pół, trzymając za krocze. Poprawiła kopniakiem w gardło. Crabbe runął na ziemie. Daphne zaryczała wzywając pomocy. Modliła się, by któryś z jej pobratymców ją usłyszał. Jednocześnie panicznie szukała różdżki, póki obaj wrogowie leżeli na ziemi.

Stół, przy którym wcześniej pracowała, został wywrócony, a książki zostały rozrzucone po podłodze. Zaczęła kopniakami rozgarniać stos, mając nadzieję, że różdżka jest gdzieś pod spodem. Goyle zaczął wstawać, więc pobiegła między regałami.

- Nie masz gdzie iść, kurwo! Drzwi są zamknięte. Teraz będziesz miała dwa razy gorzej! – rozdarł się Goyle. Obrócił Crabbe'a na plecy i zorientował się, że jego twarz jest purpurowa. Kopniak Daphne zmiażdżył mu tchawicę. Gregory wyleczył jego gardło. Vincent wciągnął powietrze i zaczął kaszleć. Machnął na Goyle'a, żeby szukał Daphne, podczas gdy on ponownie uczył się oddychać.

Daphne przeskakiwała między rzędami, usiłując zawsze być krok przed nimi. Crabbe wkrótce dołączył do polowania. Przez kilka minut udawało jej się umykać tym, którzy chcieli ją zgwałcić, ale w końcu skończyły jej się kryjówki i zaczęła panikować. Zmusiła się do wolniejszego oddychania, by zachować spokój.

Była w połowie jednego rzędu, gdy przy końcu pojawił się Goyle. Odwróciła się, ale na drugim końcu ujrzała Crabbe'a. Nie poruszał się za szybko z powodu jej wcześniejszego kopniaka w klejnoty. Mając to w pamięci zaszarżowała na tego masywnego idiotę, drąc się jak dzikuska, z rękami wciąż związanymi za plecami. Tuż przed nim zanurkowała na ziemię i przetoczyła się. Używając swojego pędu, kopnęła go obiema stopami między nogi. Goyle'a aż poderwało z ziemi, a kiedy opadł, nie potrafił ustać. Daphne szykowała się do poprawki, kiedy zorientowała się, że chłopak się na nią przewraca. Celowała w jego pierś, ale trafiła w szczękę. Miała nadzieję, że ten trzask wydała jego szczęka, nie kark. Tak czy inaczej jego oczy uciekły w tył głowy, a jego nieprzytomne cielsko przygniotło młodą kobietę. Przerażona usiłowała się wydostać. Słyszała, jak nadciąga drugi z nich.

Crabbe wyciągnął ją za włosy. Uderzył jej twarzą w półkę i trzy razy z całej siły uderzył w nerki. Pod Daphne ugięły się nogi i runęła na podłogę. Potem zaciągnął ją za włosy na otwartą przestrzeń, choć ona cały czas wrzeszczała i kopała. Postawił z powrotem stół na nogach i z zadowoleniem rzucił ją na blat, tak że musiała wypiąć pośladki w jego stronę.

- Za te wszystkie problemy, które sprawiłaś, wpakuję ci go najpierw w dupę, ty suko. A potem wyczyścisz go ustami zanim wsadzę ci go jeszcze raz – zagroził.

- A mówią, że nie ma już romantyków – Daphne zakpiła w ostatniej rozpaczliwej próbie ratowania resztek swojej godności, których Crabbe za chwilę jej pozbawi. Nagle usłyszała złowieszczy warkot, który nie wydostał się z jej gardła. Uniosła głowę i ujrzała, jak na drugi koniec stołu wskakuje jaguar o futrze koloru rtęci. Jego pełne głębi, brązowe oczy pulsowały mocą. W jego gardle zaczął nabrzmiewać warkot, a po futrze przeskakiwały wyładowania elektryczne. Crabbe cofnął się przerażony i drżącą ręką uniósł różdżkę. Pulsowanie w oczach bestii nasiliło się, aż wreszcie jej ślepia całkowicie zbielały. Daphne nie potrafiła odwrócić wzroku od niezwykłego stworzenia.

- Avada Ked… - zaczął Crabbe, ale przerwała mu błyskawica, która wystrzeliła z pyska wielkiego kota i uderzyła go prosto w pierś. Przeleciał przez całe pomieszczenie i uderzył w regał z książkami. Przez dziurę wielkości kafla w jego piersi można było zobaczyć, jak kilka książek zajmuje się ogniem.

Jaguar transformował i rudowłosa dziewczyna opadła na stół. Dyszała ciężko i Daphne przypomniała sobie ile wysiłku kosztowała ją pierwsza transformacja. Po kilku minutach Ginny Weasley popatrzyła na Daphne.

- Cześć, co u ciebie? – zdołała wydusić.

- A wiesz, naga, związana, przechylona przez stół, nic nowego. A u ciebie?

- Opanowałam formę jaguara i wystrzeliłam błyskawicę z ust. Więc jak na hogwardzkie standardy całkiem normalny wtorek.

- Właściwie to mamy środę.

- Jak tam sobie chcesz. Jestem za bardzo zmęczona, żeby się o to kłócić.

- Mogłabyś mnie rozwiązać zanim się kimniesz? Trochę mi wieje w tyłek.

Nim Harry dotarł na miejsce, Daphne siedziała z pustką w oczach, rozwiązana i odziana w szatę Ginny. Gryfonka usiłowała naprawić ubrania, które zostały rozerwane na Ślizgonce.

- Przepraszam, Daphne, ale jestem w tym do bani – warknęła sfrustrowana.

- Szczerze mówiąc wolałabym je spalić niż ubrać ponownie.

Harry ocenił sytuację, obejrzał to, co zostało z Crabbe'a i spytał co się stało. Ginny niepewnie uniosła rękę i uśmiechnęła się słabo.

- Jak? – spytał z wyrazem całkowitego zdumienia na twarzy.

- Nie wie? – spytała Daphne.

- Chciałam powiedzieć, tylko za dużo się działo – wyjaśniła Ginny stłumionym głosem.

- To on nie wie, że ty…

- Mogłabyś… się zamknąć?

- Hej, ja tu jestem! Czy ktoś mógłby mi powiedzieć co tu się do cholery stało? – spytał Harry, przerywając im małą prywatną dyskusję. Obie dziewczyny spojrzały na niego z miną niewiniątek. _Szlag, niedobrze._

- Skarbie… jestem jaguarem burzowym – głos Ginny ociekał słodyczą.

- Zalewasz.

- Co?

- To mugolskie powiedzonko… przywykniesz – wyjaśniła Ginny zdumionej Daphne.

- Mugolskie i jankeskie, ale nie w tym rzecz. Dobra, wyjaśnisz później, ale co z tym tam? – spytał Harry wskazując nogę wystającą z jednego z rzędów. Tym razem Daphne podniosła rękę, równie speszona co Ginny wcześniej. Harry przeciągnął palcami po włosach i zaczął chodzić po pomieszczeniu, rozważając możliwe scenariusze i konsekwencje. _Pieprzyć to!_

- Duncan! – przywołał swojego skrzata domowego.

- Tak, panie Harry? – odpowiedział z godnością skrzat. Daphne zaskoczyło jak godnie się odezwał, a także jakie ubrania nosił. Duncan spojrzał na obie dziewczyny i ukłonił się. – Dobrze znowu panią widzieć, pani Ginny.

To zaskoczyło Daphne jeszcze bardziej.

- Duncanie, weź je do mojego kufra, a potem zbierz wszystkie skrzaty z Dworu Potterów. Musimy tu posprzątać, jakby nic nie zaszło.

Duncan skinął głową i podszedł do obu dziewcząt. Obie zerwały się na nogi i zaczęły gwałtownie protestować.

- CISZA! – ryknął Harry. Obie zamilkły, bardziej ze zdziwienia niż czegokolwiek innego. Zanim zdążyły się ponownie odezwać, zniknęły razem z Duncanem.

* * *

**Słownik:**

**Choroba afektywno-dwubiegunowa **– zwana też chorobą maniakalno-depresyjną. Na przemian występują epizody maniakalne (pobudzenie werbalne i psychoruchowe, halucynacje, gonitwa myśli, agresja) i depresyjne.

**Siostry – **z ang. Sisterhood to żeński odpowiednik Braterstwa (Brotherhood). Niestety w języku polskim nie mamy „Siostrzeństwa", a „Zakon Żeński" brzmi kiepsko.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:  
**__- Ginny i Daphne dzielą chwilę szczerości  
__- Syriusz staje twarzą w twarz z Gabriellą_


End file.
